Hello Again
by LadyRitsu
Summary: SETO KAIBA REALIZED HE has made a mistake. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before. (...)Kaiba was in no way looking for a girlfriend or a wife, only…as people would term it today…he was looking for a baby-mama.
1. Kaiba's Dilemma

**YOSH! greetings once again, this is just to see how popular this gets. if it doens't get popular or anything i will kindly delete this. it's just a story i came up with recently. If its get popular or i get a request to continue i will so galdly. so this is basically a test to see how far this fic will go. Note it might get a little stupid or complecated...so yeah. Enjoys!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Weawy? do We WEAWY have to do dish?**

SETO KAIBA REALIZED HE has made a mistake. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before.

His mistake was that he was TOO brilliant; too brilliant he even surprises himself.

There came a certain incident in which Kaiba had come to a terrible conclusion which is: nothing last forever. And this, nonetheless, includes him. Yes, Kaiba was concern about his future of his company.

It had started on one normal day, Kaiba was doing his normal routine; waking up, going to work, firing people, hiring people, creating new duel disk systems, basically concurring the world. One duel disk at a time. But then, he suddenly passed out.

When he awoke, his doctor told him that he had just passed out due to malnutrition, stress and hypertension. Now, Kaiba was in NO WAY afraid of death, but he suddenly realized even if he took care of himself, he would eventually, die, like anyone else.

He had always thought of himself of someone as a god. He had everything, he practically ruled the world. So the thought of eventually dying, caused him to be concerned.

And this is where he thought he brother would come in. Key word: he THOUGHT.

Yet it turned out, his brother never had ANY intention of inheriting the company after his brother.

For the first time, he and his brother had an intense argument. Due to the spur of the moment, Mokuba packed his things and left the Kaiba mansion for good.

And every single day after that, Kaiba would wake up in the morning and look upon his face and see how he has slowly aged. Being CEO of Kaibacorp made him age faster than he should be.

He was only 28, and he already had dark circles, crow's feet started forming around his eyes. He still looked very handsome as always, women still blushed upon his appearance. But still, he couldn't shake the fact that he was getting old, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

That was when he realized that he needed an heir. And he needed one as soon as possible.

He couldn't just adopt, as much as he would have wanted to. No, most of his most secure rooms holding his secret new inventions. No one other than Kaiba and his brother could get in. in other words, he needed an heir who was BIOLOGICALLY related to him.

This was where he realized that he was just too brilliant for his own good.

You see, in those rooms the only way to access to them was a blood sample. Instead of scanning of the eye or using fingerprints to unlock these doors, it needed a tiny drop of blood. Kaiba had designed this security scanner himself; he had designed it so that the security will not shut down unless given a blood sample with the same GENETIC code of Kaiba's or Mokuba.

But he was too brilliant for his own good. He soon realized that his own invention was faulty; he needed an EXACT copy of the SAME genetic code Kaiba and or Mokuba had within them.

He had tried many times to fix his security many times, but it was just too sensitive.

He would laugh as he realized how complex he had made it. He was just so good. It didn't frustrate him at all; to him it seemed like a challenge. A challenge made by himself, but it was no use…the genetic code recorded within the security was so complex and trivial. He couldn't break it, it was DNA...it was more complicated than the machine itself.

So that was when Kaiba had decided to look for a woman…a woman who only held recessive genes in EVERY thing. The woman couldn't have anything dominant. She needed to be entirely recessive. She also needed to be young, and she needed to be single. No boyfriend, not engaged, and certainly no man who she has children with. She needed to be free so that she could only preoccupy herself in growing the child.

Kaiba was in no way looking for a girlfriend or a wife, only…as people would term it today…he was looking for a baby-mama.

He knew he was making very high demands, and the search was going to be nearly impossible to find. Who in the world could have only RECESSIVE traits?

Yet Kaiba was an optimistic man, he knew he would find a woman that fits his requirements eventually, even if he was 50.

Yeah, he was THAT determined. But just as he hoped (haha Kaiba doesn't 'hope') he KNEW he had found the woman that fit his requirements. He smirked as his faithful henchmen, had told him that he had just found the woman he was looking for.

"Good," Kaiba said, smirking, "Now everything will soon fall into place. According to plan…"

**so what do u guys think of this so far? really, i'm serious, i would like to hear what you want to say...your opinion does count. anyways, read n' review! Ciao!**


	2. Dr Glenn

**So i did recieve a request. And it's all thanks to Princess Aaliyah...haha i flet like an awkward female prince saying "your wish is my command" but it's cool...it's cool I appreciate your request! and so as you have commanded, i have updated. Thank you so much for the reviews and telling your thoughts. it really does things.**

**Saludos para Betzmyn espero q te guste este capitulo del cuento. y grascias por las otras reviews q pusestes para mi otros cuentos. desculpe q me espanol le falta acentos porq no se como ponerlos. y tambien no soy muy buen para escribir en espanol. pero gracias!**

**i would also like to point out there may be some part that may be too graphic for you. no it's not echii(i don't think i spelled it right) but it might get some of you uncomfortable. **

**As always, Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: haha! yea...i so own Yu-gi-oh(sarcasm)**

SHIZUKA'S NEW FAVORITE THING is going with Anzu to the arcade and play the DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION with her.

She could never as good as Anzu, who had natural talent when it came to dancing, but Shizuka can last for a long while.

So there she was, enjoying her game with Anzu. They were both dancing to Hatsune Miku's "Tell Your World". They were both tied, but that was when Shizuka's phone rang.

This got Shizuka off guard, who the heck could be calling her at this time? Her brother Katsuya was out of town, with Mai, on their honeymoon. No one really called Shizuka on the weekends, EVERS!

So it got Shizuka so off guard she had missed two simple steps! TWO!

As soon as the game finished, Shizuka quickly go off the dance floor and answered the phone.

"_Hello, may I speak with Miss Shizuka_?" the person on the phone asked.

Shizuka smiled in relief, it was only her gynecologist! "This is she," Shizuka said.

Anzu came over to their table, she mouthed to Shizuka, "Is something wrong?"

Shizuka shrugged, she hoped not. She went to her gynecologist for a regular checkup two weeks ago. Could something be wrong?

"_Ah, yes I was just wondering if you would come over to my office today. There is something I need to tell you_," he said.

Shizuka's eyes widen in surprise.

_Oh no_, she thought, _please don't tell me I have cancer…! _

"Uh, can-can you tell me over the phone?" Shizuka asked nervously.

Her doctor hesitated, then he said rather slowly, "_I'm…I'm afraid I can't. So can you come by my office today…let's say around three?_" he asked.

Shizuka swallowed, maybe she could just go there and get it over with.

"I'll be there in a couple a minutes…" She answered.

This caused her doctor by surprise, "_Uh…Ok! Ok! That's fine too! So see you in a few minutes then_?" he said.

Shizuka nodded, but then she realized that she was on the phone, "Uh yes, thank you so much," Shizuka said.

She could hear the doctor sigh over the phone, "_No_," he said, "_Thank YOU_,"

Shizuka then hung up. Something…something didn't feel right. Her doctor was acting strange. She had this physician ever since she was 15, in fact, this was the same doctor who delivered her. He seemed like a grandfatherly person to her, he would always call her "sweetie," as though she was one of his grandchildren. He was always a cheerful person as well.

Maybe, Shizuka thought, maybe it could be stress. Before she could further think about the situation, Anzu spoke up "So who was that on the phone?" she said, incredulously.

Even Anzu knew that no one ever called Shizuka over the weekend.

"It was my gynecologist, he wanted me to come to his office," Shizuka said.

"Oh," Anzu nodded, then she grabbed her keys out of her purse and said, "So you want me to give you a ride?" she asked.

Shizuka began to shake her head frantically, "Oh! No, no, no! No need! I can just take the bus!" she said

Anzu shook her head, "No can do, your brother left me and Yugi in charge of taking care of you," she said then she smiled, "Besides, I don't mind! You're like a little sister to me Shizuka." She said

She then heard the DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION play Basshunter's song "dotA"

"Aww!" Anzu said disappointedly, "I wanted to dance to that song!" but she shrugged and laughed.

"I can dance to that song any other time. Let's go, Shizuka."

LATERS…

Anzu waited for Shizuka in the waiting room while Shizuka was quietly (and nervously) waited for her doctor to come.

But instead of her usual mid 50's smiling MALE gynecologist, in came a WOMAN in her late thirties, she had shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes she smiled from ear to ear.

Shizuka has never seen that woman walking around the clinic before, and she didn't feel comfortable with her either (which is odd considering she IS female doctor).

"Good afternoon Miss…uh…" she quickly glanced at her Ipad, "Miss Shizuka!" she held out her hand, "My name is Dr. Glenn."

Shizuka shook her hand, or tried to the woman barely touched her fingers.

Shizuka was more worried than before could this doctor be a SPECIALIST on some sort of diseases?

"Wh-where is Dr. Uryu?" Shizuka asked nervously, (ha! Unintended reference to BLEACH!)

The woman looked up, a little taken aback, as if she had never heard of the name before, but then her eyes widened as if she suddenly remembered, "Ah, yes Dr. Uryu…he uh, had to leave a little early today…poor thing…he had an emergency." She didn't even sound sorry at all, she just kept smiling. Shizuka started to think her smile was fake.

"SO I'll be filling in for him today," she explained.

Shizuka nodded slowly, "So was it that I came for?" She asked.

"Oh just some great news!" Dr. Glenn exclaimed, "Your insurance finally got qualified to put you on this vaccine that we have so that you can have less chances of getting an STD!"

Shizuka eyes widen in surprise, "Is…is that all?" she asked.

The woman nodded, "Oh yes! But here's the thing…your insurance can only approve of it once a year for one day. If you refuse to take it today we cannot give it to you next week or…next month… it HAS to be the day in which your insurance approves it," she said still smiling.

"So what do you say? Would you like to take this vaccination?" the woman asked, "your insurance will cover for everything," she pressed.

"But…"Shizuka hesitated, "But…I'm not even _sexually active_." Shizuka said, and then she said in a whisper, "I'm still...I'm still a _virgin_,"

The woman laughed a joyful laugh that didn't reach her eyes, "It's ok!" she said, "You can still take it! Even if you're STILL a virgin! It's still good to be safe than sorry, right?!"

Shizuka was still unsure…"Is…is it painful?" she asked.

The woman beamed and said, "No, it isn't. But I must tell you that it isn't a normal vaccination. The shot has to be given to you…inside your womanhood." She explained.

Shizuka flinched uncomfortably.

"So what do you say? Would you like the vaccination?" the woman asked.

_Go for it! _Part of Shizuka's mind said, _the doctor lady is right, it's better to be safe than sorry!_

_I know…but…what if?_ Shizuka thought.

She shook her head, she was being ridiculous! This is an APPROVED vaccination by her insurance, if they were finally qualified for it; maybe it has to be good. Maybe it can help to prevent STDs.

Shizuka nodded, and the doctor smiled. "Ok!" she said rather too cheerfully, "Let get this vaccination ready!"

Shizuka found herself lying on the examination bed, with her legs open. She felt SO uncomfortable. Never had her own gynecologist has ever placed her in this position. Now here she was, waiting for an injection. Shizuka couldn't help but to tense up around her legs.

Dr. Glenn looked up from under the sheets and smiled, "Don't worry! It won't hurt! I promise you!" she said.

Then Shizuka felt something long and cold go inside her…

LATERS….

Shizuka felt very odd after her visit to the clinic. But she shook that feeling away, and decided to go to her bathroom and give herself a shot, just as the woman had instructed.

The woman had told Shizuka to vaccinate herself ONCE every week on her stomach below her umbilical cord. The problem was Shizuka was afraid of needles.

"Oh god," Shizuka whispered, she took several deep breaths "You can do this…" she told herself, "you can do this…"

Her hands were trembling, she was sweating, and her heart was going out of control.

She shook her head, "I CAN'T do this!" she cried, "Why did I AGREE to take the vaccination?!"

To her relief, her doorbell rang.

Who the heck could that be? Shizuka didn't care she was just for the excuse to not take her shot.

She ran towards the door, only to find standing in her doorway was Seto Kaiba.

**ohh! cliffhanger! naughty me! haha! anyways please read n' review!**


	3. The Encounter

**HOLA everybody! so glad some of you are enjoying this! wow, i didn't think anyone would like it. but wow,thanks! Ah yes, i realized i had made a typo on the previous chapter...i had meant to say belly button but in the correct medical terminology...but me and my stupid self said 'umbilical cord' but i am assuming you all knew what i was talking about right? thanks you all so much for the reviews! AS promised! a new chapter of Hello Again. **

**DIZCLAIMER: so...yesterday i got chased by a an angry mob yesterday when i yelled that i own yugioh...yea...as you can imagine...never going to do THAT again...**

* * *

_August 18: recording_

_Shizuka sits in front of screen and smiles at the camera._

_"Good morning!" she says cheerfully. "Today, I am officially four months pregnant! Did you hear that?! FOUR months!" she held up four fingers up towards the camera to emphasize her point. _

_"You're already kicking, turning…and to think you can't even hear yet!" she laughed. _

_"But you're getting bigger everyday…wanna see?" she get up from her chair and the camera zooms in on her swollen belly. She rubbed her belly affectionately. She sits down again. _

_"Look at you growing up in there!" she says laughing, "I wonder what you might be doing right now," she whispers. "It's been quite a while that you haven't move yet…are you sleeping? Sleepyhead? You didn't let Mommy sleep last night." _

_Then she gasps, "Ah! There you go! You started moving again! That's quite a kick you've done there! Mommy is proud! Very proud! Mommy can feel you growing very big and strong!"_

_"Keep it up little one," Shizuka says tenderly, and then she whispered, "Mommy loves you,"_

_She raised two fingers and kissed it and placed her two fingers on her belly._

_Recording stops._

* * *

_! $^_

"UH…WHAT…?" WAS THE FIRST thing that popped out of Shizuka's mouth. What the heck was Seto Kaiba doing at her apartment?

"If-if you're looking for my brother…he's not here…"Shizuka began.

But Kaiba cut her off, "I'm not here for that mutt," He said coldly, "I'm here for you,"

Shizuka's eyes widen in shock, "M-me? B-but why?"

Kaiba glared at her, "Because you are going to bear my future child," he said.

"What?!" Shizuka said in outrage.

Kaiba stepped inside Shizuka's apartment, without Shizuka's invite.

He sat on Shizuka's couch as if he owned the place; Shizuka couldn't help to sit down as well.

"I will be blunt," he began, "I need an heir," he said.

Shizuka was confused, why would Kaiba need an heir? Was he being threatened? Why couldn't Mokuba be his next heir? And why does Shizuka have to be the one to bear Kaiba's child? (haha! Does anyone feel like this is Miroku from Inuyasha ALL over again?)

"Mr-Mr. Kaiba…are…are you being…threatened?" she asked quietly.

Kaiba smirked, "No, nobody in their right mind will threaten me," he said.

Shizuka still didn't understand….so Kaiba wanted an heir…but why? Why HER of all people?

"But I will tell you this…your body is preparing itself to make my child as we speak," he said.

"But…" Shizuka began, "But we…but we never…." She couldn't say it.

"Of course, because I never touched you…I hired one of my personal doctors to inject you with my sperm," he said.

Shizuka gasped, no…that woman! She knew it all along! She was a fraud!

Shizuka unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. No…she couldn't believe it…she was going to have a child artificially…without her consent. She NEVER wanted her first child to be conceived like this. Never! How could Kaiba be so SELFISH?

"Why?" Shizuka croaked, "Why me? Do you have ANY idea what you have done to me?" she asked.

She blinked her tears away…she wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to cry NOT in front of this man.

Kaiba didn't answer; he only watched her reaction he could clearly see that the girl in front of him was trying really hard not to cry. He didn't understand; ANY woman would have been proud to bear the child of the powerful Seto Kaiba. Why was she reacting like this?

"Those…those…" Shizuka stuttered, "Those other…s-shots that-that s-s-she gave m-me…what…what are those?"

"Hormones," Kaiba responded lightly, "That is to help your body produce its own hormones to help grow the child."

Shizuka began to rock back and forth back and forth shaking her head, nervously.

This was all a dream…this was all a horrible nightmare….just a nightmare.

No…it was reality…she, Shizuka Jonouchi was going to bear the child of Seto Kaiba.

"So this is how it's going to work, for the first trimester, you will go on with your normal routine, but when you begin your second trimester…you will move in with me," he continued as if he didn't care whether she was listening or not.

He had planned the whole thing quite well. He hired one of his best physicians and injected her with his sperm…before she could have any say so. He left her trapped, cornered, with no way to get out of the situation. If she were to try anything drastic…like running away…or placing the child up for adoption or something…he would find the child.

He had tricked her… he was being cruel…no…he didn't trick her…Kaiba had been very honest with her throughout this entire moment. He wasn't being cruel with her at all…he was being the worst he could ever be…which was that he was being himself…or rather, he was being selfish.

"Why do I have to move in with you?" Shizuka asked monotonously. She had no choice, did she? She might as well give in.

"So that I may watch closely the progress of my child," he said, "you will be guarded by my most trusted security." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, "I want my heir to be healthy and strong…and if you try anything to get rid of my kid…" he warned.

Shizuka didn't want to hear any more of this. She wanted Kaiba to leave. She wished so badly that her brother was here, if he was here, brother will know what to do…he always knew what to do.

She briefly imagined her brother punching Kaiba in the face and kicking him out of their apartment. The thought of her brother punching Kaiba, who was a good one foot taller than him made Shizuka laugh out loud.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Could this be the effect of those hormones? Hell, he didn't know, he was glad he was a man and didn't have to go through with it. He slowly got up and headed towards the door.

And he left, and as soon as he left, Shizuka let out a scream, a scream of frustration. A scream of agony. A scream…of helplessness.

No one could help her…not Yugi, not Anzu and certainly not Honda, her closest friends. She was trapped; she was going to have a child with a man she does not love. And a man who does not love her back.

How cruel…how cruel it was for the child to grow up that way. Shizuka frowned sadly at her stomach…as much as she hated Kaiba at the moment, she could not hate the unborn child…it wasn't his or her fault.

At the thought of this, Shizuka cried even harder, poor child…his father may not love his child. Kaiba will only see the kid as an instrument to keep his company under his name. Shizuka clenched her fist and smiled tearfully at her belly.

"Don't-don't worry little one," Shizuka sniffed, "If you're papa doesn't love you…I will. I will love you with all my heart…" She grinned, "I promise."

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba opened the door of his car, sat on his seat and turned on the ignition. He did it. He couldn't believe his luck; the woman he was looking for all along for the past few years was just under his nose.

Ironically, it was the idiot's sister. But he could care less, as long as he was getting what he wanted. He was going to have an heir. He was going to be a father soon…if all goes well.

His mind started recalling his childhood memories…the times he and Mokuba became orphans…how they were picked on…then how badly he was being treated under Gozaburo. He shook the thoughts away.

He shouldn't be thinking about Mokuba…He should be thinking about the future…his company…his child he was soon going to have.

He gave one last look at the Jonouchi apartment.

He was going to make it better. He vowed mentally, he was going to raise that child under the best care in the world. And yes…he was going to love that child just like his biological parents had to him and Mokuba.

Funny, the child hasn't been conceived yet…and Kaiba was already getting impatient. He couldn't wait to have his child.

He put his car in reverse and then drove away.

**NYUCK! Nyuck! Nyuck!i wonder what's gonna happen next? poor shizuka, right? i hope ya'll enjoyed this. Anyways, read n' review!**


	4. Great News

_**Konichiwa everyone! always i'm so happy to hear your reviews and stuff. This is good! it keeps me motivated! unfortunately, not motivated enough to do my homework...haha! ANyways! as promised! here is a new chapter of Hello Again.**_

_**DIZCLAIMER: I aske Kazuki Takahashi if i can own yu-gi-oh!you won't BELEIVE what he said! and you know what he said guys? YOU KNOW what he said?! he said...no. **_

* * *

_November: Recording_

_The camera is showing a room decorated with baby toys, a crib, and everything else for the arrival of the baby. _

_"Wow," Shizuka whispered, it is easy to hear the amusement in her voice, "You're papa has REALLY outdone himself." _

_Shizuka giggled behind the camera as she walked farther into the room, "I'm not really supposed to be here right now," she whispered. "Your papa didn't want me to see ANY of this. I don't know why…your papa is weird." _

_She walked towards the crib and she gasped, "Aww!" she exclaimed, "How cute! A Blue Eyes White Dragon Plushie!" she said. Shizuka's hand reached for the plushie. _

_"Do you like it, sweetheart?" Shizuka asked, as she placed the plushie towards the camera to get a better view. "Roar, Blues Eyes White Dragon, roar!" Shizuka said she laughs and placed the plushie down. _

_"Well at least you'll have something to remember your papa by," she said sighing._

_"Let's see…what else papa got you?" she muttered to herself. The camera looks around the room, until she spots something else._

_"Ha! Wow! I didn't expect this!" she said she zooms the camera in to focus on a Dark Magician and Red Eyes Black Dragon themed stroller. _

_"Miss Shizuka?" said a voice distinctly in the hallway._

_"Oh no," Shizuka whispered and she turns off the camera. _

* * *

_! #! $ !_

THE NEXT DAY SHIZUKA did exactly what Kaiba had asked; go on with her regular activities and more importantly, NEVER mentioned what was going on between them.

He told her so last night before she went to bed. He had made it quite clear that he didn't want anyone to know about his plans. He didn't tell her why.

"_And you will be watched_," he told her over the phone, "_My men will be watching you just to make sure the infant is safe," _

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka said coldly over the phone, "I understand,"

And then they hung up.

So now there she was, sweeping the sidewalk in front of Mr. Mutou's card game shop. She works there part-time. The card game shop had been receiving many new customers since the arrival of Shizuka.

She didn't understand why, she assumed that maybe Mr. Mutou's place was the only shop having the rarest cards in stock. Which was true, Mr. Mutou was always getting a new shipment of rare and new cards from who knows where.

"Morning Shizuka!" Yugi greeted as he walked outside and began to spray on the windows.

"Morning, Yugi!" Shizuka said cheerfully, "How are you today?"

Yugi smiled, "I'm great!" he said, "Had a DELICIOUS breakfast this morning made by my wife!"

Shizuka laughed, she enjoys to see how happy both Yugi and Anzu are every day. They had been married for six months now, and so far everything seemed to be good for them. They had they're ups and downs, but they always come through. This was how Shizuka pictured of her dream marriage.

Her smiled faltered…marriage. Was it even possible now? Or ever?

"And how are you?" Yugi asked.

At this, Shizuka stiffened, should she tell him? Kaiba had said to tell NO ONE. Yugi was trustworthy and all, but how would he react if she told him? Her hands clenched the broom tightly.

Would she risk it? Kaiba said no. Would Yugi tell Anzu? Would he tell her brother?

Kaiba said no.

She glances at the streets from the corner of her eyes. Although she didn't see anyone suspicious, Shizuka couldn't help but to feel like she's being watched.

Shizuka gave a halfhearted smile, "I'm fine," she said.

LATERS…

Shizuka and Anzu went shopping. Anzu suddenly decided to make a special dinner today for Yugi. She also had a very special announcement to make as well.

"So what are you planning to make?" Shizuka couldn't help but to ask.

Anzu smiled and sad quite proudly, "Yugi's favorite, hamburger!"

"What's the occasion?" Shizuka asked.

Anzu pretended to look thoughtful, "I don't know…is it wrong to cook my husband's favorite food, nowadays?" she asked.

Shizuka blushed, "I'm sorry, you're right…that was awfully nosy of me," she said.

Anzu laughed, "I'm just kidding! Shizuka! Anyways, I was wondering…" she turned to Shizuka with a serious look on her face, "Will you come and join us for dinner tonight?" she asked.

Shizuka was startled.

"Please?" Anzu begged, "I really need you there tonight," she said.

Shizuka smiled, "Of course, Anzu! I'll be there…but I won't be a bother will I?" she couldn't help say.

Anzu laughed again, "No way! NEVER for us! Shizuka, you're like the sister I've never had! And Yugi adores you! We ALL do Shizuka."

Shizuka blushed, "Ok…I'll be there,"

LATERS…

Shizuka helped Anzu make the hamburgers. Shizuka had never made homemade hamburgers before, but she had a lot of fun making it.

She wondered if her brother or Mai will enjoy this? At the thought of them made Shizuka frowned…she misses them so much…they only had been gone a week for their honeymoon.

Shizuka sighed and noticed Anzu taking several deep breaths.

"Are-are you ok, Anzu?" Shizuka asked.

Anzu nodded, "Yeah, sure! I'm fine!" she said and smiled, "Why do you ask?"

Shizuka knew that look, Anzu was nervous…or hiding something…or possibly both.

Maybe it had something to do with the announcement Anzu had for tonight, she decided to let it go.

"Nothing," Shizuka said.

Later that evening, Yugi and his grandfather came up to the dining room.

"Ah, something smells good!" said Mr. Mutou.

Yugi agreed, "Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Hamburgers!" Anzu said proudly.

Yugi smiled from ear to ear, "Really, Anzu?! You're the best!" and he went to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Settle down, everyone!" Anzu said, "There's plenty for everyone!"

Everyone enjoyed the hamburgers made by Anzu and Shizuka. They also had a great time talking and laughing to each other. As soon as everyone was finished, Anzu got up from her seat and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," she said. Yugi nodded and encouraged his wife to continue.

Anzu hesitated, Yugi reached for her hand. Anzu looked at Shizuka who smiled at her.

Anzu took a deep breath and said, " I just…I just wanted to let you all know….that…I'm pregnant!"

"What?!" Exclaimed Mr. Mutou.

Yugi got up from his chair and embraced his wife, "Oh my god, Anzu I love you!" he said, "Thank you! Thank you!" He gave Anzu a long passionate kiss.

Then he turned to his grandfather and said, "Hey grandpa, did you hear?! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" he yelled from the top of his voice.

Anzu laughed.

Shizuka smiled sadly upon the happy soon-to-be-parents. This…THIS was exactly how Shizuka wanted to have her child. With someone she loved, someone who cares about her. But her dreams were all snatched away in an instant.

Shizuka was happy for her friends. She really was; she wished them the best.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable being among them. She didn't want to be there anymore. She felt like she might blurt out what was going on with her and Kaiba.

She got up and began to gather her plate.

Mr. Mutou who noticed this suddenly asked, "Where are you going, Shizuka?"

Shizuka froze, she turned and blushed, "I'm sorry," she said, "It's getting rather late…"

Yugi glanced at his watch, "It's only 8:30 pm, Shizuka" he said.

Shizuka felt like she might break down any moment, "But…but I like to sleep early," she said. She was surprised as to how calm she sounded.

Anzu nodded in understanding, "of course, it's ok." She said.

Shizuka smiled and said, "See you tomorrow everyone!" she headed towards the door.

"At least let me drive you or walk you home," Yugi offered.

Shizuka shook her head, "No, it's alright! I'll be fine by myself!" she said.

"I'll go walk you to the door," Anzu said.

When they reached the door, Anzu turned to Shizuka and said, "Shizuka, are you alright?" she asked.

Shizuka looked up in surprise, "Wha-What makes you say that?" she said.

"Shizuka, I KNOW you," Anzu explained, "You were very quiet after I made my announcement,"

"Oh…that…" Well, what could she say? Exactly, what COULD she say? "I…I…" she had to think…she had to think…

"I…I just miss Katsuya and Mai…that's all…I…I just wished…that they were here to hear the news…"She found herself saying.

And she wasn't exactly lying. She wanted to see the reaction of her brother's best friend becoming a father. Mai's reaction to the news.

Anzu gave her a searching look, as if she were trying to see if Shizuka was lying or not. Shizuka hoped that she wasn't, she wasn't a very good liar.

Anzu seemed to buy it, for she sighed and said, "Of course…sorry about that…I didn't mean to sound pushy and all." She gave Shizuka a hug, "Be safe out there will you?" she said.

Shizuka smiled and nodded, "Thank you, I will." Anzu opened the door for her Shizuka stepped out…and as she did she turned to Anzu and said, "Anzu, I'm really happy for you…I REALLY am."

Anzu smiled and said, "I know you are, goodnight!"

And she closed the door.

Shizuka sighed, as she stared into the streets of the night. She had always been secretly scared of walking all by alone in the night. But ironically tonight, she wasn't afraid.

She knew Kaiba's men were out there nearby watching her. Kaiba had promised his men would keep an eye on her 24/7. Funny, the man Shizuka isn't in love with is protecting her…as if she were his wife.

Shizuka walked home, feeling the eyes of someone watching her, trailing her. Kaiba was serious; he REALLY wanted the baby to be healthy and strong.

Shizuka couldn't help but to think how cute Kaiba's actions were. Shizuka shook her head.

No, she wasn't going to soften up to Kaiba in anyway. Kaiba didn't deserve her softness…he didn't deserve ANYTHING from her.

She found herself before her front door to her apartment, as soon as she got in.

She slid down the door, hugged her knees and cried.

She pictured in her mind's eye how Anzu and Yugi were happily carrying their newborn child into their arms. They looked so happy together…and more importantly in love.

She also could see how her stomach slowly getting bigger and bigger. She then saw herself carrying the infant in her arms. She saw how she smiled, and loved the child. Only the child being snatched away from her arms from Kaiba. Leaving her all alone.

When Shizuka woke up, she found herself lying in bed, crying.

**WOw, IDK guys i feel like this is TOO dramatic..way to dramatic**. **so anyways! haha! how's the weather out there? haha! anyways...read n' review!**


	5. Results

**WOOOOOO! GREETINGS EVERYONE! how ya'll doing? i hope you are all fine and doing well. before i begin let me ask ya'll something...did ya'll know that SHizuka isn't pregnant yet?I thought i made it quiet clear that shizuka wasn't. just to let you learn a little something the egg within a woman's body has to be CONCIEVED first and then the baby forms. and it takes a few days for that to happen. i had a reader who seemed very confused about all this. i thought i mentioned that in chapter 3 when Kaiba was leaving the apartment and he realized he couldn't wait for his child to be born. i wrote **

"Funny, the child hasn't been conceived yet…and Kaiba was already getting impatient. He couldn't wait to have his child."

**I'm pretty sure MOST of you got that, right? Also, i must mention that there is something here that might be a little sensitive for some of you readers. No, it's no ecchi. it's actually something much worse...if you are a person who has gone through that situation. Please do not read. I want to respect everyone by not hurting anyone's feelings. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Here's CH. 5 i believe of Hello Again**

**DIZCLAIMER: You must be out of your GOD D# #!m mind!**

* * *

_January 18: 4:26am RECORDING _

_The camera shows a door slowly opening to a room. The camera comes closer and closer towards a crib; the camera peers down, only to reveal a one month baby smiling at babbling at the camera and the person behind it._

_"Will look who's up and ready to take over the world?" Kaiba says pretending to sound surprise behind the camera._

_The baby smiles and starts kicking in excitement. Kaiba laughs, "What's so funny?" he asks._

_Kaiba's arms reach down to pick up the infant. "Wanna take a walk with papa?" he asks._

_The baby coos and waves his arms excitedly. "Ready for anything, huh?"_

_Kaiba's hand reaches for a blanket and wraps it around his kid. "Alright, let's go," he said._

_Camera turns off._

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER SHIZUKA received a package from the mail the first thing in the morning.

Odd, she thought, she wasn't expecting ANY sort of package.

Maybe it was for her brother…or maybe Mai.

She looked for the address to see who the package was for, but there was no address as to where it came from…nor did it say who it was for. It only had large letters written in red, which said:

OPEN IMMEDIATELY

Curious, Shizuka began to open the package, when she saw the contents inside, her heart sank.

It was a pregnancy test. _So soon_…Shizuka thought, _this is TOO soon_.

But she had no choice, did she? It had been a few days since the injection. He needed to know. Did it work? Was he going to be a father or not?

If she wasn't, what was he going to do? Give up on her and look for someone else? AS much as Shizuka hoped he would, it seemed highly unlikely, Kaiba NEVER gives up.

Then her eyes widened in fear, if she WASN'T pregnant…Kaiba would know…Kaiba would know that she didn't inject herself with hormones like she was supposed to. On that day he came, she forgot. Plus, she is TERRIFIED of needles.

And if she WAS pregnant, what happens next? Kaiba told her to go on with her normal routine, and not to tell anyone until her 2nd trimester, when he will come and take her to his place.

But how was he going to pull that off? By that time, Katsuya and Mai will be back from their honeymoon.

Shizuka shook those thoughts away. No, she shouldn't be thinking of those things right now, she had to find out first. Was she expecting or not?

Shizuka took a deep breath, and took out the pregnancy test from the box. She opened the box and took out the instructions…

LATERS…

Shizuka waited on her bed. She left the test stick inside her bathroom, so that she wouldn't be glancing at it every few seconds.

She was getting restless…she got up and began to pace nervously back and forth in her bedroom.

She didn't know how she would react. What if she WAS pregnant? Would she be happy? Or sad? Will she eventually come to hate her child because of who the father is? Shizuka shook her head, there was no way she could actually hate the child.

What if she wasn't? What would happen? Would she be happy? What would Kaiba do?

Shizuka glanced at her digital clock on her dresser. Only two minutes had passed. Who knew that three minutes would actually take such a long time?

She sat on her bed again, she wished she could at least tell someone, how she felt or tell her what to do. But she had no one. She was all alone.

Three minutes had passed. Shizuka got up and went to the restroom.

She picked up her test stick and stared at the results. It had one stick showing. She wasn't pregnant.

She wasn't pregnant.

Shizuka placed her hand over her mouth. She felt tears come down her cheeks.

She had no idea what she was feeling right now. She felt happy, sad, scared and relief at the same time.

So she wasn't expecting, now what? Should she call? Should she let him know? Or was he going to call?

She had no idea.

_"You will go on with your normal routine," _Kaiba's voice rang into her head.

Yes, that's it. Kaiba didn't want anyone to know about his personal affairs. That seemed to be the best answer. Maybe he was going to call her…maybe from there…she will be free from all this mess.

And thus she did, she went to go get ready for work.

And later on that day, her period came.

LATERS…

A few days had passed and then did weeks, and Shizuka did not receive any calls or had seen Kaiba.

What was going on? Did he find out that she wasn't expecting? Did he REALLY decide to go with some other woman?

Shizuka thought that this was all highly unlikely. Kaiba is the owner of Kaibacorp, so he was a very busy man. Maybe that's what taking him so long. Or maybe…or maybe he forgot. No, that also seemed unlikely as well, for a man a brilliant as Kaiba, it would seem silly of him to forget, especially since he seemed so serious of having a child.

Shizuka was now standing in front of her apartment digging into her purse to get the keys.

When she opened the door, she found Seto Kaiba sitting in Katsuya's favorite armchair, waiting for her.

Shizuka's pursed dropped.

"What…what are you? How did…you…?"Shizuka stammered, "I didn't…I'm sorry…"

"Where's your brother?" He suddenly asked.

"He…uh…had some errands to do…" Shizuka explained. Katsuya and Mai came back a few weeks ago from their honeymoon. They left awhile back to get some ingredients because Mai wanted to cook something for the family tonight.

Was Kaiba angry? He seemed awfully calm sitting there.

"So he'll be gone for a while…" he seemed to tell himself.

Shizuka was nervous, what does he plan to do?

He suddenly got up from his chair, and stared onto Shizuka so intently as if his eyes were seeing through her.

"The first time didn't work…" he said as he walked closer to her, and Shizuka stepped back.

He came so close to her, Shizuka had no place to go, "…One way or another…I will have an heir…" he said softly.

LATERS….

Shizuka was in her room, lying completely naked under her sheets. Her lower abdomen hurt (it's not what you think, you sickos!) before Kaiba had left her, he injected hormones into her (that's why).

"_So that the first mistake won't happen again," _he told her.

Shizuka felt so uncomfortable, so exposed. The places he touched, was he supposed to touch it? Shizuka could still feel the places Kaiba's hands touched. Oh, god Katsuya! Shizuka thought. What would he say once he sees her? Will he know? With just one look will he know what Kaiba did to her just a few moments ago?

Will she walk different? Speak different? Will someone just know by looking at her that she was no longer a virgin?

Shizuka feeling so helpless she began to cry. Why her? Why her of all people?

"SIS! I'm HOME!" yelled her brother,

Shizuka felt even more terrible. Her brother was home! He shouldn't know! He shouldn't know!

For the first time in Shizuka's life, she wished her brother wasn't home. She wished that he and Mai were off somewhere far away, so that they won't see Shizuka cry. Or know what happened.

No, she shouldn't think that way of her brother and Mai! if anything Katsuya and Mai might be the answer to all her problems.

Shizuka began to wipe her tears away from her eyes, "Coming!" Shizuka answered surprised at how calm and assured she sounded.

She quickly began to dress herself. As soon as she was done she headed towards the kitchen and found her brother and Mai taking out all the ingredients for tonight's dinner.

"Big brother…?" Shizuka said softly.

Katsuya placed the fresh fish and turned to his baby sister, he smiled, "What is it sis?"

Shizuka ran towards her brother and embraced him.

He laughed, "Wha-What's dis?" he asked.

"Nothing," Shizuka said softly, "I just miss you," she said. Katsuya smiled, "Of course, I miss ya too, sis. I promise I won't leave ya side, ever." He said.

Yes, Shizuka felt relieved, that's EXACTLY what she needed to hear. Her brother being by her side, protecting her.

She noticed how small she was in her brother's arms…she felt like a child….loved…and safe.

Katsuya found his sister suddenly crying into his chest, "Hey," he said, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Shizuka shook her head, "Nothing," she said once more, "I just want you to hug me."

"Of course, sis. Anythin' ya want." And he really embraced his sister for as long as she wanted. He even tickled her and ruffled her hair like the times they did when they were small.

Even Mai joined in the tickle fight. Shizuka also embraced Mai as well, and asked her to never leave her side. Mai made that promise.

After their little family time, Shizuka felt a little better. She felt like she really wasn't alone.

No, she never really was alone.

**So how was it? does anyone get what's going on? ya'll kno the drill, read n' review.**


	6. Resigning

__**GOOD MARROW FAIR READER! HOW ART THOU?! DOTH FELLOW READER WISHES TO INDULGE INTO ROMANTIC DREAMS?! haha! check out my lame interpretation of Modern english speak. So...how are ya'll? I realized that maybe some of you have never been pregnant before and therefore you know nothng about what's it like being pregnant. So i decided that throught each chapter i will educate you. But's that's ok, guys...i will be learning wih you as well. This will be fun, (well...maybe for me...). I hope you don't mind...but it will also help understand later on whith what i'm talking about. Here's another Hello Again.**

**DIZCLAIMER: HaHa good one! i own yu-gi-oh LOL!**

* * *

_October 7 1:23 pm__: RECORDING_

_Shizuka turns on the camera and smiles. "Look honey! Look what Anzu and I are making today!" She zoom the camera out and it shows two pregnant women sitting on very expensive looking couches._

_Anzu looked up at the camera, smiled and waved, "Hey kiddo!" she said._

_They had tons of knitting magazines and soft, delicate looking yarn all over the couches and coffee table. _

_Shizuka held up a blue onesie, "Look what Mama made you! A blue onesie in case you are a boy…!"_

_ She placed the blue onesie down and got a pink one up, "And a pink onesie in case you are a girl!" _

_"Do you like it? It's going to keep you all snug and warm during the cold! I also made blankets, and I even made stuff animal!" Shizuka said cheerfully and she reached to get a white handmade bunny. _

_"This is to remember Mama by," Shizuka said…she smiled sadly at it._

_"Hey, Shizuka?" Anzu asked, Shizuka turned her head away from the camera to Anzu._

_"Yeah?" Shizuka said._

_"Ok…I know that a blue means it's for a boy…" Anzu help up a magazine with a picture of a blue onesie, "And a pink one is for a girl…" She flipped the page to show a pink one._

_Anzu flipped through several pages…when she found the one she was looking for she showed it to Shizuka, "But what does GREEN mean?" she asked._

_Shizuka shrugged, "Maybe both?" _

_Anzu laughed and rolled her eyes, she turned to the camera and said, "Just to let you know…your Auntie ZuZu isn't good a knitting!"_

_Shizuka nodded and said "She really isn't" _

_Anzu grabbed a random stuffed animal and threw it at Shizuka._

_She laughed._

* * *

IT HAD BEEN A FEW WEEKS SINCE Kaiba's last encounter with Shizuka.

He had his men watching her every move, 24/7 as he had told Shizuka. Today, he was expecting one of his men to give him his weekly report of Shizuka's condition.

It was usually Roland; Kaiba's most trusted and most efficient security he has, who would call. The thing that Kaiba liked the most is that Roland was punctual; he never called a second late or a second early.

It was 8:59 am; Kaiba was expecting Roland to call in at 9am. So Kaiba sat in his desk, checking his stock rates, modifying his latest duel disk, and making more contracts with other companies in the world.

As expected, his phone rang.

Kaiba did not take a minute to pick up.

"What?" Kaiba demanded.

"_Morning sir, I have your weekly report on the condition of Miss Jonouchi," _Roland said in his usual polite professional tone.

Kaiba nodded, "Let's hear it," he said.

"_Sir, as you already know, Miss Jonouchi has been feeling ill for the last two weeks," _he said_, "She has been in pain, suffering from fatigue…and just early this morning…Miss Jonouchi has fainted,"(*)_

Fainted?!

At this, Kaiba stood up from his chair, ready to take action. Could Shizuka's fainting decline the chances of developing a baby? What if Shizuka wasn't strong enough to handle growing a child in her body?(**)

This was impossible of course, he, Seto Kaiba, had personally checked Shizuka's medical report. It had been given to him by Dr. Glenn, the doctor he hired to inject Shizuka(***)it stated that Shizuka was healthy.

"Where is she?" Kaiba asked, "Is her brother with her? Is ANYONE with her?"

"_She's heading to her doctor as we speak. Her sister-in-law is with her_," Roland answered.

Kaiba nodded in relief; at least she was with someone. And at least she was getting medical attention.

"Roland, I have another task for you," Kaiba said.

MEANWHILES…

Shizuka and Mai waited in the waiting room (ha-ha! I feel like a made a pun!).

"I wonder what could be going on with you, hon." Mai was saying, as she ran her finger through Shizuka's long reddish-brown hair.

Shizuka just groaned, as she rested her head on Mai's shoulder.

"I mean, you never had ANY of these symptoms at least that what Katsuya tells me," Mai added.

Shizuka knew what was going on, she could be pregnant. But she didn't want to say. If she did, Mai and Katsuya would want to know who the father is.

Wait a second…it dawned into Shizuka's head.

How THE HECK WAS SHE GOING TO KEEP THE PREGANCY A SECRET IN FRONT OF MAI?!

The doctor will know and he or she will tell and Mai will know. Mai will know. Oh god, what was she going to do?

What a sec, maybe she can ask Mai to stay here in the waiting room.

No, Mai would never leave Shizuka's side. She would want to know Shizuka's diagnosis.

Oh god.

A nurse came in the waiting room and called out, "Miss Jonouchi, Shizuka?"

Oh god.

LATERS…

Shizuka sat on the exam table and Mai sat on the chair.

No, the truth will finally be revealed! Wait…if the truth was revealed…could this mean that Shizuka will be out of Kaiba's control? Of course! Katsuya, Mai and everyone will stand by her side and defend her against that man!

Yes! This is it! Shizuka could be free! Out of Kaiba's grasp! Once Mai finds out the truth, she will tell everyone and they will do everything in their will power to protect Shizuka.

Despite her nausea, Shizuka smiled and felt a little better. Yes, she was going to be safe! She was going to be free!

But all her hopes crushed as she saw the doctor come into the room.

"Good morning, Miss Shizuka!" the horrible blonde woman said, "I'm Dr. Glenn, and I will be filling in for your doctor today,"

Shizuka felt like she could vomit right now.

She really, REALLY hates Kaiba right now!

"So!" Dr. Glenn said cheerfully (***) as she looked through her clipboard, "I see you've been complaining about nausea, fatigue and…dizziness?"

Shizuka nodded slowly; there he was manipulating the whole situation again. Kaiba doesn't leave out details does he?

Kaiba left her trapped again, once she felt like she had her chance to escape…he trapped her again. Shizuka felt like a total fool, thinking that she was going to be out of this situation.

"And today…and today…I…I fainted," Shizuka said quietly.

Dr. Glenn nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard, "Alright, before I could give a diagnosis…is it alright if I could give a blood test?" Dr. Glenn asked.

Blood test? Needles!

Dr. Glenn thought she had read her mind, she smiled and said, "Don't worry; I don't think what you have is anything serious, I just need a tiny drop of blood just to see what could be wrong. It won't take long, and we do not require that much blood."

Shizuka hesitated…more…needles? Shizuka shuddered…she HATED needles.

Shizuka nodded slowly, which caused Dr. Glenn to smile, "Alright!" Dr. Glenn said cheerfully, "I will be back in a minute!"

As soon as the doctor left, Mai gave Shizuka an incredulous look, "Wow," Mai said, "You must be SO sick to let someone prick you with a needle!"

Shizuka squeezed her eyes shut, "Please," she whispered, "don't say the word 'needle' in front of me, please?"

Mai nodded, "Sorry hun," she said.

Dr. Glenn came back, "OOOKAAY! Here comes the blood test!" Dr. Glenn said cheerfully.

At this, Shizuka burst into tears. Mai immediately got up and began to embrace and stroke Shizuka's hair, trying to calm her down.

"Aww," Dr. Glenn said, "What's wrong?"

"She's afraid of needles," Mai explained.

Dr. Glenn looked really sorry for Shizuka. It wasn't acting, she looked really sorry for the young girl in front of her.

Dr. Glenn placed a hand on her shoulder and said gently, "It's alright…It won't be that bad! I promise! It'll feel like an ant bite. And I only need one drop of blood…just one. It will be over really quick."

Shizuka wiped her tears with her hands…and obediently handed Dr. Glenn her hand.

Dr. Glenn smiled genially at her and said, "Such a brave girl," She took her hand grabbed her middle finger and rubbed alcohol over it. She looked up at Shizuka who was closing her eyes, while Mai held her other hand, "Just an ant bite," Dr. Glenn reminded her.

And she pricked Shizuka's finger.

LATERS…

Dr. Glenn came into the room for the third time to give Shizuka the results.

"It's just like I thought it was!" Dr. Glenn said cheerfully, "Shizuka is suffering from iron deficiency…in other words…she has anemia. This is quite common for most women to go through during her period to lose so much blood and therefor iron as well,"

Shizuka remained quiet; she knew that this was a lie. The woman could be lying, right?

Mai sighed in relief, "So what do we do?" she asked,

Shizuka gave the doctor a pleading look. _Tell me…tell me the truth…_Shizuka thought. She hoped the doctor would understand the look she was giving.

"Ah, it's really a simple treatment…we're just going to give her an iron supplement which she MUST take _every day _for the next..._nine months_." Dr. Glenn said giving Shizuka a meaningful look.

Shizuka's eyes widened…in other words…she was pregnant.

She, Shizuka Jonouchi is going to have Seto Kaiba's child. This was it…Kaiba had won. He got what he wanted.

Shizuka placed her hand over her stomach. Dr. Glenn handed Shizuka a tiny, orange container filled with white, pill capsules.

Dr. Glenn smiled and said, "Will that be all? Any questions?"

Shizuka wanted to leave the place immediately. She wanted to scream…she wanted to head towards Kaibacorp and just KILL the man.

Shizuka shook her head sadly. Mai got up and bowed to the doctor, "Thank you so much!"

Dr. Glenn bowed back, "it was my pleasure," And Dr. Glenn left.

Dr. Glenn quickly made her way to the lounge, being very careful that no one was around to overhear.

When the coast was clear Dr. Glenn took out her cell phone and dialed someone on speed dial.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba? I have done what you have asked me," Dr. Glenn said monotonously at the phone.

"_And what are the results?_" Kaiba asked.

Dr. Glenn sighed; she really had to do this, did she? She took a deep breath and said, "Congratulations sir, you are going to be a father," she said emotionlessly.

Kaiba didn't seemed to be excited about the news…maybe he was… he was only hiding it. "_Good, how did you cover it up?"_ he inquired.

Dr. Glenn couldn't believe she was going to say this. She felt like a horrible person…how could she DO this to such an innocent girl like Shizuka? Why was this man doing something so selfish to a girl as pure as her?

"I told her family that is present that she has anemia and I supposedly gave her iron supplements," Dr. Glenn said disgusted by her answer.

"_Supposedly? What did you really gave her_?" he demanded sounding suspicious of the physician's actions.

"I gave her prenatal supplements….this should help her a lot during her pregnancy,"

"_Ah, I see_." He said.

"Sir, I wish to resign today." Dr. Glenn said. She had enough of this. She was a doctor! She shouldn't be doing dirty work; she was supposed to help patients!

"That's fine," he said, "I don't think I'll require your services any longer."

Then he hung up.

Dr. Glenn took a deep breath…and left the dinning lounge.

**WHoa didn't expect that...one of Kaiba's henchmen RESIGNING?! shit just got real!anyways...read n' review PWEASE!**

* * *

*** ok..just to let you kno right know that not ALL these symptoms can happen to everyone woman. Each woman is different. Some might get dizzy. some might only get fatique and some might get nausea. And some might get a little bit of both. but i have chosen specifically these symptoms because they are all common signs of pregnancy.**

**** Ha! Kaiba's reaction to me seemed perfectly normal. After all, he IS a man and there are somethings Kaiba does not know about when going tthrough pregnancy. please, do not mistake his worry over Shizuka's condition as "affection" or something he is only concerned about her health because she is going to have a baby there fore she body needs to be in tip-top shape. **

*****Just to be clear Dr. Glenn is a DOCTOR. a doctor who works for Kaiba. Therefore she can get into any hospital and stuff. i don't think i need to explain much here. I mean..this IS Kiaba...he can get away with almost anything!**


	7. Storytime

**WAZZUP EVerybody? WOOT WOOT! glob...i'm like so tired..and LAZY...i mean...it's not even funny...glob.**

**ANyways! here's a new chappie! SHA SOISEN!**

**DIZCLAIMER: haha! GOOD one! **

SHIZUKA DID NOT LEAVE her room for a week after her visit to the doctor.

She remained in bed. Refusing to eat (well she tried to, but then she found herself sneaking back into the kitchen when no one was looking). Refusing to talk to her brother and Mai.

How cruel, how could he do that to her? Kaiba, that man she avoided in Battle city. Her brother had always told her about how horrible he is. She never thought anyone could be that terrible, but Kaiba had changed her mind. For the first time, Shizuka hated someone with all her might.

Someone was knocking on her door.

"What is it?" Shizuka asked monotonously.

Mai's head poked from the doorway "Look who's here to see you," Mai said cheerfully.

Before Shizuka could say that she didn't want to see anyone, Honda came inside holding a box of chocolates. Mai smiled and quietly left the two to be alone.

"Hey Shizuka," Honda said, "I heard you got sick…uh…I brought you these…" he handed her the chocolates, "I hope you're not too sick to eat them," he added worriedly.

Shizuka smiled for the first time since the visit, "No, I'm… just a bit…an-anemic," she said avoiding his gaze. She didn't want Honda to know that she was lying.

She had always thought of Honda as a close friend, and it pained her that she had to lie to him.

She turned to the chocolates, "Oh my god! Are these Glico Hibika chocolate?!" Shizuka exclaimed her eyes widening.

She opened the packet immediately, tearing the plastic wrapper into shreds. She quickly got out several pieces of the sweet delicacy and devoured it. No, not eat it…DEVOURED it.

"Oh god," she said moaned happily, "This will taste SO good on an okonomiyaki!" (Japanese pizza)

Honda stared at her incredulously, as she ate the rest of the chocolate. He was surprised she managed to eat the whole box. It had at least sixteen pieces of candy.

Shizuka noticed Honda's peculiar look on his face.

"Oh," She said ashamed, "did you wanted some?"

Honda shook his head, "Uh no…it's just that…never…never mind. I got it for you anyways." He said.

Shizuka suddenly wanted to have some okonomiyaki. "Oh wow," she found herself whispering, "I haven't had an okonomiyaki in a while." She said.(*)

"Would you like to go get some?" Honda asked.

Shizuka shook her head, "No, I don't want to be a bother…"

"No, I insist! Besides, we haven't hung out together in a while! What do you say?!" he said.

Shizuka thought for a moment…

Shizuka loved hanging out with Honda, he was so sweet and protective of her. She knew she couldn't lock herself up in her room forever. Even when she was hiding a secret. Several weeks later she will not be here, she will be by Kaiba's side.

There was no point in feeling sorry for herself. No way, she shouldn't get depressed over some man. It wasn't worth it! Mai had taught her that. She needed some fresh air, conquer the world! Feel free for a few more weeks until it would be gone.

Shizuka smiled at Honda and said, "Ok! Just let me get changed,"

LATERS….

Shizuka inhaled deeply the smell of fried beef, pork or anything that was needed to make an okonomiyami.

Her mouth was already watering, she felt like she haven't ate in a week(that's because she kinda didn't).

Honda smiled upon Shizuka's reaction, as she smiled at the cook who asked her what she wanted on her pizza.

Honda felt his hand shaking. Then it was his turn to order.

After they received their plates, Shizuka and Honda sat at the very corner of the restaurant.

Again, Honda's eyes widened as he saw how Shizuka wolfed the pizza down. And to his surprise she even added chocolate, and consumed the rest of it.

"This is SO good!" Shizuka exclaimed, "This is the best okonomiyaki EVER!" she said.

"I'm…I'm glad you like…it?" Honda said uncertainly. Seriously, since when did Shizuka eat like a pig?

Maybe since she was living with Katsuya now, she was starting to catch his bad habits.

Honda took a deep breath, he needed to say it. He wanted her to know…

"Shizuka…"Honda began, "Can I tell you something?"

Shizuka was using her fingers to get all the okonomiyaki juice (haha! I know ewww).

Shizuka nodded.

Honda hesitated, "Shizuka…Shizuka…I…I love…you…"Honda looked away there, he said it. Now she can laugh at him know.

Shizuka only smiled and said, "I love you too, Honda!" she stared longingly at Honda's pizza, "Are you going to eat that?"

No, that's not the type of love that he meant! He really loved her! He couldn't stand to be without her.

"No Shizuka, not THAT type of love…what I mean is…what I mean is…I really love you…and I don't think I can live without you," he said.

"Oh," was all Shizuka could say, "I'm sorry…Honda…but…" she didn't know what to say, she had never had feelings for Honda like that. And besides, who's going to want her anyway? After she has a kid?

But Honda was nice, funny and dependable…like a boyfriend she always dreamed of. She had thought of seeing Honda in a romantic way before…but it never happened. She didn't feel worthy of any man now, she felt dirty. She wasn't worth anyone anymore…all because of Kaiba.

This was all Kaiba's fault!

But if Kaiba never interfered…and Honda stepped in….will there had been a chance? Would she be here right now having her first kiss with Honda? Would Honda have been her first husband?

But after she has he child…and goes on with her life…would Honda still want her? Even when she was taken by someone else?

This was all Kaiba's fault! He had ruined her chances of everything!

"Shizuka?" Honda asked, "are…are you ok?"

Shizuka snapped out of her thoughts… "I'll….I'll think about it…" She said…and she started digging through her purse.

"No! It's ok! It's on me," Honda said sadly.

Shizuka hated herself; here he was still trying to reach for her. Trying to get her to love him.

_But you don't deserve me Honda…you really don't…_Shizuka thought.

"NO!" Shizuka said firmly, "I insist," and she paid for her meal and left.

Shizuka found herself running and running. She had no idea where she was going, but she couldn't take it anymore.

She hated herself…hated Kaiba and most of all…she started to hate life itself.

Shizuka felt hot tears coming down her cheeks as she ran from street to street. Trying to run away.

She didn't care if Kaiba's men where following her. She didn't care, she was done. She wanted to disappear.

Shizuka found herself at Domino park…it was almost empty…because it was getting late.

She watched as a young couple placed their two year old sleeping child into the stroller.

_Such a cute baby_…Shizuka thought.

She found her hand placed over her abdomen. A baby…a living being…

Shizuka sat slowly down at a swing. Now who was being selfish?

"I'm…I'm sorry…"Shizuka said to her belly. How could she do this? Starving herself, locking herself up, refusing to see anyone? She was trying to destroy herself while she was growing a being inside of her. Her child…her baby.

She remembered her promise she made before the child was even conceived, "_Don't-don't worry little one…If you're papa doesn't love you…I will. I will love you with all my heart… I promise_."

"Mama broke that promise…did she?" Shizuka said sniffling, "I'm a horrible mom, aren't I?"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…please forgive Mama," Shizuka said.

She began to slowly swing on the swing. Staring up at the sky…which were starting to show stars.

She wiped her tears away and said, "I know a story…"she said,

"These stories…I hear that when someone dies…their souls become the star and when a star twinkles…it means that their happy. My mom is up there…"Shizuka said sadly.

Then her eyes lighted up and she pointed to a star, "See that star? That star is twinkling at me…no, US. That must be my mom!" She smiled.

"So there's this story I once heard about. It's about two lovers who loved on the Earth. They were inseparable…but one day…the wife got sick. The husband was so sad and worried. He didn't want her to die. He wanted her to be by his side forever. He tried everything…to help her…but it was no use…his wife eventually died.

So the man glanced up at the sky and asked the moon if there was any way he would be able to see her again. "Yes," said the moon, "Take her to the top of the highest mountain you can find….and she will be with me…and you can see her every night."

So the man did, he carried his beloved wife to the tallest mountain and on the very tip of the mountain, he gave the moon his wife. The moon took her gladly and then she became a bright star. The first star in the sky. So every night the man wasn't sad that his wife was gone, he saw her every night twinkling and smiling at him. And then eventually…the man joined his wife as well."

She smiled and continued to swing on the swings, "did you enjoy that story, sweetheart? That's one of my favorite stories. My mom told me that one when I was little…"

Shizuka continued to swing higher and higher her head always staring up at the sky. But unbeknownst to her…she was being watched. Watched by Seto Kaiba himself, he stood behind a tree near the swing sets being careful that SHizuka did not see her…from the corner of his eye he noticed two stars twinkling at him as well.

He couldn't believe the story he just heard from Shizuka. It was absolutely ridiculous! Or…or maybe it wasn't. Maybe his child would need something like that. Kaiba had never been told a story like that one when he was young.

Kaiba continued to watch the girl swing and talking to the child as if he( or she) was already there with her. Maybe he should do that as well…maybe he should try to bound with his child during his (or her) early stages of life.

Then he watched her get up from her swing…and walked away…heading home.

**wow, this was too deep even for me. YEa...even i'm feeling uncomfortable right nowsies. as always Read n' review!**

**(*) yea...although Shizuka is only about two weeks pregers...a woman can start having cravings and stuff. so it's perfectly natural for her to crave for something greasy and unhealthy. haha PREGNANCY!**


	8. Change of Plans

**Hello guys! how ya'll doing? me, as usual...i'm...STILL LAZY! GLob! this isn't good. this isn't good! Finals are comming up and i'm NOT freaking out! seriously? why aren't i freaking out? THank you to all those who have reviewed! thank you all so much!**

**DIZCLAIMER: GLOB...so lazy to do this...**

* * *

_June 3 1:24pm: RECORDING_

_THe camera is suddenly turned on and it shows Shizuka smiling at the camera. "Hello sweatheart!" Shizuka said happily, "Guess who's here to say hi?" _

_The camera turns towards Katsuya who smiles and waves, "Whazzup lil' one! I'm yer uncle Katsuya! and dis fine lady is my wife, your aunt Mai!"_

_the camera turns to Mai who waved as well, "Hello! i'm your aunt Mai!"_

_the camera turns back to Katsuya, "Don't let what yer pops tell ya get in ya head! No matter what he says WE are also yer family!"_

_the camers then turns aback to Mai, "And we love you too! always remmber where you got those handsome genes from!" she said winking at the camera._

_"So take care guys! remember that we love you too!" Katuya said._

_then the camera zooms out to show everyone's faces on the screen, "Take care! bye!"_

* * *

TODAY SHIZUKA COUNTED THAT SHE was officially one month pregnant. She noticed how her stomach was started to poke out. She found herself putting on lose clothes (so that it'll hide her growing belly).

Shizuka was going through pain all the time, she would have cramps (*) and her breast would hurt, especially around her nipples.

Her friends and family had noticed Shizuka suddenly having random cravings, mood swings and noticed her change in attire.

"Seriously, it like you're _pregnant _or something," Mai had once told her.

Of course Shizuka would just only smile and continue on with her normal daily life. But it was very hard to do so, considering the changes her body was going through because of the infant.

Shizuka had done some research (when no one was looking of course) and found that today, her child will already have developed the heart; the baby now has a heartbeat! (This is true guys). And that also, the child has also begun to develop the umbilical cord, the lungs, the brain and that her child is starting to develop arms and legs!

Shizuka wished she go get an ultra sound and hear her baby's heartbeats for the first time, but sadly, she couldn't tell anyone. Plus she refuses to ask Kaiba, she imagined him scoffing at her, "_Why would you want to hear its heartbeat? The child isn't going to be yours anyways!" _

So the most Shizuka could do was dream, and imagine her child moving and growing inside her.

Shizuka got out of her room, she needed to exercise. She wanted the baby to be healthy and strong, she wasn't raising it because Kaiba had told her too, and she was doing it for herself.

"I'm going for a walk!" Shizuka yelled at her family.

"Ok sis!" Katsuya called. "Have fun!" Mai added.

LATERS…

Shizuka was now sitting at a bench at Domino Park. It was her favorite place to go now. She had decided to sit on a bench to get some rest.

She smiled as she watched as some children laughed and screamed while playing at the park.

She begins to frown as she realized that she was never going to watch her child laugh or scream, like the children are doing now. She was never going to hear her child utter the first word, see her child walk, or crawl. She was never going to see that.

Shizuka smiled at her belly, "But don't worry, honey! Mama is going spend the most time with you while she can!"

Shizuka noticed a shadow looming over her from behind, when she turned around. She noticed that the shadow belonged to Kaiba.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked coldly.

Shizuka turned away from him, she didn't answer.

Kaiba smirked, "Trying the silent treatment? Humph, it won't work on me," he said.

To Shizuka's dismay Kaiba sat next to her, "I thought you didn't want to be seen together in public," Shizuka said coldly refusing to look at him.

Kaiba suddenly noticed Shizuka's baggy attire, "I see that the belly is starting to develop." He said, avoiding her question.

Shizuka noticed Kaiba's hand suddenly reaching towards her. Shizuka immediately turned her upper body away from him, "What are you doing?!" she yelled.

Kaiba glared at her, "What does it LOOK like I'm doing? I'm trying to feel my child! Have you forgotten that I'm the father?!" he hissed.

Then it hit her, of course…Kaiba is the father. He had every right to get to know his child.

Shizuka reluctantly turned towards Kaiba and let him touch her belly. Kaiba's hand rubbed on Shizuka's stomach, "Its so small," He blurted out.

Shizuka almost laughed, seriously? Did her think the baby was going to develop in one day?

"Its supposed to have its heart developed, and the lungs….even the arms and legs!" Shizuka blurted out.

Damn, why did she say that? He didn't need to know. He didn't seem to care; all he wanted was an heir. This kid would be nothing but a tool for Kaiba.

"The heart?" Kaiba said surprised, and then Shizuka heard him mutter under his breath, "Would I be able to hear the heart beat?"

Kaiba took his hand off Shizuka's swollen abdomen, and he said suddenly, "I changed my mind,"

What? Shizuka thought in shock, Changed his mind about what? Having the child? Was he going to ask her to get rid of the baby?

Shizuka placed her arms protectively over her stomach._ No way_, Shizuka thought, _I'm not going to get rid of my baby!_

"I don't want you separate from me during the early stages," he said, "I want you to move in with me,"

What?! Shizuka quickly got up from the bench, "This isn't what we agreed!" she said.

Kaiba laughed, "Really? You _really_ think _you_ can tell me what to do?" then his expression turned serious, "It's best for my child," He said, "It needs to be rise in the best care,"

Shizuka glared at him, "And what's wrong about where I live?"

"I'm not only talking about that…the child needs to be under constant supervision. In other words, _you_, your body. I'm not taking any chances, you could be stupid enough to trip over a banana peel or accidently eat MSG or something." He said.

"I will never…!" Shizuka began.

Kaiba snorted, "Please, with the way you and your mutt of a brother lives on…I should be worried."

"So today, you will come live with me for the rest of the nine months," Kaiba continued.

Shizuka couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"But how am I going to tell my brother and Mai?! They need to know! They're my family! And I thought you didn't want anyone to know about this!" Shizuka said.

Kaiba smirked, "I don't care about your brother or Mai," he said, and he got up and grabbed her hand, "You're coming with me,"

"No!" Shizuka screamed, "I don't want to!" Shizuka started to pull away from his grasp, "I don't WANT to! I HATE YOU!"

SMACK!(Son of a bitch!)

Kaiba's head was turned away and on his left side of his cheek was a huge red print of Shizuka's hand. He slowly turned his head towards her, "So you hate me, huh?" he said in his iciest tone, "I have many individuals who hate me. So I don't care! You're coming with me anyway whether you like it or not!"

He suddenly placed Shizuka over her shoulder, like a potatoes sack and headed towards his limousine.

"LET ME GO!" Shizuka screamed, "PUT ME DOWN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Kaiba's chauffeur opened the door when Kaiba was within a few feet of the vehicle, Kaiba shoved Shizuka inside and Kaiba went inside after her.

"LET ME GO!" Shizuka continued to scream she began to try to escape from the side door but it was no use, they were locked.

Kaiba laughed, "There's no escape! You won't escape form me!"

Shizuka turned to Kaiba and started too pound her fist on Kaiba's chest, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Kaiba held her wrist with both hands, "I don't care about your feelings right now," he hissed, "What I only care about…Is what's _inside_ you,"

Shizuka's tears began to fall down her cheeks. He was right….there was no need to escape….he cornered her again.

Kaiba let her go, and Shizuka went and sat on her side of the car…avoiding Kaiba.

LATERS…

They arrived to Kaiba's mansion. And when Shizuka was showed to her room, she immediately went inside and locked herself up.

A few hours later, a maid and a servant kept knocking on Shizuka's door.

"Miss Jonouchi?" one of the maid's said after knocking on the door, "We made dinner for you, you must eat! Miss Jonouchi?"

Kaiba happen to have been passing by, he noticed all the commotion going on outside her door.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

Upon his arrive to the scene of the crime, his servant and maid bowed, "Master Kaiba, Miss Katsuya refuses to open the door and receive her dinner," Said the old servant. To emphasize their point the maid held up a bowl of soup.

Kaiba turned and glared at the door.

He banged on the door, "Shizuka?!" Kaiba yelled, "Open this God damn door right now!"

His servant and maid remained silent. They hoped their master wasn't going to do anything rash on the pregnant girl.

"Hand me the soup," Kaiba demanded, the maid handed it to him.

To everyone's surprise, Shizuka opened the door. Kaiba shove the bowl of soup into her face and said, "Eat."

Shizuka glared at him, she grabbed the bowl of soup and threw it at Kaiba's face. Then she closed the door.

The servants tried really hard not to laugh. Kaiba wiped the soup of his face and glared at the door.

**WAZZUP?! So how ya'll enjoyed that? Was it too vague? was it too...whatever? As always please read n' review!**


	9. Reunion

**YO! How's it goin'? hope ya'll doing well! And thank you guys who reviewed and stuff! thank you! youguys keep me motivated and stuff! thank you! Here is an new chapter of Hello Again!**

_****_**DIZCLAIMER: Please support the official release. **

* * *

_April 27, 2:23pm __RECORDING_

_Camera shows an infant playing with a stuffed animal._

_"Say papa," Kaiba said behind the camera. "Come on! Let me hear you say 'papa'!" The baby smiled, showing teeth begining to form, "Wah ga go pu..." the baby cooed._

_Kaiba laughed, "No, say 'papa'. You can do it! Say 'papa'!" _

_"Gaaaaa ya!" the baby said laughing._

_"Noooo," Kaiba insisted, "Say 'paaaa-paaa'." _

_"Waa...waaa...ahhh"_

_"Papa," Kaiba said. _

_"Ma...ma!" the baby said proudly. As if the baby was trying to say, "I did it! I said it!"_

_"No, no,no,no," Kaiba said. "Papa!" _

_the baby laughed, "Ma...ahh...ma! Ma...wa go... pu..." _

_the baby turned its attention to something else behind the camera, laughing and saying , "Ma...ma! Ma! Ma! Ma...mama...maaa!" _

* * *

HE TOOK SEVERAL DEEP BREATHS. He needed to calm down; he couldn't hurt this girl in any way. This girl was carrying his child. He needed to be reminded of that.

Kaiba only punched the door with his fist and walked away. "What are you staring at?!" he snapped at his servants, "Go get her something else to eat!"

The servants nodded nervously and left.

THE NEXT DAY…

Shizuka was told the first thing in the morning, that she was allowed to get anything that she desires, such as clothes, electronics…and she can also go anywhere to her heart's content, but under one condition; as long as Kaiba knew where she was.

She was to never leave the premises of the Kaiba mansion without Kaiba's consent.

Really? Shizuka thought, the man just likes to be control of everything, does he?

So the first thing Shizuka wanted to do was go and visit her brother and Mai, after all, they must be worried sick about her.

Roland, who was left in charge of head security of Shizuka, was calling Kaiba to let him know that Shizuka wanted to see her brother.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, Miss Shizuka would like to visit her brother," he said. Shizuka had insisted on everyone at the mansion to call her by her first name, but they kept on calling her "Miss Jonouchi". It was only Roland who seemed to budge, for when Shizuka said, "Please, sir, just call me Shizuka," Roland gave her a curt nod and said, "As you wish, Miss Shizuka,"

Shizuka waiting anxiously to hear what Kaiba said. Would he say yes, or no? Kaiba had made it quite clear that he REALLY didn't care about her thoughts or feelings, when he kidnapped her out of the blue yesterday.

_He might say no_…Shizuka thought.

Roland gave a curt nod, "Yes, I understand, Mr. Kaiba." Then he hung up.

"Well?" Shizuka asked, "What did he say?"

"He gives you permission, Miss Shizuka." Roland said.

Shizuka cheered, "YAY! Thank you, Mr. Roland!"

Roland only coughed and cleared his throat, as if he wasn't used to being thanked. Maybe he wasn't Shizuka thought, which was sad, since he seems to be the most hardworking employee Shizuka has ever met.

"Are you ready to leave, Miss Shizuka? I will have the car ready in a minute," He said.

This struck Shizuka as odd, "Wait a sec…can't I just go on the bus?"

Roland shook his head, "I am afraid that can't be done. Mr. Kaiba wants the unborn to be under constant supervision. Mr. Kaiba does not want to take any chances."

"But-but I'll be fine!" Shizuka said.

"Without a doubt, you will…but you must remember…Mr. Kaiba is a man…therefore he is completely unaware the extent a woman would go to protect her child. He believes it is up to him, a duty as a man and a soon-to-be-father to protect his child," Roland explained.

Shizuka nodded in understanding. She had never thought of it that way. Thinking in a man's point of view…now she suddenly understood why her brother would go all crazy when some boy try to go near her…or when she would go anywhere…he would always try to accompany her.

This is proof again how much Kaiba wanted the child. But why? Why would Kaiba, who is said to be the most cold-hearted man in the world, would want a kid? He could just adopt anyone! Or he could marry any women he wanted! Why her? What was so special about her?

Nothing, that's what, the only thing that seemed to be significant to Kaiba his is hatred towards her brother. Other than that, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Maybe Kaiba felt lonely, Shizuka thought. She noticed how big and almost empty the mansion felt. And maybe Kaiba didn't want a companion, maybe he wanted someone, other than his brother, Mokuba to understand him and love him. After all, the unborn child will grow up, and love Kaiba, the father.

_But my baby will never grow up to love me_, Shizuka thought sadly.

"Miss Shizuka?" Roland inquired.

Shizuka snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, "Yes, I'm ready."

But then another question popped out. It was so obvious; Shizuka couldn't believe it took her a whole day to figure it out: where the heck was Mokuba?

LATERS…

Shizuka knocked on the front door to her apartment. She took a deep breath; she was going to be reunited with her family. She should be happy, but why was she so nervous?

Ah, that's right, because Shizuka was going to have to explain where she was in the first place. Which means…her brother is going to learn the truth about her pregnancy.

The door opens only to reveal a very worried Mai who was saying, "Yugi! You're back did you….?" Her eyes lit up and she shrieked, "Shizuka!" she wrapped her arms around her sister in law.

"You have no idea how WORRIED we were!" Mai sobbed on her hair. Shizuka began to cry too, she didn't mean to cause anyone to worry. "I'm sorry," Shizuka cried, "I'm really sorry."

"Mai…was that…?" Katsuya was walking in the living room and when he spotted who was at the door, his eyes lit up. Mai let go and stepped away so that the siblings can reunite and embrace.

"Shizuka!" Katsuya cried, he wrapped his arms around his sister, "I'm so glad yer safe!"

He led his sister to the living room, "Where were ya?" he demanded, "Why didn't ya call?"

Shizuka took a deep breath and began to explain, she told them from the very beginning how she was first called to the clinic to receive some kind of shot and so forth. When she was done, Katsuya was heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mai said.

"TO KILL DAT BASTARD DAT'S WHERE!" Katsuya yelled. Mai got up from the sofa and said, "Wait! Let me go get my purse and put your weights in it…!"

Katsuya smiled, "I like da way you think Mai!" Shizuka got up from the sofa as well.

"No!" Shizuka cried, "Wait!"

Mai and Katsuya turned, "Shizuka," Mai said slowly, "Do you have any IDEA what Kaiba's done to you?"

Katsuya began to pace back and forth impatiently, "I just can' believe…I just can' believe dat….dat BASTARD DARED to TOUCH you!" Katsuya yelled.

"I know!" Shizuka said, "I know! It's just that…it's just that…." Just that what? Kaiba deserved what Katsuya and Mai were planning to give him…why was he stopping them?

Shizuka placed her hand over her belly, "You…you just CAN'T hurt him!" Shizuka yelled.

"What are ya saying, Sis?" Katsuya asked, "Da bastard RAPED you! Der…I said it! He RAPED you, Sis! For selfish reasons! You don' deserve dat! You deserve so much more den dat bastard!"

Mai nodded, "He shouldn't have touched a girl as pure as you Shizuka! He left you pregnant (thank goodness he's being responsible for his actions). We have to report him!"

"But first we hafta kill him!" Katsuya added. Mai nodded.

Shizuka shook her head, "No! You can't hurt him!" Shizuka said.

"So yer sayin' you LIKED what he's done to ya?" Katsuya said in rage, "Are ya saying you LOVE HIM?"

"Katsuya!" Mai gasped, "That was uncalled for!"

Shizuka's eyes widen in shock. In LOVE with Kaiba?! That seemed highly unlikely. They hardly knew each other! They hardly even spoke! No, Shizuka wasn't in love with Kaiba. It was probably pity. Shizuka pitied Kaiba.

"No," Shizuka looked at the floor, "I don't love Kaiba. I just don't think it's right to hurt him." Shizuka said quietly.

She didn't want to admit in front of her brother that she pitied Kaiba. Her brother would go ballistic. But why did she pity Kaiba? He didn't deserve ANY pity from her. They were right; he only touched her for selfish reasons.

She suddenly remembered the time Kaiba felt her stomach for the first time and he exclaimed, "_It's so small!"_

Why was she suddenly remembering that now?!

Shizuka suddenly felt tears run down her cheeks. She then found herself running out of the apartment, down the stairs towards the car where Roland was waiting patiently.

Upon her arrival, Roland opened the door and guided Shizuka inside.

He closed the door, and he put the car in reverse.

As they exited out the apartment's parking lot, Roland spoke, "Mr. Kaiba just called. He wishes you to report to the gynecologist clinic. He wants us to report immediately. That is where we are headed right now,"

Shizuka sniffed and wiped her tears away, "What for?" Shizuka croaked.

"Why, to see the condition of the baby of course." Roland said.

Shizuka's heart began to flutter. She was going to see her baby for the first time!

Shizuka smiled, and sighed in relief. She was so excited! She was going to see her baby! Shizuka glanced up at the rearview window and could have sworn, Roland let out a little smile as well.

**OOOHHH CLiff hanger! Naughty Me! hahaha! So what's it going to be? Will it be a girl or a boy? Nah, just kidding! remember, Shizuka is only one month pregnant so it will be hard to tell the sex of the child. i mean, remember guys its BARELY deveoping it's hands and feet!AS always read n review! Also! please try to read my other fic, called BLESSED! thank you! read n' review!**


	10. Heartbeat

**SALUTATIONS TO THE SUN! and happy early Pavo Day(Thanksgiving) or if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, well...happy day to you!(i mean it, no sarcasm). Sorry for taking so long to update! haha! i was busy...busy existing and stuff...anyways! hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**DIZCALIMER: Coach Hines form MadTV "And if your FOREARM even TOUCHED her...she was PREGANT!" LOL! this is how they told us about safe sex at mah times! **

ONCE THEY ARRIVED TO THE CLINIC, Shizuka and Roland found Kaiba already there sitting in the waiting room, waiting for them (ha! I did it again!).

Kaiba nodded curtly, and Roland bowed and left Shizuka with Kaiba there.

Kaiba stared at her intently, while Shizuka found herself blushing and slowly making herself to take a seat next to him.

Shizuka suddenly remembered the words Katsuya said before she ran out of the house, "_Are ya saying yer in LOVE with him?!"_

No, that isn't it at all! Shizuka thought shaking her head. She isn't in love with Kaiba at all! She CAN'T love Kaiba! She just couldn't.

Shizuka suddenly noticed how stiff and cold Kaiba was acting towards her. There was no way to reach a guy like him, it was just impossible.

He was refusing to speak to her. He was also refusing to look at her. She noticed Kaiba's lipped thinned into a line, and how his foot was jingling impatiently. Wait a sec…was he mad?

Why would he be mad? Shizuka hasn't done anything! So far she had only done exactly as Kaiba had told her to do! So why was he mad?

Shizuka suddenly remembered the incident that happen yesterday…something involving some soup…

So of course he would be mad. But wait…wasn't that awfully IMMATURE of Kaiba to be mad at her? After all, he KIDNAPPED her! She's the one who should be mad at him!

Shizuka couldn't believe this! Shizuka pouted and crossed her arms as well. If someone were to pass by, they would look like identical twins (ha! LOL!).

A nurse came inside the waiting room, glanced at her clipboard and said, "Uh…Kaiba? Mrs. Kaiba?" said the nurse uncertainly.

Shizuka turned to glare at Kaiba, who got up and glared at the nurse, who looked again at her clipboard and read again, "Mrs. …uh…Kaiba? Or is it Jonouchi?"

As both Kaiba and Shizuka walked towards the confused nurse, Shizuka told the nurse, "It's not Kaiba. It's Jonouchi."

The nurse blushed and nodded, "Sorry, my mistake! Haha!"

The nurse took Shizuka's blood pressure, weight, and heart rate. Everything was a little elevated, but Shizuka was told by the nurse that it was normal due to her pregnancy.

Then the nurse led them to their room, where they waited for the ultrasound technician.

"A technician will be with you soon!" said the nice a little too cheerfully for both Kaiba and Shizuka's taste.

Shizuka sat on the examining bed, while Kaiba took a seat they had there.

They were both avoiding their gazes. The atmosphere was extremely tense.

"HELLO THERE MOMMY AND DADDY!" yelled the ultrasound technician as he made his way into the room.

"So nice to meet you DAD!" said the technician as he held out his hand for Kaiba to shake it, but Kaiba merely glared at him.

So he turned to Shizuka, who was alarmed by the young technician's energy and cheerfulness.

The young technician laughed, as he saw "Aw! Mommy looks AWFULLY young to be a mommy! Mommy looks like a high-schooler!" he turned to Kaiba.

"So you like 'em young, huh? Eh? Eh?" he said laughing stupidly at Kaiba as if they just shared an inside joke. Again, Kaiba glared at him. "But she's cute though! Mommy looks really cute!"

Shizuka blushed, she wasn't used to being complemented, "Uh…th-thank you…"

The technician finally took a seat in front of the computer, "Ready to see the baby?" the technician said cheerfully.

He told Shizuka to lie down and left up her shirt, to expose her belly. The ultrasound technician then grabbed some ultrasound gel and rubbed it all over Shizuka's lower abdomen.

"Ok, let's let it sit there of a bit…" Said the technician as he then grabbed the transducer (the thing that looks like a microphone that is used to look inside).

He then placed the transducer over Shizuka's belly where the gel was smeared.

"Ok…ok…where the baby…?" Muttered the technician as he glided the transducer over bit by bit.

"Ah!" said the youth excitedly, "There it is!"

Kaiba got up from his seat and stood behind the youth to get a better look, "You see the head, daddy?" the young man said cheerfully. Kaiba wished he could stop calling him 'daddy'.

"And… little hands forming?! Baby looks very healthy and normal!" but then the technician squinted his eyes carefully at the screen, "Wait a sec…" the technician muttered.

Shizuka was in tears. There it was! Her precious child! Living and growing inside of her!

Shizuka then turned her eyes to Kaiba who had a strange look on his face. What was he thinking? Was he excited? She couldn't tell, Kaiba had a blank expression on his face, but then she notice Kaiba's expression slowly turn into a smirk. He then turned his eyes on Shizuka and he smirked even wider(remember guys, Kaiba never smiles!)

It made him look evil, than happy.

"I think I see…" began to say the youth, but Shizuka closed her eyes and covered her ears, "No!" she cried, "Please don't tell me what it is yet! I want to be a surprise!"

The youth nodded and said, "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes!" Shizuka said happily. But then she turned to Kaiba who nodded.

The technician smiled and he got a heartbeat monitor and placed it on Shizuka's swollen abdomen.

Both Shizuka and Kaiba then heard the galloping speed of the infant.

Shizuka was in tears…this was her child's heartbeat. She couldn't believe how something so small was already having a heartbeat, and how fast it was beating as well.

_Hello there, _Shizuka thought as she looked upon the screen, _be strong little one….be strong for Mama._

LATERS…

Shizuka and Kaiba were in the car, Kaiba was driving them home (Kaiba ordered Roland to take the limousine back to the mansion).

Kaiba was at first in a foul mood, but now he seemed in a better temperament. He kept his infamous smirk on ever since they left the clinic. It sort of scared Shizuka a bit. She didn't want to be near Kaiba, she wished she was driving back home with Roland.

Yet Kaiba insisted that he wanted to drive Shizuka home. What was he going to do? Was he going to punish her for her crime of yesterday?

Despite her uncomfortable situation, Shizuka's mind kept wondering off to the image of her baby on the screen. Her child…her tiny precious child…

They drove for a several minutes, but those several minutes felt like an hour for Shizuka. But her hands were on the handle of the passenger seat, ready to take action in case Kaiba tried to do anything funny.

But Kaiba suddenly parked at a shopping center, he turned off the ignition and then turned to Shizuka.

Kaiba stared at the wheel; he seemed to be deep in thought about something. Maybe he was thinking about something; could he be thinking about their infant? _Their_? Shizuka shuddered at the thought; she couldn't believe she finally admitted in her head that the child was theirs.

Kaiba took a deep breath, he turned to Shizuka and he said, "This business had turned out way better than I expected…" he continued, "As I have said before, for now on, during these nine months…you can have anything you want…for you and anything that your body needs to take care of the kid."

Anything she wanted? What she would like is to spend time with her child after he or she was born, but that would never happen, In Kaiba's eyes the child was his…not hers. She wanted so much to watch her child to see him or her crawl, walk, cry, laugh, her his or her first words, she wanted to console him or her when needed.

But her child was never going to know her…there had to be some way where she can record all her thoughts and emotions, a way for her child to see her, hear her voice, and get to know her.

That's when it dawn to her…she knew what she wanted. Her eyes lit up, and she slowly turned to Kaiba and said in a hollow voice, "Can…can…can I have a recording camera, please?"

Kaiba seemed a little thrown off about Shizuka's request, "A camera?" he repeated, then he nodded, "Of course," he said.

Shizuka looked at the window, and she gave a small smile.

LATERS…

Shizuka slowly made her way to her room, carrying a brand new box of her new recording camera. It was a Sony Full HD 160 GB Memory Camcorder. It was perfect for her, she could record as much as she wanted, and save her last moments….in a flash drive.

Shizuka entered her room, and locked her door; she immediately opened the box, read the instructions on how to use the camera. After she had everything in order, Shizuka turned on her camera.

She sat in a chair in front of her camera.

_May 5, 3:18pm: RECORDING_

_Shizuka smiled at the camera and said, "Hello there sweetheart!" she said cheerfully, "This is your mama here! And Mama is now officially one month pregnant! See here?"_

_Shizuka pointed at her belly, "This is you growing inside me! Today was my first time seeing you…"_

_She stared down dreamily at her belly, "You look so frail and small…but your heart was pumping fast and strong! You…you have no idea how happy Mama was to see you for the first time…"_

_She said looking at the camera. A tear ran down Shizuka's cheeks…and she hastily wiped it away and grinned._

**this...the last part was probably a little too deep for me to write...IDK why...maybe cuz i was listening to a very touching song while writing this...anyways...Read n' review!**


	11. Moodswings

__**YO! WAZZUP?! ORANGE ya glad to see me? Haha! lame joke! i know...couldn't help it. So...i heard i made a few people cry...and now i feel very guilty. Hopefully, this chapter will make it ALL BETTERS! Enjoy! **

**DIZCLAIMER: impersonating MadTV's Miss Swan, "Look...i tell you everyting. I tell you everyting u need to know..yah, i don't own Yu-gi-oh. Ok? ok! i tell you, you need to take a chill pill."**

* * *

_November 19, 12:13am:RECORDING_

_The camera turns on into complete darkness. _

_"Hello," Shizuka whispered behind the camera, "Guess where i am? Yes, that's right! i'm in your room! And look, look how dark it is! Mama knows you'll be scared when you sleep all alone in this room. So mama brought you something today."_

_there was a sound of rustling in the background, retrieving something, then the lights turn on or...the stars had turned on. It was displaying the ceiling having star projections moving around making unique patterns every second. There was also music playing of Utada Hikaru's Sanctuary Music box version playing in the background. _

_"See what Mama got you?" Shizuka whispered excitedly, "Mama got you some stars. Stars that will appear every time you feel scared. And what this..."_

_She paused and suddenly along with the stars the silhouette of the Blue Eyes White Dragon was soaring into the sky amongst the stars._

_"Look! Papa's here as well! See, the stars are me, glowing in the night so you won't be scared. And Papa's the dragon, he'll scare all those mean monsters away. Papa will always appear to protect you." _

_She sighed, "Isn't it pretty?" she laughed quielty in the background, and then begins to sing along with the background music, "Omoi daseba haruka haruka..."_

* * *

TODAY, KAIBA COUNTED THAT Shizuka was three months pregnant. It was about 3:45am, he was passing the kitchen when he heard one of the maids scream, "MISS JONOUCHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

At this Kaiba immediately barged right into the kitchen, where he found Shizuka standing on the counter top, barefooted, still in her nightdress.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kaiba yelled, he went toward her and grabbed her by the waist(he could easily do this ya kno, cuz he tall) and placed her at a seat at the kitchen table.

"Do you have ANY idea what could have happened?!" he hissed.

Shizuka glared at him, she opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. To Kaiba's horror, Shizuka began to cry.

"Why…why d-do you h-have t-to yell at me?!" she sobbed, "I-I j-just wanted s-some p-p-pancakes with…with sweet r-r-red b-bean paste…! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"What's wrong with me?!" Kaiba repeated in disbelief, "You were STANDING on top of the counter top! YOU COULD HAVE FALLEN!"

Shizuka wailed and Kaiba was losing his patience. What was wrong with her? He noticed that at some points she would be happy, extremely cheerful, and the next thing he knew she was crying acting like it was going to be the end of the world.

"M-master Kaiba…" began the maid timidly,

"GET OUT!" Kaiba yelled, the poor maid flinched, and ran out of the kitchen.

Pointed dramatically at the door where the maid just left, "SEE?! Y-you're ALWAYS y-yelling…and-and s-stuff…!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, when was this going to end. He had read or heard from somewhere that mood swings where the things every man should watch out for. Now, he was beginning to understand why.

The only thing he could do now is to quietly wait for her to calm down. He stared down at her, watching her wipe her tears away.

Shizuka looked up, "What?" she said defiantly.

"Nothing," Kaiba growled.

Shizuka suddenly gasped, and looked down at herself, her eyes widening as though she was seeing herself for the first time.

"Oh…oh…my…it's because I'm FAT isn't it?" she cried.

What the heck? Why was she SUDDENLY concerned over her appearance? Kaiba had enough of this…

"Of _course _you look fat! It's because YOU'RE PREGNANT!" he said.

Shizuka got up from her chair and ran out the kitchen, crying.

What the hell? What the HELL?!

LATERS…

Kaiba came home from work completely exhausted, but he felt very satisfied. He got everything he needed accomplished. He sighed as he glanced at his grandfather clock; it read that it was 2:15am.

He slowly and quietly made his way upstairs to his room. But he suddenly noticed the door of Shizuka's room, slightly ajar. He frowned, where the heck was his body guards? They were supposed to constantly keep Shizuka under surveillance.

But then he saw Shizuka's sleeping figure on the queen size bed. She was sleeping on her side, both her arms under her pillow, her stomach poking out from under the covers.

Kaiba smiled upon the scenery. He quietly walked inside the girl's room, being careful not to make any noise.

Once he was at the bed's side, facing Shizuka, he knelt down, and rubbed his hand on Shizuka's belly.

His children…his own flesh and blood was growing in there. He couldn't believe it sometimes…he was going to be a father soon…someone he never expected he'd ever want to be. But the proof was there, underneath his fingers. It was only three months…and Kaiba wanted to see them already.

Kaiba looked at Shizuka's sleeping face, making sure that she wasn't awake. He placed his head, gently on the belly and just listened…just listened to the sound of an infant growing. Kaiba heard to what he assumed was the baby moving and…maybe the heartbeat as well.

He smiled upon the sound, he smiled once again at the growing belly and he kissed it.

* * *

Shizuka felt something warm on her abdomen. She opened her eyes and saw Kaiba kneeling next to her bed and gave a kiss to her belly. She felt him slowly get up in the dark, and quietly made his way out of her room.

Shizuka suddenly felt strange, she felt her face go really hot, and her heart beating really fast.

* * *

LATERS…

The next morning, Shizuka headed downstairs towards the kitchen, only to find Kaiba having breakfast in the dining room.

Shizuka gulped, remembering the words she said yesterday. She tried to make a run for it, so that Kaiba wouldn't catch her.

Her hand was barely at the door and was about to push, until she heard-"Shizuka,"

Shizuka flinched, and slowly turned around. Kaiba was standing a few feet in front of her.

She began to twiddle her fingers nervously while looking at the ground, "Y-yes, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked softly.

Kaiba only crossed his arms and said, "Come here," and he went back into the dining room.

Shizuka followed, wondering what he was planning to do.

Upon entering the dining room, Shizuka saw Kaiba sitting down at the table eating his breakfast. And it smelled delicious. Her mouth began to water, but she knew something was up.

Shizuka only stood there, uncertain of what to do.

Kaiba looked up, glared at her and said, "Aren't you hungry?" he demanded.

He gestured her to sit. He pointed specifically towards the left side, next to him, where it already had her plate served.

Shizuka nodded and sat down slowly, she saw what they were having…pancakes with sweet red bean paste. Just what she was craving yesterday.

She glanced at Kaiba incredulously, was…was Kaiba trying to be nice?

But why? She stared at him and watched him eat his breakfast, she watched him shudder as he place a forkful of the pancake into his mouth. Chewed it like it was a sticky mass of glue, and forced himself to swallow. She watched in fascination as he would quickly grab his cup of coffee and drank it like his life depended on it.

She smiled, so Kaiba didn't like sweets. But why was he forcing himself to eat it? No one asked him to, she could've just ate it all by herself.

She looked down at her mouth-watering delicacy, and delicately cut her pancake into bit size and ate it. She was in heaven, it was so delicious!

Unfortunately, for Kaiba it wasn't, Shizuka watched from the corner of her eye as he refilled his cup of coffee again and drank it with such urgency. Shizuka couldn't help but to laugh.

Kaiba placed his cup down and glared at her, "What's so funny?" he said coldly.

Shizuka shook her head, "Nothing," she said.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes suspiciously, he didn't believe her.

"Thank you," Shizuka said, she used her fork to point at her pancake, "For this," she explained, "Thank you,"

Kaiba's eyes slowly widened, but then he cleared his throat got up and left, taking his cup of coffee with him.

Shizuka sighed; she never would have thought Kaiba would do something so sweet like that. She smiled as she ate another part of her pancake.

Her mind went back the moment where Kaiba kissed her belly and then left her room.

Shizuka nearly joked on her tea. Why the heck was she remembering something like that now?

Shizuka felt her heart go fast again, and her face felt hot. What's wrong with her?

LATERS…

She thanked him. She thanked him; she realized what he was doing. Was he that obvious? Was he that obvious that he didn't like sweets? She thanked him; Kaiba had never been thanked before.

It felt very strange. He suddenly felt very light and …he felt strange…

He walked into his office building…ready to conquer the world again.

**JESUS CRIST WHAt'S GOING ON UP IN HERE?JESUS! ANyways, just wanted to let ya'll kno that japanese pancakes are usually enjoyed at the afternoon or evening. But i live in America so...i eat pancakes inthe morning. Sorry about that! haha! anyways, read n' review!**


	12. Understanding

**JESUS CRIST! Sorry i didn't update! i had a fever yesterday...so i felt LIKE CRAPP! it was horribles too! i had to miss class! anyways! here's another chappie!**

**DIZCLAIMER: HA! good one!**

SHIZUKA WAS EXTREMELY BORED, she has come to notice that the bodyguards that were meant to watch over her…were in fact, incredibly stupid. She had managed to sneak out of the mansion about three times already.

Lately, Kaiba had been pretty strict over her, ever since she had become 5 months pregnant. He wouldn't let her go anywhere, unless he knew where she was going. She couldn't even go to the garden without having Roland or the other bodyguards call Kaiba and say, "Mr. Kaiba, Miss Jonouchi wishes to go to the garden,"

It was ridiculous! So Shizuka was sitting right by her door waiting for the hallway to get really quiet. She knew, that once the hallways were quiet, it meant that the bodyguards were either going off duty, or have a meal break.

She smiled as she heard the sound she was most anxious to hear. Silence. She quietly made her way to her window, opened it and began to climb out, foot going out first and then the next.

Shizuka had climbed this tree which happens to be just by her window to escape and get some fresh air.

Once her bare feet touched the soft, green grass she smiled, and decided to explore.

She walked a few feet away from her tree, and just enjoyed the scenery.

She really needed the sunlight, or else she felt like she was going to go crazy. She sat on the grass and just watched the birds chirping and flying round and the trees gently swaying to the wind.

She smiled and places her hand over her tummy and said, "Look, look at this HUGE garden, sweetheart. This is where you'll run around and play. Maybe have huge birthday parties and invite all your friends!"

She smiled sadly upon the scenery before her.

"Miss Shizuka," she heard a familiar voice say.

Shizuka flinched, crap! She's been caught!

Shizuka slowly turned around and found Roland standing a few feet in front of her, "Miss Shizuka, aren't you supposed to be in your room?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," Shizuka wasn't going to lie (because she's a terrible liar) like Kaiba, Roland is a human lie-detector.

Roland frowned, "And why aren't you in your room?" He asked gently.

This was one of the many things Shizuka liked about Roland, he wasn't pushy, or tries to force the answers out of you. Or at least to Shizuka he didn't seem to be.

Shizuka sighed, "It's because I'm bored! Aren't I supposed to be getting enough exercise and fresh air? I feel like if I stay in that ROOM for one more day…I'll go CRAZY!" she said.

Roland pursed his lips and nodded, "Very well," he said, understanding her reason.

"Then I must stay with you," he said.

Shizuka smiled, "Thank you, Roland!"

Roland cleared his throat, "You-you are very welcome, Miss Shizuka," he said.

Roland was the only person who Shizuka considers as a friend. He always listening, and understanding what was going on through her mind. At some point, Shizuka had asked him if he ever told Kaiba her problems.

But Roland shook his head, "I do no such thing," he said, "Master Kaiba has only left me with one task and that is to keep you and the unborn child safe."

Shizuka stared up at the clear blue sky, she wished there were clouds. She then looked at Roland who was surveying the garden.

"Roland, can I ask you a question?" Shizuka said suddenly.

"What is it, Miss Shizuka?" Roland asked, looking at the fences and every tree and bush.

"What…what…do you think about what Mr. Kaiba….has done to me?" Shizuka asked quietly.

Roland was quiet for a few moments, and then he said, "I don't think I have any say in this matter,"

"Do…do you think…what he's done…is bad?" she said.

Again, Roland was quiet, then he said slowly, "I do believe what Master Kaiba has done is indeed bad. But I believe Master Kaiba is being misunderstood. He has a very legit reason to have done what he has done."

"What is it?" Shizuka asked, "Why did he do this?"

"Like I have said before, Miss Shizuka, I have no say in this matter. But let me ask you this; do YOU think he's done somethin bad? Are you starting to regret everything now? Even having that child? Master Kaiba has no idea what he has done to you, and you have no idea what you have done to him," he said.

"What-what did I DO to him?" Shizuka asked incredulously.

"What I am trying to say, Miss Shizuka, is that you should at least try to understand his reasons." Roland said.

"But he doesn't let me! He's the father of our child…"

Roland cut her off, "His. His child, you see, for some reason, Master Kaiba doesn't see you as the biological mother as the child. To him, that unborn is his. He has to learn that you are the mother as well. But in order to do that, you must understand where he is coming from first."

"How?" Shizuka asked.

"There is a way," Roland said, "You will find a way."

LATERS…

Shizuka received a surprise visit later that day. Yugi, Anzu, Katsuya and Mai came to visit.

Shizuka was excited; her eyes widened as she say how big Anzu's stomach has gotten.

"Whoa!" Shizuka exclaimed, "Your little one sure is getting big!"

Anzu laughed, "Yeah, and he doesn't leave me alone, either!"

"Wait…a sec…you're having a boy!" Shizuka gasped.

Anzu nodded, smiling.

"Shizuka, do you know what you're having?" Mai asked.

Shizuka shook her head, "No, I wanted it to be a surprise. But I think Mr. Kaiba may know already."

"Speakin' of which, where is Moneybags?" Katsuya said squinting his eyes suspiciously looking for any signs of Kaiba.

Katsuya was still a little peeved about what Kaiba has done, but he has asked for forgiveness to his sister. Bu he swore he would never forgive Kaiba, even if his life depended on it.

"He's not here," Shizuka explained, "He's at work."

Everyone gasped, "So he leaves you here all ALONE?!" Mai said incredulously.

"He doesn't spend time with you? He isn't trying to get to know his baby?" Anzu asked.

"So dat DOUCHEBAG isn't takin' any sort of responsibility, eh?" Katsuya said, getting all fired up.

"Guys," Yugi said trying to calm everyone down, "We all know that Kaiba…"

But he was cut off, "No way, Yug, dat ain't no excuse! Every father should make some time for der kid. Am I right? See, I know dis and I ain't even a father yet!" Katsuya said. (tru dat guys…tru dat…)

Yugi nodded as well, "Yes, and I agree as well. But we should think that…that maybe Kaiba could be having a little hard time understanding that he's going to be a father. I mean, the only person he has ever cared about is Mokuba…"

"Aw, nah," Katsuya said, "Aww HEEEEEELLLL nah, no offence, Yug, but dat's bullshit! Kaiba knew EXACTLY what he was doin' when he came to MAH HOUSE!" Katsuya said(sorry, guys but if Katsuya sounds a little too gansta for ya, it's cuz I hang out with too many gangbangers, sorry).

"STOP!" Shizuka yelled, "He's only been acting distant RECENTLY! I-I think…maybe…Mr. Kaiba has a lot to do at work…and stuff,"

Everyone looked at her with their mouths wide open. Since when would Shizuka defend Kaiba? Wouldn't she hate Kaiba? Resent him for what he's done?

The truth was, they were right; Kaiba hasn't been really paying any sort of attention to the child at all. Shizuka would think he would, since it was he's idea of having one in the first place. But she thought long and hard about what Roland had said to her earlier in the day, maybe she should at least try to figure out a way to understand Kaiba rather than just blindly resent him.

Funny though, no matter how much she tried, Shizuka could never find it in her heart to hate him.

"What are you all doing here?" said a voice coldly.

Shizuka turned around and saw that Kaiba had arrived from work.

"I'm-I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba…"Shizuka began nervously.

"No! Don' you dare apologize to dat bastard!" Kastuya yelled.

"Kastuya!" Yugi warned.

Kaiba sighed, "Whatever, I'm not having this…" and he left the living room.

_He's exhausted_, Shizuka noticed.

"Oh so ya just gonna go like dat, huh?" Katsuya yelled after him.

"Katsuya, please stop!" Shizuka cried.

Mai agreed, "Yeah, Katsuya, we should go," She grabbed her purse.

Anzu and Yugi nodded, Katsuya wanted to protest, but when he saw that scary look Mai gave him, he decided to give in.

"Goodbye, Shizu," Katsuya said, and he kissed his sister on the forehead.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

After they left, Shizuka went upstairs heading straight to Kaiba's study. She knew he'd be there.

Shizuka knocked on Kaiba's door, no response. She knocked again, she then heard Kaiba's voice say, "Come in,"

Shizuka entered. She immediately noticed how all the shutters were closed and how the whole room was dark. Why was he sitting in the dark?

"What do you want?" Kaiba demanded.

"I-I just wanted to say…I'm sorry…for all that…I mean this is YOUR house…and…"

Kaiba cut her off, "Forget it…just forget it…" he said, "Now go,"

Shizuka stepped forward, getting closer to his desk.

"Mr. Kaiba, if you're tired, then why don't you go to sleep?' Shizuka asked gently.

She heard Kaiba scowl. You see, Roland? Shizuka thought, _no matter how much I try, Kaiba just doesn't want anyone to understand him._

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," he said coldly.

Shizuka shook her head, but then she realized that Kaiba couldn't see her, so she said, "I'm not, Mr. Kaiba."

She heard Kaiba sigh, "Is there…" Shizuka began, "Is there anything you want me to get you?"

"What do you want?" Kaiba demanded again.

"Excuse me?" Shizuka said politely.

"You heard me; you want something, that's why you are here. So what do you want?" Kaiba said.

"People just don't be nice just to get something, Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka said.

"I'm not here to play games, Shizuka." Kaiba said icily, "So tell me what you want. Why are you here?"

"To help you," Shizuka said honestly, "I want to help you, Mr. Kaiba. Can I help you, please?"

Shizuka found that with all sincerity, that she did wanted to help him, and she did wanted to get to know him better, understand him better.

In the darkness, Kaiba narrowed his eyes suspiciously. SHE wanted to help HIM?

He didn't need anyone's help! And what was wrong with him anyways? He was perfectly fine.

And she even BEGGED him to let her help him. Seriously, what was wrong with her?

Ok, Kaiba thought, if she wasn't going to tell him what she wanted. Maybe he could force it out of her.

"Come on," He said getting up, "Let's go,"

LATERS…

Shizuka found herself and Kaiba walking amongst the crowd who were shopping or just hanging out at the mall.

Shizuka was confused, why the heck were they at the mall?

"Uh…Mr. Kaiba…?"Shizuka asked nervously, "Why…why are we here?"

Kaiba stopped so suddenly that Shizuka nearly bumped into him, "To get what you want."

"But…" Shizuka began, "I…I don't want anything," she said.

"Sure," Kaiba said sarcastically, "Of course you don't."

He started to walk away, but he felt something warm on his wrist, he turned to look down to see Shizuka was holding his wrist.

"Ok," Shizuka said, "I DO want something; can-can I just hang out with you?"

Kaiba stared at Shizuka's flushed face, and to his wrist that Shizuka was holding.

Shizuka couldn't believe she was bold enough to do that. She found herself blushing madly; he must be thinking she's being ridiculous! He must be!

She's being ridiculous! Kaiba thought. Was she on one of those moods again?

Kaiba pulled his wrist away from the girl, "Now, you're just pushing it." Kaiba said and he began to walk away.

Shizuka felt her heart shrivel up, how can anyone be so cruel? "No, I'm not pushing it," Shizuka said loudly.

Kaiba turned around, "What?"

Shizuka smacked her purse into Kaiba's face, "NOW, I'm pushing it." Shizuka said.

Kaiba felt his injured face, he glared at her. And Shizuka glared back, or tried to…she looked a little uncertain. Kaiba couldn't believe it, this girl can't get angry.

Kaiba busted out laughing. Shizuka blinked uncertainly.

"Seriously?" He asked after he stopped laughing, "You can't just hit someone and not mean it." He said.

Shizuka found herself blushing again. Ok, what's with her and the blushing?

"Let's go," He said.

LATERS…

When they returned home, the first thing Kaiba did was go to bed. He was so exhausted, he closed his eyes.

But then he had the image of Shizuka trying to glare at him. He busted out laughing again. It was like getting growled at by a puppy.

Kaiba took several deep breaths. He hasn't laughed like that in a while. That's when it hit him…that's right…he hasn't laughed in such a long time. Kaiba frowned, and closed his eyes.

Meanwhiles…

He laughs with his eyes, Shizuka thought, as she lay in bed. She noticed the wrinkles that would form when Kaiba laughed. It didn't make him look horrible; in fact, it made him look several years younger.

_He…he even looked handsome, _Shizuka thought. Shizuka suddenly got up from her bed. Even though it was late (ha! It was only 10:48pm) she grabbed her camera and began to record.

**So, how ya'll doing? i hope this chapter made sense. I feell like my brain still feels wickety-wickety-wack from the fever i had yesterday. so yea...read n' review!**


	13. Awkward

_**Hello guys! happy thanksgiving! or if you don't celebrate thanksgiving! well i hope u had a very good day! thank you alls for thr reviews and stuff these are really cool! here's another chappie!**_

_**DIZCLAIMER: uh...yea..i'm too Mexican to own yu-gi-oh ok?**_

* * *

_October 25, 1:13pm: RECORDING_

_An infant sat on the chair grabbing crayons and paper and immediately began to draw. _

_"Whatcha drawing there?" said a woman behind the camera._

_"My mama," said the infant._

_"Oh," said the woman sounding surprised, "But i thought you didn't have a mom?"_

_the infant smiled and said, "Pwetty hair! Mama pwetty!" _

_the woman zoomed in the camera to see what the toddler was drawing it was a stick figure of someone having long hair that reached to her feet._

_"Oh, you're drawing Rapunzel?" asked the woman._

_"No!" yelled the child, "Mama! Mama pwetty hair! Mama a pwincess!" _

_"Oh...ok..." said the woman. _

* * *

THE NEXT DAY SHIZUKA WAS wondering around the hallways of the Kaiba mansion. For once, she wasn't being followed by Kaiba's bodyguards. It was ok, as long as she was inside the house.

During her five month stay, she realized that she had no idea how to get around this monster of a house. So she thought, what the heck? Might as well learn her way around. If she got lost, it would be fine, the bodyguards or maids will find her.

She had pass through several hallways, as she made her way through many of the maids and butlers smiled and bowed to her as if she were the mistress of the house.

Shizuka would smile and bow back, but as she did they would shake their heads nervously and say, "No need, Miss Jonouchi! No need!"

Do they really think of her as the lady of the mansion? Do they really think of her as…must she say it…Mrs. Kaiba? She didn't felt like anyone important here, just some girl who happens to bear the biological child of their master.

Shizuka noticed several maids coming out of a certain room; they were carrying brooms and other cleaning materials. But Shizuka noticed that they were using less cleaning materials than the other rooms.

Whose room could that be? Shizuka wondered. She waited as the last maid left the room and closed the door, not bothering to lock it.

So Shizuka made her way towards the room, and opened the door. She knew that this room belonged to a young man. The room was finds with all kinds of duel monsters, some Shizuka recognized and some that she didn't. She also noticed that most of the walls were covered with sketches-no-blueprints to what seems to be for machines…machines to be used for rides.

_This is Mokuba's room_, Shizuka thought. But why was the room still being preserve? The way the room looked it looks as if Mokuba had just gotten up and left his room, as though he were coming back.

Something happened, Shizuka thought, something must have happened between Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba. But what? What happened? Could what happened between Mr. Kaiba and his brother be the _reason_ that Shizuka is pregnant today?

Before Shizuka could think even more about the situation, she heard the maids coming back.

Shizuka gasped and immediately walked quickly(cuz she pregers) out of the room.

LATERS…

"I think we just went into your uncle's room," Shizuka whispered.

Shizuka was back into her room, right before the security came back from lunch break.

"I wonder," Shizuka said to her unborn, "I wonder what happen to Uncle Mokuba? Aren't you curious?"(Yea, at this point Shizuka is still five months pregnant which means the baby can now hear noises outside the belly, he or she is now learning to breathe, underwater breathing that is. Also! It can now be determined whether it is a boy or a girl! Sorry about the random facts!).

Now Shizuka was more determined than ever to know Kaiba better. But how? Shizuka had tried to yesterday, but that stubborn man wouldn't budge.

_There is a way…you will find a way…_

Shizuka's eyes lit up. Of course, there is a way!

LATERS…

It felt really strange to come home from work so early. At least for Kaiba it was, Kaiba rubbed his temples and yawned. At least it was an easy day; he only had a few meetings back to back.

Luckily, he came home just in time for lunch. So all he had to do was eat, and then maybe take a nap or something. Wow, a nap? He hasn't had one of those in a while.

He ordered one of his butlers that happened to be passing by and demanded him to tell the chef to make him lunch. The butler nodded and off he went.

Moments later, Kaiba was informed that his lunch was ready. Kaiba nodded and made his way to the dining room.

TO his surprise, he found Shizuka already there waiting for lunch as well. Kaiba was about to explode, didn't ANYONE serve Shizuka today? Was she starving? She's carrying his CHILD for crying out loud!

"E-evening Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka said cheerfully.

Kaiba didn't say anything and sat in his usual seat.

"Are you hungry?" Shizuka asked.

Kaiba glared at her….there she goes….being "nice" to him again. "Am here aren't I?" he said coldly.

Shizuka blushed and laughed nervously, "Of-of course…" She said, "Silly…silly me,"

The butlers and maids came out to serve the dishes serve Kaiba his plate and Shizuka's.

Kaiba couldn't believe it…they served him his favorite dish…beef fillet…Jesuscrist.

He ate it, and JESUS…it was good! It could be because he was so hungry he had found everything on the table delicious ("Hunger is the best seasoning" Tadashi Karino from Special A).

Kaiba noticed that Shizuka wasn't eating anything…but smiling and staring intently at him.

Kaiba placed his fork down, "What?" he demanded.

"Do you like it?" Shizuka blurted out.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why aren't you eating?" he dodged her question, "Is something wrong?"

Shizuka shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong…and I will eat. But do you like it?" She insisted.

She was telling him the truth, but Kaiba didn't understand why she wanted to know if he liked it.

"Yes, I like it. Why?" he said.

Shizuka gave out a little squeal and giggled, "Because I made it!" she said.

Ok…that's strange…Why did she even bothered to cook something for him? It didn't make any sense. Shouldn't she worry about other things? Like…he didn't know…feminine things?

"Why?" he asked, "Why did you make this?"

Was he angry? She blew it…

"Uh…" Shizuka looked at her plate nervously, "I…I thought you'd like it…" she said.

Because she thought he'd LIKE it?

"I'm…I'm sorry…"she said, this wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, "I-I was bored….so I thought….so I thought that maybe I should cook today…" she said slowly. She turned and smiled sadly at him.

Kaiba then watched her blush…she was lying. Shizuka was a terrible liar…her first answer was the truth (see guys? Human lie detector). She wanted to make his favorite dish for him. But why? He didn't understand…was…was Shizuka trying…trying to be his _friend_?

Kaiba felt himself go hot, he hastily looked down at this plate and said, "It's good,"

Shizuka smiled. After they finished eating Kaiba headed towards his study, he found Shizuka following him.

Kaiba turned around, "What is it now?" he asked.

Shizuka grabbed his hand and placed it on her tummy, "You haven't said hello to the baby," Shizuka said softly.

Kaiba glanced down at the swollen belly before him…he bent down and smiled, "Hello there," he said, "Did you enjoy lunch just now?"

Without thinking what he was doing or realizing who he was with…Kaiba kissed the belly.

Shizuka felt herself blush and her heart rate speed up. It was only a kiss…why does she react so much to a kiss?

Kaiba found himself going red as well…then he cleared his throat and got up and went into his study.

It was only a kiss…but why does that make her heart rate go crazy?

It was only a kiss…why did he felt uncomfortable?

It was only a small kiss…it shouldn't mean anything to her, right?

It was only a kiss…that doesn't mean anything. It SHOULDN'T mean anything to him.

Those were the thoughts that ran in both of them as the paced back and forth into their rooms.

Kaiba wiped his mouth with his wrist.

Shizuka wiped her stomach with her hands.

They both took very deep breaths and muttered to themselves, "That was awkward…"

**huh, this sucks! i'm still sick! and I CAN'T TALK! but luckily my laptop exist so that i may express my thoughts and stuff wit u guys! Anyways...Read n' review!**


	14. Hesitating

__**HALOA!(that's hello with the spanish word 'hola' combined). Yes, still feeling like crap...but it's ok! i went to the doctor and i should be fine in a few days...yea...just in time for the exams...yay...(sarcasm). Ok enough of mah problems! here's a new chapter!**

**DIZCLAIMER: please support the official release. **

* * *

_\June 5, 6:15am: RECORDING_

_The camera focuses on a door down the hallway. An infant crawls out from that door; the infant looks at the camera down the hallway and begins to crawl towards the camera._

_"Good morning," Kaiba said behind the camera, "You're up early."_

_The infant yawns and tries to sit, but couldn't, so the infant began to crawl to his father's feet._

_The camera shows the infant hugging Kaiba's feet. _

_"Did your neighbor wake you?" Kaiba ask._

_The infant rubs its eyes sleepily and nodded. The baby then looked up towards the camera and lifted its hands telling Kaiba to pick the infant up._

_"Ok, let's have breakfast with Papa," Kaiba says and he bends down to pick the infant up._

* * *

SHIZUKA WATCHED SILENTLY as Kaiba sat on his study room, working on his day off (ha! The irony!)

She frowned as Kaiba would yawn or yell at someone on the phone.

_He needs rest, _Shizuka thought, _but he'll never listen to me…_

Shizuka felt the infant move, "Yes, I know…" she said, "Papa needs to take a nap, does he?"

She rubbed her belly affectionately and said, "Maybe Papa won't listen to me…but he'll listen to you…!" she said smiling.

Shizuka took a very deep breath, and hoped to the gods that existed that Kaiba wouldn't yell at her.

She quietly walked inside and stood in front of Kaiba's desk. His chair was turned around, so he didn't notice Shizuka come in.

"No, no…"Kaiba was saying over the phone, "You're an idiot! That's EXACTLY what I told you not to do!"

"I've had enough of this! You know what…? You're fired!" Kaiba threw his cell phone on his desk, and sighed.

He then noticed Shizuka standing quietly before his desk, he groaned, "What now?" he said annoyed.

Uh…Shizuka had no idea what to say…but then she felt another kick…she winced and said, "Look…look who wanted to see Papa today?!" she said rather uncertainty.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes…what was this woman up to now?

"Who?" he demanded.

Was he really that clueless?

"Some-somebody misses you…and-and wanted to see you so badly. This person wouldn't leave me alone!" Shizuka said smiling.

Kaiba glared at her, he then picked up his phone, ready to make another call and said, "I don't have time for games," he said coldly.

Really? Must she really spell it out?!

"THE BABY!" Shizuka cried, "The baby wants to see you!"

Kaiba froze, "What?"

"The baby wouldn't stop kicking…I think it wants to spend some time with you…" Shizuka explained.

Kaiba hesitated, he was going to say "I'm busy," but….it didn't make any sense how can she tell what an unborn child wants? Plus, this was HIS kid…if he was going to deny it any attention…he might be prone ignore it in the future. Kaiba didn't want that…he vowed to be different.

"How…how do you know what the child wants?" he asked.

Shizuka shrugged, she could just tell, she suddenly felt very warm and fuzzy inside…as if the infant was smiling. She smiled too, "Its smiling…" she said, "see? You're making the baby smile."

"The baby can hear you. Every time the baby hears your voice, the baby starts smiling and kicks,"

It didn't make any sense…but Kaiba believed her. Because she was telling the truth, Kaiba started to believe that Shizuka wasn't capable of lying to anyone. She was probably the only other person he would trust…

But Kaiba shook those thoughts aside…he didn't need to trust anyone. He suddenly got up, "Come on," he said.

Shizuka smiled, and whispered, "See? I told you Papa would listen to you…"

LATERS…

So there they were taking a stroll down Kaiba's lawn. Kaiba was holding out his arm and Shizuka wrapped her arm around his.

They were walking slowly taking their time in the world.

Shizuka noticed that the lawn was actually bigger than it seemed, "This place is huge! This little angel would have a huge playground!"

Kaiba nodded, "Yes, they will," he muttered.

"They?" Shizuka said clueless. Oh, he meant the child's friends!

"Did you play outside here, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked.

"No," Kaiba replied. They stopped at a garden bench and sat down.

Shizuka felt another kick, "Talk some more!" Shizuka said quietly, "the baby likes your voice!"

Kaiba felt a little uncomfortable. The baby likes HIS voice? This didn't make any sense…this REALLY didn't make any sense? Was she pulling his leg?

Shizuka saw Kaiba hesitating, so she said, "Sometimes I sing to it," she suggested, "Sing a song. Any song."

Kaiba could only stare at the swollen stomach; he placed his hand over it and began to rub it tenderly. A smile slowly began to form on his lips.

Shizuka's cheeks began to slowly blush…she found herself smiling as well. Was she smiling at Kaiba?

"Seriously?" Kaiba suddenly said, "Do you REALLY want Papa to sing to you?"

He looked at Shizuka and smirked, "Yeah, me too. I think Shizuka is lying. I think she just wants to make a fool out of me. But it's not gonna happen."

Wait…say WHAT?! "No!" Shizuka cried, but then she understood what Kaiba was doing…he was teasing her.

"No…I think Papa misunderstood what you said." Shizuka said, "OH! So you REALLY want Papa to sing?" she turned to Kaiba, "Yep," she nodded, "The baby has spoken it wants you to sing."

"Don't tell me this deranged woman sings you to sleep all night!" Kaiba continued, "No wonder you suddenly like my voice…you think Shizuka sings like a banshee," he said.

Shizuka sat for a few moments as if she was actually listening to what the baby was saying, and then she said, "Aww, thank you! No, actually the baby LIKES my voice…it thinks I sound like a mermaid! That's so sweet!"

"No, I think YOU misunderstood…the infant said and I quote, 'Shizuka sound a like a drowning mermaid,' poor thing…I can understand your pain," he said.

"Wait a sec…a 'drowning mermaid'? That's doesn't make any sense! How can a mermaid DROWN?" Shizuka asked.

Kaiba shrugged, "It's only a BABY, Shizuka. Cut it some slack, the baby's not a genius…yet."

Shizuka laughed, and Kaiba smiled. They were both being idiots (isn't that romantic guys? Insert sarcasm).

"I think…I think this baby is wondering whether if we're gonna mess up its future by the way we act!" Shizuka said laughing.

At this Kaiba laughed, "If this baby has a messed up future…it's going to be ALL your fault."

Shizuka laughed harder, "Right," she said, "it's going to be MY fault! Well I won't be the one raising the infant…you are," then she laughed.

Kaiba's smile then turned into a frown…that's right…HE was going to raise the child all by himself. Shizuka will not be here to raise it. It was strange of him to suddenly remember that Shizuka was brought here against her will. She doesn't live here. He couldn't believe he's gotten used to Shizuka's presence. It was going to him…and his children. Just him and his children.

Kaiba found himself clearing his throat and said, "Yeah, it's going to be just me," He got up and said, "I need to make more phone calls," and he left.

Shizuka smiled, "Ok! Bye!" and she watched Kaiba open his window door.

As soon as he left…it dawned to her what she just said…her smile vanished. Of course…she wasn't going to be here once the child arrives. It was just going to be the child and Kaiba in this huge lonely mansion.

"Let's not think of that," Shizuka said to her tummy, "Let's finish the walk…ok?"

Kaiba watched her as Shizuka got up from the bench and walked around. He saw her lips move; he knew she was talking to his child. Did…did he really has to raise it all by himself? Was it really necessary?

Yes, it was…because that's how he wanted it. It was his plan all along. He wouldn't need Shizuka after the infant was born. He would provide everything the child would need. Nothing would go amiss.

But he couldn't help but to picture easily Shizuka running around with the children in the garden. Teaching them manners, singing songs…or anything a normal child does. He could see her with his mind's eye Shizuka playing tag with the children. He could also see her telling them a bedtime story…wiping their mucus while their sick. He always saw her smiling…smiling at the children and…at him.

It was so easy…almost…almost as if…it was in her _nature_ to do those things. She was always smiling, laughing, walking around…she was honest…kind….gentle. Everything he wasn't. She…she was perfect.

Kaiba sighed…could he be making another mistake? Should he let Shizuka go after the children arrive?

No, they didn't need Shizuka. After all, he said he would provide everything the child would want. He had no use for her whatsoever.

Kaiba frowned as Shizuka laughed and placed her hand over her stomach. He hated it…he was starting to dislike Shizuka's attachment to the kid. It wasn't hers! It was his!

Kaiba headed towards his study again.

LATERS…

Shizuka came inside the mansion as soon as it was starting to get dark.

"We were out there for THAT long?!" Shizuka said incredulously as she saw the time.

"But you had fun, didn't you, sweetheart?" She smiled and headed upstairs to record.

MEANWHILES…

At a nearby airport, a plane just arrived from the United States.

A young man dressed in all white suit with dark sunglasses came out from the plane he looked around the airport and smiled.

"Sir," Said one of the airline employees, "We have all your possessions off the plane. Where do you want to go?"

The young man took off his sunglasses to reveal his violet eyes, "Home," the man said simply, "I hear that I'm expecting a niece or a nephew,"

**OMR! whazz going on all up in hur? what what? anyways...read n' review!**


	15. The Meeting

**KONNICHIWA My fellow people! i am so honored to finally have someone who put me as their favorite author! you know who u are! special shout out to you! this is so cooll i never had anyone put me as their favorite author! Jesus! this is indeed my most longest chapter! Also! i must inform you that there is some italics centered! is a song called "Un minuto mas," or A minute more by this group called "Duelo" yes, it is in Spanish. But i translated part of the song for you. you don't have to listen to the song. What's really important is the lyrics. Which i believe, suits this part of this Chapter very well. ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: No...not again! i thought we went throught this!**

THE WHOLE GROUP LAUGHED as Honda failed to guess the weight of Anzu.

"No, not even close," Anzu said laughing. "Ok, Honda now its Shizuka's,"

They were at Yugi's house having a baby shower for both Anzu and Shizuka. Although Shizuka protested, Anzu and Yugi insisted to make a double baby shower. Shizuka had snuck out of the mansion again(not really, Roland caught her so she explained to him what was going on so he drove her to Yugi's house).

"Plus, I don't think it will ever occur to Kaiba to make one for you," Anzu had said.

At this, Shizuka had to nod, because it was true, Kaiba doesn't see Shizuka as the mother of his kid. Today, both Shizuka and Anzu were both 7months pregnant, although Anzu beats her by a few weeks.

They were now playing a game in which a person would try to guess how many pounds the woman has gained if a person guesses correctly, they win a prize.

Honda couldn't help but to blush as he sat there looking at Shizuka while trying to guess her weight.

"Come on, Honda!" Yugi cheered for his friend, "This one should be easy…Shizuka still so small…she probably hasn't gained much…!"

Shizuka laughed, "You'll be surprised!" It was true, Shizuka stomach had suddenly exploded, meaning it just suddenly became so huge, she was even a little bigger than Anzu who was just a few weeks ahead of her!

"Uh…" Honda squinted his eyes, while placing his pointer finger and thumb under his chin in deep thought, "Uh…164 pounds?" he said weakly.

"NO!" Everyone said laughing.

"That's has to be way, way, off!" Mai said laughing.

"Ok, Katsuya! Your turn!" Mai said.

"Oh this outta be good," Honda muttered under his breath, Yugi smiled.

Anzu smiled and said, "Ok! Guess."

Katsuya hesitated, "Uh…uh…..eeeeeehhhhhh….I…I would say…" he frowned, "135…?"

Anzu's mouth dropped, "NO WAY!" she said pointing a finger dramatically at him, "You cheated!"

Katsuya blinked in surprise, "I guessed right?!"

"Mai told you, didn't she?" Anzu said looking at Mai.

"No! No, I didn't I swear!" Mai said. Shizuka laughed, "Yay! Big brother won!"

"Wow, I can't believe it," Yugi said out loud.

Katsuya turned to Yugi, "What? Yer sayin' you didn' have faith in me?"

Yugi laughed nervously, "What? No, I…I didn't say THAT! What?"

Anzu just laughed and handed Katsuya his prize, "Ok…I think that was just beginner's luck…let see if you can guess your sister's weight,"

At this Honda stood up, "NO WAY! I say Katsuya doesn't go! Cuz he probably knew his sister's weight BEFORE she got pregnant!"

Katsuya looked at him incredulously, "What kind of sick freak do ya think I am, Honda?"

Every one began to protest half of the room backing Katsuya up and the other half backing up Honda.

The whole thing was so funny, Shizuka couldn't stop laughing.

SO the game and the party went on, (Katsuya didn't get to guess Shizuka's weight) and Shizuka had so much fun. It had been a while since she spent time with her friends and family.

So right now, Shizuka is heading back to the mansion, along with a few gifts her friends had given her. But she couldn't help but to think; would she really need these items?

But she smiled and rubbed her tummy lovingly.

She came inside the Kaiba mansion, to find Kaiba sitting in an armchair…waiting for her.

Shizuka stiffened, how could she have been so stupid? Why did she come through the front door?

"Ah," Shizuka said nervously, "You're…you're here early,"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "So it appears," He said coldly.

"I…I wasn't…expecting you…so early," Shizuka said twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Where were you?" Kaiba cut her off; he got off his chair and walked towards Shizuka.

"I…" Shizuka began,

"Didn't I make myself, clear? You are not to leave this place WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Kaiba yelled the last part.

"Yes, but…!"

He trapped her at the nearest wall he placed both arms on the wall so that Shizuka couldn't run. He lean down to that he could see Shizuka face to face(he's 6'1 and Shizuka is 5'2…yeah…he had to bend WAAAAAAAAY down).

Shizuka began to weep; Kaiba was being so scary to her. But it was HIS fault! If he hadn't been strict on her she wouldn't have snuck out in the first place.

"Look at me," Kaiba said suddenly.

Shizuka shook her head, and continued to cry.

"LOOK at me," he said again.

"N-no!" Shizuka stuttered stubbornly.

Shizuka felt Kaiba cup her chin forcing her to look at him…but Shizuka squeezed her eyes shut.

"Look at me," Kaiba repeated this time softly. Shizuka opened her eyes slowly and looked into Kaiba's blue eyes.

"Are you…" Kaiba began, "Do you…do you hate me?" he asked.

This threw Shizuka off guard. He wasn't going to yell at her? Or do…something harsh? Why did he suddenly ask that question?

Shizuka shook her head slowly, "N-no," Shizuka said honestly. She didn't hate him. Even when he was yelling at her a few seconds ago. She couldn't hate him.

Kaiba slowly slid his hands from the wall and placed his hands on his sides. He sighed and nodded.

Shizuka started to leave but Kaiba grabbed her wrist.

Shizuka looked at her held wrist and at Kaiba.

"Shizuka…" he began.

LATERS…

Shizuka found herself on Kaiba's bedroom lying next to him on his bed.

She didn't understand why she was there in the first place. But she noticed that she kept blushing and her heart was beating really fast.

But this is what Kaiba wanted. Shizuka lay under her sheets dressed in her nightgown. Kaiba wanted her to sleep with him (not what you think, you sickos).

She couldn't believe he had asked her to do this.

_"Shizuka…" Kaiba said, "Will you sleep with me?"_

But Shizuka couldn't help but to think….how awkward the situation was. She had never slept on a man's bed before. Kaiba had promised her he wasn't going to touch her, and Shizuka, for some reason, believe him.

Part of her conscious was telling her to go away. To return to her bedroom, but she ignored those thoughts. _He will not touch me, _Shizuka thought, _he said, he wouldn't._

The door to the bathroom opened, and Kaiba walk out wearing a navy blue satin pajamas.

He hesitated coming to his own bed, but then he pulled the covers over and lay there staring straight at Shizuka.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Until Shizuka whispered, "So…we just sleep here and stuff?"

Kaiba nodded, "That is what a bed is for," he said. Shizuka blushed and said, "Right…that is what a bed is for…"

_A minute more and you'll be gone…_

Shizuka looked at Kaiba again, she smiled and said, "Well….goodnight…"

Kaiba nodded and watched Shizuka close her eyes.

_The needle on the clock ran fast.._

Kaiba was glad she didn't ask him why he wanted her to sleep with him. Because he had no idea why, he just wanted to.

He couldn't believe it…Shizuka was already 7 months pregnant. Just three more months…and his children will be born! He couldn't wait for that to happen. But…at the same time…it felt like he was going to lose someone as well…Shizuka will go. Shizuka will just disappear from his life forever.

_Between many goodbyes and lots of love…._

Three months felt like a long time….but to Kaiba…it felt like it could just blink right before his eyes.

_Without knowing that our time has flown…_

He was so used to her presence right now, he was used to her smile, used to her cooking (yes, she would cook his lunch and dinner despite his protest) used to her laughter and how…how she would run up to him, her cheeks flushing and tell him what the child has done.

_And maybe it will go equally as fast…._

She was so innocent...so full of life…so energetic. He was going to miss all of those.

_When you're already gone, when you're already gone…_

Kaiba leaned close to Shizuka and inhaled deeply, yes, he was going to miss her floral scent as well.

_So that I won't feel like I'm dying of pain…_

Every minute that passed felt like it was being wasted. Like those hours she had spent at Yugi's house, he felt like he was going to scream. He wanted to spend more time with her…not because for the kid…but with her. Just spend some time alone together just being with her.

_When you're not with me, when you're not with me…_

But he didn't want to, if he did…he knew he was going to want her more and more. But when she's gone…what will he do? What was this feeling he was having? Was he becoming attached to her?

_Because not only you will go_

No, he couldn't be…it wasn't part of the plan.

_With your goodbye.._

Kaiba found his hand slowly reaching to touch Shizuka's hair. Kaiba placed his hand back to his side. He said he wasn't going to touch her, so he will keep his word.

_You'll also take a piece of my soul and a piece of my life…_

But he wanted to; he wanted to embrace her so badly. Hold her so tightly so that she'll never go.

_Between your life…_

He could just tell her to stay. He could just say the word and she'll have no choice but to stay…stay with him forever, if he pleases.

_Without counting the dreams and illusion nested in your smile…_

No, he couldn't…it just didn't seem right. He couldn't force her to stay.

_I'm going to miss you_

The best he could do for now…is spend as much time away from her as he can. He can do this….he didn't need her. He shouldn't need her.

But if he didn't need her, then why…why did he wanted to held her so badly?

_My love, I'm going to miss you…_

Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes to go to sleep, he would inhale deeply every once in a while, to make sure he could still smell that floral scent next to him.

_A minute more and you'll be gone_

_A minute more_

_A minute more…_

LATERS…

Shizuka was on house arrest. She couldn't believe it, but she should have expected it.

She was about to scream in frustration when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Shizuka said.

A maid poke her head in, "Miss Jonouchi…you have a phone call…"

"A phone call?" Shizuka said surprised. She grabbed the phone from the maid and said, "Hello?"

_"Shizuka, met me at the nearest burger place," _the voice said.

"Mr…Mr. Kaiba? Is…is something wrong?" Shizuka asked.

"_No," _said the voice_, "Everything's fine, just come by the nearest burger place. Tell Roland I sent you," _the he hung up.

This left Shizuka worried…why would Kaiba want her to meet at the nearest burger place? Why couldn't he just come by here if he wanted to see her? Well, it didn't matter…Kaiba wanted to see her.

LATERS…

Shizuka arrived to the nearest burger place she had been told to go. She glanced around…she didn't see Kaiba anywhere. She spotted an old couple, several families with young children, some couples making out in some corners, texting and eating by themselves.

Shizuka spotted a young man wearing and all black suit with some dark sunglasses. When Shizuka saw him, he looked up and smiled, as if they had known each other for many years. That's impossible though, Shizuka had never seen him in her life.

Until he waved and called out her name.

Shizuka stopped and turned to the man, "Ex-excuse me…do I know you?" she said.

The young man smiled, "It has been a while," he said, "so I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't recognize me," he took of his shades revealing his violet eyes, " it's me, Mokuba."

Shizuka couldn't believe it. Mokuba…Mokuba was here?! In front of her? But…but why?

"Sit down," Mokuba said politely, and Shizuka sat, not taking her eyes of him, "I see my little niece or nephew is doing fine as well," he said cheerfully looking at Shizuka's belly.

"So what is it? A boy or a girl?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm…I'm sorry but…why are we here? Where were you?" Shizuka blurted out.

Mokuba laughed, "Oh, of course! Silly me, you would be expecting those answers right?" He cleared his throat and said, "It's…it's kinda a long story…"

Shizuka only stared at him, "Ok," Mokuba said, "If you really think you have the time…I'll tell you..

"_So it all started_ when_ my brother suddenly passed out. It was weird you know? Because he was doing fine, showing no signs whatsoever that something was wrong with him. So when he suddenly passed out, everyone, especially me, was freaking out. SO I took him to the best doctor and that's when the doctor said, "Mr. Kaiba due to our diagnostics we can see that you have lost weight due to lack of nourishment. Your blood pressure is very high due to stress. Sir, if you don't take care of yourself by the age of 30 you will be dead,"_

_Of course you can imagine my brother's reaction to all this, "There's no way I could be suffering from all of those! I exercise every day! And I eat too!" _

_"But big brother…" I said, "you don't eat everyday…sometimes you eat some bento brought from the convenient store…or sometimes you don't eat at all,"_

_Seto sighed and said, "Alright, Doctor…what do you prescribe?"_

_And the doctor told him what my brother needed to do. And my brother did everything the doctor had told him, and Seto was healthy again. But I began to notice how my brother would look at himself at the mirrors, or anything that would show his reflection. He would examine his wrinkles around his eyes…he would look at his dark circles. Every time he would get sleepy he would get irritated and just fight through the sleep. He became obsessed with his appearance and his health. _

_So one day my brother was late to work, I was surprised to find him asleep in his bed. I woke him up, he opened his eyes and said to me, "Mokuba, I won't always be here," _

_"Uh-huh, ok…?" was all I could say at the time._

_"I'm aging faster than I should be, I'm not fast enough, I'm not young enough anymore. Nothing lasts forever…" he turned to me and said, "Mokuba, if anything happens, you will take over Kaibacorp."_

_I don't know why, but I was extremely pissed when he said that to me. "What if I don't WANT to take over Kaibacorp?" I said angrily, "Is this always about YOU?! Is this always about KAIBACORP?"_

_Seto could only look at me; he had no expression on his face whatsoever, "Seto, your healthy! You are strong! Nothing can take you down! You're going to last!"_

_Seto nodded slowly and said, "But not long enough," he said, "My clock is ticking…"_

_"Seto…are you…are you thinking about…getting rid…of yourself?" I asked nervously._

_Seto scuffed, "Please, I'm not that pathetic, my point is I won't always be here to take over Kaibacorp. Someone needs to take over…remember how Kaibacorp was once a military factory? When I'm gone, who's going to keep the company in the right track?"_

_I couldn't believe what he was saying. All he could talk about was Kaibacorp! But has he ever thought about what I felt about the whole thing? "But…But I never wanted Kaibacorp! Seto, did you always assumed I wanted to be the next CEO?"_

_Seto only stared at me, "It never crossed to you what I wanted? What I wanted to do for the rest of my life?"_

_I had enough, and in anger I just began to pack my things and left the mansion. Seto never bothered to look for me, nor has he ever tried to call. So I went to America and became what I wanted to do for so long, an amusement theme park designer."_

"So that's why I went away….and eventually I heard about my brother wanting to have children, I thought he had changed, you know…but then my sources tell me he wanted to have heirs" Mokuba said he looked at Shizuka and said, "So how did he do it? Placed the tube into you? Planted his seeds?"

Shizuka blushed, "He…he tried to at first…but…it didn't work…"

Mokuba shook his head and scoffed, "So he touched you. He did the whole thing manually. I can't believe he'd stoop that low."

Mokuba leaned close to the table and whispered, "Here's the thing…I never thought my brother would do this…but…I can help you out,"

Help her? Shizuka's eyes widened, "How?" she asked.

Mokuba shrugged, "I don't know, maybe by telling me everything my brother has done to you…and I'll give your story to some high authority," Mokuba said simply.

Shizuka couldn't believe this, "Wait…you want to SUE your own BROTHER?" Shizuka gasped.

Mokuba shook his head, "No, I'm not suing him, you are. Come on, Shizuka! He touched you! As much as this hurts me, but you can't just let my brother get away with this! Besides, I BET YOU once my niece or nephew is born he's going to take them away, isn't he?"

Shizuka didn't say anything, and her silence proved Mokuba's point.

"See? Seto's taking advantage of you! You have to fight back! We can go to America! Their laws are different! You might win against my brother! I can back you up!" Mokuba said.

Sue Kaiba? After what he has done? But…Kaiba hasn't really been mean to her at all. Her mind began to run all those memories she had of Kaiba smiling, kissing her stomach, eating sweet things she would randomly crave, making her laugh and …and even that night where they slept side by side.

Imagining Kaiba locked behind bars made Shizuka's heart ache.

"He…he won't go to jail…would he…?" Shizuka asked quietly.

Mokuba looked thoughtful, and he shook his head, "No, I don't think so…my brother will no doubt will hire the best lawyers…he'll just probably lose custody of the child and…"

Mokuba stopped he saw Shizuka crying. "Shizuka?" Mokuba said gently.

"I…I can't…" Shizuka cried, "I can't put Mr. Kaiba behind bars…I just can't!"

Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh my god…." Mokuba said quietly, "You love him…you're in love with Seto! You're in love with my brother!"

Shizuka's heart began to beat fast. In love with Kaiba? Since when?

He placed his hand over Shizuka's and said, "If…if that's the case…then let me help you so he won't take the kid away from you,"

"Maybe…maybe we don't have to sue him…maybe we can convince him somehow to let you have the kid as well," Mokuba continued.

Mokuba smiled, "don't cry Shizuka! Seto won't go behind bars! I just said…"

Shizuka only nodded, "Ok," She said, "I think I can go with this plan,"

LATERS…

Shizuka returned just in time before Kaiba came home from work. Kaiba found her in the guest room watching TV.

Kaiba nodded and said, "Evening,"

Shizuka looked up from the couch and immediately turned red, "Ev-evening!" She piped she covered her face and ran out the room before Kaiba could say anything.

**i really hope everyone liked this chapter! this is th elongest chapter i've written! and those of you who have read my fic before would nod in agreement! anyways! read n' review!**


	16. Tension

_**Lo! how ya'll doing? Um...just to be clear...Kaiba so far has NOT, i repeat, has NOT, developed romantic feelings for Shizuka. At least not yet...(readers: sure...right...)No, i'm serious! so far it's only (Readers: yeah...keep telling yourself that...) ANYWAYS! there are some words that are centered in italics this is another Spanish song called, "Entre el amor y el odio" or between love and hate by Angel Lopez. you don't have to listen to the song...what's more important are the lyrics. Anyways! ENjoy! **_

* * *

_December 5, 5:45pm:RECORDING_

_"Nine months…"Shizuka said before the camera, "This is officially…nine months…" she sighs deeply and looks around the room as if she didn't know where she was. "W-wow….it doesn't feel like a long time does it?"_

_She suddenly laughs, "But look how big you both have gotten!" she gets up to show a huge, belly, no longer round and perky but a stomach kind of sloping downwards._

_"It's almost time for you to come out!" she said cheerfully. She sits back down, "Your papa is excited….although he doesn't show it…I can tell!"_

_A tear ran down her cheek, she placed two fingers up together kissed it and placed her fingers on her belly. _

_"Until then…see you soon…" she says._

* * *

SHIZUKA HAS BEEN AVOIDING Kaiba for as much as she could. Which seems to work out well, since Kaiba spends most of his time at work, however when he came home….it was an entirely different story.

For Kaiba would sometimes command her presence. Just like tonight, at dinner….Kaiba had demanded Shizuka to dine with him.

She came, just as he wanted. Kaiba mentioned for her to sit down, and she did.

"H-how was w-work t-today?" Shizuka stuttered and stared at her plate determinedly to that she wouldn't have to look at him.

Darn that Mokuba! Why did he had to be so blunt about how her feelings for Kaiba? But it did explain many things though…why her heart would go fast, her cheeks would flush, and how her hands would become clammy. She had assumed it was all do to hormonal changes because of the pregnancy (haha! Clueless!).

Shizuka had spent the whole day locked in her room, trying to convince herself that she wasn't in love with Kaiba(haha! Get a load of this!). And the situation went something like this…

FLASHBACK…

_Shizuka lay in her bed, covering her face muttering "No…no…I can't be in love with Mr. Kaiba….no….no I can't!...I can't…I can't…I shouldn't…I won't…"_

_But it was no use, every time she would mention his name; his face would appear in her mind's eye...with his infamous smirk and making her laugh. _

_"NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Shizuka screamed. Oh, but it was…it was true…she loved him. No matter what her mind said, it couldn't convince her heart otherwise. _

_Stupid heart! It was all its fault! Why him? Why on earth did she fall for him? What did HE do? What did he do to make her fall in love with him? What did he do to make her only think of him?_

_She loved him! She loved everything about him…his intense blue eyes…his hair…the way he would stand, his voice…even those STUPID wrinkles around that old man's face!(haha! He's only 28!)Everything! She loved everything!_

_But what was so cruel…is that she knew…that Kaiba could never return those feelings and he would take her out of his life once the child is born. _

_He was never going to love her back…_

END OF FLASHBACK….

Kaiba only shrugged at Shizuka's question and continued to eat his food. Shizuka continued to stare at her dinner.

Kaiba glanced up and saw Shizuka not eating, "Shizuka," Kaiba said.

"Hmm?" Shizuka nodded not looking up.

"Eat," Kaiba ordered.

"Uh…y-you know what? I-I think I would like…C-Can I eat my dinner at my room?" Shizuka stuttered.

Kaiba chewed his food then he swallowed and without hesitating he said, "No,"

"You have been avoiding me for the past few days," Kaiba said simply,

Shizuka flinched, crap! He knew?!(Nothing can't get past Kaiba, ya'll all know that)

Why did it matter to him if she was avoiding him or not? He was going to get rid of her soon anyways….

Shizuka was blushing again, why can't she control herself?

"Is something wrong? Are you ill?" Kaiba demanded.

He wasn't concern for her health…he was only concerned for the children. He doesn't care about her…he never would. He was going to get rid of her…

Shizuka shook her head slowly and continue to stare at her dinner.

"Then eat," Kaiba said.

How could she ever fall for this guy? What did she do to deserve this? He was going to get rid of her…and she's in love with him.

Shizuka blinked her tears away…she wasn't going to cry…not today...not now…not in front of him…

"Shizuka," Kaiba warned coldly, "I won't repeat myself,"

"I-I JUST DON'T WANT TO EAT WITH YOU, YOU OLD MAN!" Shizuka screamed and ran out the dining room.

"SHIZUKA!" Kaiba called, but it was no use…she couldn't hear him.

"Old man…" Kaiba muttered to himself.

LATERS…

Shizuka locked herself up into her room and lay on her bed. She placed her hands over her ears as she heard some fast paced footsteps approach her door.

Kaiba banged his fist on the door, "Shizuka! OPEN THIS GOD-DAMNED DOOR RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

Shizuka, still covering her ears, shook her head and screamed, "NO!"

"I SWEAR, SHIZUKA, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR IN THE NEXT THREE SECONDS I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!" Kaiba threatened.

Shizuka began to weep, "No! No! NO!" She screamed.

"ONE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"TWO!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"THREE!"

BANG! BANG! BAM! Down went the door and Kaiba stormed in. He got on top of Shizuka and said, "Why the HELL didn't you open that DAMN DOOR?!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" Shizuka screamed, "Who-who CARES if I avoid you or not? I'm not going to be here anyways!"

"This IS MY HOUSE! YOU DO WHAT I SAY!" Kaiba yelled.

"NO!" Shizuka screamed, "I-I…I won't!..." Shizuka's eyes began to drop, "I…won't" she suddenly closed her eyes.

Kaiba began to shake her, "Shizuka?" he shook her again, "Shizuka! Shizuka, damn it! Wake up!"

He turned to the door, "DAMNIT SOMEBODY CALL THE DOCTOR!"

LATERS…

"Holy shit!" exclaimed the doctor as he finished taking Shizuka's blood pressure, "That must have been some sexual tension!" then he laughed. They were in Kaiba's room, where Shizuka lay on Kaiba's bed sleeping.

Kaiba was pacing back and forth then he glared at the doctor and said, "What's wrong with her? Is the baby going to be alright?"

The doctor smiled and said, "Oh, she'll be fine! Don't worry! She's just gone through some shock and she has a little stress… but that's normal for a woman to go through during her pregnancy. However, he blood pressure skyrocketed!"

"What caused that? Her shock?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, obviously you guys had it going on!" the doctor laughed stupidly. Kaiba had explained what happened(he avoided the part about them arguing) and naturally the doctor was having some _certain _thoughts(NAUGHTY!).

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "Yeah," he said icily, "something like that…"

"But she'll be fine! I assure you! Just let her rest for a few days…but most importantly, keep her company. Compliment her…make her feel like she's worthwhile. Many pregnant women, don't feel appreciated and are constantly under stress…because they feel too fat, they think they'll screw up their children's life…you know? It's never easy being a mother. Just make her feel comfortable." The doctor said gathering his things.

"Well, I must get going, take care! Good night!" and the doctor left the room.

Kaiba stared down at Shizuka's sleeping face. He clenched his fist, and then left the room as well.

LATERS…

Shizuka suddenly woke up. She found herself alone in a room. Even through the darkness she could tell she wasn't in her room (because the room had a door).

Shizuka grabbed and hugged the nearest pillow…and when she did. She realized whose room she was in. It was Kaiba's. Why was she in Kaiba's room?

"You're awake," Kaiba's voice rang into the room.

Shizuka turned, and found Kaiba standing in the doorway.

She blushed, she was glad the room was dark that Kaiba couldn't see how red she was.

Kaiba then pulled the covers and lay beside her. Shizuka turned to him.

_I betted myself that I could fool you easily..._

"What? You thought I was going to take your room?" Kaiba said.

Shizuka slowly slid down and lay beside Kaiba.

_It wasn't easy, but one day it happened…_

Shizuka turned away from Kaiba and began to get up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba demanded.

_I later I found a million ways to humiliate you…_

"I'm…I'm going back to bed…" Shizuka whispered.

Kaiba got up from his bed and went after her, "Don't be ridiculous! Not in your condition."

_And that's how I confused my heart…_

"I'm ok," Shizuka said.

_It's because you weren't in my plans…_

Kaiba grabbed her hand, "No, you're not. Now get back to bed."

_And this wasn't going to be forever…_

Shizuka snatched her wrist away from Kaiba's grip, "I said I'm fine!"

"No!" Kaiba whispered, "Don't go. Stay."

_But you were like an angel and life even saved me…_

"You can't make me," Shizuka hissed.

"Oh really?" Kaiba hissed back, and then Shizuka shrieked for Kaiba was now carrying her bridal style.

_Between love and hate there's a line of forgiveness…_

"What are you doing?!" Shizuka cried, she was blushing.

"What does it LOOK like I'm doing?!" Kaiba hissed, "I'm putting you back in bed!"

_To cross it means to give life this passion…_

"What? I'm heavy! Put me down!" Shizuka cried.

"No," Kaiba said stubbornly.

_Even though pride can sometimes do more than reason…_

And he placed Shizuka on the bed and he went ahead and lay next to her, Shizuka shrieked again when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

_Even when the soul closes, so that love can enter…_

"So that you won't _think _of getting away again," Kaiba whispered into her ear.

_…the more I think about it I don't understand it…_

Shizuka couldn't believe what he was doing! He was holding her against her will.

_How can I hate you at the same time when I'm dying to be next to you…?_

"Now, get some sleep." Kaiba whispered.

Does he really think she could sleep now? In their position?

_Between love and hate there's a line of forgiveness…._

But she couldn't help but to feel safe, and comfortable in his arms. Even if it's just for this one night….she'll try to make this moment special. Even if it's a one-sided love.

_I fall more in love with you_

She didn't care anymore. She wasn't going to deny it anymore, this was love. Shizuka was in love with Seto Kaiba.

Shizuka felt some slow even breaths blowing through her hair. Kaiba was asleep. Shizuka couldn't help but to smile.

_Like two distinct feelings that live inside me…_

"Goodnight…Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka whispered and she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning. She smiled and turned, to say good morning to Kaiba. But Kaiba wasn't there. He had gone to work.

_Like two distinct feelings that live inside me…_

**awww, ain't that sad? man, why is Kaiba such a douchebag? Anyways read n' review!**


	17. Dragon

**Hello guys! i hope you guys are having a great day so far! yea...i'm like Waaaaaaaaaay behind in my homework and stuff...it's cuzz it's the holidays! don't get pushy on me! oh and BIG Shout out to Mazi!who had figured out the mystery of this whole story! i'm so proud of you! anyways! enjoys! **

**DIZCLAIMER: Ha! as if!**

* * *

_November 6, 9:34am: RECORDING_

_"Papa way piggy boo," said an infant smiling. _

_"You want Papa to play Peek-a-boo" Kaiba said behind the camera._

_"Yes, way piggy boo!" said the other infant._

_"No, Papa's busy," Kaiba said._

_"Way piggy boo! Way piggy boo!" cried the infants._

_There was a pause, and then the children laughed. "Do it again!"_

_"Papa makes funny faces doesn't he?" Kaiba said._

_"Piggy boo! Piggy boo!" cried the infants. _

_"No, Papa has to make things go boom now," Kaiba said._

* * *

SHIZUKA WENT DOWNSTAIRS and found moving men bring in furniture, stuff toys and other things needed for the arrival of the baby.

"W-wow!" Shizuka gasped, she followed the men who were placing the things in a certain room.

She saw funny looking furniture she went to it, "What's this?" she asked herself.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba's voice said behind her.

Shizuka flinched, and turned, "I-I was just looking at the things for the baby," Shizuka said truthfully.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "You're not allowed here. You're not allowed to be anywhere near this place." He grabbed her arm, "Come," he said.

"But!" Shizuka began.

Kaiba stopped in his tracks and said, "It's dangerous for you to be around heavy furniture. Come with me." He said.

He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her away from the room, away from the men who were bringing in the furniture.

"W-Where are we going?" Shizuka asked.

Kaiba didn't look at her, "Anywhere," he said.

He took her outside into the garden, he held out his arm so that Shizuka could take it, and she did.

They began to walk around the garden in silence.

_Compliment her…make her feel like she's worthwhile_…. Kaiba remembered what the doctor had said. He frowned, how on earth was he going to do that? He had no idea how to console Shizuka. Even though she appeared fine, however the doctor warned before he left, that most women go under a severe depression when they are about to give birth. Many times, that many pregnant women try to attempt suicide(there is half-truth to this) So it was crucial to keep Shizuka happy and occupied.

He noticed Shizuka being awfully quiet….was she going through that depression?

Kaiba felt extremely strange…he felt very miserable for some reason…he felt like he should know why, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Why was he sad?

He wasn't stressed, he had everything he wanted. But why does he feel gloomy?

_"I-I JUST DON'T WANT TO EAT WITH YOU, YOU OLD MAN!" _

The words Shizuka had said yesterday made him feel worse.

Shizuka crying ran through his head…and he almost wanted to scream in frustration.

Did his unhappiness have anything to do with Shizuka? He remembered the many times Shizuka would laugh or smile…that seemed to elevate him. He suddenly felt better.

But he frowned when he saw Shizuka looking down at the ground, with no happiness no hint of innocent excitement.

It hurt him; it hurt Kaiba to see Shizuka like that. He wanted to make her smile…he wanted to keep that smile on her face. But how? How was he going to make her smile?

_Compliment her… _yes, that seemed the perfect place to start. Kaiba has heard of people say that women love compliments…especially about their appearance. Kaiba remembered Shizuka crying because she thought she was fat.

Kaiba glanced at Shizuka, who was looking straight ahead, not daring to look at him.

"Shizuka," Kaiba said.

Shizuka looked up at him, "Yes?" she said politely.

"You're beautiful," Kaiba said simply.

What?

"Um…thank you," Shizuka said and looked away.

What? She didn't smile! But he meant it…he meant it, for some reason, exactly when she looked up at him, it was like…the light hit her just right…and she glowed. He suddenly saw why that idiot of Honda and that pervert of Ryuji. She really was beautiful.

But why didn't she smile? That's what stumped Kaiba the most…he complimented her…said the very things every woman likes to hear.

Kaiba grabbed her arm and turned her to him, "M-Mr. Kaiba…what are you..?" Shizuka began as she tried to pull away.

Kaiba ran his fingers threw her ling soft red-brown hair, "I mean it…" he said softly, "it's beautiful the way your hair gently sways with the wind,"

Shizuka blinked, she looked away…he doesn't mean those things. It wasn't in his nature.

"Thank you," she said yet again…but with no cheerfulness no breathlessness.

Kaiba's lips curved into a thin line. Kaiba grabbed both her shoulders and shook her "Why won't you smile, dammit?" he said suddenly.

Everything he said was true! He called her beautiful! He even said something extremely cheesy, sappy that many women love and longed for! Why no smile? No giggle?

Shizuka blinked again, and said nothing due to shock. Kaiba groaned, "That's it! Come with me," he began dragging her away with him.

"Where are we going?" Shizuka asked startled.

"Anywhere!" Kaiba yelled.

LATERS…

They were in the mall again. Shizuka was confused, why would Kaiba bring her here?

Kaiba looked around the mall, dragging Shizuka with him.

He also heard many times that women loved expensive things. He could give her new earrings; he could make her take a day at a spa…anything. He just wanted to see her smile.

But why?

Why was it so important to make her smile? It wasn't just for her health…was it? He would care less about other people, why was it so important to keep Shizuka happy?

Why did he want to cheer her up?

Then it hit him, the answer was so simple. He couldn't believe he didn't see it before.

Kaiba cared about Shizuka. That was it. He cared for her as a friend. Kaiba couldn't believe this! He finally had someone whom he considers a friend. That's why he wanted to make her laugh, keep her happy.

Shizuka is his friend.

Kaiba found the store that he was looking for, he turned to Shizuka and muttered, "Stay here," He gently put her to sit at a nearby bench, and then he entered the store.

Shizuka sighed and looked around…her eyes lit up when something caught her eye.

LATERS…

Kaiba came out the jewelry store and he spotted Shizuka sitting there, but with a shopping bag with her as well.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "Where'd you get that?" he demanded.

Shizuka blushed and said, "I-I bought it,"

"For what?" he demanded again, didn't she see him buying things for her?

"It's a present," She said.

"For who?" Kaiba said coldly.

Shizuka turned even more red and said, "For-for someone special,"

For some reason, that response made Kaiba's blood boil. Who could be so special to Shizuka? He had this mad urge to just grab the shopping bag and throw it into the pond a few feet behind Shizuka. Or throw it at the road and hope some 800 ton trailer ran over it.

But he took several deep breaths, why was he reacting like this? It didn't make any sense.

He then shoved his bag of expensive jewelry into her face, "Here," he said, _hopefully it will make you forget that special someone…_ he thought.

Shizuka took them, didn't look inside the parcel and said, "Thank you,"

"Aren't you going to look inside?" Kaiba blurted out,

"I'll look at it when we get back," Shizuka said politely.

This didn't make sense. He was doing everything he knew that would make a girl happy, but it wasn't working so far. What was he doing wrong?

"Shizuka?" Called out a familiar voice.

Both Kaiba and Shizuka turned and saw Honda smiling and waving a few feet away.

"Honda!" Shizuka said smiling.

Wait…

She got up and went to Honda.

_No…stay away from him…_

He watched her hug Honda and smiling from ear to ear.

_Don't smile at him! _

"How ya been Shizuka?" Honda asked.

"I've…I've been great!" Shizuka said she was still smiling.

_That's mine! That smile is for me! _

Kaiba couldn't hear anything or see anything but only how Honda and Shizuka would talk and laugh amongst each other. He didn't like it. How is it that simply by Honda's appearance Shizuka was back to normal again?

He hated it. He wanted to make her smile. He watched how Honda and Shizuka would hold each other's gaze.

_No! Don't look at him that way! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!_

Kaiba clenched his fist; he wasn't going to have this! He was going to stop this moment.

Kaiba walked towards Shizuka and Honda and he wrapped his arm around Shizuka's waist, "Shizuka, we have to go," Kaiba muttered.

Shizuka looked startled, "Oh, ok." She said.

Honda narrowed his eyes; he saw what Kaiba just did. "So, the dragon's finally out of the cave?" Honda sneered; he hasn't forgiven Kaiba for stealing Shizuka from him. He hasn't forgiven Kaiba for stealing her freedom.

Kaiba smirked, "Yes, and I'm here to retrieve…_what's mine_," he said.

Honda glared at him, which caused Kaiba to chuckle, as he left with Shizuka still wrapped around his arms.

Kaiba had no idea why he reacted like that. Why he placed his arms around Shizuka. But he kept chuckling darkly when he replayed Honda's pissed off face as he left.

But there is was again, that emotionless face. Urgh, what was he going to do to get rid of that face.

"Ohhh!" Shizuka said suddenly, "Puppies!" She ran towards the pet store.

Kaiba followed her, "Do you like animals, Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka asked as soon as Kaiba approached.

The truth was Kaiba was never around animals when he was small. His stepfather made sure of that. So Kaiba didn't know whether he liked animals or not.

"No," Kaiba said.

"Aww! Look at that one!" Shizuka cried, it was a Labrador puppy smiling, barking excitedly and wagged it tail. "He likes me!" Shizuka said smiling.

She smiled! Kaiba felt light and relieved. But he wasn't satisfied; he wanted to hear her laugh.

"This puppy looks like Katsuya," Shizuka suddenly said.

At this, Kaiba laughed, a dog resembling the mutt! How ironic!

Then, he heard it…the sound he hasn't heard all day…her laughter.

He saw her laugh. But what made her laugh? What made her laugh so that he can make her laugh again?

"I like it," Kaiba said suddenly, looking intently at her, into her eyes, "I like it when you laugh."

Shizuka stopped laughing and began to blush.

_There…that gaze…._Kaiba thought, he liked the look Shizuka gave him. Somehow, it was different than from the one Shizuka gave to Honda. He couldn't put his finger on it. But he liked this gaze better.

Kaiba grabbed her hand and muttered, "Let's go," he said. He was fully satisfied.

"And stay away from Honda," Kaiba added.

Shizuka looked at him incredulously, "B-but why?" she said.

"Because Honda's and idiot." Kaiba said.

LATERS…

Although Kaiba had made it quite clear that he didn't want Shizuka anywhere near the baby's room. She snuck in there anyway, she took with her, her camera, and the present she bought today at the mall.

She crept across the hallways being careful not to be seen.

She sighed in relief once she was in front of the door; She placed her hand over the doorknob and slowly opened it. She smiled when it wasn't locked. Silly Kaiba! When was he going to learn?

She entered inside and flicked the switch. The lights immediately turned on.

And the room was beautiful; the men had done a good job. The room was painted entirely to reveal the sky, and painted from one side of the walls to the rest was the Blue Eyes White Dragon which seems to curl around the room as if it's protecting the room. But that wasn't what got Shizuka the most.

She noticed how everything within that room had two of everything. To teddy bears, two baby monitors, two diaper changers, and two cribs placed on far ends of the room.

"Twins," Shizuka found herself saying, and she placed her hand over her belly, "I'm…I'm having twins."(I FOOLED YA'LL SUCKAS!)

**SAY WHAT?! i kno! how many of you figured it out since...well several chapters before this? Shizuka's having twins! oh and just to be clear, what Kaiba experienced at the mall WAS jealously. But it isn't the type that you think. you see, Kaiba has never had a friend before so naturally, he would become possessive with his new friend. Kinda like when you were a kid. Have any of you never wanted to share a friend when you were little? Anyways! read n' review!**


	18. Bittersweet

_**GREETINGS FAIR PEOPLE! as always! i appreciate ur reviews and how everyone reacts to the story. Thank you very much! this is so cool! thank you also to those people who have added me as their favorite author! that really says alot to me! thank we begin this chapter i would like to recommend for you all to listen to Megurine Luka's "Just be Friends" Music box version towards the end of this chapter. It is a song that helped me so much in the last part. As always enjoy. **_

_**DIZCALIMEr: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall now try to take owner ship of Yu-gi-oh! **_

_**BANG! get shot: Argh...crap..and that was just a warning shot.**_

* * *

_August 31 12: 26am: RECORDING_

_A toddler stood in the middle of the hallway looking left to right, as if the infant was looking for someone._

_"This is the third week that one of the Kaiba children has come out of their room in the middle of the night," a woman said behind the camera._

_"One of them has been having a hard time going to sleep, this isn't normal for the Kaiba children. Mr. Kaiba himself told me that his children were always peaceful sleepers. They never woke up in the middle of the night."_

_The woman sighed behind the camera and says, "Let's see what I can do," _

_The camera approaches the child who is seen to be crying and holding a stuff handmade white bunny._

_"Why hello, sweetie! What's wrong? Why aren't you in bed?" said the woman behind the camera._

_"Boogies in my bed!" the child sniffed, "Papa make boogies go bye-bye…"_

_The woman chuckles softly and says gently, "I'm sorry sweetie but there are no monsters in your bedroom. Now, get back to bed."_

_"No! boogies eat me! Boogies eat me! I want Papa! Papa make boogies go bye-bye!" wailed the child. _

_"But your papa isn't going to be home until tomorrow." The woman said with so much patience._

_"I WANT PAPA! I WANT MY PAPA!" and the child began to cry. _

_"Oh, god…" Muttered the woman, "In all my years of experience I have no idea what to do. Where is their mother?"_

* * *

SHIZUKA WOKE UP THE next morning feeling very excited. She couldn't believe it! She was having twins!

TWINS! She wished she could tell someone scream to the world that she's having twins. But alas, she could not do it. If she did, Kaiba would know that she snuck into the room when she was told not to.

She was already in the dining room waiting for Kaiba to come down (she woke up extra early to help make breakfast).

"Morning Mr. Kaiba!" Shizuka said cheerfully.

Kaiba had to blink several times, as if he didn't know who the person was in front of him (he hadn't had his coffee guys) then he said in a low, tired voice, "Oh, Shizuka…"

He sat on his favorite seat, yawned, and pours himself some coffee, he took a sip. He woke up a little…wait a second….

He looked at Shizuka incredulously, was she back to her normal self again? Why? What happened? Did he see what he got for her?

"I hope you enjoy today's breakfast!" She said.

What? What happened? It didn't matter what happened. All that matter that Shizuka was happy again, and that made Kaiba happy too.

Then the maids and butlers came in the dining room to serve them breakfast.

Kaiba could see from the corner of his eye that Shizuka couldn't contain her excitement. Kaiba smiled over the rim of his coffee cup.

LATERS…

Kaiba then left to go to work. And as soon as he did, Shizuka went upstairs and grabbed her cell phone(Kaiba gave her a cell phone as well).

Who would she call? She had this strange urge to call Kaiba and tell him that she knew they were having twins…but she couldn't do that. Kaiba would know and he would be mad at her. Shizuka didn't want Kaiba to be made at her.

So calling Kaiba was a bad idea. But still, who would she call? Her brother? No, as much as Shizuka loves her brother, she knows that Katsuya will flip if he found out that Kaiba kept it all to himself that he knew that Shizuka was having twins, he would also explode if he found out that Kaiba had forbidden her to see the room of the twins.

Mai? Yeah, as much as she loves Mai and grew very close to her…it wouldn't feel the same…because Mai wasn't a mother yet. So she would have no idea the excitement Shizuka felt now about having two babies.

Anzu.

Yes, Anzu seemed the perfect person to call! After all, she was expecting as well.

So Shizuka called Anzu.

"_Hello_?"

"Hi Anzu! It's me, Shizuka!"

"_Oh, hi Shizuka! How are you? How is the baby_?"

Shizuka giggled, "That's what I called you for! To tell you some great news!" Shizuka said.

"_G-Great news? Uh, what is the great news_?" Anzu asked.

"I'm not having a baby!" Shizuka said cheerfully.

"_What_?!" Anzu yelled over the phone, "_Did you do an abortion? Or did you lose the baby_?"

"No! silly! I said I'm not having A baby! I'm having two! I'm having twins!" Shizuka said.

"Twins?" Anzu said in disbelief, and then Shizuka heard Anzu cry over the phone.

"Anzu? Are you ok? What's going on?" Shizuka said worriedly.

"_Gaah, it's these damn hormones!" _Anzu sniffed over the phone,_ "They're making me cry at everything! B-But I'm just happy for you, Shizuka! I really am! Oh my god…twins!" _Anzu began to cry some more.

Shizuka felt bad, she made her friend cry. "Uh…well, that's what I wanted to tell you. Uh…I'm sorry, I made you cry!" Shizuka said.

"_You're so sweet. But it's fine, I don't mind crying over good news. i…I just wish that you weren't having Kaiba's kids…you know? You're…you're just so nice…and he's just so cruel_."

Kaiba…cruel? Shizuka felt her blood boil. Kaiba wasn't cruel!

"You're wrong! Mr. Kaiba isn't cruel!" Shizuka blurted over the phone.

"_W-What_?" Anzu said,

"Mr. Kaiba's not cruel! In-in fact! He's very sweet! He can be very sweet when he wants to be! It's-It's just that people don't take the time to know him!" Shizuka yelled over the phone.

Anzu was quiet for a few moments…which made Shizuka fell bad. Was Anzu mad at her?

"I'm…I'm sorry," Shizuka said.

"_You love Kaiba_…" Anzu said. She didn't say it as a question, she stated it.

Shizuka blushed, "Uh…um…w-what g-gave you that idea?" She said nervously over the phone.

"_Shizuka, I _know_ you. You love Kaiba_. _If you didn't love him you wouldn't be defending him right now. I-I'm sorry for all those things I said earlier. But really? Kaiba? Of all people…your heart chose Kaiba. Don't deny it, Shizuka. You're a terrible liar." _

"Yes, I love….I love Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka blushed like she has never done before. Saying it out loud seemed so embarrassing. But at the same time she felt relieved that she finally told her feelings about Kaiba to someone.

"_Hmm, although I don't approve of this…but…but just be careful, ok? Don't try to get your hopes up, Kaiba may not return those special feelings that you have for him. And those feelings…those feelings that you have for Mr. Kaiba is the best thing anyone can get…even for that douche. Because you're a very special girl, Shizuka. You're so kind, caring, cheerful, and innocent. What you have for Kaiba is pure love; it's so pure it can make anyone love you, Shizuka. Anyone but Kaiba, do you understand? I'm saying this because I don't want you to get hurt,"_

Shizuka nodded; of course she knew already that Kaiba would never like her back. She was already hurt as they speak. Her heart always ached because she wanted Kaiba to know her feelings, and to shower him with her love. She wanted to spoil him, make him laugh every day. Make every day the best moments of his life. That's how much she cared for him.

"I…I'm so sorry Anzu...can…can we talk some other time?" Shizuka said suddenly.

"_Of course…take care_," Anzu said, "_Congratulations_," and then she hung up.

After they hung up, Shizuka curled up on her bed and began to cry, she looked at her swollen belly and said, "Papa…your Papa doesn't love me. But…but Mama loves Papa very much. It hurts…it hurts so much…right here," She placed two fingers over her heart, then she smiled, "At least Papa will love you…he will always have a special place in his heart,"

After a several minutes of crying, Shizuka went to sleep.

LATERS…

Kaiba came home in the afternoon; he went upstairs to the room of his babies. He smiled and sat on one of the rocking chairs. He still couldn't believe it! He was going to be a father! He couldn't wait to have these cribs with his children sleeping or moving around restlessly in them.

He then got up from the chair and headed towards Shizuka's room.

He found Shizuka sitting on her bed facing the window, looking aimlessly outside.

Kaiba went to her and sat down next to her, "Shizuka?" Kaiba said softly.

She didn't answer a tear ran down her cheek. Kaiba didn't know why, but he found his thumb wiping away her tears. Was she really suffering that depression that the doctor had told him about?

Kaiba felt guilty, he felt like this was all his fault. He didn't like seeing Shizuka like this. He wrapped his arms around Shizuka, making her lean towards him. Her head buried into his chest.

"Shh, shh, "Kaiba whispered, "Everything's alright. Nothing's going hurt you. You're with me, you're safe."

Shizuka closed her eyes and listen to Kaiba's soft low voice and his heart beats. Which oddly seemed to match hers. She felt so small being held by Kaiba, and she felt…so safe.

She buried herself deeper into Kaiba's chest, and Kaiba held her ever tighter. He had no clue that this is what she wanted; he also had no clue how much this hurts her as well.

**yea i kno i'm being so cruel. why am i not letting Kaiba fall in love? don't worry guys it will happen! just wait! As always, read n' review! **


	19. With Her

**hello there my peeps! how ya'll doing? the letters centered and written in italics is a song by Christain Castro(Who is the BEST Mexican pop singer of this CENTURY!) called "Con Ella" or in english, "With Her" no need to hear the song...but pay attention to the lyrics. Here is a new Chappie of Hello Again enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Meh...ya'll kno this already..**

KAIBA DIDN'T LEAVE HER side on that very night. He stayed by her side, and he never let her go.

He had no idea what was making her suffer, or what was causing her sadness. He just wished that she could be cheerful again.

_She had always been here with me…_

This was a new experience for Kaiba, for he had never consoled anyone before. He has never held anyone in his arms before. He had never held a girl before.

_Before arriving she was already in me…_

Especially a girl who he really cares about. What was happening to him? Was this what every person does to console their friend? For some reason it…it felt…nice. He wondered why he never had a friend before. Was this what Anzu and Yugi were talking about this whole time? Is this what they were telling him, what he was missing? Now, he understood, he understood what it meant to have a friend.

_With what force had I thought of her…?_

But he wasn't happy, because Shizuka wasn't. Yet he knew for some reason, that this is what he is supposed to do, embrace Shizuka, and never let go unless she asks for it.

_That cut through the space into a star_

He noticed how small and fragile Shizuka felt in his arms, how soft and pleasant she felt. How odd, how odd it was to him to know how different a woman feels than a man. Women were so different from men, he of course, knew this all along, but it never struck to him how different they really were.

_Responding to my love…_

Until now.

_She has put so much into me…_

"M-Mr. K-Kaiba?" Shizuka's soft voice rang into Kaiba's ears.

Kaiba looked down at the girl, who turned red and said rather shyly, "You…you can let…go of me now,"

_That she planted a flag and stayed…_

Kaiba looked into her hazel eyes, "Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

Shizuka smiled and nodded, "Yes, I am, thank you." She said softly.

_She said that love doesn't have reason…_

But Kaiba didn't believe her, so he didn't let her go, "I don't believe you," he said.

_And it simply settled into the deepest part of my heart…_

But Shizuka pulled away, "No, really, I'm alright now." She insisted.

_With her, only with her…_

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "You are a horrible liar," he stated.

_Every night I fall in love again.._

He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him, "What's wrong? What's causing you trouble? I want to know." He said.

_And when the moon knew she was there it snuck into me room to paint silver and blue on our love…_

"Do…do you _really _want to know?" Shizuka asked shyly.

_With her, only with her…_

"I wouldn't be asking this," he said.

_every night I fall in love again.._

She hesitated, looking away taking several deep breaths and then she looked at him in the eyes and said simply, "You, you are making me suffer,"

_And the silence that was big as the sky…_

Kaiba felt like somebody punched him in the chest.

_filled with "I love you,"…_

Him? He was causing all her problems? But…but why? Why was it HIS fault that she was so miserable? It didn't make any sense.

Her confession, her confession made him…dare he say it? It made him feel hurt. For once, in a long time Kaiba had his feelings hurt. He clenched his fist.

_From here to eternity…_

Shizuka felt really bad for saying this, but he said he wanted to know the truth, and she told him. She didn't think he would react this way. She loved him so badly, but he could never love her back. Yes, it was he, who was hurting her. He was the one causing her pain.

He sat there staring at the covers on the bed, his face emotionless. She watched him clench his fist. What was he thinking? How is he taking all this?

_with her, only with her.._

"You're lying," Kaiba said after a moment's pause.

"Wha-what?" Shizuka said incredulously.

_She is different than the rest.._

"You're lying," he repeated, "I'm not the one that's hurting you,"

_She sees herself no more or less…_

"You…you don't know anything!" Shizuka stuttered.

_She makes no effort to please…_

Kaiba smirked, "_You_ are the one who doesn't know anything! What you just said doesn't any make sense."

"Yes-yes it does!" Shizuka cried.

"Ha! Then please, enlighten me…explain to me why?" he said crossing his arms stubbornly.

_And that's why she always looks so natural…_

"I…you…because…" Shizuka stuttered. How could she say it? How could she tell him that she's suffering because of her feeling for him? Feelings that he would never return?

"Because…because…" Shizuka stuttered helplessly.

"Then don't say it." Kaiba interrupted her, "Don't EVER say that I am the one who's hurting you,"

_She is the horizon at high sea…_

"Wh-why?" Shizuka asked.

At this, Kaiba looked away, he didn't say anything at first, and she couldn't see his expression since it was dark. She heard him take a deep breath.

"Because," Kaiba said in a slightly shaky voice, "It…it hurts me when…you say something like that."

_Mixed with illusion and reality…_

"Hurts…you…?" Shizuka repeated.

"Yes," he confirmed, "you became my friend, Shizuka, did you know that?" he ran his fingers softly through her hair, "you became a very special someone to me,"

_She is so special to me…_

They're eyes became used to the dark, and now they could see their faces semi-clearly.

Kaiba saw Shizuka's eyes widen in surprise, he saw her grab his hand and rubbed her face softly against his hand. He smiled.

_Fragile like a crystal needle…_

"I'm sorry," She whispered, she then kissed his hand, "I'm sorry that I hurt you,"

Kaiba felt his face go hot when she kissed the palm of his hand. What was that?

_But at the same time strong to love…_

He shook those feelings away and he said, "It's ok..." he said.

Shizuka suddenly wrapped her arms around Kaiba, "Th-thank you, Mr. Kaiba, you are a good friend," she whispered.

_With her, only with her…_

This made Kaiba let out a small smile. This was the first time someone said he was a good friend. It felt nice to be called that. Wow, another person he never expected he'd ever be, a friend.

_Every night I fall in love again…_

A friend. And more importantly, Shizuka's friend.

Why was it so easy to like her? Why was does it feel good to be her friend? Why does it feel so special?

_And when the moon knew where she was…_

He suddenly got up and crawled towards the other end of the bed, dragging Shizuka along with him.

"M-Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka stuttered.

_It snuck into my window_

"Aren't you tired?" Kaiba asked as he and Shizuka placed their heads on the soft pillows on Shizuka's bed.

"A-a little," Shizuka admitted. Kaiba nodded curtly and he said, "Then, we're going to bed,"

_To pant blue and silver on our love.._

"You're…you're going to sleep? Here, in _my _room?" Shizuka stuttered.

"Yes," Kaiba said simply, "Is there a problem?"

_With her, only with her…._

Shizuka shook her head, "No," she admitted. Then she smiled.

_Every night I fall in love again.._

"There," Kaiba said placing his hand once again on her face, "That's what I like to see. Shizuka's smile."

_And the silence as big as the sky _

Shizuka blushed, he really had no idea how his comments makes her feel so special.

"Goodnight," Shizuka said, "Goodnight little ones!" Shizuka said cheerfully to her unborn twins, who as if on cue gave another kick. Shizuka winced, but then she smiled.

_Filled with "I love you" _

"Goodnight…everyone," Kaiba said. He watched Shizuka close her eyes.

He didn't close his eyes, he only lay there staring…gazing upon Shizuka's sleeping face.

_From here to eternity (eternity)_

He watched as the moonlight gently caressed the soft, smooth skin on Shizuka's face, making her glow. Making her look…angelic. Kaiba felt his heart beat a little fast.

He breathed out, when he realized he was holding his breath.

_With her, only with her…_

He saw how her lips were slightly parted, breathing slow, and softly. He gasped as he found his fingers gently tracing over her soft, pink lips.

Why was he doing this? Why was he acting…so… unlike himself?

This made Kaiba feel afraid…yes, afraid. Was it ok to touch a friend like that? Was this bad? If Shizuka knew that he'd touched her like that, would she get angry? Or become disgusted and close their friendship?

No…Kaiba didn't want that. He felt so wrong for doing that…as if…he was committing a sin. Betraying Shizuka's trust. To see Shizuka sleeping there looking so innocent and pure…and with him, touching her dirtying her…corrupting her with just his touch.

He's not going to touch her…never like that again. He forbid himself to touch her, he had no idea why he felt so wrong for doing that. It just didn't seem right.

It felt a lot safer to keep his distance, and just watch her sleep…watch her smile and laugh.

And nothing more.

**what da heck is going on? Seriously? what is going on? Anyways, read n' review!**


	20. Feelings Unexplained

**WOOHOO! THANk YOU ALLL SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! this is really awesome! thank you! and to think i didn't think this fic was going to get poopular(yes, i spelled it right). THank you! Gracias! Arigatougosaimasu! Jesus! u guys are amazing! ANyways, before we get on with the fic, i thought that i would remind you all that Kaiba hasn't developed romantic feelings for SHizuka. Its only friendship. but he is however...starting to see Shizuka as a woman. Does that make sense? Anywho! ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPPIE!**

**DIZCLAIMER: "****_alright ya'll." said Mr. Garby" I'm ya'll new subsitute teacher Mr. Garby. I've been teaching for 20 years in the inner city. So don't even THINK about messing with me. Ya'll feel me?" _**

**_Turns to class, who nods._**

**_"Ok lets take roll here," Mr. Garby looks at roster, "LA-DEE RI-TEE-SUE! La-de Riteesue? No Ladee RiTeeSue?_**

**_Me: gets up and raise hand, "Phresent sir, I don't own Yu-gi-oh!" (just so ya'll know that's not how to say my name)_**

**_Mr. Garby: "Sit yo punk ass down, girl! and quit makin' all those silly ass names!"_**

**_haha! sigment was taking by Key and Peele's show: Skit called Substitute teacher._**

* * *

_August 3, 3:24pm:RECORDING_

_"…Come here! I'm not done talking to you!" Kaiba says behind the camera._

_A toddler runs away from the camera, "NO!" screams the child. _

_The toddler runs into its room and screams, "I DON'T LIKE YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!" and slams the door shut. _

_Kaiba knocks on the door, "Open this door right now!" _

_"NO! GO AWAY!"_

_Recording stops…_

* * *

KAIBA IS NOW AVOIDING Shizuka and she has no idea why. He had been avoiding her for the last 4 weeks…four weeks? This made Shizuka remember that she is now eight months pregnant.

She suddenly noticed how big her belly has gotten; it was even bigger than Anzu's!

She patted her stomach affectionately and said, "Papa doesn't want to see me anymore," she said sadly.

"I don't know why…I thought…I thought that maybe your Papa liked me…as a friend…but…I guess…" then she stopped herself, he children didn't need to hear that. They didn't need to know that their father has no romantic feelings at all for her. And that this was all part of his plan to get an heir for his company. No, her children didn't need to know that she was being used.

So Shizuka smiled and said, "Let's go outside, shall we? Let's go see Mr. Sun and ask him how he's doing today."

Shizuka grabbed her sweater and headed towards the door.

SO Shizuka went outside into the garden, along with Roland, who hasn't left her side ever since Kaiba had decided to avoid her.

She sat under a shady tree and looked up at its branches, admiring the lights that peeked through the red and orange leaves and branches.

"Roland?" Shizuka said suddenly.

Roland shifted his posture as if to let her know that he was listening.

"Why is Mr. Kaiba avoiding me?" She asked.

"For that, I am not sure," Roland said simply.

Shizuka nodded, "But I thought we were getting along," she said.

"I had thought so as well," Roland admitted.

"Perhaps that everything is not what it seems," Roland added.

"What do you mean by that?" Shizuka asked.

"Perhaps Mr. Kaiba has a lot on his hands at the moment…with the holiday season coming up. Mr. Kaiba has to create new invention to place into stock," Roland explained.

Shizuka nodded, "I understand that he is busy…and I don't mind him working all the time. It proves to me how hardworking Mr. Kaiba really is, but that isn't the problem…"she said gloomily.

"And may I ask, what is?" Roland said curtly.

"The fact when he comes home…and when I say 'hi' he looks away…he ignores me. What did I do? What did I say? I wish I knew what I did so that he wouldn't be mad at me anymore," Shizuka admitted.

Roland looked at her, "That is very unlike Mr. Kaiba. It is unlike for Mr. Kaiba to avoiding conflict, he is always the one that would confront it. I do not understand his actions."

Shizuka nodded and looked at the fallen leaves dance towards the gentle blow of the wind.

"Cheer up, Miss Shizuka, you know it's bad for you to be unhappy, it would affect the children's health," Roland reminded her.

Shizuka gave a small smile and nodded, "Yes, your right. I have to think about the babies! I'm going to be a mommy soon!" She raised her hands and said, "Roland, can you left me up? I'm heavy."

Roland nodded curtly and helped her up, Shizuka laughed as she noticed how heavy she has gotten, "I'm going for a walk!" she said cheerfully.

Roland gave her a small smile and he walked her around the garden.

Roland sighed as he watched Shizuka talk and laugh at a distance; he knew this was all an act. He knew Shizuka was suffering on the inside.

LATERS…

Shizuka went up to her room and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed the person who might know a thing or two about Kaiba.

"_Hello?_" said the voice.

"Hello Mokuba! It's me Shizuka!" Shizuka said cheerfully over the phone, "Is…Is this a bad time?" she added nervously.

"_What? No, it's fine. I'm not doing anything right now, what's up_?" he said.

"Mr….Mr. Kaiba has been acting very strange…" Shizuka said trying to sound all casual.

"_Strange? How?_" Mokuba asked.

She told him, she told him how they were getting along…and how she found out they she was having twins but Kaiba forbidding her to go in the children's room. And how….Kaiba admitted that Shizuka was very special to him.

"…So yeah…he's been acting very strange lately," Shizuka said.

"_No, he's has been acting very weird, since the beginning of what you've just told me_," Mokuba admitted.

"_Seto had never…had anyone special to him. He never…he's never been attached to anyone…well except me of course…but BESIDES me, he has never been attached to anyone. Wow…I think you're starting to get through to him, Shizuka. I think when the time comes…it might be easier to convince him…to let you stay with him….and the kids."_

Shizuka's eyes lit up, "You really think so?" she said hopefully.

"_Yeah, I mean, he DID admit to you that you were very special to him. I don't think he sees you as the mother of his kids yet. But he sees you as a very dear friend," Mokuba explained, "And THAT'S something, Shizuka, because my brother never had a friend before_,"

His friend…Shizuka smiled. If Kaiba at least cared for her in that special way... at least it was something. Maybe it didn't matter if Kaiba liked her or not, as long as she was something special to him, that was enough for her.

"_But twins? Really? You're having twins_?" Mokuba said incredulously over the phone.

Shizuka laughed, "Yes, I'm having twins."

"_Jesus…I'm going to be an uncle…twice_!" Mokuba said.

But then Mokuba voice turned serious, "_Shizuka…if Seto hurts you in ANY way…don't hesitate to call me. If he still isn't convinced to let you have the children…then call me. I'm here, I'll help you._"

"Thank you," Shizuka said, "Well, I better get going. I don't want to waste more of your time,"

"_No, no, no! Like I said, it's fine! I like talking to you anyways! But I mean it, Shizuka. Call me."_ And then they hung up.

_Huh, _Mokuba thought as he placed his cell phone on the coffee table, _this is _indeed_ interesting. _

_Seto's having starting to have feelings for that girl. _But the question remains, will Seto developing _romantic _feelings for Shizuka? Or would he only see her as a friend?

It would be nice for Kaiba to develop romantic feelings for her, and it would be so much easier for everyone. Mokuba still believes that his brother isn't heartless, he could fall for someone. And maybe Shizuka could be the one. After all, Shizuka was so sweet, kind, and beautiful…it would be easy to fall for Shizuka.

Even Mokuba admitted to himself that even he might fall for her too. But he could only see her as a friend.

He smiled, he could easily see Kaiba and Shizuka happily married and watching the kids grow. After all, Kaiba would make a great dad. He practically raised Mokuba all be himself.

His brother…his brother…his awesome big brother…although he was never going to admit it. But he misses Seto.

Mokuba clenched his fist...but soon. Soon Mokuba would have no choice but to confront his brother. He would have to side with Shizuka if things don't go out as planned.

He didn't what to do this…he still cared for his brother. But he needed to be taught a lesson. And the lesson would come to him. Hard.

_Watch out, Seto, _Mokuba thought as he looked outside his window door that leads to the balcony…at a distance he could see the building of Kaibacorp popping out from the rest of the other buildings.

"Watch out, Seto," Mokuba said out loud, "there's a storm coming,"

**DRAMA BOMB! seriously? What is going on here? I have no idea! read n' review!**


	21. Indecisive Wants

**WAZZUP YA'll?! WOOHOO! I have reached over 20 chapters...haha! many of you have already knew that...but i promise you, I didn't! and i'm the one writting this! THank you! thank you all so much for your reviews and support! Ah yes, before i forget...thought out this chapter there may be some random spazz moments from me, so please don't take seriously...i was just high on sugar. yes, ANYWYAS! (Dammit! Dyslexia!) ANYWAYS! here's cjapter (DAMMIT!) here's Chapter 21 of Hello Again!**

**DIZCLAIMER: LadtRistu does not own Yu-gi-oh! and thus she never will, if she did she'll get shot.**

* * *

SETO KAIBA RUBBED HIS TEMPLES after he placed recent documents about the stock market.

He needed a little mental break, a break from all this chaos called work. He made his mind wander to its content…and unfortunately, his mind decided to wander about Shizuka.

He knew he was avoiding Shizuka for the past month now, she was eight months pregnant. She needed him more than ever; the babies will soon be born. But…he needed to avoid Shizuka, for his own good.

Every day that he would spend time with her, he would become more attached to her. Kaiba didn't need to be close to anyone. People come and go. Plus, it felt strange…he didn't understand what his other feelings he was having. He didn't need anyone, he would have all he would need, his children and his company, that's it. That's it.

It felt very weird what he was going through. He couldn't understand it himself. He would notice small details about Shizuka, details…he wouldn't have bothered to notice before. Such as…he is a man, and she is a woman. Why does he keep reminding himself that? He can tell the difference between a man and a woman (haha unlike Son Goku!). He's not stupid (Goku's not stupid! He's just innocent!).

He would notice how soft her hair looked and felt. He would notice how her figure when she would walk away was well, a woman. He would notice how sweet and soft her voice sounds and how it sounded melodious when she laughed. Why was he noticing these simple things? Why does it give him such an impact. Her eyes…her hazel eyes…they had a gentle touch to them. He didn't understand.

And that's why he was avoiding her, because he didn't understand. What was he going through? He didn't know. He wished he could have some kind of device to explain to him what was going on, or a book, a book written by some scientist who won the Nobel Prize.

Maybe…maybe he could ask Shizuka. No…he couldn't. What if it wasn't normal? What if she thought it was strange? What if she became disgusted by him? What if this ruins their friendship?

But he _did_ want that, didn't he? Doesn't he want to end his friendship with Shizuka? Isn't that what he was doing right now? Damn, now Kaiba realizes that he is so confused. He had no idea what he wants anymore. He hates being confused.

Shizuka…Shizuka…what does he want with Shizuka?

What does he want?

LATERS…

Kaiba returned home later that evening. He was so exhausted.

"G-good evening, M-Mr. Kaiba," Said a soft voice.

Kaiba turned and found Shizuka standing a few feet before him, looking shyly at him.

He was about to turn away and go upstairs to his room, but something caught his eye.

He looked at her shirt incredulously; he noticed two perfectly round wet spots on Shizuka's shirt, on her chest area.

"Why is your shirt wet?" Kaiba asked pointing at her shirt.

"Wha…?"Shizuka looked down and noticed the wet circles, she covered her chest and blushed, "I'm…I'm sorry…I think it's the milk…" she turned and ran away. (Actually this is called colostrum, it's not milk, it's more like a substance preparing the body make some milk, if that makes sense, and pregnant women won't make milk until a few days after they give birth). *

Milk? Kaiba wondered. Of course…breast feeding…Kaiba felt his face get hot. He tried to forget what he just saw. He felt like he just saw something dirty (it's not, guys…at least, I don't think so).

He wished Shizuka didn't come and greet him! Damn, thanks a lot life for making his life complicated!(Life: You're welcome! :D).

Why was he reacting that way? It was just milk(Ahem, it's colostrum!). He didn't…he didn't need to get all flustered. This is…this is something perfectly normal to happen to all women right? Yes, it was, meaning he shouldn't get embarrassed and take it like normal.

Yes, take it like normal.

MEANWHILES…

As soon as Shizuka got into her room, she took off her shirt and her bra. She examined her breast, yep; it was definitely what she thought it was. It was her milk(COLOSTRUM, DAMNIT!).

Wow, she couldn't believe it; the realization of having kids hit her hard again. She was making milk for the twins! Her body was preparing for the arrival of her babies! Her babies were coming soon!

Shizuka looked through her drawers to find a new bra, she frowned at her bras, for none of them were suitable for her breast now, what she needed was the nursing bras.

She was so happy! But then she remembered how soon she would be leaving as well.

But she shouldn't be worrying about that now, she needed those nursing bras. But how the heck is she going to tell Kaiba that?(ha! This must be funny!) How the heck was she going to tell him she needed to go shopping from some bras?

He wouldn't care…it wouldn't make it a big deal. He only sees her…sees her as what? What was she to him?

She had no choice, she called Roland.

LATERS…

Kaiba spotted Roland escorting Shizuka to the front door, as if they were leaving.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba demanded.

Roland bowed, "Mr. Kaiba, Miss Shizuka wishes to go shopping sir." He said.

Kaiba turned to Shizuka, "For…what?" he said coldly.

"For…for um…uuuhhh…"Shizuka blushed and looked away.

"For maternal needs, sir." Roland answered for her.

"I didn't ask you, I asked HER." Kaiba said in his iciest tone. He turned to Shizuka again and muttered, "For _what?"_

Shizuka turned red, then she took a deep breath and beckoned him to lean close, and he did. But it didn't seem to satisfy her, so she beckoned him to lean even closer, he did, his ear directly a few inches in front of her mouth. She whispered her reasons, and as she did, Kaiba's face turn red…really, really red.

Roland looked at the two young adult in with the most puzzled looked on his face. What did Shizuka say to Kaiba that would make him look so flustered? All he knew was that Shizuka needed to get some things and that was it. She didn't go into detail.

He watched Kaiba clear his throat and slowly get up to his normal height, "I-I understand," he said in a shaky voice, "Roland, prepare my car, I'm going with Shizuka,"

Roland nodded curtly, "Yes sir," and he left.

MEANWHILES….

Mokuba knocked on the door. He then stood there waiting patiently for the person at the other end to open it.

A young blonde-haired girl opened it; she was at first smiling at her unexpected guest. But when she saw who it was, her cheerful face immediately turned into a frown.

"Rebecca!" Mokuba said cheerfully, he held out an expensive looking banquet of flowers and said, "How would you like to be an aunty?"

Rebecca folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes and said, "Is this some kind of sick way to propose to me? _Again?_" she added with annoyance.

Mokuba nodded "Yep! So how about it?" he said.

"No," and she closed the door, or at least tried to, but Mokuba placed his hand and the door pushing it so that it wouldn't close, "I mean it, Rebecca!" Mokuba said smiling, "Marry me, and you'll get to have nieces….or nephews!"

Rebecca used all her force to close the door, but Mokuba was strong, "N-no!" she said and she struggled to close the door, "That's….that's the lamest…way of proposing…I have ever heard!"

"But it's true!" Mokuba said his face pleading her to believe him, "I'm going to be an uncle soon!"

Rebecca let out a sarcastic laugh, "Really?...how? …the last time….I've heard…it's only you and Kaiba…" she took a deep breath and continued to struggle to close the door.

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah, my brother's going to have kids."

At this the door suddenly slammed in and Mokuba walked inside, he saw Rebecca laughing, "No…! N-no way! You MUST be lying to me!" she said laughing, "How in the world….did your brother….who is said to be…hahaha! The most coldest person on the planet….bwahahaha! Even colder than the Artic….would….haha! Want kids?"

Mokuba nodded, "Yep, Seto found a girl…and you know…chemistry…and I mean _chemistry_ happened."

Rebecca was silent for a while and then she busted out laughing again, "Whoooo…haaaaa!haha! is the unlucky girl?"

Mokuba smirked, "You mean 'lucky' girl? Hmmm, guess." He said mischieviously.

Rebecca glared at him, "Anzu?"

Mokuba shook his head, "Can't stand her," he replied.

"Um…Mai Kujaku?"

"Never looked at her,"

"Uh…Vivian Wong?"

"Who's she?"

Rebecca glared at him, "Who is it?" she demanded.

Mokuba laughed, "You'll never guess who! But….but I WILL tell you…if…you tell me the magic words." He said smiling playfully.

"What? Please?" Rebecca said clueless.

"No! 'yes, Mokuba, I'll marry you!'" Mokuba said.

"Please?" she insisted. Mokuba sighed, "Alright…Jonouchi Katsuya….remember him?"

Rebecca thought about it for a moment and then she nodded, "Yes, I remember…what about him?"

"He has a sister….and that's who Seto got knocked up," Mokuba said.

"Wait…Say WHAT?!" Rebecca said in disbelief, "But! But…! But doesn't Kaiba HATE Jonouchi? How the heck dis this all happened?"

"I'll tell you if you marry me," Mokuba said smiling, Rebecca glared at him, then he sighed, "Fine! Alright! How about on a date?! How about we go out and I'll tell you from there," he promised.

Rebecca hesitated, as much as she wanted to hear the juicy details of this unexpected romance(ha! As if!) she didn't want to go out…she's never been out on date with someone. She was nervous, plus she still liked Yugi(but she knew this was all a lost cause since he's now married) and she aslo kind of like Mokuba. She thought it was so cute how he was so persistent over getting her to like him.

She sighed, "Alright," she said giving up, "I'll go out with you…but ONLY to hear how this all happened….and NOTHING else!"

Mokuba smiled, "Of course!" he said cheerfully, "whatever my lady commands," he said bowing.

Rebecca laughed, "You're such a dork!"

**yea i kno...u wanted some lovey dovey stuff to happen between Kaiba and Shizuka...I kno! but just bear with me, alright? Anyways! Read n' Review!**

**Colostrum: It's actually a substance that babies do consume after their birth...it is full of anitbodies and helps the baby strengthen it's immune system. (plus it also help the baby poo). so yes, after a few days baby milk starts to develop. **


	22. The Dream

**SHMAOWZAO! Greetings everyone! i hope you all had a great day! i did. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was typing this chapter, but then it got late, so i decided to post today! As always! Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOT YU-GI-OH! Or THE MUSIC IN DIS STORY!**

SHIZUKA HAD NO IDEA why Kaiba decided to come with her shopping. Wasn't he supposed to ignore her? Throughout all the month she had been hoping to get Kaiba's attention, and try to apologize what whatever she has done. But now…

Now she wished he wasn't here!

Why? Why of all those times she wanted to spend some quality time with him, he had chosen to shop with her? And for bras, nonetheless!

While they were looking for the maternity store, Shizuka didn't dare to look at him. And once they found the maternity store, Shizuka's face went scarlet. She could've told Kaiba to wait in the car. She could've told him to wait outside the store. But she didn't, because she was so embarrassed.

So poor Shizuka went to a sales associate to help her find the perfect bra that will satisfy her needs. She had to lean forward so that only the sales associate could hear, and not Kaiba.

Kaiba had no idea why he wanted to come with Shizuka, especially to…to…purchase…her _feminine _things (he can't say the word 'bra' LOL!).

He could've just waited in the car, or he could've just waited outside the store. But nooooooo, he had to do the right thing and be a gentleman and escort her to the store (why? Why did he hafta be so nice? Ha!).

He leaned against a table with a female mannequin displaying a maternity dress; he just stood there and crossed his arms, trying to be his usual self.

Until he heard the sales associate say, "I'm sorry ma'am, but can you please speak a little louder?"

Kaiba closed his eyes shut, and tried to distract himself from hearing what Shizuka was trying to say, but he heard it. He heard every single word he didn't want to hear.

"Um…I'm…looking for a n-nursing…nursing bra…b-but I-I don't know my…size," he heard Shizuka say in a loud whisper.

"OOHHHH!" said the sales associate a little too loudly (both to Kaiba and Shizuka's dismay).

"Well, have a large variety and brands of nursing bras! If you could just take off your coat…you know what? Why don't you go into that dressing room right in front of you? Yeah, that one, and take off your coat and shirt and I'll measure you," said the obnoxious sales floor woman (she's not really obnoxious Kaiba and Shizuka just want her to keep her voice down).

Kaiba turned red; they were going to measure her? And take her shirt off? Jesus, why was this affecting him so much? Kaiba turned his attention to the store, his eyes wondering on the items.

He noticed so many maternal shirts, pants, jeans, dresses for all occasions. They whole room was decorated in white and pink. He frowned, and then he noticed that there were no men walking around the store. There were pregnant women shopping with their female friend or families. Some shopped alone, other women were shopping with their children (Jesus, does that woman really have 5 children? Kaiba thought).

He noticed that he wasn't in his comfort zone. He noticed that he was in an unidentified territory. He was in a place he was not familiar with. And that was…the world of women.

"Oh wow! Your stomach is quiet big!" he heard the woman assisting Shizuka say, "Are you having twins?"

"Yes…y-yes I am," He heard Shizuka say.

He looked away again and decided to distract himself with the prices.

"Ok…It looks like that you're a 32 D" said the saleswoman.

_Wow, is that a big size? _Kaiba found himself wondering, but then he shook his head, he found his face turning red again. Dammit! He blamed those idiot high school classmates he had in high school, always talking about girls. Oh god…has he become a pervert? (Yeah sure, blame high school, blame high school for all life crises.)

"Oh…" he heard Shizuka say, "Well, that's a size bigger than I expected,"

WHHYYYY?! Why was he listening to all this? Why couldn't those stupid women just shut up?!

He better not nosebleed! He better not nosebleed!(he's not guys, he thinks he's becoming a pervert, but he's not, I assure you). He pinched his nose, so that he could avoid the bleeding.

"If you want, I can go look for bras your size, and you can try them on," said the sales associate cheerfully.

Kaiba took a deep breath to calm himself down. A pervert he has become. Why? Why? How did he stoop so low?(haha! This is fun! Poor Kaiba!)

He hastily tried to distract himself again, and then he noticed a small 4-year old boy staring up at him, gawking at him.

"Yes?" Kaiba said.

The boy continued to gawk at him, then he took a deep breath and said with such awe, "Awe you…awe you Seto Kaiba?" he said his eyes truing wide as he said it.

Kaiba smirked, "Yes, I am."

The boy looked so shocked and then he reached into his pocket and got out a duel monster card and handed it to him, Kaiba took it. "Can you sign it pwease?" the boy said.

Kaiba looked at it, and he frowned, it was Armed Ninja. Really? This kid wanted him to sign his name, Seto Kaiba, the strongest duelist of all time on such a weak card as Armed Ninja?

He was about to hand it back to the child, but then he saw how the boy looked at him with so much awe. Kaiba sighed and he said, "Sure, what's your name kid?"

He reached for a pen in his trench coat, "My name is Kenta, sir." Said the kid politely.

Kaiba smiled, and he signed the card, he bent down and said, "Here you go, Kenta."

The boy smiled, "Thank you, sir!" and out of nowhere, the kid hugged Kaiba. Kaiba was taken aback; he was never hugged by a fan before, especially by a young fan. Kaiba didn't know what to do, so he did what was expected, he hugged back.

Shizuka stepped out of the dressing room and saw Kaiba being stared at by some adorable kid. She watched as the kid asked Kaiba to sign his favorite card. She smiled when Kaiba took out a pen and signed the boy's card. Then he watched how the boy then gave Kaiba a hug, and she watched Kaiba embraced the child back.

Her heart skipped a beat, she placed her hand over her stomach and said, "He's pure-hearted, Papa has such a pure heart."

She saw Kaiba turned to her, his face expressionless as usual. She blushed and told him that she was ready to go.

Kaiba for some reason looked away as soon as she spoke, and they both headed towards the cash register.

LATERS…

AS they left the store Kaiba stared determinedly at the road, he didn't dare look at Shizuka. He had no idea how was he going to react.

As soon as she stepped out of the dressing room, Kaiba noticed that Shizuka looked different with the nursing bra on. He noticed her breast looking bigger, fuller, and rounder (no, there isn't THAT much of a difference, it's just Kaiba overreacting to things).

Why? Why was he noticing those things? Especially on Shizuka? It didn't make any sense! When they got back to the mansion, Kaiba immediately headed towards his study, and didn't even come down for dinner. He was determined; he was determined to get her out of his mind. He didn't need any of this. He wanted Shizuka gone. He needed her gone as soon as possible.

LATERS…

Shizuka tossed and turned on her bed, muttering under her breath. She was having a strange dream, a strange horrible dream…

_She opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in a meadow. A meadow full of flowers. The place was calm and peaceful, the sun hit her face just right, and the breeze gently blew along the tress, flowers and flowers._

_Shizuka frowned on the atmosphere, it was quiet. Too quiet. She got up, vaguely recalling that it was her childrens' birthday, and that's why they were in the meadow in the first place. _

_She looked around; there was no sign of anyone anywhere. She yelled their names…but it was odd…she didn't know their names, because she never named them. How the heck was she going to call them?_

_She looked beside her and saw St. Joan Duel Monster card, sitting next to her, drinking tea and saying, "Best not to let anyone wonder off, there's a dragon lose,"_

_At this Shizuka's heart began to sink. Her kids! Her kids were somewhere in the meadow!_

_She got up and ran trying to remember her children's' names. _

_She ran into a forest nearby the meadow and she found her brother sharpening a sword, he kept looking at it and then he turned to Yugi, who was making things float around in the air. _

_"How sharp do ya think dis sword is?" Katsuya said to Yugi._

_Yugi clenched his fist making the floating objects explode, he shrugged, "I'm not sure. Me thinks it should be cursed."_

_"Katsuya!" Shizuka yelled, "Where are my kids?" _

_Katsuya laughed, "Children? Why sister, you have no children." _

_Yugi laughed too, "Perhaps you are referring to my children, Anzu is giving them their midday meal."_

_Shizuka shook her head(deciding to ignore their strange dialect), "No! I have kids! Don't you remember Katsuya?! I had children with Seto Kaiba!"_

_At this, both men gasped, and the sword held by Katsuya's hand suddenly turned into flames, "Ah! See there, Yugi?! The sword is now cursed! It can kill any beast known to man! Thou must now name me, "The Flamed Swordsman"!" _

_Yugi nodded in agreement, "I fancy thy name, comrade."_

_And then both men got up to leave, completely ignoring Shizuka, "NO!" Shizuka screamed, "My Children! WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?!"_

_She was suddenly in a city, where all duel monsters seemed to have a party. Where they heck were her kids?_

_"Mama!" she heard a child call. She turned and ran toward the sound, "Where are you? Stay there!"_

_She knew those were the sound of her children, she couldn't explain why, she just knew._

_But she couldn't find them, they didn't call out again. _

_She spotted Mai dressed as the Harpie Lady, looking at the sky and saying to Anzu, who was dressed as the Dark Magician Girl, saying, "Only strong melodic voice can break the spell,"_

_Anzu nodded, "A voice, an enchanted voice."_

_What the heck where they talking about? Why was no one helping her find her children? _

_She continued to run, to run at every corner and into every street there was available._

_She noticed a huge shadow flew above her head, when she glanced up to see what it was, it was gone. _

_She found Honda dressed as some kind of commando army man yelling at everyone at the streets to go back home, "It's nighttime! It isn't safe! Go home! Go home!" it was strange; it was the middle of the day._

_"Honda!" Shizuka called, "My kids! Do you know where my kids are?" _

_"Shizuka! Go home! It isn't safe! Look how dark it is!" he was right, it was suddenly night._

_"No woman is safe," She turned and found Mokuba sitting at a café, "Hey, how much is that Frappuccino?"_

_She saw a Kuriboh look at her and smiled, and vanished. _

_Shizuka began to cry, she wanted her kids so badly. What a horrible mother she was, and no one wanted to help her. Why did everyone ignore her?_

_She somehow found herself standing in front of a huge rectangular prism crystal tower. _

_Why the heck was a crystal doing in the middle of a city?_

_Then she vaguely remembered telling her children that the crystal kept everyone safe. _

_She heard a roar, and when she looked up, she saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon curled around the crystals tower glaring down at her._

_Seto! She suddenly wished Seto was here, but where was he? Was he with the kids?_

_"There now! Me thinks this sword shall slay this beast!" Katsuya said suddenly appearing beside her._

_He took out his flaming sword and said, "Beast! Prepare for thy end!"_

_Yugi shook his head, "No need! No need, mate! Hold steady, man, lest not cause fray."_

_"Fray it is! And fray shall it be! My fair sister desires it!" Katsuya said smiling at Shizuka._

_"Nay," Yugi said disagreeing, "Peace, I say. Peace!"_

_"Hold thy tongue! Fetch my flaming sword!" Katsuya said._

_"Pray thee! Fool is now holding sword," Yugi said._

_"Only a voice can kill that beast," Anzu the Dark Magician girl said._

_"Voice? Nay, tis a sword! Sword shall pierce through the devil's soul. Piercing it, and destroying within," Katsuya the Flamed Swordsman said._

_"That's Seto!" Shizuka suddenly said, "You can't kill Seto!" Shizuka screamed. She had no idea how she knew, but she knew that the dragon was Kaiba._

_Mokuba was suddenly by their side, smiling and taking pictures with his phone, "Wow, a real dragon! Since when did it get up there?"_

_"Tis time," Katsuya suddenly said. He grabbed his sword and aimed it at the dragon, who growled and let out a piercing roar._

_"Little dragon, don't be rude, Let me reach you through and through," Sang the Mystical Elf in the rhythmic flow of "Twinkle ,Twinkle Little Star"._

_"Du ville heim fara_

_Som du eingong lova_

_Ingen kunne gjeva meg meir_

_Du som meg sveipte i brurelin_

_Men runer dei meir visste_

_Enn eg ville vite!"_

_Shizuka randomly sang out loud, she had no idea what she just said, or how she knew. When she blinked she found herself flying in the sky. She somehow transforms into Guardian Angel St. Joan. She flew up towards the Blue Eyes White Dragon and looked into its eyes._

_"No," Shizuka whispered, "You're not Seto."_

_The Dragon roared and clawed at her. The beast wasn't Seto; it was what everyone has been saying. It was only a beast._

_"Mama!" Shizuka turned to the source of the sound, her eyes laid upon a bright light, and within that bright were two silhouettes of two small children._

_"I'm coming!" Shizuka flew towards them, or tried to. She couldn't fly towards them, her wings flapping in place. _

_She then saw another silhouette come and stand behind her children. It was Kaiba's. He placed his hands on both children's shoulders, and they began to walk away._

_"NO!" Shizuka screamed, "I'm HERE! WAIT FOR ME!" her hand reaching out to them. But it was no use, they couldn't hear her._

_The dragon roared, Shizuka turned, and found the Blue Eyes White Dragon blasting into her face. _

_Shizuka screamed._

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba could hear Shizuka screaming a few rooms away from him. He was determined not to go and console her. He clenched his hands more tightly on his bed sheets. Kaiba was using all his will power not to go to her.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to mentally block the sound of Shizuka crying. She needed him. But he will not go. The girl would be gone soon. He wouldn't have to deal with this any longer.

He heard Roland come into her room. Then the mansion became quiet, everyone else went back to sleep. Everyone except Kaiba.

**Did the dream make sense? No? THanks ok. Dreams neva made any sense anyways! Also! the song Shizuka randomly sang is called, "Sigrlinn" By Leaves Eyes. It is in Norwegian. I don't know Norwegian but theis song is cool, and helped me with Shizuka's dream. Here is the translation, "You wanted to return home. Like you had promised. Nobody loves me more than you, my groom. But runes tell more secrets than I would prefer to know" And for those who speak Norwegian, i apologize for the lack of accents. I have no idea how to put accents on my computer. and if it's not translated right. I apologize for that too. ANYWAYS! Read n' review!**


	23. Silence

**OH MY GLOB! Two chapters! Two Chapters instead of one! how cool is that? Many of you mush be happy! **  
**Well, i thought i should gice two chapters since i missed a day. So here ya go! ALso, the words centered and written in italics is a song called "Para Volver Amar" By Kany Garcia, in English it is translated to "To Love Again" this song is what greatly inspired me to write Hello Again. I did not translate the whole song...i cut off some parts. If anyone is interested to see the whole translation of the song, please PM me, and i'll be happy to translate it for you. ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Say what? No! i'm not going to claim i own Yu-gi-oh! I got shot bro!**

* * *

SHIZUKA DIDN'T GET enough sleep last night. Even after Roland reassured her that everything was ok. Shizuka knew it wasn't.

Her twins were going to be taken away from her soon. Mokuba told her it would be easy to convince him, since Kaiba sees her as someone special. But now she thinks that it may be a lie, she has no idea what Kaiba sees her. Probably nothing, all those words, the times they spent together, was it all…just words? Does she really mean nothing to him? Not even a friend?

She hated herself; she hated herself for being such a fool. A fool to believe that Kaiba would see her as someone special. She looked around the mansion; she didn't want to be here anymore.

She wanted to run away, and forget that this ever happened. She wanted to, but she couldn't she was trapped.

If she had a choice, where would she go? To Yugi's? Honda's? To Katsuya and Mai?

Mai…

Wait a sec…what was she doing? Moping for a man! If Mai was here, she would be ashamed of her!

She didn't need any of this! Mai would say that she deserved better and there was no need to cry over a man!

She _could_ run away, and forget that this ever happened. After all, she wasn't married to Kaiba! She could do the hell she wants! All she needed to do was call the very person she needed and that was it! She had enough!

Shizuka reached for her cell phone and was about to dial, until Roland came and said, "Miss Shizuka, you have a visitor,"

Roland stepped aside, to reveal Anzu smiling and waving at her, "HI!" Anzu said cheerfully.

LATERS…

Anzu had decided to visit Shizuka because she figured that Shizuka could need the company. So Anzu had decided to make it a fun visit, and she brought several knitting magazines to make things for babies. Yet as they were learning(more like Anzu was learning, Shizuka seemed more experienced in it) Anzu noticed Shizuka's lack of enthusiasm. Anzu stopped and asked her what was wrong, and Shizuka told her.

"And…and I just had enough! I don't know what to do anymore!" Shizuka sobbed.

Anzu nodded and patted her back, with sympathy, "I know…I know… Look, I don't mean to sound obnoxious or anything…but I told you not to get your hopes up. With people like Kaiba, he doesn't understand. And he never will, with these kinds of things. He doesn't deserve you, and you're right. You should move on, and forget about him. But…not right now" Anzu said

Shizuka looked up at Anzu, puzzled; "Why not now?" She asked.

Anzu sighed, "I never agreed to any of this…but…right now, you should be more worried about the twins. The twins are your top priority; you shouldn't let something as little as Kaiba get in your way. You should be strong! For your kids! And by the time they are born, you can move on. And…I don't know…get with someone else…and get married."

"Move on..?" Shizuka repeated, "Do…do I forget about my kids too?"

Anzu shook her head, "A mother will never forget her child. But that's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is…move on with your life…go out more! And find another person, another person who will love you and value you for who you are,"

Shizuka looked away, "But who would want me? I hear guys don't go for girls who already had kids," Shizuka said sadly.

"That's not true!" Anzu said, "There are many men out there who would want you Shizuka! Any guy would want you! I mean, there's Honda! I bet after all this, if you give him a chance, he'll still want you!"

Move on…that seemed to appeal to Shizuka a lot. Yeah…maybe after all this she should move on. Like as Anzu said, but not right now. Her twins needed her most. She could forget about Kaiba, after all, he wouldn't care. And in due time, neither would she. Shizuka smiled, "Thank you Anzu! I feel better now!"

"Now that that's settled," Anzu said, "Let's get back to knitting!" Anzu flipped through the pages and showed Shizuka a certain model, "Hey Shizuka, how do you do this?"

LATERS…

Kaiba returned home and noticed that Shizuka and Anzu sitting in the living room, talking, laughing and knitting at the same time.

Once he came into the living room, the girls got quiet.

"What's going on?" Kaiba said coldly.

Anzu glared at him, "Knitting, dumbass, what else does it look like?" Anzu said, throwing her anger at him, after what Shizuka told her.

Kaiba glared at her, "I won't allow you to insult me in my house, Anzu" Kaiba said gritting his teeth.

Anzu snorted, "I just did," She muttered, continuing her knitting.

Kaiba turned his attention to Shizuka, who didn't once look up at him, but seemed very concentrated on the knitting. Odd, he assumed that Shizuka would come up to him and greet him enthusiastically like she always does, but she didn't.

Kaiba turned away and left the living room.

He then heard Shizuka and Anzu laughing down the hallway.

LATERS…

After Anzu left, it was time for dinner. Shizuka was so excited! Anzu told her a few moments ago that she was due soon! Shizuka couldn't wait for the arrival of Anzu's and Yugi's child!

She smiled, "This is great! You're going to get a playmate soon!" Shizuka said cheerfully to her stomach.

She reached inside the dining room and found Kaiba sitting there already waiting for her. No, She thought, he isn't waiting for me. She took a deep breath, she should ignore Kaiba and act like everything is normal. She sat down in her usual seat. Everything is normal.

She sat there and waited, swinging herself to and fro, trying to occupy herself. (ha, I do this and people think it's funny).

Kaiba watched her from the corner of her eye, she wasn't speaking to him. She usually tries to get him to engage in a conversation. This was odd. _Maybe she didn't get enough sleep_, Kaiba thought. That could explain her odd behavior.

He watched her smile and happily hum to herself.

At least she's happy again, Kaiba thought, but something didn't seem right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong.

Kaiba was about to ask…but then he shook his head, thinking better of it. This…whatever it is…is good, maybe this could help him become less involved to Shizuka, help him get over with…whatever he is feeling.

But he couldn't help but to stare at her, he watched her grab a napkin from the table and started to fold it. He watched her how her eyebrows would knit together, in total concentration. He then saw how she folded an ordinary napkin into what looked like a bunny. She laughed, and began to play with the bunny.

Kaiba found himself smiling upon the sight, but then he frowned and looked away.

Or tried too, he found his eyes gazing at her again. It was like his eyes were glued to her or something.

He saw her reached for another napkin and began to fold it again, this time, into a flower. She then grabbed another napkin and made a swan, she smiled and made the bunny and swan dance (yeah, guy she was really bored).

The door of the kitchen busted open and Kaiba looked hastily away.

The spent the rest of dinner eating in silence.

LATERS…

Kaiba didn't enjoy his dinner…in fact, he felt like he didn't ate at all. But he did, because somehow all his food was gone.

_Look at me, now you see…_

He didn't like it, he didn't like Shizuka's new attitude towards him. He couldn't stand how she didn't look at him, or even spoke to him. Like he didn't exist, like she was ignoring him.

_Believing me so strong and full of life…_

Isn't that what he was doing to her? Wasn't he doing the same thing?

He had the insane urge to go to her and demand what was going on. Why was she acting this way?

_Drawing smiles at gazes…_

But he knew why…or thought he knew. It was all his fault, wasn't it?

_Carrying many things inside, and trapped history…_

He was causing all this. "_You, you're making me suffer," _he remembered Shizuka say.

_Look at me, do it right…_

No! Kaiba refused to believe that. He wasn't hurting her! He wasn't! She was going to get it! She was going to pay! She wasn't going to make him feel guilty for something he didn't do. He wasn't going to stand here and do nothing!

_Don't think I'm crazy taking this road alone…_

Kaiba stormed into her room, he found Shizuka putting something away in her drawer.

_No, no, I can't give what has been stolen from me.._

Shizuka yelped and jumped onto her bed, and tried to run towards her door, to escape. But Kaiba was faster, he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her towards him. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, facing him(I don't think you can do that to a pregnant woman).

_To love again I must feel alive…._

Shizuka saw Kaiba raise his hand, she closed her eyes, thinking he was going to hit her.

_And not running away…_

But nothing happened; she opened her eyes, and saw him run his fingers gently through her hair.

_to give you that was one day mine…_

Kaiba blinked, surprised by his own action, "What…" Shizuka heard him whisper, "What am I doing?"

_Today I can no longer find…_

He then ran his thumb over her lips, but then he stopped himself, looking so horrified, "What's wrong with me?" he whispered, "Why am I like this?"

_Today I'm looking for pieces of what used to be.._

What? Shizuka blinked and stared at him…wait…he was…confused? Confused of what?

_An open heart…_

She saw him slowly lean towards her, looking at her so intently.

_If not for you, and not for me.._

Was he…was he…going to…what was he going to do?

_Time will say goodbye to some memory…_

She then saw Kaiba placed his hand over his lips, looking surprised and horrified, he quickly got off her and left her room.

_….to love again, I have to feel alive_

MEANHILES…

Kaiba couldn't believe it. He was…he was…he was going to KISS her! Why? Why did he have this sudden urge to kiss her so badly?

_And not running away…_

He didn't understand. he was mad at her, wasn't he? Then why did as soon as he saw her, he did something so impulsive…and…and unlike himself? Kaiba sighed, one more month. Kaiba thought, one more month and she'll be gone, and he won't have those feelings again.

_So that I can give you what once was mine…_

_And I can no longer find…._

Kaiba sighed again and headed towards his room.

_Today I'm only looking for the pieces that once day was…_

_And opened heart…_

_If not for you, and not for me…_

_But time will say goodbye to some memory…_

**Yeah, this was a chapter that was a bit difficult to write. I nearly cried, but i hate crying so i had to tough it out and finish it. I don't kno why it was so hard. it just was...anyways..read n' review!**


	24. Magnets

**Hello ya'll sorry i haven't updated in a few days! Gomen! gomen! I have been writing the story, but...evertime i try to finish this chapter something hafta happen! Sorry! Also! I noticed how many of you were worried abou the treatment of Kaiba and with Shizuka and the babies, let me say that i'm sorry for the misunderstanding...they were on the BED when it happen! Also, a pregnant woman's body will do anything to protect the baby, so the children are fine! Now, i'm not saying u all should slam a those huge ball that destroys huge building at a pregnant woman...no! what i'm trying to say that a woman's body can hadle stuff to a certain extent. So yeah, sorry for the scare! Also the words centered and italicized are traslated lyrics to a song by Cristian Castro (who is the BEST Mexican POP SINGER OF THIS CENTURY!) the song is called "Cuando me Miras Asi' in english it is "when you look at me that way" ANYWAYS! Here's Hello Again!**

**DIZCLAIMER: ya'll kno da drill!**

* * *

_November 20, 2:13PM: RECORDING_

_"Come on," Kaiba said behind the camera, "Show Papa you're teeth,"_

_The baby smiled shyly and began to rub its eyes, "Show me your teeth, say cheese!" _

_The baby shook its head and raised both arm to cover its face. _

_"Do what Papa's doing...see? Papa is showing his teeth" _

_The baby then put its arms down and squeezed its eyes and smiled really hard saying "Cheeeeeeeeeee" at the camera._

_Kaiba laughed._

* * *

"LOVE… IS PATIENT…LOVE… is kind…" Anzu said between each breath as the paramedics were taking her to the Labor and Delivery unit. Yugi was there holding her hand, while Katsuya and Mai where jogging trying to keep up with the fast paced paramedics.

"Love…is BULLSHIT!" Anzu screamed suddenly.

Yugi laughed and said, "Don't worry, Anzu we're nearly there! Just keep breathing in…and out,"

Anzu took several deep breaths, after she was done, she glared at Yugi and said, "I hate you! This… is all YOUR fault! You did… this to me you sick bastard!"

Anzu let out a moan, "God, this hurts…" Anzu said nearly in tears.

Yugi smiled and squeezed her hand, "I know…I know…just be strong…you're going to be alright…" he said.

"Where da hell is Honda? Didn't anyone call him?" Katsuya asked.

"Yeah, he just texted me, he said he's on his way." Mai said.

Mai winced as she saw Anzu let out a scream. "Whoa! Someone's eager to come out!" Mai said laughing.

"Hey! Hey guys! Wait up!" Called a voice down the hospital hallway.

"Honda!" everyone said.

Honda smiled and said, "Sorry I was late! I had to pick up someone,"

"Anzu!" Shizuka said appearing behind from Honda.

Shizuka went and grabbed Anzu's other hand, "How are you?" Shizuka asked.

Anzu glared at her, "Do you really want to know?"

Shizuka laughed.

The paramedics finally reached the Labor and Delivery unit, where the nurses immediately got off their chairs and started getting everything ready for the delivery.

They placed Anzu into another stretcher and pushed her into the delivery room.

Yugi was the only person who was allowed to go inside.

Katsuya, Mai, Honda and Shizuka sat in the waiting room…and waited…

"So…how do ya think…it will go?" Katsuya asked slowly after a moments of silence.

"Um, you mean the delivery?" Honda asked, "I think…hell I don't know…this is my first time…here…"

"No…what I mean is…uh…ya know…the whole thing…how…Does it go?" Katsuya asked.

Oh…that…of course they will be curious about HOW the baby comes out.

Mai laughed, "If you punks knew, you wouldn't be able to stand it!" Mai said.

"What?!" Katsuya said incredulously, "What do ya mean by dat Mai?"

Mai smiled mischievously, and pointed to the room Yugi and Anzu were in, "What Yugi is about to witness…may scar his life forever!"

Honda snorted, "No way! We're tough! We're strong! We can take anything! Right Katsuya?" Honda said.

"Yeah!" Katsuya said.

Mai smirked, "If you say so…what do you think, Shizuka?"

Shizuka was standing a few feet away from her friends and family her eyes focuses on the two-door. How will it be like once it was her time? Would it be painful, like Anzu's?

Or would it be painless…like she has heard before? What would happen on the day she's in labor? Will she see her kids well, coming out?

Shizuka snapped out of her thought bubble when she saw Yugi come out of the delivery room.

Behind him, everyone heard Anzu let out a piercing scream( pregnant women don't actually scream…I'm just putting this for dramatic stuff).

Yugi smiled and held out his hand for Shizuka, "Shizuka, would you like to come and see?"

Shizuka hesitated, as much as she wanted to, she felt like she would be interrupting a tender moment with Yugi and his family.

Yugi chuckled, "It's ok, Anzu wants you to see." He said.

"But what about..?" Shizuka turned to everyone else, "What about everyone else?"

Yugi shook his head, "Not many people are allowed in the room, Shizuka. But Anzu wants you to come, you better hurry…the baby could arrive any second now,"

Shizuka nodded, and followed Yugi to change into the scrubs.

"Dat…"She heard her brother say, "Is the loudest scream…I've eva heard from Anzu…" Katsuya said slowly,

"Y-yeah," Honda said shakily.

"Hey, you wanna…you wanna go to da cafeteria?" Katsuya asked.

"Sure!" Honda said too eagerly. Both men nodded and got up, but then they heard another scream, Katsuya and Honda made a run for it.

"WEEAKLINGS!" Mai yelled after them.

MEANWHILES…

Shizuka entered the room, taking deep breaths mentally preparing herself for the worst. Maybe she shouldn't have come after all. What if seeing first-hand how a child is brought to this world is a scaring thing? What if she becomes so scared she would refuse to deliver her own children?

She saw Anzu there on the bed, her legs wide open, her face pale and sweaty.

Shizuka gazed upon the scene, feeling extremely nervous. Yugi smiled, which kinda made Shizuka feel a little better.

"Shizuka…?" Anzu said softly, Shizuka gave a small smile, "I'm here, "Shizuka said, holding her hand.

Anzu smiled and whispered, "Please…please, don't let go," Anzu said closing her eyes.

"I won't," Shizuka promised.

An hour later…the baby was born.

LATERS…

Kaiba waited impatiently for Shizuka to arrive from the hospital.

Why the heck did she go there? And how the heck did she get there? And who dared to take her there in the first place? Who dared to defy his orders?

Didn't he make it clear? Didn't he say that she couldn't go anywhere without his permission?

Kaiba growled in frustration, how dare she?! She was going to get it! She was going to feel the wrath of Seto Kaiba!

He couldn't stand the moments when she wasn't here…when she was somewhere else…in someone else's company.

He heard the front door open, he heard Shizuka talking eagerly with Roland. He smirked, now she was going to get it.

"…and then the baby came out!" Shizuka was saying, "I thought it was going to be a bit traumatizing…but it was actually a great experience!"

"So, having a good day, did we now?" Kaiba said sarcastically, he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, smirking.

He turned to Roland and said, "Leave us,"

Roland hesitated, but he bowed and left.

Shizuka felt her heart sank. She knew Kaiba was going to react this way. She gulped as she watched Kaiba slowly come towards her, no longer smirking but now smiling.

"So how was it?" Kaiba asked, leaning down on her so that they could see face to face.

Shizuka bit her lip and looked away, "What's wrong?" Kaiba asked in a mocking tone of voice, "A second ago you were so happy to have snuck out of here. I'm amazed at how you did it actually…because, no one, and I mean NO ONE ever outsmarts my security,"

Shizuka didn't speak; she was determined not to talk. Besides, what was the whole deal anyway? She came back, didn't she?

"Well, I'm back," Shizuka said, "safe, and no harm to your kids. Isn't that enough?" she said the words monotonously.

THAT WASN'T THE POINT! Kaiba thought angrily in his head. WHY ISN'T SHE LOOKING AT ME?!

Shizuka nodded and bowed, "Well, if that's all you needed to say, Mr. Kaiba I will be in my room,"

She turned away.

Kaiba followed her.

As soon as she went into her room, Kaiba got out the keys and locked the door.

As soon as Shizuka heard a click! She ran towards the door, and tried the open the door.

"Wait….what?!" Shizuka whispered, "Why did he…?'

"Mr. KAIBA!" Shizuka screamed, "OPEN THIS DOOR! LET ME OUT!"

Kaiba sat in front of the door on the other side, "So what?" He said, "SO that you can sneak away again?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He heard her scream.

Crazy? Kaiba thought about it. Yes, what he just did right now was very impulsive, so unlike him. He was about to open the door again. He had no idea why he did what he just did. All he knew that he didn't want Shizuka anywhere than by his side. Why did she run away? Did she hate it here? Why? He provided her with everything she would need. He took his hand away from the door knob.

MEANWHILES…

"Let me out!" Shizuka continued to scream, "Let me out!"

Shizuka looked wildly around her room. She could call for help! She smiled in relief when she found her cell phone and began to dial Mokuba's number…

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba sighed, maybe she didn't hate it here…maybe…maybe she…hated him. Is that it? Shizuka hated him? No, he didn't want Shizuka to hate him. He regretted it…he regretted ignoring her and ever insulting her. Wait a sec…why is she quiet? Is she giving up?

No, Kaiba thought, she's a Jonouchi…if anything, that girl could be stubborn like a mule.

Kaiba immediately opened the door, he found Shizuka on her phone, trying to call someone for help.

She was afraid of him. Shizuka hated him because she was scared of him…that's why she ran away, right?

Kaiba went to her bed; he watched Shizuka flinch and say, "Don't! Don't touch me! Don't come near me!"

Shizuka was indeed afraid, Kaiba just locked her up in her room, and now he suddenly came in and saw her calling for help. What was he going to do?

She saw Kaiba give her a small smile, "I know I can be scary, but I'm not THAT scary." He sat on her bed.

Shizuka could only stare at him, "Where…where do you want to go?" Kaiba suddenly asked.

"Wha-what?" Shizuka stuttered,

Kaiba clenched his fist, "Don't make me repeat myself," he said, "Just tell me, and we will go."

Was he…was he trying to apologize to her? Shizuka blinked, and sat on her bed.

"Well?" Kaiba demanded, "DO you want to go somewhere or not?"

"I'm…I'm thinking!" Shizuka said, and she really was. She had no idea where to go. She didn't really go to many places.

"Any place is fine," Shizuka found herself saying, "As long as it's with you,"

Kaiba eyes widen, he felt his heart beat like crazy. Why was he reacting like this? (Um…I think…and I'm only guessing…I think it's your heart finally started to function).

Strangely enough, these were the words Kaiba wanted to hear. These words made him feel so much better.

Kaiba got up, "Get ready in thirty minutes," he said.

"We can go now," Shizuka said, "I'm ready to go,"

"N-no, what…what I mean is…wear something formal…like a dress or something," Kaiba said.

"Uhhhhh…" Shizuka said, she would…if she had any type of formal dress.

Kaiba frowned, "Fine! I'll get you a dress then!" he stepped out of her room, "But just be ready!" he heard him yell down the hallway.

LATERS…

Kaiba waited downstairs for Shizuka to come down.

He felt his hands shaking, his palms sweating…his heart, racing. Why was he like this? What was this feeling? Then he knew…it was fear…but why was he scared?

And then, he saw her, he saw her standing on top of the stairway, looking down at him, like she was unsure how she go there.

She blushed when Kaiba looked at her. She wore a white, simple, elegant cocktail dress with straps. He hair was half up, and half down, with loose curls. Why did she…look so stunning to him?

Kaiba felt his heart beat faster. He cleared his throat, "Let's go,"

LATERS…

Kaiba decided to take her to a restaurant. The best and his favorite in town.

They had already ordered their dinner, so now they just sat there…avoiding their gazes.

When you look at me that way…

Shizuka had no idea why Kaiba wanted to take her someplace, one minute, he was angry….exploding at her…and then, he takes her out to dinner.

I am lost…

It was like he was losing his mind. Or maybe he wasn't…maybe he really was worried about her. Shizuka looked at him, to see his expressions. What was he thinking?

When you look at me that way…

Kaiba would occasionally steal glances at Shizuka, but then he would hastily look away when he thinks their eyes would be caught.

With you I go…

Shizuka now felt guilty for sneaking away. But she had to! Her friend was going to have a baby! She wanted to apologize.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka began.

What can I do? Your eyes are…

Kaiba looked up at her, "Yes?" he said. He saw Shizuka shift uncomfortably in her seat, "I'm…I'm sorry for sneaking away…"

They looked into each other's eyes…until they both looked away.

The magnets to my heart…

"It's…it's alright…" Kaiba found himself saying, "You came back…that's all that counts…"

"But you see…Anzu was in labor and…" Shizuka continued.

When you look at me that way…

Kaiba raised his hand, silencing her, "I said it's alright…I don't want to hear it." He said.

"But!" Shizuka insisted, then she took a deep breath, "Ok…yes, sir." She said.

I am complete…

Kaiba smiled, "Good girl," he said. Then he looked at the couple who suddenly got up to dance with each other to the band playing.

"Are you mad at me?" Shizuka suddenly asked.

When you look at me that way…

Kaiba looked at her, why would she assume that? Wasn't he taking her out to eat or what?

He saw Shizuka blush and look away, "I'm…sorry…forget I said that…"

I know who I am…

"No," Kaiba said. Then he looked away. This brought hope to Shizuka, she smiled. He wasn't mad at her! Then their waiter came and brought them their food.

I don't ask for more, this is the best…

They ate in silence, both of them wanting to say something…but they were both unsure of what to say. And they were nervous. Very nervous.

Kaiba was frustrated; he's not the type to scare easily. Yet this simple dinner was making him terrified. He felt pathetic.

You are the angelic light of my love…

Kaiba found himself stabbing his food. "This is stupid," Kaiba muttered, Shizuka looked up, "Excuse me?" she asked. Kaiba glared at her. "Do you like it?" he asked.

I can see freedom in you…

"Like what?" Shizuka asked. "The food!" Kaiba said, "Do you like it?" Shizuka nodded, "Yes,"

Kaiba nodded, "Good,"

You make me feel like I can fly…

Then, they finished their food and sat in silence.

MEANWHILES…

"Come on, Becky! You look fine!" Mokuba said trying to persuade Rebecca into the restaurant.

"But…but this is SO out of my league! I feel so out of place!" Rebecca said.

And I know that this is my place…

Mokuba laughed, "No way," He said, "You deserve the best," Rebecca blushed. The waiter led them to their reserved table. After they finished their order, Rebecca nearly spat out her water. "Is that…is that…YOUR brother? With…a WOMAN?!"

And I know that I want to love you…

Mokuba snuck a glance from the corner of his eye, "Yep," he confirmed, "That's my brother with Jonouchi's sister.

Rebecca blinked several times, "No…way…you weren't lying….." Mokuba smirked, Well this is new, Seto, Mokuba thought, since when have you ever taken anyone out for dinner?

When you look at me that way…

MEANWHILES…

"Mr. Kaiba…do you want to dance?" Shizuka said. "I don't dance," Kaiba said bluntly. Shizuka frowned, "But I want to dance with Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka pouted.

Kaiba leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest, "Too bad," he said, "He doesn't dance."

MEANWHILES…

"Is that Shizuka trying to get Kaiba to dance?" Rebecca asked suddenly. Mokuba almost choked on his food, "No way," he said, "Seto doesn't dance," But Mokuba turned around in his seat he saw Shizuka getting up from her seat and grabbing Kaiba's arm, trying to get him to dance(as you can imagine…Kaiba's like a boulder).

When you look at me that way…

MEANWHILES…

"Please Mr. Kaiba!" Shizuka tugged, "I haven't dance in a while," "How many times do I have to say it? I. Don't. Dance!" Kaiba hissed.

Shizuka ran her hands from Kaiba's wrist to the palm of his hands, "Please, just once. Shizuka would like to dance with Mr. Kaiba," She said her face flushing.

There's nothing more I need…

MEANWHILES…

"Are you sure?" Rebecca said, "Because it looks like you're brother's fixing to dance…or…he's going to the bathroom," Mokuba turned around, his eyes widened when he saw Kaiba actually getting up from his seat and leading Shizuka to the dance floor. Mokuba didn't recognize his brother anymore.

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba found himself slowly getting up from his seat. He also found himself leading her to the dance floor. He held both Shizuka's hands…he noticed how small and soft they felt against his large ones. Why was he here? How did he get here?

Only my desire I feel to love…

MEANWHILES….

"Whoa!" Rebecca exclaimed, "She is knocked up! Kaiba tapped that?!" Mokuba nodded his eyes intently looking at his brother and Shizuka.

MEANWHILES…

"Now what?" Kaiba whispered. Shizuka looked up at him, then she grabbed his hands, placed one on around her waist (they both blushed) and the other, holding her free hand. "Now we dance," she said.

When you look at me that way…

Kaiba regretted this; he had no idea how to dance. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in public. Shizuka noticed this and she blushed, "I'm sorry, I was being selfish…maybe we should go back to our table…"

I am lost…

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Kaiba said. "I'm here, might as well get this over with," he wasn't going to give up! Kaiba's not a quitter. Shizuka smiled, "Just follow my feet, and once you get it…you can lead," She said.

Luckily for Kaiba, it was a slow dance…so he could follow Shizuka's feet. Unluckily for Kaiba, it was a slow dance.

When you look at me that way…

Once he got the idea, Shizuka let him lead. Shizuka smiled at him, Kaiba was a fast learner. No wonder he was brilliant. Kaiba was no longer looking down at Shizuka's feet; he was now looking straight into her eyes. And she was at his.

With you I go…

They couldn't take their eyes off each other. They were no longer in the restaurant being stared at everyone. They were in their own world. Theirs. Kaiba ran his fingers through her soft hair, how he liked the way it felt. He saw Shizuka smile and place her warm hand on Kaiba's warm face. Kaiba closed his eyes as soon as her skin touched it. Then he opened them and he gave her a small smile. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. Their eyes were like magnets.

What can I do? Your eyes are…

Shizuka then placed her head on Kaiba's chest, and Kaiba embraced her. They stopped dancing; they now stood amongst the dancers, still, just like their own world. They let the other world revolve around them, while they stood still, letting the world and time pass by. Why? Shizuka found herself thinking why does he keep pushing me away and pulling me back?

The magnets of my heart…

Why? Kaiba thought, why can't I tear her away from me? Why do I always want to be with her? He had no idea why he was embracing her. He would never do that to anyone. Yet he knew he didn't want to let her go. But he had too. He has to let her go, because soon, he wouldn't need her.

When you look at me that way…

MEANWHILES…

"They…they look like lovers," Rebecca said, watching Kaiba and Shizuka suddenly stop dancing. She saw how Kaiba face tenderly placing his hands on Shizuka's head(She couldn't see Kaiba running his fingers through her hair). She turned to Mokuba, "And you said that Kaiba is only using her as a pawn?" Mokuba nodded as he took a sip from his red wine, "Yes….that's what I thought,"

MEANWHILES…

Yet Kaiba found himself holder her tighter and closer to him. What's wrong with him? Why couldn't he let her go? (Come on! It's simple, Kaiba! This little piggy went to the mall…this little piggy went to school…)He also felt Shizuka clinging to him tighter as well.

I am complete…

She felt the same way. Shizuka didn't want to let Kaiba go. She expected Kaiba to have let her go several minutes ago, when she placed her head on his chest, but he didn't. Instead, he held her closer and tighter. Could Kaiba feel the same way about her? Is he really…does he love her?

When you look at me that way…

Or he only sees her as a dear friend? She didn't understand, but she felt like she knew. Maybe Kaiba shares his feelings for her as well. "Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka suddenly said.

I know who I am…

"Hmm?" Kaiba asked grabbing her hand and sliding it to his hands so that his hands were in his. "Promise…promise not to let me go?" She asked softly, she looked up at him. But I have too…Kaiba thought.

I don't ask for more, this is the best…

Does he really have to, though? Yes, Kaiba thought, he had to let her go. It was the best. Kaiba ran his hand again through Shizuka's soft long hair, he finally tore his gaze from her and he said, "I…I promise…" he said.

You are the angelic light to my love…

Shizuka smiled, and Kaiba felt horrible. Then he cleared his throat, "We should get going," he said, "It's getting late," He let her go, and immediately Shizuka felt cold. "Um…ok…" she said. But she didn't want to go, she wanted to fell Kaiba's warmth again.

In you I see freedom…

Kaiba left a tip for the waiter, and he stood by their table waiting for Shizuka to grab her things. Once she was ready, Kaiba lead her to the door and they left. They didn't look nor did the talk to one another as they left.

You make me feel like I can fly…

Rebecca let out a long whistle as she saw the whole thing, "You're brother is being so unfair to Shizuka," she said. Mokuba nodded, "I know," he said darkly. Rebecca frowned, "What's wrong?" She said, "you were so eager to go out with me, now you're all like…well…"

Mokuba sighed, "Because I knew from the very beginning when I found out about this, Seto would be this way. " he said, "Seto's going to make this biggest mistake of his life,"

"And you knew?!" Rebecca said incredulously, "You knew this whole time and you didn't help Shizuka earlier? How long have you known about Kaiba's plan?"

Mokuba looked away, "I knew about a month before Seto found Shizuka and got her pregnant," he said.

Rebecca couldn't believe this, she had always thought Mokuba was entirely different than his brother. She always thought of Mokuba as the sweet, kind and sensitive man, unlike his brother, maybe she was wrong, maybe Mokuba was just as bad as Kaiba. How could Mokuba have let his brother ruin an innocent person's life?

Mokuba laughed bitterly, "Go ahead and hit me if you like," he said, "I know I deserve it. I'm no better than my brother, am I?"

Rebecca grabbed her purse and said, "I NEVER want to see you again! Don't come to me!" And she storms away.

Mokuba took another drink of wine and said, "I know I was cruel. But Seto needed to be taught a lesson, I'm sorry Shizuka, but you had to be my pawn as well."

**wow! i bet nobody expected that! not even me...i'm serious, now i have no idea where i'm going with this. i'm curious, has anyone actually listened to the songs i would translate? I would like to hear of ya'll opinions of the songs...sometimes i feel like their a little too cheesy. But meh, it is a romance fic...i think. Also, about Anzu's delivery i just wanted to let you kno that i tried really hard not to go into detail about it(yea, i've seen a delivery before)because i understand that there may be a few of you who might not handle the graphicness of it. i also know how ya'll want Kaiba and Shizuka to kiss or confess each other's feeling and they will, but please, just bear with me! it will happen! U just gotta be patient. Anyways Read n' review! **


	25. Atem

**Wassup guys! hope u guys are having a nice weekend! uh, i have nothing to say..oh wait...in case you guys were wondering, Mokuba in the same resturant with his brother was entirely coincidental, i apoligize for not making it clear in the previous chapter, anyways! Here's Hello Again.**

**DIZCLAIMER: meh, to lazy to say it...**

THEY RETURNED HOME, and Shizuka kept wondering if she did something wrong. She apologized, didn't she? What did she do? Why was Kaiba not talking to her this time?

She watched Kaiba suddenly stop a few feet in front of her. What was going through his head? Shizuka raised her hand and was about to reach for Kaiba, but he abruptly turned around and said, "What is this?" he asked.

Shizuka didn't understand, "I don't know what you mean,"

"This," he said, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, "It hurts sometimes," he said.

She still didn't understand, "Uh…maybe you should go to the doctor, Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka said uncertainly (LOL!)

"Never mind," he said and he let her go, and he headed upstairs.

Once Kaiba went into his room he immediately removed his suit and changed into his sleepwear. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He placed his hand over his chest again; his heart was still beating fast. But he felt like he was hurting, he couldn't place his finger where, yet he felt like the pain was somewhere near his chest.

Could he be suffering from a heart attack? No, that couldn't be he somehow knew it wasn't serious. Or at least he hoped it wasn't.

Shizuka…Shizuka…

Somehow, she makes him feel better. Kaiba closed his eyes his mind only immersing of memories spent with Shizuka…and even…even the time when he touched her. When he first placed his hands on her soft bare skin…why was he thinking about that?

Kaiba made his mind wander into other things….things like what he needed to be done tomorrow. Yet his mind kept coming back to her…and that's when he felt the pain.

Kaiba opened his eyes and sighed, he wasn't going to sleep tonight, was he?

MEAHWHILES..

Shizuka was already lying in bed and thinking about what Kaiba suddenly said to her, _"What is this? This…it hurts sometimes…" _

Was he talking about this heart? Could Kaiba be saying that he's having romantic feelings for her? Or is he feeling remorse for all the times he treated her unkindly?

It's probably remorse, guilt…that was probably it. After all, Kaiba only sees her as a friend, right?

Like Anzu said, Shizuka shouldn't get her hopes up. She learned her lesson, or…at least she hoped she did.

"Goodnight, my little ones," Shizuka whispered and went to sleep.

LATERS…

A few weeks pasted and Shizuka received a special surprise. Yugi, Anzu and their newborn arrived.

Shizuka was so excited; she never got the chance to hold the baby.

"Hello there," Shizuka whispered as Anzu handed her the newborn.

"What's his name?" Shizuka asked, Yugi laughed, "I thought it'd be obvious, Shizuka," he said.

"We decided to name him, Atem," Anzu said, smiling. "Atem?" Shizuka repeated, "Like the other Yugi?"

They both nodded, "If Atem were looking down upon us, I'd think he would be happy that we named our child after him," Yugi said( do you guys like that? Having their child named after the pharaoh?)

Shizuka suddenly started laughing, "He's trying to get milk from me!" She said as she watched baby Atem rub his small head on Shizuka's chest.

Anzu laughed, "Yeah, he won't stop eating," She held out her arms and Shizuka handed the child over to his mother.

"Atem's a growing baby, isn't he?" Anzu cooed at her son, "He wants to grow big and strong already!"

Anzu sat on the sofa and reached into her baby bag and grabbed a bottle and feed it to Atem.

"So how you've been?" Yugi asked as he smiled upon his son eagerly drinking the formula (BABIES! I LOVE BABIES! THERE SO CUTE! Sorry for my spaz moment!)

Shizuka shrugged, "Fine, I guess," she said.

"How's Kaiba treating you?" Anzu said with a hint of detest in her voice.

"Fine," Shizuka repeated lightly. "Hmmph," Anzu said, "He better," she muttered.

"So, we were wondering Shizuka…" Yugi began; he looked shyly at the floor, "If you would like to babysit Atem? We…uh, we find ourselves so busy with the card shop and everything…but if you can't…"

Shizuka's eyes lit up, "Of course, Yugi! I would be happy to babysit Atem!" Shizuka said happily.

Anzu's eyes lit up, "Thank you, Shizuka! I feel so ashamed for asking this," She said.

"Um, Kaiba won't get mad at you, will he?" Yugi asked.

Again, Shizuka shrugged, "Sometimes he lets me do what I want…sometimes he doesn't. I don't understand him," she said, at that comment, Anzu narrowed her eyes but then she looked back at feeding Atem.

Yugi laughed, "I apologize for all the men in this world…we're sometimes hard to understand. We're like a puzzle,"

Shizuka laughed, "Maybe you can help me with it, seeing you put one together before!"

Yugi laughed(ha! Get it guys?! Get it?! Ok, I'll shut up) "Sure! Anytime!"

So they began to leave, But before they left Anzu repeated several times on how to take care of Atem, "He likes his milk to be warm when he wants to sleep. But when he's awake and playful, he can take it room temperature! Oh! And be sure to call me every few hours or so….or you know what? I'll call you, ok? And if Atem cries when he's trying to sleep, give him his Kuriboh plushie…for some reason he likes that…it keeps him calm. Uh…what else? What else? Yugi, am I forgetting anything?" She turned to her husband.

Yugi shrugged, "No, I think that's everything…oh! Here's my cell if you need anything,"

Shizuka laughed, "But I already know your cell phone by heart, Yugi." She said.

Yugi sweat dropped, "Right…well, I guess that's everything,"

And after a billion goodbyes(really, because Anzu would repeat her instructions to Shizuka a billion times and then say goodbye and then would come back and repeat something else,).

After the were gone(this time, they really were gone)Shizuka squealed in joy, "Awww! Atem you're sooo cute!" she hugged the baby.

The baby only stared at her in puzzlement, like he was saying "Who the heck are you?"

Roland came in the living room and noticed Shizuka's little (temporay) bundle of joy.

"Atem! Look who it is! This is Roland! Say hi to Roland!" She said, She positioned the baby as if he were sitting on her arm, while her other arm was wrapped around Atem's small chest. Atem's eyes widen in surprise and then he began to look around the room curiously, as if he suddenly noticed he wasn't in his home(GYAH! BABIES!).

Roland coughed uncomfortable and said, "I don't think that would be necessary, Miss Shizuka."

"But he needs to know who you are or Atem will be scared," Shizuka explained.

"Uh, I don't think the child will ever be scared, if anything, he is an extremely curious child," Roland said.

Shizuka looked down and saw Atem's eyes staring intently at the coffee table (coffee tables look so amazing to a baby. CUTENESSS!).

His eyes began to look from left to right, up and down, his curiosity taking over to him; Kaiba's living room has become some magical place in the world. Filled with many new things Atem hasn't seen in his few weeks of life.

Shizuka laughed, "He's so cute! Roland, do you think Mr. Kaiba would be made because Atem is here?" she asked.

Roland shook his head, "I don't believe so, Miss Shizuka. Although many fear Mr. Kaiba, many people do not realize that Kaiba has a soft spot for children. He is the CEO of a toy company" he explained(OMR! Did anyone aver realize that Kaiba's a really scary dude amongst business but he owns a toy company? Doesn't anyone find this FUNNY?! I do!).

Shizuka nodded, remembering Kaiba signing a duel monster card for a small child, she smiled upon the memory.

"You're right, I was silly for thinking that," Shizuka said, _he's going to be a great father to the twins, _she thought.

Shizuka noticed that there weren't any decorations of the holidays that were coming, November was almost over.

She began to swing Atem up and down gently, "Roland, why aren't there any decorations in the mansion?" she asked.

"There used to be decorations but Mr. Kaiba has banned us from doing anything of the sort…" he said.

Shizuka nodded in understanding, so Kaiba had stopped decorating the mansion since the departure of his brother.

She smiled and said, "I'm going to take Atem up in my room! I think it would be best to take care of him there...Come on, Atem! Let's go to my room! Where you'll see lots of new things!"

Then Atem started to coo and swing his tiny arms at the coffee table,(yeah, I know Atem, coffee tables are amazing).

"What is it, Atem? You're curious about the coffee table?" Shizuka asked. Atem continued to coo, "Oh I see," Shizuka said, "You haven't seen a coffee table like this one before,"

Atem cooed and cooed, Shizuka nodded, "And you think this small table is made for a little guy like you, huh?" Atem suddenly stopped cooing and stared at the table.

Roland had a puzzled look on his face, how the heck did she get all that just by the infant cooing?

"Yes, I agree too, it's not fair for us adult to have such a huge table while the little guys like you get nothing," Shizuka said.

She smiled and took Atem to her room, along with Atem's things Anzu left for him.

LATERS…

Kaiba came home tired from work, which was odd, he felt like he didn't do much. His mind only kept going back to what Shizuka said yesterday, "_Promise…promise not to let me go,"_

Why did he lie and said yes? They both knew that that's never going to happen. Why was Shizuka making this so difficult?

He walked along the hallway and heard Shizuka laughing. Wait a sec…

Who could be making Shizuka laugh? Kaiba suddenly felt so angry…he wanted to chop whoever's making Shizuka laugh. Nobody, nobody, hears Shizuka laugh or smile but him! Kaiba was a dragon wanted flesh and blood of that person.

He stormed into Shizuka's room. His eyes widen in surprise when he found Shizuka with a baby.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka said in surprise, "How was work?"

But Kaiba wasn't paying attention; he was looking on the baby on Shizuka's bed, the baby lying on his tummy, suckling on his small fist (CUTeNESs! GAAAAAHHH!).

"Where did you get that baby?" Kaiba asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Shizuka laughed, and she picked up Atem and turned the baby to face him, "Mr. Kaiba, meet Atem! He's Yugi and Anzu's son!"

The baby legs were kicking and looking at the bed.

"Why is Yugi's kid here?" Kaiba asked.

"I was asked to babysit!" Shizuka said cheerfully, then her smile wiped off, "Is that a problem?" she asked.

Kaiba didn't say anything for a few moments, he watched how Yugi's child still suckling on his fist and staring down on the bed. He then looked at Shizuka, whose stomach had grown a lot in such a short amount of time. Kaiba felt like he lost in some battle. Yugi beat him, again.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka said softly. Shizuka held the infant close to her, in case Kaiba decided to do something drastic.

"How long is he staying here?" Kaiba suddenly asked,

"Untill 6 o' clock today, Yugi will pick him up," Shizuka explained (he wasn't going to do something EVIL to the child, was he?).

"Why…why didn't you call?" Kaiba said suddenly, "Why didn't you get MY permission to babysit this brat?!"

"He's not a brat! And I don't need your permission for anything!" Shizuka said.

"Yes you do!" Kaiba retorted, "This is MY home and you have to do everything that I say!"

Atem started cooing, "Yes?" Shizuka said looking at Atem; she saw Atem's eyes focused on Kaiba.

Atem started swinging his arms towards Kaiba and kept cooing, he seemed to notice another voice in the room. When he saw a new person standing there, Atem became fascinated.

Shizuka laughed at Atem's curious face, he seemed to be saying, "And who are you? How did you get here?"

"You such a curious young man!" Shizuka said at the baby, who was still staring at Kaiba like he was the amazing coffee table downstairs (yes, that coffee table is still amazing to Atem). "This is Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka said, "Say 'hello' to Mr. Kaiba, Atem."

Atem started to coo nonstop, but still staring at Kaiba. Kaiba was confused, he had no idea what's going on.

"What's going on? What's wrong with him?" Kaiba demanded.

Atem kept cooing and cooing and Shizuka kept nodding as if she understood everything he was saying.

"He's talking to you," Shizuka explained, "Act like you're talking to him,"

Kaiba didn't understand, how the heck was he going to pretend he was talking to an infant?

"That's very interesting," Shizuka said, helping Kaiba out, "Go on with your story,"

Kaiba found himself sitting on Shizuka's bed and staring at the infant babble, "Hmm," Kaiba said.

He felt silly doing this, was he going to be doing this with his kids? Is this what is expected of spending time with a child? Kaiba suddenly realized how ignorant he was in taking care of infants, he only took care of Mokuba…or maybe he didn't raise Mokuba like he thought he had, after all, when his parents died, Mokuba was old enough to do many things by himself.

"Fascinating," Kaiba said, "Very good story…and then?" Atem stopped cooing and stared at Kaiba.

Kaiba smiled, "Why did you stop?" Kaiba said laughing.

"Yes, you left us in a cliffhanger, Atem. Tell us what happened." Shizuka said.

"Did I scare you?" Kaiba said.

Atem reached his tiny arms towards Kaiba, "Aww, ok. Now I see," Shizuka said, she turned to Kaiba, "Mr. Kaiba would you like to hold Atem?"

At this, Kaiba slightly panicked, hold a child? As in, holding an actual infant?

"Can…can I do that?" he blurted out,

Shizuka smiled, "Yes you can, Mr. Kaiba," She handed the baby to Kaiba, "Keep his head on your arm," Shizuka instructed, and Kaiba did so.

He felt a little nervous; he hasn't held a child in a long time. He hoped he didn't drop the child. He noticed how fragile and small an infant felt in his arms, was this how his children were going to be like?

If so, Kaiba probably wouldn't want to hold them, he would be constantly worried about dropping them or hurting them by accident (although I love babies, I still have this fear every time I hold one)

Atem's eyes were locked on Kaiba still curious to know how the man holding him was. Or maybe he thought that Kaiba was his father.

"Hello," Kaiba said uncertainly, "So you're Yugi's kid, huh?" he was suddenly gaining confidence as he got used to holding the baby, "So you'll be dueling and following your father's footsteps?" Kaiba found himself smirking, "Let me give you a spoiler alert…"

He placed Atem's bottom on his arms like a seat and wrapped his arm around Atem's tiny chest, he faced Atem towards Shizuka and said, "You see that?" Kaiba said, "You see that woman's stomach? Inside of her are my kids…they are going to come soon. And they will both grow up and follow my footsteps…and they will both defeat you in a duel. And they will become the best, just like their father."

Shizuka had no idea if this was the right thing to say to an infant, she suddenly felt the room go cold because of Kaiba's ego.

"Uh, Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka said softly.

Kaiba chuckled darkly and said, "What?"

"Can…can I have Atem back?" She said raising her arms for the infant.

Kaiba handed her the child, and Shizuka kissed Atem on his cheek.

Atem placed his fist once more into his mouth and began to coo. "Ah, and the story continues!" Shizuka said cheerfully.

Kaiba and Shizuka spent the whole afternoon taking care of Atem (it was hilarious, Kaiba suddenly saw Atem as a future enemy, even when Atem had no idea what was going on)until Yugi arrive to pick up his child.

"Oh, hello Kaiba!" Yugi said politely, "Sorry for all the trouble! I just couldn't find a baby sister at the last minute!"

Kaiba only grunted.

"Bye-bye, Atem!" Shizuka said, and she kissed Atem on his forehead.

After Yugi left, Shizuka realized how much fun she had taking care of Atem(really? Many moms are like quitting half-way through the day) especially when Kaiba was there to help.

She wanted to say it so badly to Kaiba, but she kept quiet. They make a good team, taking care of Atem; Shizuka wondered about her kids…she hoped with all her might that Kaiba would change his mind and keep her, along with the kids.

"_I promise…_" She remembered Kaiba saying yesterday. Would he keep his promise? Would he actually change his mind and keep her? Shizuka didn't want to leave Kaiba…she never wanted to leave Kaiba alone with the children.

Shizuka smiled and entered the mansion. She hoped for the best…she really hoped everything would turn out the way she wants it.

**yeah, i know...cute wasn't it? i hope u guys understand were i'm going with this in this chapter.. in case you didn't it was kinda to get you guys to get the feel of what it would be like if Kaiba decided to keep SHizuka to raise the twins. To get a taste of how the type of parents Kaiba and Shizuka would be...does that make sense? I noticed noone has commmented about the songs i've put...are they really bad? anyways...read n' review!**


	26. The Unexpected

**Haloa! how's it going? Sorry for not updating yesterday! i was spending time with my sisters watching Despicable Me. Haha! i love that movie! it was my first time seeing it! Nothing to report here! just hoping that everyone had a great weekend, if not, well i hope this week gets better! Anyways here's a new chappie!**

**DIZCLAIMER: i've been really lazy to do this lately haven't I?**

ATEM CAME AGAIN THE next day, it seems that Shizuka was the only person that Anzu and Yugi felt that Atem could feel safe. Shizuka had assumed that maybe since she's pregnant, her mother instincts are kicking in, and maybe Atem could feel it as well. Or Atem really thinks Kaiba's coffee table is amazing.

Shizuka couldn't go outside with Atem as she hoped to; the weather was starting to get cold. Obviously, it wouldn't be a good idea to take a few week old baby outside.

Shizuka sighed sadly as she gazed out the window holding Atem in her arms, "I'm so sorry Atem, as much as we both would want to go outside, we can't."

Atem's eyes were focused so intently at the trees outside in the yard, or he became fascinated by his reflection. Atem began to coo, and Shizuka nodded, "I know, I know, the yard looks like a fascinating place!"

She decided to go upstairs into her room, but along the way she found Kaiba coming out of his study,, holding papers in his hands.

"Morning Mr. Kaiba!" Shizuka said cheerfully.

Kaiba didn't say anything; he only looked up from his papers and saw Atem in Shizuka's arms.

"So he's back again, isn't he?" Kaiba said, giving a dark look at Atem, who was busy suckling on his pacifier.

Atem then looked up and started cooing, Shizuka gasped (ignoring Kaiba's comment), "What is it Atem?"

Atem continued to coo and coo, "Yeah, you tell him, Atem!" Shizuka said, "Don't let that meanie of Kaiba get to you!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, and Atem stopped suckling on his pacifier, Shizuka gently wiggled the pacifier on Atem's lips and then Atem began to suckle again, and then he began to babble.

Shizuka laughed and said, "Oh! Mr. Kaiba! Atem just told you off!"

Kaiba shook his head; "Whatever, my twins will get him later," Kaiba said smirking.

Shizuka stuck out her tongue and laughed, "Don't worry, the twins won't go after you…they'll be on your side," She whispered the last part.

LATERS…

Kaiba watched Shizuka talk and play with baby Atem. He sighed, as he found himself smiling upon Shizuka laughing while Atem's widen in surprise when Shizuka made a fake sneezing noise.

She was a natural when it came to children, unlike Kaiba, who realized just yesterday he had no idea what is expected to actually care for one. Kaiba would provide everything the children will need, but it wouldn't be the same as in caring and loving his children.

He watched as Atem began to smile as he saw Shizuka give another fake sneeze again.

"You like that don't you?" Shizuka said smiling, "you think Shizuka makes funny noises?"

Atem smiled, and started to coo. Shizuka kissed Atem on his cheek and held him close to her arms.

He watched as he saw Atem began to rub his head against Shizuka's chest, and he began to suckle it.

"Oh you're hungry?" Shizuka said noticing the signs, "Ok, let's go upstairs where your milk is at…" She laughed, "No! silly! You can't have my milk, it's not yours!"

"I'll get it," Kaiba found himself saying as he got up from his seat.

Shizuka looked up in surprise, "It's ok, Mr. Kaiba…I can…"

But Kaiba was already out of the room, he had no idea why he wanted to get it. He's Seto Kaiba for crying out loud! He doesn't get things for people!

Kaiba slammed into Shizuka's room and spotted the baby bag on Shizuka's bed. _Seriously?_ Kaiba thought, _when did I ever do thing for other people?_ It made no kind of sense at all.

Kaiba opened the bag with such haste and rampaged the inside of the bag with his hand…(get what I'm trying to do here guys? LOL!). Especially getting that BOTTLE for Yugi's BRAT! Kaiba found a bottle in the bag, but to his dismay, it was empty. He groaned and looked around the room, for another bottle that wasn't finished. When he didn't see any, he realized that he had no choice but to make the milk.

And now he has to MAKE MILK? (do you guys get it?) he had no idea how to make milk, he wondered if Shizuka gave some of the milk she was making for the twins, to Atem? Kaiba felt his face go hot as he tried to imagine Shizuka breast-feeding Atem.

_Oh no you don't, you brat!_ Kaiba thought, _That's my milk you're getting your small dirty hands on!_ (he doesn't mean it literally, he means it figuratively. He means it belongs to his twins LOL Kaiba sounds like a brat!).

He came downstairs into the living room where he found Shizuka cooing at Atem, while Atem smiled and tried to reach his small hands to touch her.

Kaiba handed the empty bottle to Shizuka, "Here," he mumbled, "I couldn't find a bottle halfway full,"

Shizuka took the bottle from Kaiba and smiled, "Thank you," she said. Kaiba turned hastily away and blushed. Shizuka grabbed Atem and tried to get up by herself, but she had a hard time, due to her weight. She laughed, "Mr. Kaiba?" she giggled, "Can you…? Can you help me up?"

She placed Atem on the sofa again, and then she handed both her arms for Kaiba, who helped her up with slight ease. "Thank you," she said again, then she turned to Atem, "Come here Atem, let's go make milk!"

She started heading out the door, until Kaiba said, "You're not…you're not going to…" he looked away and blushed, "You're not going to give him YOUR milk, are you?" he asked.

This comment puzzled Shizuka, she shook her head, "No, I'm not," she said, "I don't think I can anyways,"

Then she walked out of the room along with Atem, but then she came back, "Mr. Kaiba?" she asked, "Do you want to see how I make milk?"

LATERS…

To Kaiba's dismay, he was asked to hold Atem. To Atem's comfort, he was being hold by Kaiba. Atem's eyes widen in fascination as he saw Kaiba's scowl form. Atem smiled, and began to coo.

Shizuka smiled, "Looks like somebody made a new friend!" Shizuka said as she poured the now cool boil water into the bottle.

Kaiba scowled, how long was he going to hold the Yugi's brat? Atem began to laugh, "Aww!" Shizuka exclaimed, "Is that your first laugh, Atem?" Shizuka scooped the formula into the bottle, closed it with the cap with the nipple and turned to Kaiba holding the baby.

"Was that Atem's first laugh?" Shizuka asked again, Kaiba frowned upon Shizuka cooing at the child. Ever since Atem been babysat by Shizuka, Shizuka hasn't stopped talking about Atem ever since. He disliked it…no, he hated it. Why couldn't Yugi find another babysitter other than Shizuka?

"Aww! Seto, he likes you!" Shizuka said, as she saw Atem laugh again and meanie Kaiba's scary face (LOL!).

Kaiba 'harrumphed" but then he looked down at Shizuka, "What did you call me?" he said, did his ears deceive him? Did she call him by what he thinks he called him? Kaiba felt his heart race.

"I said 'Mr. Kaiba, he likes you'" Shizuka repeated blankly. "No," Kaiba said slowly and softly, "You called me something else," he wanted to hear her say his name again.

"But what else could I call you?" Shizuka asked, did she accidently insult him? Is he mad at her? What the heck did she say?

Kaiba felt his hope went down. She didn't notice she said it. He noticed how startled Shizuka looked when he asked her to repeat what she said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba," She said. What was there to be sorry about? She didn't do anything wrong.

"Never mind," Kaiba said, he handed her Atem, "Here," Shizuka kissed Atem but looked sadly upon Kaiba's back as he left the kitchen.

Atem began to coo, as if he was saying "Where are you going person? Make funny faces again! Come on! FUNNY PERSON!"

"I did something wrong, didn't i?" Shizuka said to herself. Atem looked up at Shizuka, his eyes widening as he suddenly noticed he was being held by Shizuka. He saw Shizuka's face form into something he didn't like, he began to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry Atem!" Shizuka said grabbing the bottle, "Here you go cutie-pie!"

Atem suckled hungrily on the bottle.

MEANWHILES…

AS Kaiba headed back into his study, Roland came up to him, "Mr. Kaiba, sir, you have a visitor," he said.

"Who?" Kaiba demanded. He saw Roland purse his lips, like he was deciding whether or not he should tell him. "He's in your study," Roland said.

Kaiba nodded, "I see," Roland bowed and walked away.

Kaiba entered his study, he found a tall, dark haired, young man sitting on the seat in front of Kaiba's desk.

The young man turned in his seat and smiled, "Evening Seto, long time, no see."

Kaiba's eyes widen in surprise. Did his eyes deceive him?

"M-Mokuba?" Kaiba gasped, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"For one simple thing, Big Bro," he smirked, "I'm here to take Shizuka away,"

**DRAMA BOMB! thank you to all you guys who've been sticking with me, throughout all these chapters! thank you! I'm so glad no one thinks the songs i translated here are lame! thanks! so what's gonna happen guys? How's Mokuba going to take SHizuka? And What's Kaiba going to do about it? read n' review!:D**


	27. Revalations

**WAAAAAAAZUUUUP?! Sorry i didn't update yesterday. I had to study for my final exam...which was TODAY! /!Anyways nothing to report here! just...enjoys!******

**DIZCLAIMER: Gah...really?**

* * *

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. 5 It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. 6 Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. 7 It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

_Corinthians 13:4-7_

* * *

KAIBA HAD NO IDEA how to react. Should he embrace him? Smack him upside the head and then lock him up in a much closed up room?

But only the natural reaction came from Kaiba, and that was anger, pure anger.

Kaiba walked behind his desk and slammed his hands on the table(poor table), "Where the HELL were you?!" Kaiba hissed.

Mokuba didn't answer, instead he only laughed, "Yeah," he said, "That's exactly what everyone's been asking lately."

But Kaiba did not laugh; he only kept glaring at his little brother. Mokuba's smile wiped away immediately, he expression turning serious, "But I'm not here to talk about me, I'm here to talk about Shizuka."

Kaiba straightened himself up, "I don't see why she is any of your concern," he said.

"It is my concern, because it involves YOU," Mokuba said his voice slightly rising.

"Considering the fact that it was YOUR choice to run away, that tells me that you no longer wanted to be part of the Kaiba name. So this is why, I don't see how this is any of your concern," Kaiba finished smirking. He knew that he got Mokuba there. There couldn't possibly anything Mokuba could say back.

To his surprise, it was now Mokuba to smirk, "It may not be my concern as you say, but there is the fact that…you _touched_ her against her will. There is evidence to prove it, how about a witness? I'm sure Katsuya Jonouchi would be more than happy to testify…" Mokuba said.

Kaiba glared at Mokuba, "You wouldn't dare…" he hissed.

"I'm sorry Seto, but I can't just sit here while you enslave an innocent girl," Mokuba said.

Kaiba slammed his hands on the desk, "You CAN'T take BOTH of them away from me!" Kaiba yelled.

"I'm afraid I have no choice, Seto." Mokuba said softly, "I can't believe you'd do something so low,"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Kaiba retorted.

"Maybe I don't! Do you have any idea what she's gone through? How much pain she's felt?! She isn't some machine you've created to so whatever you want, she's a human being. She has feelings." Mokuba said.

"You don't have any permission to take her. I will do anything in my power to keep them both!" Kaiba said.

Mokuba nodded, "If that's the case…then let her go, Seto. Let her go willingly. And I won't press any charges." He said.

Mokuba got up from his seat and began to head out the door, he stopped, "Please think about it, Seto." Mokuba said and he left the room.

Kaiba ran his trembling hands through his hair. Why? Why after all those years, Mokuba decided to come back, their reunion had to turn out like this? What happened? What happened to the Mokuba he knew? The one who used to look up to him and never left his side?

Kaiba only took a deep breath.

MEANWHILES…

As Mokuba walked among the hallways of his old home, he grabbed his cell phone and said, "Did you hear all that, Rebecca?"

The woman in question was sitting inside a silver Ferrari, handcuffed to the passenger side door, she struggled once again to be let go, "So is THIS what you kidnapped me for? Just so that I can hear about your stupid reunion? Some reunion it was…sounded EXACTLY like a FREAKING soap opera!"( is it me, or are these Kaiba dudes CRAZY?!)

Mokuba laughed as he entered his old room. Surprised that it still looked exactly the same as he left it.

"It had to be that way Rebecca," Mokuba said he chuckled as he saw one of his old blueprints, "I had to give Seto a little push,"

"_I still don't understand what you mean, Mokuba,"_ Rebecca said.

Mokuba sighed, "The other Yugi had always told my brother to have some friends, but my brother never listened or ever understood. When my brother told me about his plans about Kaibacorp I knew…I sorta felt insulted…my brother was completely selfish. So I ran away, but during my absence…I knew my brother needed someone else in his life. Someone special, someone else who can see and understand my brother for who he is."

Rebecca didn't say anything; she only listened intently to what Mokuba was saying. Mokuba left his room and was roaming the hallways again.

"My brother doesn't need anyone to change him, he only needs someone to open his eyes and let him understand that it's ok to let someone get close. And I think my plan is starting to work…" he said.

Rebecca made a puzzled look, and shifted in her seat so that her legs won't fall asleep, "What do you mean it's starting to work?" she asked.

"If this was my brother back then, if I said I was going to take Shizuka he would have said, 'fine, you can take her, but leave the kids here,' but he didn't. he said, '_you can't take both of them away from me,'_. You see, he said BOTH, and I don't think he was referring to the kids…I think my brother was also referring to Shizuka as well." Mokuba explained.

"_So you think Kaiba is starting to care about Shizuka…as in…really care about her?" _she said.

Mokuba nodded, "You saw it at the restaurant. You saw it with your own eyes," Mokuba noticed a door slightly ajar. It struck him odd, since he knew his brother didn't like door slightly ajar. Mokuba walked into the room and noticed that the room belonged to his future nieces or nephews.

"You asked me why I didn't do anything earlier to help Shizuka…" Mokuba said as he picked up a homemade sewn white bunny, he smiled. "I was considering flying straight to Japan and stop my brother…but then, I thought…this is Shizuka. Shizuka…I thought, might be the only person to help my brother. She was patient, gentle, and kind. I felt really bad for using her as a pawn, but I hoped she would help."

"_How do you know about Shizuka's feelings?_" Rebecca whispered over the phone.

"She told me…or more like she showed it to me. She couldn't stand the idea of suing my brother. So I felt hope, maybe my plan could work, you know? But the tricky part would be my brother…but…I guess it's starting to work,"

He noticed something hidden against the crib; he looked down and noticed it was some kind of projection. Curious, he bends down and turns on the switch.

Immediately the music box version song of Utada Hikaru's "Passion" began to play.

His eyes widen in surprise as he saw, the projection showing stars faintly circling on the ceiling, the silhouette of the Blue Eyes White Dragon occasionally appearing gliding amongst the stars.

"_Mokuba, what is that? What is that noise_?" Rebecca said over the phone.

Mokuba grinned from ear to ear as he watched the beautiful projection on the ceiling, "That," Mokuba began, "Is the sound of Shizuka's feelings for my brother, Seto."

**JESUSCRIST! i feel like a G!(dat means gansta for those of you who don't kno) I seriously did NOT know this was gonna happen! i'm serious! i had no idea what i was goint with this! SO what do ya'll think is gonna happen? Read n' review!**


	28. Run

**Hello! how ya doing? I noticed that many of you misunderstood what Mokuba is doing. Just to be clear, Mokuba is trying to GET Kaiba and SHizuka TOGETHER! that was he plan all along, he never meant to do his brother harm, he still cares deeply for his brother. I thought i made it clear, but i guess i failed. T^T. the song centered and typed in italics is the song by Jesse y Joy "Corre" or translated in English, "Run". Please listen to the song as you read towards the end, you'll understand the mood i put in this .**

**DIZCLAIMER: RUN, Run, Run, LadyRitsu and take your rights to own yu-gi-oh! she get hit in the head, but the truth is, i could care less...(haha! you'll get it later when you read the chapter) **

SHIZUKA NOTICED THAT Kaiba had been acting strange ever since he left the kitchen when she was feeding Atem.

She had tried several times throughout the day to get him to talk, but he had such an emotionless expression, she couldn't do it.

Was it something that she's done? Was it what she said in the kitchen?

Shizuka was on the verge of tears, could she have hurt Kaiba so badly? But…it didn't seem likely; Shizuka has done worse (Like throwing soup in his face) there is no way that meaningless words could affect Kaiba that way. He wasn't like that. He was stronger than that.

If it wasn't her fault, then what could be affecting Kaiba so badly?

She and Atem snuck a glance into Kaiba's study. He was typing furiously but occasionally he would look away and run his hands shakily through his hair, and keep his head bowed. She could hear Kaiba taking several deep breathes; he would then straighten himself, and then start typing again.

She felt like she was on the verge of crying again. She wished she knew what was making him so down.

Shizuka sighed and kissed Atem on the forehead and walked back to her room.

LATERS…

Shizuka was inside her room playing with Atem. Her mind kept going back to Kaiba…and his emotionless expression. She jumped when she heard a knock on her door.

"Uh, yes?" Shizuka said.

"I'm coming in," it was Kaiba. Was he going to tell her what's wrong? Or was he going to keep quiet like all men do?

"Oh…ok," Shizuka said.

Atem smiled and kicked his legs eagerly on the bed; he then placed his fist into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Kaiba came in holding a small shopping bag in his hand. He sat down on the edge of Shizuka's seat, he noticed Atem smiling and kicking his legs looking so happy to see him (Atem: yay! It's the funny person!)

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and mumbled, "Hello little brat,"

The baby laughed.

Kaiba shoved the bag into Shizuka's face, "This is for you," he said.

Shizuka's eyes widen in surprise, "What is it?" she asked.

"Open it," he said.

Shizuka looked inside the bag, and once she saw what it was, she began to shake her head, "Mr. Kaiba….I can't really, this is too much…"

"Just take it," Kaiba said monotonously.

"But…" Shizuka began, but she gave in, and reached inside the bag, and pulled out a navy blue jewelry case.

She looked at him, and Kaiba nodded, he showed no feeling of eagerness, he showed no expression at all.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the box, she held her breath. Inside the box was silver delicate charm bracelet, but with only one charm on it and it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She examined the tiny dragon and saw that for its eyes it actually had two small sapphires for the eyes.

She smiled at Kaiba, and gave him a hug (which caught Kaiba off-guard).

"So I take it you like it?" Kaiba said after clearing his throat.

"I don't like it, I love it," Shizuka corrected him.

Kaiba nodded and sat there holding her, breathing in her scent, enjoying her warmth and softness.

"It's ok," He heard Shizuka say, "I know you'll find a way…"

Kaiba looked down on her incredulously. Shizuka slowly let him go, she smiled as a tear ran down her cheek, "You're strong, you've always been," she said.

Kaiba had no idea what to say. Did she know? Did she somehow hear? He found himself smirking at her and he found himself saying, "I know I'm strong," he said.

Shizuka laughed, then she placed her hand gently on Kaiba's face, "That fire in your eyes…"she said, "I love that fire…"

Kaiba gave her a small smile and then he placed his hand on Shizuka's belly, "What do you think they'll be like?" he suddenly asked.

Shizuka looked down and placed her hands on top of his and said, "I don't know…but I hope one of them turn out like you," she said softly.

Kaiba frowned, "I hope they don't," he said softly, "I hope they don't end up like me…or this brat," Kaiba added as he glared at the baby before them. Atem was looking up at the ceiling with such fascination, who knew what was so amazing about the ceiling.

Shizuka laughed, "What's wrong with you?" she said, "I don't see anything wrong,"

Kaiba nodded, "Yeah," he said, and he slowly got up and left the room.

Shizuka smiled at the frame of his broad back, after he left. Shizuka looked at Atem and said, "Look, Atem! Look what Mr. Kaiba gave me!"

She dangled the charm bracelet over Atem and Atem's eyes were trailing it, his small hands trying to reach up to it.

LATERS…

After Atem left, Shizuka and Kaiba had dinner. But dinner was different. They didn't dine at the huge table in the dining room like they usually do; instead, they ate dinner in one of the rooms specifically set up for a table for two.

_You look at me differently.._

"What's the occasion?" Shizuka asked as they sat down while being served dinner.

Kaiba shook his head, "There's no occasion," he said, "I just want something simple," he said.

_you hug me and I don't feel your warmth…_

And simple it was, they ate _Niku-jaga (_or braised meat with potatoes).

Shizuka felt so happy, she hasn't had a simple homemade food in a long while. She missed home; she missed her brother and Mai.

_I tell you what I'm feeling.._

Kaiba watched her intently as she ate her dinner. His heart beat fast when he saw her wearing the bracelet.

_You interrupt me, and finish the sentence.._

"Do you miss it?" he asked suddenly.

"Miss what?" she asked.

"Home," he said simply.

_You're always right (or 'you're always the voice of reason')_

Shizuka sighed, "Yes," she said. Kaiba's face faltered and he turned to his plate.

"But its ok," she said, she smiled, "I'm with you,"

_You, the book always so predictable…_

Kaiba felt his face blush, he looked away and said suddenly, "Let's duel," he said.

_ I already know it…_

"What?" Shizuka said incredulously.

"Tomorrow, we're dueling." He said.

_So run, run, run (my) heart…_

Shizuka bit her lip, "But…" she began, "I'm no good at it," she said.

_Of us two, you were always the fastest…_

Kaiba shrugged, "It will only be just for fun," he said indifferently. (Wait a sec…did Kaiba just say it will ONLY BE JUST FOR FUN?! 8o)

_Take all that you want, but just leave now…_

"You're so evil!" Shizuka said laughing, "You just want me to lose!" She threw one of her potatoes playfully at him.

Kaiba jumped at it hit him in the chest, "Oh wow," he said sarcastically, "You saw right threw my plan."

_I will never give you my tears…_

He threw a potatoes at Shizuka as well, he laughed when she shrieked.

"You're so mean!" she said laughing.

_So run like you always do, don't look back…_

Kaiba smirked, "You started it," he said.

She glared at him, and then threw another potato at him, to her dismay, he ducked.

_You've done it before, and the truth is, I could care less…_

He grabbed another potato and threw it at her. It landed on her head, he laughed.

"That's NOT FUNNY!" Shizuka said laughing.

"Oh yeah, then why are you laughing?" Kaiba said.

_I've already lived this scene and with so much shyness… _

"Because," Shizuka began.

"Because what?" Kaiba said smirking.

"Because of this!" she said and threw a piece of meat at him, she cheered when it landed on his face.

Kaiba grabbed his napkin and wiped his face, "That's it," he said, he got up from his seat.

"No!" Shizuka laughed, she got up from her seat as well, "No! Stay away from me!"

_I tell you no, with me, no…_

She began to run away from her room, but Kaiba caught her and carried her bridal style.

"Put me down!" Shizuka said laughing, "I'm pregnant! I'm carrying two! I'm heavy!" she said laughing.

_I gave you all that I could…_

Kaiba laughed and shook his head, "No, this is payback," he said.

"I'm scared of heights!" she said laughing nervously.

_But halfway through the door, was left my heart…._

"Which is it?" Kaiba said playfully, "You're scared of heights or you're pregnant?" he said grinning.

Shizuka buried her face into his neck, "Both!" she said. "Put me down! Put me AAAAHHHH!"

_You, the book always so repetitive…_

She shrieked as Kaiba suddenly threw her up a few feet in the air.

Kaiba laughed.

_ It doesn't suit you well now…_

"You're going to kill you're babies!" Shizuka said.

"What? For this?" Kaiba said, "No way,"

_So run, run, run (my) heart…_

Shizuka held on him tightly like he was some sort of life-line, "Put me down, put me down," she kept saying.

"No," he said. He started heading out the room.

_Of us two, you were always the fastest…_

"Where…where are we going?" Shizuka said nervously.

"Somewhere," he said smirking.

_Take all that you want, but leave now…_

"You evil, evil, man!" Shizuka said, "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down please!"

Kaiba laughed, "Who ever said I was nice?"

_I will never give you my tears…._

"I'm scared, Seto! Please put me down!" Shizuka cried.

Kaiba stopped in his tracks, he looked down at her and said, "Do that," he said.

_So run like you always do, don't look back…_

"Do what?" Shizuka said. She was so scared, Kaiba could feel her trembling.

He smiled, "Say my name," he said softly, "My first name," he looked at her intently.

_You've done it before, and the truth is, I could care less….._

Shizuka blushed, "Mr. Kaiba…"she began, and she blushed and looked away.

She screamed as Kaiba threw her up in the air again.

_(instrumental)_

She laughed nervously, "No don't! Don't do that AGAIN!" she said.

"Then say my name," Kaiba said smiling, he was enjoying this.

_You, the dog with the same tricks…_

She shook her head, "Say it," Kaiba taunted, "Say it,"

"No!" Shizuka said laughing.

_I already know it…_

Kaiba shrugged, "fine, I'll just keep you up here," he said.

"No!" Shizuka yelled, "You'll…you'll get tired eventually!" she said.

_So run, run, run (my) heart…_

Kaiba smirked at her, "I'll endure it," he said, "Now say my name."

"Nope!" she said and she tried to wiggle her way down.

_Of us two, you were always the fastest…_

Kaiba laughed, "You can't get down!" he held her tighter.

He began to walk again.

_Take all you want, but leave now…_

Shizuka began to scream, "No! I'm scared! Put me down!"

Kaiba nodded, "I will," he said.

_I will never give you my tears…_

Shizuka stopped screaming, "You will?" She said hopefully.

Kaiba nodded, "Sure, after you say my name," he smiled.

_There have been so many goodbyes that in reality…_

"Se…Seto," Shizuka said blushing.

Kaiba felt his heart skip, "What?" Kaiba said playfully, "I didn't catch that,"

Shizuka swallowed, "Seto…please…put me down," she said.

Kaiba smiled and true to his word, he gently placed her down.

_To dedicate you one more verse is unnecessary.._

Shizuka sighed in relief.

"Thank you,"

Shizuka looked up, Kaiba caught her eyes, "Thank you," he repeated.

_So run like always, I'm not going back…_

He placed his hand over her wrist with her new bracelet, he examined it, he smiled and said, "Goodnight," he began to walk away.

"Goodnight," Shizuka said after him.

_You've done it before, and the truth is, I could care less…_

As she watches him leave, she smiled "I said his name," she said softly. She giggled, "I said his name!" (yeah, we all know when she said it…).

She went to her room, began to change into her sleepwear, she got into her bed and repeated Kaiba's name several times under breath, enjoying more and more the sound of his name.

_You've done it before, and the truth is, I could care less…_

Unbeknownst to her, Kaiba was in his bed as well, repeating Shizuka's name as well.

_You've done it before and the truth is, I could care less.._

He smiled as he replayed the scene in his head, when she said her name.

They both closed their eyes…and hoped to run into each other in their dreams.

_You've done it before, and in the end, I could care less…_

__**this song helped me alot to write this chapter. i know the lyrics is sad, but the music sounds so hopeful but at the same time said. just like their feelings for each other. Anyways! Read n' review!**


	29. Duels and Naptime

**hey ya'll how ya'll doin? I hope you are all aright! I would like to take the time and thank very deeply to MaziMe, for helping me write down a part of the chapter(that's the dueling part). I am completely ignorant when it come to the game. i kno, i kno, shame isn't it? so THANK YOU GIRLS! as always...enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: I'm too sleepy to do this...**

KAIBA TOOK ANOTHER day off, so that he and Shizuka could duel. Although it has been a long while since Kaiba dueled, he wasn't nervous about dueling her. He knew he could take her.

But right now, he was facing a small problem; he had no idea where his opponent was. Nor did he find any signs of Atem as well.

What if…Kaiba thought, what if it was time? What if she was in labor right now?

No, Kaiba shook his head, she's only eight months.

He sighed as he looked along the walls. There was no sign of Shizuka anywhere…or the brat. Kaiba was close to calling security, did she sneak away again?

He stopped, when he noticed red-brown hair walking along the hallway, he went straight toward it. He stopped right at the corner or the hallway and stood there, listening to Shizuka.

"Shh!" he heard Shizuka say to Atem, who starting to coo, "Maybe he won't hear us,"

Kaiba took a deep breath to hold in his laugh, come on now; did she really think he could be doped?

"Ahh," he then heard Shizuka wince, "I think the twins are excited as well,"

His twins….excited about what? He smirked, now it was time to make his grand entrance, "So," Kaiba said casually while leaning against the corner, "what are the twins excited about?"

At Kaiba's appearance, Shizuka's eyes were the size of two quarters (O.O), "Ah," she said laughing nervously, "Look ….look at the time! I think it's time to feed Atem!" She started to turn away when Kaiba suddenly grabbed her on the shoulder and leans in on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Running away now, are we?"

"N-NO!" Shizuka said nervously, "It's just…it's just…Atem's hungry! I have to feed him!"

"Didn't you feed the brat five minutes ago?" Kaiba said suspiciously.

"S-S-So Atem's a growing boy…and…and," Shizuka stuttered.

"You're a horrible lair," Kaiba said simply.

"Yeah, I am," Shizuka said guiltily.

LATERS…

Shizuka couldn't believe she was doing this! Why the heck did he wanted to duel her? She was no grand champion like he is! She couldn't stop shaking as her platform slowly pushed her up to the dueling table(thing I forgot what it's called).

She felt the twins kick again; she winced and clutched her stomach.

Atem was on the ground being held by Roland, who didn't want to hold the child in the first place.

Atem's eyes widen in surprise, while suckling on his pacifier as he saw Kaiba and Shizuka slowly rising to face each other in a duel.

"Let's see what you're made of, Shizuka!" Kaiba yelled from the other side of the field.

"I'm made out of nothing! Thank you!" Shizuka called back.

She watch Kaiba laugh and he said, "Don't worry this is just for fun," he said.

"For you," She muttered.

She stared down at her deck (provided in the courtesy of Kaiba…SAY WHAT? Kaiba being courteous?!) she smiled when she saw that it was the same deck she had when she was in Noa's virtual world. But her smile turns into a frown when she realized that she forgot how to use them!

This was a bad idea! A very bad idea!

Their life points was marked 4000 for the both of them, it was time to duel.

It was time for Shizuka to lose in the most horrific way that sadistic bastard on the other side could think of.

"Ladies first," Kaiba said smirking.

"Oh no," Shizuka said shaking her head, "You do the honors…"

"But I insist," Kaiba said in his scariest tone of voice. Shizuka shuddered, and grabbed a few cards from her slot; she looked at what she had. She had no idea what these cards could do.

She ranked her brain to get her to remember what the cards could do…ok, there's was spell cards, trap cards…

"I don't have all day!" Kaiba yelled from the other side. He heard that Shizuka could only duel under pressure; he vaguely recalled how Ryouji said he was impressed by Shizuka's skill, for someone who never dueled in her life.

Shizuka bit her lip as she looked down at the cards in her hands; she winced as her twins kicked again when her eyes came upon Witch of the Black Forest. Her eyes lit up, of course! She could put that card down!

"I summon Witch of the Back Forest(1100/1200) in…uh, defense mode?" she said the last part uncertainly, "And…" she looked at her deck uncertainly again, "I place…this card face down," she looked up at Kaiba.

He expected something like this, it was weak but none the less a good move, not excellent, but a good move.

"I summon two cards, Battle Ox(1700/1000) and Kaiser Glider (2400/2200) both in attack mode" Kaiba started, he shrugged, "And why not? I'll let Battle Ox attack you,"

"Ah!" Shizuka cried, "my face down…." She looked down at the card she flipped over, "…which is Chorus of Sanctuary!"

Her eyes blinked in surprise when she saw her Witch of the Black Forest defense points go up by 500 points saw her monster and Kaiba's Battle Ox get destroyed.

She saw Kaiba look away and chuckled. She did something stupid, didn't she?

It took a moment for Kaiba to get his head back into the duel, her face! Her face was priceless! This girl! This girl really has no idea what she was doing!

"Now I put a card face down," Kaiba said. He crossed his arms across his chest and waited for Shizuka to make a move.

He saw Shizuka glance down at her cards in her deck, he watched her grabbed three more cards.

She felt her twins kick as her eyes landed on The Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen One…wait…could her twins possibly be helping her? That's silly! They're only fetuses! There's no way they're helping her out! Maybe they can sense her uneasiness and they're trying to cheer her on?

Shizuka smiled, she really, really loved her children!

"Ok! So I summon Forgiving Maiden(850/2000) and Marie the Fallen One(1700/1200)…and…" she pulled down another called and placed it on the field, "I use polymerization to form…St. Joan(2800/2000) ? Uh, in attack mode!"

Kaiba smirked, he had no idea where she suddenly got her sense of confidence, but at least the duel was starting to get interesting.

"You can't use fusion cards to attack when they're first fused," Kaiba said still smirking.

Shizuka turned red in disbelief, "I…I can't?" that EVIL OLD MAN! He's making fun of her isn't he?!

She watched him laugh, oh well; at least someone is having fun. She laughed too.

"Then I'll….just put this card face down," she said.

Kaiba chuckled, "Weak," he muttered loudly for Shizuka to hear. Shizuka wanted to throw her shoe at him, or better yet…maybe it's best to call him an old man.

"Silence, you old man! Before I make you go senile!" She blew a raspberry at him, and then she smiled, to let him know that she didn't mean it.

"You're already making me go senile with all these lame moves!" Kaiba said, he placed down a few cards, "I summon three Blue Eyes White Dragons and then I'll use polymerization to summon…"

A bright light formed, and Shizuka saw before her eyes Kaiba's first precious babies come out (LOL) Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800).

"And then I'll place two cards face down," he finished, he smirked. He had her now, nobody can beat this move(except Yugi you douchbag!).

HOW THE HECK WAS SHE GOING TO BEAT THAT?! That's the Blue Eyes Ultimate FREAKING Dragon!

"And why not? Let's have Kaiser Glider attack you." He said with no remorse. He smiled as he saw her life points go from 4000 to 1600.

"You sadist!" Shizuka cried.

Kaiba pretended to blush, "Please, don't say what I am out loud!" he said(NEWSFASH! SETO KAIBA'S A SADIST! Did everyone know that?).

She was screwed! There was no way she could beat that. Might as well go down with dignity….she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

She glanced down at her cards again, she felt her kids kick extra hard this time. She winced and placed her hand over her stomach…could she be in labor now?

"Shizuka?" Kaiba said.

Shizuka took deep breaths and looked at her cards; she understood what her children were saying.

She smiled, and flipped her face down card, "Then I activate Brain Control," she said, feeling better already.

"What?" her eyes widen in surprise when she saw the Dragon on her side of the field.

Kaiba smirked and began to clap slowly; "Bravo!" he said sarcastically, "Even if you have my monster I will still beat you,"

Kaiba wasn't freaking out, but he had to admit he didn't expect her to pull this move.

Shizuka couldn't believe it! She now had Kaiba's worst weapon in her hands! She might have a chance to beat him!

"Attack! Blue Eyes!" Shizuka said her voice slightly shaky; she never expected those words to come out of her mouth.

Kaiba calmly flipped his face down card over, "Sword and Shield," Kaiba said lazily. The dragon's 4500 points went down to 3800. He saw his life point's reach 200.

What? He didn't lose? She thought for sure that this could work. She saw Kaiba smirk at her puzzled face. But why is he smirking? She has 1600 points and he has 200.

" I place Blue Eyes in defense mode. Then I'll summon all my…crystal beast.. Amber Mammoth, Ruby Carbuncle, Cobalt Eagle, Amythest Cat, Topaz Tiger, Emerald Tortoise and Sapphire Pegasus…And I'll put them all in the graveyard and…." She picked up another card, "and summon…Rainbow Dragon (4000/0)."

She saw Kaiba fake a yawn, and then look lazily at her. That evil man! He's doing that on purpose!

She looked at the dragon, she felt like she didn't need it anymore. Maybe she could return it and destroy it and teach Kaiba a lesson.

But how on earth could she do that? She turned to St. Joan…that's right! She hasn't used her!

"St. Joan! Attack Brain Control!" Shizuka said, and the Iron Maiden did what she was told.

The mighty dragon returned to its rightful owner.

Shizuka looked up at her Rainbow Dragon and said, "Rainbow Dragon, attack Blue Eyes!"

A Blast of crazy awesome color nearly blinded Kaiba's eyes, but he didn't seem fazed by what just happened.

He smirked and said, "You've forgotten my face down. Monster Reborn. This will summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard."

Sure enough the dragon came back to its master's side, "And now, you lose,"

"Oh and let's add more to your misery shall we?" Kaiba added, "Let me draw another Shield and Sword, which should leave your Rainbow Dragon with no points…and NOW, you lose."

Shizuka's points went from 1600 to 0.

Shizuka suddenly laughed, Kaiba looked at her incredulously. "That was fun!" She said.

They both slid down from the dueling machine(thing…sorry I forgot what the machine is called).

Kaiba watched as Shizuka wobbled as she stepped of the platform, She smiled weakly at Atem, she held out her arms, "Come her Atem, I bet you missed me,"

Roland was about to eagerly hand Atem over to Shizuka(since he wasn't used to holding children), but Kaiba's eyes widen in alarm when he saw Shizuka suddenly passing out.

"Shizuka!" Kaiba screamed.

LATERS…

"No! Nothing's wrong!" the doctor was saying to Kaiba. They were in Shizuka's room, Shizuka was lying in bed asleep, the doctor was sitting at the edge of her bed he had finished examining her. Kaiba was standing holding Atem, who was looking sadly at Shizuka's sleeping form.

Atem thought that Shizuka was playing some sort of game, but he noticed that Shizuka didn't open her eyes and smiled like she always does.

Atem began to cry.

"Shh!" Kaiba said, "So you're saying that what she's going through is completely normal?"

"Yeah, I mean she is close to her ninth month, so experiencing fatigue and the like is completely normal for your wife," the doctor said.

"She's not my wife," Kaiba said quickly, he began to bounce Atem up and down so that he can stop crying. Kaiba had no idea how to deal with a crying infant.

"Oh," the doctor said slowly, "Well…well I apologize for the misunderstanding…I must get going now," he grabbed his things and left.

As the doctor left, Kaiba sat down on the bed, he placed Atem next to Shizuka, who began to coo and babble, the baby turn his head up expecting Shizuka to laugh and open her eyes.

"Silence brat, she needs rest," Kaiba said softly.

Atem didn't listen but he kept cooing, reaching his tiny hands to reach Shizuka.

Kaiba glared at the baby, "You brat! She's not your mother! She's my…" at this Kaiba's eyes widen in surprise.

Mother. Shizuka is a mother. Shizuka is the mother of his children. The mother his kids will need.

Kaiba ran his hands softly through her hair. Atem continued to cry.

"Shh, shh," Kaiba said softly, "It's ok…she's fine."

Atem looked up at Kaiba as if he was saying, "Are you sure, funny person?"

Kaiba placed the pacifier on the baby's mouth, "Yeah, she just needs rest. She'll wake up, you'll see."

Shizuka heard Kaiba's voice as she slowly began to regain conscious.

"Yeah, I know, I know, I want her to wake up too," he was saying.

"No, don't cry. She's ok. She's just need to sleep like you do most of the time. Seriously, how do you not get bored of your routine? All you do is sleep, poop, cry and eat." She noticed Kaiba's change in his tone of voice, he sounded much gentler.

Shizuka began to stir, "So stop crying brat!" his voice changed tone again, into its usual mood.

"What…what happened?" Shizuka said softly.

"You passed out," Kaiba said bluntly.

Shizuka nodded and closed her eyes, she was so sleepy.

She opened her eyes again and turned to Atem, "Aww, did I make you worry?" She cooed at Atem, who had tears down his cheeks. He smiled through his pacifier.

She placed Atem on top of her chest, "I think it's now time for a nap, don't you agree?" she said gently.

She laughed when she saw Atem gave a small yawn, dropping his pacifier in the process.

Shizuka felt Kaiba lay down next to her on the bed, "Damn brat, causing so much trouble," he muttered.

Shizuka smiled, she saw Atem eye's starting to drop.

Soon they all fell under a deep sleep; they didn't wake up until it was time for Atem to go to his parents.

Kaiba looked at Shizuka's swollen belly. He realized that Shizuka makes an amazing mother.

"Shizuka," Kaiba said.

"Yes?" Shizuka said as she closed the door and turned to him.

Kaiba leaned down(like waaaaaay down since he's 6'1 and she's 5'2) and kissed her on her forehead.

Shizuka blushed, while Kaiba turned hastily away.

**What was that! Haha! i kno! i'm so evil! i left it on a clifhanger! MWUHAHAHA! So what's gonna happen? Seriously, what's going to happen? I have no idea anymore. Read n' review!**


	30. Cold

**Greettings! the following chapter contains massive amounts of the author taking la-la-drugs. Please read with caution. Do not under any circumstances take La-la drugs. Side affects include, dizziness, lack of concentration, high blood pressure, constant daydreams and exposure to extreme use of imagination. ask your doctor if you or a loved one is suffering under the use of la-la drugs. **

**DIZCLAIMER: ~**

SHIZUKA WAS ON LA-LA DRUGS that her brain produces out of random (ya'll know I was on la-la drugs writing this crap!).

Her mind kept going back on the yesterday when Kaiba just kissed her forehead! He kissed her! She couldn't believe she just had her first kiss(don't get TOO excited, he only kissed you on the forehead).

"You're papa kissed me!" Shizuka squealed the millionth time, she laughed and giggled and started humming happily to herself(yeah, a severe case of la-la drugs…as a future health care provider, I HIGHLY recommend…not taking la-la drugs _).

"Papa kissed me!" She said giggling.

People around the mansion noticed the signs and symptoms of la-la drugs…though they weren't sure what exactly that was going on. They only noticed the fact that Shizuka was lot livelier than the other days the she was here.

"Is Miss Jonouchi alright?" one of the maids muttered to the other. The other maid shrugged.

Shizuka walked around the mansion and noticed that the mansion lacked the spirit of the holidays that were to come.

She smiled, she could decorate the mansion! Atem didn't come today since it was the weekend. She had all day, Kaiba won't be mad; after all, he said so himself, she could do anything she wanted.

"ROLAND!" Shizuka yelled, "ROLAND! COME HERE! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Roland ran inside looking around the room for any signs of danger. "Miss Shizuka!" Roland said pulling out his gun, and inspecting the room, "What is it?"

Shizuka laughed, "Where are the Christmas decorations?" she said simply.

Roland hesitated, but he told her were the decorations were.

LATERS….

Kaiba came home later that evening. Sometimes, he wished he owned a bazooka (ah, like me! *dreamy look on face*) he could request for one at any time, but unfortunately, Kaiba's a very reasonable man(say WHAT?!).

He wanted to murder all those employees who filed a complaint when Kaiba made an announcement that everyone was going to work overtime over the holidays. Seriously?! Why are those idiots complaining? They wanted to work in the first place that IS why they're working, isn't it? Now that he gives them work, they complain? (reasonable…very reasonable*insert sarcasm here*)

He heard employees whispering amongst themselves and said the most profound things about him.

"_Seriously? How much of a dick can he be? Making us work over the holidays?! I have three children!"_

_"Yeah, I have no children but know for sure, that I'm going to be effing sober when I come to work on Christmas! Haha! Ya' know what I'm talking about?!"_

_"For real! Well, I guess that's what we get for working for a grouchy bastard like him!"_

_"Haha! Well if HE thinks I'm coming to work on Christmas, his in for a rude awakening, cuz I ain't coming! I'm for real! No, I'm for real! I don't care if that douche fires me! I ain't coming!"_

_"Hmmm-mmm, it's like I always say, that Kaiba needs to get laid!_"(do ya'll know where I got this from? Yeah that's right, YGTAS!)

Ah well, if they chose to not come to work, then fine. Kaiba wasn't going to complain, he could always hire more people. Plus, he will still be rich, (what do you say to DAT SUCKA?!)So it didn't matter what they said about him. He didn't care, but what it DID piss him off was when they filed a complaint.

Kaiba sighed and sat down in an armchair in his living room. But then, he looked around and noticed that something wasn't right…

Holly…so much holly everywhere (deck the halls with boughs of holly! Falalalala- la-la-la-la! Sorry couldn't help it!).

Where did all the holly come from?(TIS DA SEASON TO BE JOLLY! FALALALALA LA-LA-LA! LOL!).

His eyes widened when he saw a tree elegantly decorated for Christmas. He saw that it was missing the traditional star. How the heck…? Who the heck…?

Kaiba got up from his chair. Who dares defy his orders? Didn't he make it clear he NEVER wanted the mansion decorated?

Kaiba called on every single employee on the scene of the crime(haha! Scene of the crime…WHAT IS THIS? CSI?!).

"I want to know…RIGHT NOW! Who did this?" Kaiba said in his iciest tone.

Everyone looked at each other quietly. No one said a word.

"Oh," Kaiba said in a mocking tone, "So _that's_ how it's going to be?"

He smirked; everyone flinched at the sight of his infamous smirk, "So you DO know who did it? Well, let me inform you that I'm not in the mood for games! Whoever had the NERVE to defy my orders must leave the mansion right now!"

Kaiba scanned his eyes amongst his employees, "TELL ME WHO DID IT RIGHT NOW, OR LEAVE THIS MANSION!"

"It…it was me," said a soft timid voice.

Kaiba turned to the source of the voice, Shizuka stood there in the doorway.

Shizuka gave Kaiba a weak smile, "I…I…I thought that…I-I was stupid…" She laughed shakily and she bowed, "Now…. I u-understand perfectly," and she left.

"Shizuka!" Kaiba called but she didn't turn back.

Kaiba glared at his employees, "Leave!" he commanded. He ran after he girl who left.

LATERS…

"Shizuka?" Kaiba said as he knocked on the door of Shizuka's room. "Shizuka!" he called again knocking on her door. She didn't answer.

_You say that's the sofa's ok, although it's a bit chilly…_

* * *

Shizuka was sitting quietly and calmly on her bed, closing her eyes trying to ignore Kaiba calling her name.

She sighed and took a deep breath. Her eyes landed on the door.

_The bed's not so bad, even when you're not there…._

* * *

Kaiba sighed, he screwed up. How could he be so stupid? Of course it would be Shizuka who would decorate the mansion. His employees knew very well the consequences of going against his orders.

Kaiba punched the door in frustration, "FINE!" He yelled, "Don't come out for all I care! I don't want to see you again! Stay in there AND DIE!"

_What's done is done, and in truth, we did a lot of harm…_

Shizuka winced, did he….did he really mean that? Did he really not want to see her?

She began to cry…but then, she hastily wiped her tears and looked at her drawers…

_I'm not looking for someone to blame, what's the point?_

* * *

Kaiba paced back and forth in his room, mentally cursing himself. Why did he say those things? He didn't mean to say those things! He…he had no idea what was going on through his head. He blamed stress and his retarded employees!

Kaiba sighed; he needed to go back to Shizuka.

_I feel like there's no going back…_

Kaiba ran out the door.

_I know there's no going back…_

* * *

Shizuka quickly placed some things on her suitcase. She opened the window and looked down. It was a long way down…she swallowed nervously…she was afraid of heights.

_Before we put our bags on the street…_

She looked down at her belly; she hoped nothing happens on her way down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she dropped her suitcase first on the ground. She put on her jacket.

_And pulled down the curtain…._

Then, she proceeded to climb down.

* * *

Kaiba opened the door surprised that it was opened and looked around wildly in her room. There was no sign of Shizuka.

"Shizuka?" Kaiba called, he went to the bathroom. It was empty.

_If you go, and I leave, this is already serious…_

"Shizuka?!" Kaiba repeated, with a hint of worry in his voice, he looked through her closet. She wasn't there.

Kaiba looked around wildly around her room. Where the heck did she go?

"Dammit!" Kaiba cursed. He ran out her room and looked around the hallway.

_If you go, and I leave, who gets the dog?_

"God DAMMIT!" he muttered under his breath, she didn't really take what he said seriously? Did she really leave?

He spotted some maids dusting and cleaning in the hallway, "You!" Kaiba pointed at the maids, "Shizuka is missing! Stop what you're doing and look for her! Tell everyone to look for her!"

_If you don't see me cry, it's because my pride won't let me…_

The maids nodded nervously and immediately began the search.

Kaiba proceeded to look around the mansion.

LATERS…

Five minutes later, Kaiba was told that there was no sign of Shizuka anywhere on the mansion.

"Son of a bitch!" Kaiba whispered under his breath, he turned to Roland, "Roland! Get my keys!" he said.

Roland ran out the room.

_It forces me to imagine that you won't be here…_

Shizuka was walking along the sidewalk. She only needed to walk only two blocks to get to the nearest bus stop.

_I finish packing up, feeling that there's no other way out.._

She hugged herself, as she shuddered against the winter wind. It was so cold; she feared something might happen to the twins. But if she kept her quick pace, she will warm up soon. She proceeded to walk.

She didn't look back.

_I'll leave you the toaster and the CD's…_

Kaiba was cursing nonstop under his breath, as he drove out of his gates of his mansion. Where the heck did she go? Who would she go to? Should he look at her brother's? Should he look at Yugi's? He hoped nothing bad happens to her, she was PREGANT, DAMMIT!

_If you go and I leave…_

It was hard driving while looking along the streets for the signs of a certain auburn haired girl.

_If you go, and I leave…_

Shizuka swung her suitcase back and forth as she walked.

She glanced up at the sky, she frowned…she didn't see any stars tonight. Maybe it was a sign…

_Before we put our bags on the streets…_

She sighed and noticed the puff of air escape from her lips. Was it really that cold?

_And pull down the curtain…._

It was so cold…almost as cold as Kaiba's nature. There was no way she could warm it up.

No way… no way at all.

_If you go, and I leave, this is already serious…_

Kaiba honked on his horn and flipped the special finger at the driver in the process (ya'll know which finger! ^_^).

He looked along the sidewalks and prayed to whatever divine deity that existed that he would find Shizuka safe and sound. He had no idea what he'd do, if something bad happened to Shizuka.

_If you go, and I leave, who gets the dog?_

Wait….

Shizuka began to look down at the sidewalk as she walked on. She noticed that her pace has slowed down; it was like she was taking a stroll.

_If you want, take the Picasso, it's a fake anyway…_

She looked up at the night sky again…and noticed a few stars twinkling against the pitch darkness.

She winced and placed her arm in front of her face to shield her from the blinding light…

_And tell me who is left with the rest of this love..?_

"Shizuka!" Kaiba yelled as he suddenly slammed the brakes and parked his car. Earning more honks and yells from many passerby drivers.

_If you go, and I leave…._

"F#$K YOU!" Kaiba yelled and he ran towards Shizuka.

He noticed that she was walking in another direction…heading TOWARDS the Kaiba mansion. Was she trying to come back?

"M-Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka said uncertainty, as she saw Kaiba get out of his car and run towards her.

Kaiba looked down at Shizuka, his eyes examining her hungrily as though he was afraid she would disappear.

_If you go…_

She saw him sigh in relief, and to her surprise…he embraced her.

Was he…was he really that worried about her? She noticed how warm Kaiba was…funny…she always assumed he would be cold. Her heart beat faster as she noticed how warm and comfortable he felt. She felt so warm…and safe….

_Before we put our bags on the streets…._

Kaiba grabbed her hand and suitcase and took her to his car. He opened the door, and helped her get inside.

Kaiba walked on the other side of the car and got inside.

_And become mutual strangers…_

He seized both her hands, cupped them and placed them over his mouth. He began to blow hot air onto her hands, "Your hands are so cold," he whispered.

He blew more air onto her hands and rubbed them against his large, warm hands.

_And pull down the curtain…._

Shizuka smiled as she watched Kaiba trying to warm her up.

She noticed how close Kaiba was to her, his forehead almost touching the top of her head.

To his surprise, she kissed him on the cheek.

_If you go, and I leave, there's no more remedy…_

Kaiba looked at her, he noticed her blushing. To his dismay, he found his heart beating fast, he felt his face get hotter than usual.

Kaiba slowly let go of her hands and placed them on the wheel. He cleared his throat, "What…what was that for?" he said quietly, looking at the street, determined not to look at her.

_If you go, and I leave, this is really serious…_

Shizuka covered her face and said softly, "I…I…don't know…"

"Uh, huh," Was all Kaiba could say his eyes the size of two quarters. (O.O) There was a pause, "Let's go home," Kaiba said.

Shizuka nodded.

_If you go, and I leave…._

LATERS…

Once they returned to the mansion, they both headed upstairs avoiding their gazes like the plague.

They both had changed into their sleepwear and lay on their beds, staring at the ceiling.

"What just happened?" they both thought, "What the heck is going on?"

_Who gets the dog?_

**OOHHH! i bet NONE OF YOU EXPECTED that! you guys are probably thinking it was random! BUT IT WASN'T! So Mazi, do you like the cold weather now? (Mazi: YEEEESH! KAIBA! *hugs Kaiba plushie!)the words centered and written in italics is a song by Jesse y Joy called, "Con Quien Se Queda el Perro?" Or in English, "Who gets the dog?" i know, many of you are probably tired of all these Spanish songs...but i can't help it...! they inspire me! Anyways, Read n' review!**


	31. Smiles and Stars

**I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! i had so many things to do and an emergency came up so i had to delay an update! Anyways, if you guys like listening to music, then thoughout this whole chapter listen to "Last CHristmas"(i know! Finally, a song in English!) By WHAM, or Taylor Swift, or Ashley Tisdale or Cascada. Personally, i perfer the original by WHAM. I didn't really like how Swift interpret it (Don' get me wrong, i've never heard of Swift's other songs so i'm not saying i dislike her). I like Tisdale's interpretation better, but i think WHAM is the best. Also, this is NOT! I repeat, this is NOT my christmas fic! Not yet! Anyways!ENjoy!**

**DIZCAIMER: Last christmas i said i own Yu-gi-oh! but the very next day Takahashi gave me a shot.**

SHIZUKA LOOKED UP SADLY at the starless tree. She had tired yesterday to put the star on top of the tree, but to her dismay, she was much too short to do the job. She had asked Roland for a higher ladder, but she was told to leave it that way.

"_Why can't I get a ladder? And why is it a bad thing to celebrate the holidays?_" Shizuka asked yesterday.

_"I cannot answer that, Miss Shizuka." Roland said as he helped Shizuka down from the ladder._

_"Just know that it is Mr. Kaiba's orders," He added. _

_Just know that it is Mr. Kaiba's orders…_

Shizuka didn't understand, she wished she could just ask, but she didn't want to pry. Then again, it might have something to do with Mokuba.

Since the incident of yesterday, Kaiba decided to let the decorations stay, but he wouldn't let the star up.

And he was firm on it as well.

"At least we convinced Papa to leave the decorations," Shizuka said patting her tummy. She gave one last look at the starless Christmas tree, and then left the living room.

LATERS…

A few weeks later, Shizuka counted on the calendar that she was already nine months pregnant.

She was so happy! Her children, her little twins are going to arrive soon!

There seemed to be a lighter atmosphere throughout the Kaiba mansion, as though the mansion itself was holding its breath due to the excitement.

Even Kaiba seemed to be excited about the arrival of the twins. Everyone time Shizuka would flinch, or make some sort of pained expression he would ask her, "Is it time?"

Of course, Shizuka would smile and shake her head, "No, not yet." She would say.

Of course, not everything was such a happy moment, for one, Shizuka started having problems sleeping, she would have shortness of breath, and the best (sarcasm), fatigue and mood swings! And guess who had to suffer through it all?

Yes, Seto Kaiba had to deal with Shizuka's crying, and had to deal with Shizuka's lack of sleep as well.

He at one point had to spend the night at Shizuka's bedroom so that he could sing her to sleep. Yes, dear reader, you read well. Kaiba had to SING Shizuka to sleep.

He was also forced to be Shizuka's therapist, "Everything!" She cried one day, "It hurts! I-I don't know what to do!" she wiped her tears away.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes suspiciously and took a deep breath (and I mean a VERY deep breath) "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My ingrown nail!" She wailed, "It hurts so bad!" Kaiba tried really hard NOT to roll his eyes in annoyance, he didn't want to suffer the consequences like last time (Shizuka slapped him and called him insensitive and was given the silent treatment for the rest of the day).

Kaiba was walking around the hallway and he found Shizuka muttering to herself, shaking her hands nervously and walking back and forth.

Kaiba froze, should he approach the creature? Or should he escape and live like the rest of the human species called men do?

"Oh no," he heard her mutter, "Oh no, no, no, no…." he heard her cry.

He should make a run for it. He should make a run for it while he still had the chance (RUN BITCH RUN! ;))

But no, he just had to do the right thing and approach the human species called woman. "Shizuka?" Kaiba called.

Shizuka to a shaky breath and turned to the source of the voice.

"Hmm?" she said.

Kaiba had no idea what to do or say, but he stared at her and hoped she'd either tell him what's wrong, or tell him that she was fine.

_Please be fine_, he silently prayed, _please let it be nothing_.

"I-I was just thinking…" was all she said.

"About what?" Kaiba said (DAMMIT WHY DIDN'T YA RUN WHILE YA HAD DA CHANCE?!).

She shook her head, "It's nothing, something silly…" she proceeded to walk on and continued muttering to herself and shaking her hands. Kaiba watched her kneel on the ground and cry, "I'm so dumb!"

She was crying.

This is one of the things Kaiba doesn't understand about women, the poor guy asks the girl 'what's wrong' and the girl says 'oh, nothing,' and then the girl turns away and crying and wondering why the guy didn't do anything to make them feel better.

But the poor dude asked! How the heck is a brother supposed to know what's wrong if you tell them that 'it's nothing'?! Seriously, do women naturally assume that men can read their minds? Sure, men had conquered many things like land, power and such, yet they still haven't quite mastered the mind of the female! If things keep going the way as they are, Kaiba has to now worry about the future of the human race (I worry about it too, Kaiba).

"Shizuka," Kaiba repeated, "What's wrong?"

"Ahh! I'm so dumb! So stupid!" she cried. Whoa! Kaiba thought, Shizuka said 'stupid' which is the worst thing she could say(she doesn't curse at all). Something was definitely wrong!

"What's wrong?" Kaiba repeated again.

"Na-names…" She said.

"Name?" Kaiba repeated, "What name?"

"Names for the twins!" Shizuka cried, "We…I mean you…I…the twins don't have names! They're going to be born nameless!"

Kaiba chuckled and shook his head, "Oh the names…don't worry about it…I'll come up with something later…"

This didn't seemed to make Shizuka feel any better, "This is worse than I thought!" she cried, "What if we give them horrible names! They'll be ridiculed for the rest of their life! We have to plan now, Mr. Kaiba!" she said.

Kaiba sighed, "We still have time," he said trying to sound patient, "I will have plenty of time to think about it,"

"Wait…you're naming them?" Shizuka asked.

Kaiba nodded, "Of course," he said indifferently, "I am the father," he added.

"And…you're not going to ask for my opinion?" She said quietly.

Kaiba laughed, "And why should I?" he said.

Tears started forming around Shizuka's eyes, but she blinked them away, she smiled, "Oh….okay….you're right…it's doesn't matter…" She bowed and said, "Forget I said anything," and she walked away.

Kaiba smirked; it was so silly of her to think of that now (you see? Girls…)

LATERS….

Kaiba didn't feel right. He felt like there was something wrong…or missing. Did he forget to do something? He thought about it, no, he didn't forget anything. Kaiba never forgets things.

SO what was it? At this point as Kaiba sat in his desk in his study room he felt…felt something he never felt in his 28 years of life. And that, my dear reader….is GUILT.

Why does he feel guilty? And why is it making him so restless. He noticed that it was about the fifth time that he got up from his desk and began to pace back and forth in his study(YOUR GUILTY, DOUCHEBAG!).

For some reason, he felt like that his guilt somehow had something to do with Shizuka. Why? Why is it Shizuka who somehow makes him feel so guilty? Kaiba misses the days when he wouldn't give a crap about anyone else. This is a problem; Kaiba had become too attached to Shizuka, when he didn't need to be.

Kaiba decided to head towards Shizuka's room.

LATERS….

Kaiba watched Shizuka slowly crept out of the twin's room, with a camera in her hand.

"I thought I told you that you aren't allowed in the room," Kaiba said, coldly.

Shizuka looked at Kaiba in alarm, "I'm…I'm sorry…I was just…"she stuttered.

Kaiba sighed and took a deep breath, "Never mind, I need to talk to you," he said.

They went into Kaiba's study and Kaiba looked at her and said, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Shizuka gave him a puzzled look, "Like-like what?"

Kaiba shrugged, "Anything," he said.

Shizuka looked at her clenched hands on her dress. She bit her lip.

"Mr. Kaiba," She began nervously, "Can you please do me a favor?" she asked politely.

Kaiba stared at her intently, "It depends on what it is." He said.

"Can you…" She took a deep breath, "Can you please name one of our children after you?" she blurted out.

"After…after me?" Kaiba repeated uncertainly.

"Please?" Shizuka begged, she had tears in her eyes, "Can you promise me that?"

"Done," Kaiba said slowly, perplexed about her slightly random request. Shizuka smiled, looking relieved at Kaiba's promise.

"Is…is that all?" Kaiba asked.

Shizuka nodded, "Thank you," she said.

"Shizuka," Kaiba said before Shizuka got up from her seat.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" She said.

"Don't go anywhere near the twins room again," he said coldly.

At this, Shizuka smiled, "Of course," she said, "This will be my last time,"

She got up from her seat and left Kaiba's study.

Kaiba had this mad urge to call her back and demand her to explain her odd request.

But he didn't.

He let her go.

LATERS…

Kaiba couldn't sleep well tonight. He was so restless. He got up from his bed and headed downstairs to get some water to drink.

He sat down on the couch in the living room, and stared up at the Christmas tree. He noticed again the missing star on top of the tree.

He sighed, he soon found himself looking for the star and once he found it, he tippy toed to reach the top of the tree and paced the star on top (You bastard! Why u so tall?! Me 5'0!).

Kaiba looked at the tree one last time, admiring the decoration and effort Shizuka put on it.

He finished his glass of water and went upstairs.

Kaiba walked downstairs the next morning, and heard a scream.

Alarmed, Kaiba ran towards the source of the scream and found that it was Shizuka in the living room, looking excitedly at the now tree with the star.

She looked so happy. Kaiba couldn't help but to smile. Leave it to Shizuka to get excited for the smallest things.

Kaiba enjoyed the happy moment that Shizuka was having that morning.

Kaiba didn't know that it was going to be the last time he was going to see that smile.

**SO this song, "Last Christmas" helped me alot on writting this chapter. Yea i know this chapter probably didn't make sense. But trust me, it will soon. Very soon. Also i apologize to the people who do not celebrate christmas in any way! i didn't mean to rub it in your face! As always, Read n' Review! **


	32. Chocolate and Doubts

**GREETING! yes, this time i update on time! anyways...with this chapter the song "Last Chrsitmas" instrumental version by Ashley Tisdale helped me write this story. I'm not really a fan of hers...so i'm kinda surprised that i woud even listen to this song. But hey, whatever helps inspire the creative juices to flow. Anyways...enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER:guuuuuuuhhhhh, to lazy to do this...but i own nothing...!**

SHE HASN'T SMILED in quite some time, Kaiba wondered if she was sick. He hoped that she wasn't. Her health could affect the twins.

Kaiba made her rest most of the day, and kept her inside especially since it has started to snow early(it usually starts snowing in japan sometime in mid- December….it's only the second week).

He peeked inside her room and found her lying on her bed, her face turned away from him, her eyes staring intently at the window. She was admiring the snow.

He watched her take a deep breath, and close her eyes. Her eyes were closed for a while and then she opened her eyes; she looked up at the ceiling and let out another deep sigh.

"I'm bored," she confessed out loud.

Kaiba watched her slowly got up from her bed; it took a lot of effort from her since she was now so big.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" She said to her twins.

Ever since Shizuka had turned 9 months pregnant, Yugi and Anzu hadn't let Shizuka take care of Atem.

_"Well, it's the holidays," Yugi had said, "And you want to spend time with family, right?"_

_"And besides, you due any moment now," Anzu added._

Oh she wished she could see her brother and Mai, but she doesn't think Kaiba would let her.

She headed out her bedroom door, where she found Kaiba casually leaning against the wall, "And where do you think you're going?" Kaiba said.

"I thought I could go anywhere in the mansion as I pleased," Shizuka said.

Kaiba nodded, "Yes, and you may. But I told you to rest." He said.

Shizuka sighed, "But I'm bored…and I'm fine," she said, "And I need to exercise somehow,"

Kaiba sighed as well, "Fine, I'll accompany you," he held out his arm, so that Shizuka could place her arm over his.

They only waked around the mansion, as they did; Kaiba noticed her staring gloomily at the ground, "What's wrong?" Kaiba asked.

Shizuka shook her head, "Nothing," she yawned, "Just tired," she said.

Kaiba smirked, "I told you to rest," he said.

She nodded, "Yeah," she replied sleepily.

Kaiba nodded and said, "Come here,"

He took her hand.

LATERS…

He placed her on an outdoor swing; they were sitting on a patio. They weren't actually outside; they were still technically inside due to the glass walls that let Kaiba and Shizuka see the yard outside.

"Wow," Shizuka said her eyes admiring the yard, "It's so pretty," she whispered.

Kaiba nodded, "Now get some rest," he said.

Shizuka nodded, and leaned on a pillow on the swing, but Kaiba placed his arm around her and said, "You can….you can lean on me," he said, he found himself blushing.

"Okay," she said, and she did.

As Kaiba let her sleep, his mind ran through many thoughts…thoughts about the future…

He knew and he kept telling himself that he was becoming too attached to the girl. He didn't need to be, because he wouldn't need her. Soon, his children would be born, and he would provide everything he needs.

But he would need her. Kaiba found himself constantly thinking about her. He didn't understand why.

Maybe because she is his first best friend, someone who cares about him other than his brother, correction, she is NOW the ONLY person who cares about him.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't distant himself from her. That is why she needs to leave. Kaiba didn't need anyone else. He would soon have what he needs; he shouldn't get close to anyone else.

But she was his friend, his very first friend. Someone he never thought he'd have. He could imagine themselves raising the twins. He could imagine them playing with the twins, hearing the kids first words, seeing them walk for the first time…

He could even see himself kissing Shizuka.

Wait a sec…._kissing her? _Where did_ that _thought come from? Why was he thinking about kissing her?

Kaiba was mortified, and now he's having those thoughts! He really needed to let her go. Besides…she could be….could be capable of betraying him. Or leaving him later on…people always come and go. And Kaiba knew that…he knew that better than anyone.

But she wasn't like that. Shizuka isn't like that. She had the chance to go many times before (She escaped before under Kaiba's maximum security) but she always came back.

Was it really that bad to get close to her? Was it so bad to have her near him like this? Was it so terrible having her lips inches away from his?

What? Kaiba's eyes widen in surprise. When the heck did he do that? He found himself leaning on her, his face only inches away from her sleeping one.

He was terrified, Kaiba never done this before. This is the second time he tried to kiss her. He didn't understand….but he knew what he was feeling wasn't just friendship. He never had any friends before….but he KNEW that friends don't kiss. If it wasn't friendship…then what was it?

No, he didn't need to know. He needed her to get away from him as soon as possible…

LATERS…

Shizuka found herself lying on the outside swing all be herself. She looked around, where did Kaiba go?

She sighed, maybe he had something important to do, she thought. She sat up, and admired the white scenery before her.

"Our first and last winter together…" Shizuka said softly, "Maybe," she added, "If your Papa changes his mind…." But she didn't think so.

Once Kaiba makes up his mind…there was no way to change it. He was stubborn like that.

"Shizuka,"

Shizuka turned around, she found Kaiba standing at the glass door that lead them to the patio.

He was holding two cups of hot chocolate; he sat down next to her.

"Something to warm you up," Kaiba muttered he handed her cup, without looking at her.

"Thank you," Shizuka said, she turned to Kaiba who was drinking his chocolate with ease.

"I thought you hated sweets," Shizuka said amazed at how Kaiba could swallow his chocolate without shuddering(remember that? Lol!)

"Mine's coffee," Kaiba explained.

"Oh," Shizuka said, "That explains a lot,"

Kaiba nodded.

"Mr. Kaiba…" Shizuka began softly.

Kaiba took another sip before he said, "Hmm?"

"What happens next?" she said.

"After what?" he asked.

"After these….nine months…" she said.

What was she thinking? Kaiba promised her he was going to keep her! Questioning him like that would make him believe she doesn't trust him.

Kaiba was startled, before he could answer, Shizuka cut him off, "Never mind!" She said quickly, "Forget I said that! I'm…I'm so silly!"

Shizuka looked so red, "I…I think I'll go inside…" she said, she got up and left.

Kaiba stared down at his coffee mug, he was secretly glad that Shizuka cut him off. For once, he had no idea how to respond. He had no idea what to say. Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba was clueless…speechless.

Kaiba glared at the snow piled against the windows, he grabbed his mug and in frustration, threw it at the ground.

He sighed, bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He stared at the shattered pieces of the mug on the ground.

**man this was short...sorry guys...i tried to make this longer...so Kaiba's confused? Ad he still doesn't know his feelings for SHizuka? haha! this is fun! i mean, that sucks for him. i wonder who's gonna say, "Hey man, you know what you're feeling is love, right?" i've been thinking about writing another SetoXSHizuka fic...this is going to be like the story of Chobits...but with my twist to the story. i don't plan to copy the story...because that's copyright infringement and plus i like to be original. Tell me if you guys want me to write it or not... but i kinda what to finish BLESSED first...IDK...i'll see how things goes. Anyways, Read n' review!**


	33. The Daffing

**SCREW DA RULES! THE WORLD ISN'T GONNA END! I Don't care what the people say! they're wrong! The frigging Mayans were ASTROLOGERS! they never predicted futures like this! How retarded are people are seriously? Don't believe what they say! it's only to get money out of you somehow! ANyways, some of the quotes used in this chapter are not from me! they're from Lewis Carrol's ALice in Wonderland and J.K Rowling's Harry Potter! And the words centered are by Theatre of Tragedy's "Cassandra" ENjOy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: SCREW DA RULES! SCREW DA RULES!**

KAIBA COULDN'T SLEEP ON that night, he had a very strange dream (oh no, not my crack-filled dreams again,).

_Kaiba was standing amongst a crowd of people in a festival. How the heck did he get into a festival? He looked around, everyone wore masks. Everyone wore the same white makes with a smiley face on it. _

_It creeped him out, ok, so everyone is wearing creepy masks, why didn't he get the memo?_

_He looked around, trying to remember how he got there in the first place. Until he saw a certain someone come out of a corner._

_"Shizuka?" Kaiba called out._

_Shizuka was for some reason a bunny. A white bunny, she wore a white gothic Lolita dress with white bunny ears and a fluffy tail. For some reason, she had no shoes on. _

_"Shizuka!" Kaiba called again, but she didn't hear, she began to make her way._

_Kaiba ran after her, but she disappeared amongst the crowd. _

_"Alice is here!" he heard a masked kid cry._

_"_I OPEN AT THE CLOSE! I OPEN AT THE CLOSE_!" he heard someone yell._

_"Shizuka!" Kaiba yelled again looking around frantically hoping she'd hear him._

_Kaiba saw the Celtic Guardian come out from a ramen stand he look around, once he saw Kaiba, he's eyes narrowed. He walked towards him._

_Kaiba scowled, "I don't need this!" he said and he walked away. _

_He heard someone singing, a female voice. Kaiba headed towards the source of the sound. At the corner of his eye, he looked to see that the Celtic Guardian still following him. Kaiba looked ahead._

_He saw that the voice was coming from Shizuka who was playing with Scrapegoat. They were sitting on a bundle of hay, the flying colored goats flying around her while she sang._

"Or was he an horrid being,

'Or was he weening - alack nay mo;

Her naysay' raught his heart,

Her daffing was the grave of all hope

She belied her own words,

He thought her life, save moreo'er scourge,

She held him august, yet wee;

He left her ne'er without his heart"

_He saw her suddenly disappear along with the goats._

_Kaiba still found that elf following him, he watched as the elf got out his sword. Was that elf going to KILL him?_

_Kaiba was still running to her, he could see her long red-brown hair swaying as she walked. Why couldn't she hear him?_

_He now saw Summon Skull following him as well. What is it with all these monsters following him? _

_"_We're all mad here, I'm mad! You're mad! You must be, or you wouldn't be here_" he heard someone say. _

_"_oh you do care_," he heard another person say as he passed by, "_You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it,"

_He saw everyone with the white masks stepped aside as if they're making a path for him. He saw them all turn their heads slowly simultaneously at him. _

_"_Oh, you DO care!_" he heard the same voice repeat, it was a little girl, "_You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it!"

_"Shizuka!" Kaiba called again he watched her stand in front of a huge castle, looking upon it as if deciding whether she should go in there or not. _

_"Stop right there!" Kaiba commanded, he had no idea why, he just knew that Shizuka would never come back if she went inside._

_"Don't go in there!" Kaiba yelled._

_But alas, she couldn't hear him, she walked through the castle as if it were made of water._

_"Shizuka!" Kaiba screamed, "Shizuka dammit!"_

_He looked up and saw that the castle turned into a two-story glass house, he could see everything that is going on inside. To his relief, he saw Shizuka sitting on a table having a cup of tea._

_Kaiba began to climb up the glass house, for there were no doors or windows on the first floor, but there was one window, and it was in the room that Shizuka was in._

_Kaiba continued to climb; he was being supported by the ledges of wood that popped out from the edges of the walls of the house._

_WHAM! Kaiba nearly fell down he looked down and saw that the Celtic Guardian whacking his sword against the wall, trying to break the glass house._

_"You idiot!" Kaiba yelled, "You'll kill us!"_

_He noticed that the two story house was no longer two stories, but it was now the size of a building._

_He saw the Summon Skull use its fists to punch a crack against the wall. _

_Kaiba looked up in alarm where Shizuka was, she was staring out the window, as if admiring the view outside. She was completely oblivious to what was happening outside. _

_WHAM! BAM! BAM! _

_"Shizuka!" Kaiba yelled, he felt himself losing his grip "Get out of there!" _

_But she didn't hear, instead she got up from her seat and walked towards the window, and stared at something so intently._

_"Get out!" Kaiba yelled again, "Get OUT!"_

_Kaiba felt his feet slip and so did one of his hands._

_WHAM!_

_"Shizuka!" he yelled._

_Shizuka narrowed her eyes at whatever she was seeing, and then, right before his eyes, she turned into a dove, and flew away._

_"SHIZUKA!" Kaiba yelled again._

_WHAM!_

_Kaiba's hand slipped and he fell, fell and fell. He fell into darkness…_

__Kaiba gasped as he woke up. He found himself sweating. Kiaba took several deep breaths then he looked at his clock, he sighed, it was only 3:34 am.

**i apologies if none of this made sense...but if you read it carefully, you'll see that i put some symbolism and stuff. so this dream does pertain to the story. And also, dream don't make much sense.**

**For those of you who didn't understand what Shizuka sang here is a translation of it.**

**"Or was he a horrible person?**

**Or was he arrogant-lacking more?**

**Her refusal snatched his heart**

**Her insanity was the grave of all hope**

**She made lies of her own words**

**He thought of her life was more of a chastity.**

**She held him in admiration, yet **

**He never left her without his heart."**

**Does this make sense? Anyways, read n' review!**


	34. Christmas Eve

**Hello guys! I hope you guys are having an AWESOME holidays! uh, me...i'm doing ok, i guess. i found out a few days ago that one of my friend's baby pass away...and the funeral is tomorrow. On the day of the Eve before the birth of Christ. Ironic, huh? Yeah, that's life..the baby was a twin. So obviously...this chapter was a bit hard to write down. Emotionally and well, i was kinda stuck to write it. Although i had planned this chapter a while back. Sorry for the sudden sad news...but hopefully, this chapter might teach you guys a lesson...whatever it is. Me, i just plan to enjoy life to the fullest. and i hope the baby did too. So as always, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, i still don't own yu-gi-oh! **

* * *

**"**_Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple."_**  
― **Dr. Seuss

"_When you believe in a thing, believe in it all the way, implicitly and unquestionable_. "

-Walt Disney(the greatest man EVERS! Thank you for my AWESOME childhood!)

* * *

THEY SPENT THE NEXT DAY IN utter silence. Kaiba spent the next day mostly up in his study, he never came out.

Shizuka passed every hour by his study and she would sigh as she could hear his nonstop typing from the other side of the door. He was never going to come out, is he?

Shizuka began to wonder why he was locked up in there. Was it something she said? She pushed him, didn't she?

She pushed him when she asked him "What happens next?". He probably thought she was doubting him, and maybe that hurt his feelings…or maybe that made him upset.

This is all her fault wasn't it? Or maybe he wasn't mad…or hurt….maybe he just has a lot of work to do.

That seems more reasonable for her….maybe he was just busy.

_Don't try to get your hopes up, Kaiba may not return those special feelings that you have for him…_

Shizuka shook that thought away. No, Anzu is wrong! Kaiba…._cares _for Shizuka…maybe not the why she would want….but at least it's something. And Shizuka treasures it a lot….even if it's hurting her.

And…besides….he even _promised _to let her be by his side! He promised!

_Da bastard RAPED you! Der…I said it! He RAPED you, Sis! For selfish reasons! You don' deserve dat! You deserve so much more den dat bastard! _

Yes, Kaiba did a bad thing to her, but he's actually a kind person! Just misunderstood!

Shizuka glanced down at her belly, which was now sloping downwards….a sure sign that the twins are going to arrive soon.

Shizuka smiled and rubbed her stomach affectionately, "You both are going to change things….you'll see. You both are going to change our lives."

And she walked away.

LATERS…

He's not.

He's not.

He's not going to keep his promise.

Shizuka paced back in forth in her room. She sat down on her bed and began to cry.

He's going to take this twins way from her! That's why….that's why he's been acting so distant.

She had no idea where she got this idea, she just knew.

Her intuition told her so. She knew. She knew.

It was 9:34pm, Kaiba's assuming that she's gone to sleep but she hasn't. She wasn't worried that he'd bust in her room, he wasn't home. He had left for work earlier in the afternoon.

She got up from her bed, she wiped her tears away, "No," She whispered. She went into her closet pulled out some of her drawers.

She grabbed a small suitcase.

She wasn't going to allow it! No matter how much she cared about Kaiba, she wasn't going to let him steal her twins! No, she wasn't going to allow it!

As she paced back in forth packing her things, her mind starting forming a plan. She didn't pack a lot of things…only the things she would need.

As she finished packing she sat down at her bed and rethought her plan over and over again. She glanced at the clock on her drawer; it read it was 9:57pm.

Was she being ridiculous? Was this all in her head? Maybe…maybe she was.

Shizuka's hand slowly reaches to her suitcase, but then she withdrew her hand.

Shizuka sighed.

She heard a knock on her door. Shizuka jumped.

"Miss Jonouchi?" said one of the body guards outside, "Are you alright? Is everything ok? Should we call Master Kaiba?"

"N-no!" Shizuka called, "J-just restless, is all…" she said.

"Let us know if you need anything," Said another bodyguard.

Shizuka nodded, but then she realized they couldn't see her so she said, "Yes! I will! Thank you!"

Shizuka got ready for bed, she turned off her lights.

She went to sleep.

A few hours later, she woke up by the most excruciating pain she has ever felt in her life.

She woke up struggling to get up from her bed.

"S-Seto!" she gasped. She nearly cried out in pain as her feet touched the floor.

But then she remembered that Kaiba wasn't home. She glanced at the clock it was 11: 23 am. Yes, he definitely wasn't home yet.

It was a couple of minutes to Christmas…unbelievable…and she was probably in labor right now.

She couldn't call Kaiba; he would take the children away. She didn't know what to think of him anymore.

She needed to get away. She needed to keep her children somehow. She glanced at her window…

LATERS…

Kaiba was typing on his laptop when he received a call. Kaiba growled in frustration and he picked up the phone, "What?" he demanded.

"_Sir?_" it was Roland, "_Miss Shizuka's in labor right now…"_

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise, he felt his heart race in excitement, "How is she? Is she heading to the hospital right now? Who the HELL is with her?" Kaiba demanded he began to scramble for his things…cell phone? He found it.

"_Sir, there's' something else I need to tell you…"_Roland said.

Kaiba groaned in annoyance, as he was heading out the door with his keys in hand, "What is it?" he said.

"_Miss Shizuka ….uh, _somehow _escaped and we…we have no idea where she is right now."_ Roland said slowly.

Kaiba punched a nearby wall (Wall: Hey! What did I do to you, ya bastard!).

"How the FUCK did you let a pregnant woman get away?" Kaiba hissed, "SHE's PREGANANT! She's hard to MISS!" Kaiba said as he entered the elevator. "I'm coming over! NONE of you move!" he said and he cut of the call.

"Fuck," Kaiba muttered, "Shit, shit, shit,"

Why did she leave? Where did she go? Kaiba hoped that wherever she was, she was safe.

MEANWHILES…

Roland placed his cell phone into his pocket and turned to the body guards that were doing the watch in the first place.

"Well," Roland said rather calmly, "You were right, Mr. Kaiba IS pissed."

Both body guards flinched. "As head of Kaiba Corp Security…I have no choice but to dismiss you."

"But!" Said a guard.

"But I won't," Roland said, "We will do as Mr. Kaiba had said, to not to move a muscle until he gets here,"

The guards stared at him curiously, "Does….does this mean that we WON'T be fired?" one of them said.

"Oh no," Roland said casually as he pushed up his glasses, "you will be fired. Well, actually, you're ALREADY fired…but I think it's best to hold on to you two for a while…" he said.

Neither men understood what Roland was trying to say, Roland smiled. He actually smiled, "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough…"

**Wowzies! Roland's actually acting odd isn't he? i know that it seems a little random for SHizuka to make this decision but trust me, it isn't. i kinda mentioned in this chapter why. But YAY! the babies are coming! WOOHOOO! READ n' review!**


	35. Arrival

**OMG! OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! Thank you all! this is really cool! Thank you! And the moment we ALL been waiting for! the twins! THe twins are here! YAAAAAAY! i decided NOT to get into detail about the birth, some of you might get traumatized or something. and also, i know some of you are under the age of 18...I'm looking at you, Mazi. So i'll be as clean as i can. I've seen a live birth before...and it's not that bad...but i must tell you that what you see in the movies is a total lie. Real birth is NOTHING like it is in the movies. Anyways, ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: haha! ya'll know i don't won Yu-gi-oh!**

* * *

_"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."_

_-Dr. Suess_

* * *

IT WAS KATSUYA. IT was Katsuya who found Shizuka nearly passing out in the street.

He and Mai helped Shizuka get inside their Jeep Wrangler. Katsuya drove in the driver seat while Mai was at the back, using her lap as a pillow for Shizuka.

"Jesus, Shizuka!" Katsuya said for the hundredth time, "What were ya thinkin' getting out like that?! In da middle of dis crazy weather!"

"The twins…" Shizuka mumbled softly, "He's…going to take…the twins…"

"Shh-shh" Mai said softly, "Rest now, Shizuka…." She turned to her husband, "Are we almost there, Jou?" Mai asked.

Jou nodded, "We can make it in fifteen minutes….if der's no traffic…" he looked into his rearview mirror to look at his pale sister, "Can ya wait fifteen minutes…?"

Shizuka took a deep breath and nodded.

Katsuya smiled, "I'm proud of ya sis. Stay strong!"

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba was livid. He walked briskly towards Shizuka's room to figure out how the heck she got out and maybe…to see if she might've left clues as to why she had left.

He looked around the room; everything seemed to be in order….there was no card or anything. Everything seemed normal, even the unmade bed.

"How do you know for sure that Shizuka was in labor?" Kaiba asked Roland who stood next to the bed. Roland gave a curt nod, "Because of this, sir" and he lifted the sheet.

Kaiba's eyes widened….there was a pool of blood and long with another fluid as well.

"I see," Kaiba said but then his eyes caught something from outside the window. Kaiba ran outside.

LATERS…

Kaiba stood several feet below where Shizuka's window was. He examined the tree and the window. He slowly approached the tree and as he did, a single drop of water fell from the tree. (the water is actually the fluid that comes out of the body, meaning Shizuka really is in labor and could give birth at any moment).

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he looked up at the tree's leafless branches.

He swore under his breath. Since when the hell was she so rebellious?

He clenched his first, his knuckles turning white, "And you said…" he slowly turned to the two body guards behind him, "…That you have NO idea how she could have escaped?"

Kaiba glared at both of them, "Get out of my sight!" he snarled he pushed both men out of his way, "Roland!" Kaiba yelled.

Roland bowed, "You care is ready, sir" He said.

Kaiba didn't say anything, but got into the car.

MEANWHILES…

"Shizuka stay with us! Stay with us! Don' pass out! We're here! We're here!" Katsuya was saying as he ran along with the nurses who were taking Shizuka to the Labor and Delivery unit.

But Shizuka's eyes were becoming unfocused….she was in so much pain…

She felt a light tapping on her cheeks, "Come on Shizuka!" Mai was saying, "Breath! Breath!"

Shizuka nodded slowly, but her eyelids kept dropping.

LATERS…(Mah cracked filled part)

Kaiba stormed into the hospital, he looked around he spotted one nurse at the counter.

"I'm looking for Shizuka Jonouchi, she's in labor right now," Kaiba said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Shizuka Jonouchi?" the nurse repeated and typed the name on the computer, and nodded, "And what is your relationship to her?" the nurse asked not looking up to see who was she talking to.

"She's my wife," Kaiba lied, his face calm and expressionless.

"Ok, your wife is on the third floor, she is in labor right now as you say…"

Kaiba began to run off, "Congratulations, sir!" yelled the nurse after him, "and Merry Christmas!"

Kaiba smiled, yes, he should be happy right now….he's going to be a father in a few minutes.

Kaiba reached into the third floor, he asked another nurse what room Shizuka was.

The nurse looked up and smiled. Kaiba noticed that the nurse looked like a twelve year old boy. He had a pointy noise, soft rosy cheeks. The young male nurse also wore a green pointy Christmas hat. And…dare he say it? The guy looked like an elf.

"Why hello there!" Said a booming cheerful voice.

Kaiba turned around, his eyes widening to a very tall, fat man. He was an old man, with snow white hair, tied loosely in a low ponytail. He had rosy nose and cheeks. He wore a white lab coat and underneath he wore a bright red scrubs. He looked like….dare he say it again? He looked like Santa Claus.

"How can I help you, young lad?" boom the man, smiling.

"I'm looking for my wife," Kaiba repeated his lie, "She's in labor right now,"

"Oh! Oh HO! HO! HOOOO!" Laughed the giant man, "And that's who I'm going to deliver right now! Follow me, you lucky man!"

Kaiba followed the strange man, while the doctor took out a steel canister and took a large gulp from it, "By the way, my name is Dr. Nicolas Faust." He said

"Dr. Nicolas Frost?" Kaiba repeated narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Yep," Dr. Faust took another swing of whatever it was in his flask. Is he drunk? "I'm new to Japan; I came from the north…from Finland."

Dr. Faust handed Kaiba his flask, "Want some?" he asked, "It's eggnog! You'll love it!"

Kaiba shook his head.

Dr. Faust smiled, "More for me, then."

And then he burst into a song, a song disturbingly about labor but going along with the rhythm of "Santa Claus is coming to Town,"

"You better breath in, you better breath out! You better keep breathing I'm tellin ya why, Nicolas Faust is coming to town!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, is it him, or is the whole hospital empty somehow? And why is this doctor taking his sweet time to get to Shizuka?

"He knows when you're in labor! He knows when you're in pain! He'll know if it's a boy or a girl so keep pushin' for goodness sake!" he took another swing.

"OH! You better breath in, you better push out! You better keep dilating I'm telling you why…Nicolas Faust is coming to TOOOOOWWWN!"

"When…" Kaiba began, but Dr. Faust burst into another song, this time sounding a lot like "Jingle Bells"

"Daddy's here! Mommy's there! The baby's on its way! Oh what fun, it is to see a smile on the couple's face! HEY!"

"WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET TO SHIZUKA?!" Kaiba yelled.

The doctor smiled, "We're here sir," he opened the two doors, "Take a look…."

Kaiba walked into the room(after he changed of course) where he could clearly see Shizuka already on the surgery table, her face deathly pale.

"Doctor! Her cervix is already 10 inches!" Said a nurse.

Shizuka let out a cry of pain, "She's ready sir!" said the nurse.

"Alright, Miss Shizuka," Said Dr. Faust, "Time to push!"

Kaiba swallowed, he's never seen an actual live labor before. He had NO idea what to expect. But he knew it was going to be painful…at least for Shizuka.

"Doctor, we have the epidural ready," said another nurse (epidural is the pain medication used for women so that they won't feel pain).

Dr. Faust shook his head, "She's doesn't need it," he said, "Her body is ready," he looked up at Shizuka.

"Come on Miss Shizuka! Push! Push!" he turned to his nurses, "Help her out," he said

The nurses helped spread Shizuka's legs, while Shizuka grunted and breathed in and out.

About thirty minutes later…Kaiba gasped as he saw the first child arrive. The nursed gave Kaiba surgical scissors and said, "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Kaiba was startled, but he took the scissors and cut the cord.

"Looky here! Here's baby number one!" said a nurse cheerfully; she let Kaiba carry the first twin for the first time. Kaiba smiled as the baby cried. The nurse took the child away and let Shizuka see the kid as well. Shizuka smiled and tears ran down her face. She didn't get to hold the child; they took the first one away to get measured on the scale.

About an hour later, the second child was born.

And again, Kaiba was asked to cut the cord, which he gladly did.

He had the honor of carrying the second one as well; this one couldn't stop crying and had the loudest cry ever. He laughed as the nurse took the second child and tried to get it measured.

He stared at the twins who were crying and being weighed. He couldn't believe it…he had twins! He did it!

He saw his children leave to get into the warming table…or the incubator to keep the babies warm.

Finally, the goal he had been trying to accomplish had finally happened. He was a father. Unexpectedly a father of twins. He smiled upon Shizuka's sleeping face. The nurses began to unhook Shizuka and mover her bed into another room (because twins are always delivered in a surgery room in case of complications).

LATERS…

Kaiba walked out of the surgery room and was about to follow the nurses who were taking Shizuka into another room, but he stopped when he heard someone say, "So ya came,"

Kaiba turned, and found Jonouchi, Mai, Yugi, Anzu(who was carrying Atem) and Honda sitting in the waiting room.

Kaiba stared at them coldly and said, "Yes, I did."

Jonouchi got up from his seat, stuffed his hands into his pockets and nodded, "So now dat ya have da kids….what do ya plan to do with my sista?" he said calmly.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "And just what do you mean by that, mutt." He sneered.

"What I MEAN is….are ya planning to take responsibility? Are ya planning to do da right thing…and…" Jonouchi didn't finish, he only stared at Kaiba like he assumed Kaiba would know what he meant.

Kaiba laughed, a cold, evil laugh, "I do whatever I want, Jonouchi."

Jonouchi took a deep breath, it was difficult to hold in his anger but he was surprised that he somehow managed it, "This is my sista we're talkin' about here…" He said evenly, "And as her only relative…I want what's best for her…and…da kids…they need their mother, Kaiba." Jonouchi said.

"You got her involved with your plans…so know ya hafta pay da price…" He added.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Are you…are you THREATENING me, Jonouchi?" Kaiba said slowly.

Jonouchi shook his head, "For once, I'm not…I'm just sayin'…dat…well…"

"I don't have time for this," Kaiba said and he walked away.

"You did well, Katsuya," Mai said rubbing Jonouchi's arm. Jonouchi nodded, "Yeah," he said.

"I wonder what he plans to do with her," Anzu said, "I mean, you're right, Jou. Kaiba has to take responsibility for what he's done,"

"I'm sure Kaiba will do the right thing," Yugi said.

"If he doesn't…I will step in," Honda said seriously. Everyone turned to Honda, who said, "Look, Jou, you know I've had feelings for your sister for a while now…and if Kaiba abandons her…I will marry her,"

Jonouchi blinked several times, "Ya what?" he said.

"You heard me," Honda said, "I'll marry your sister…I don't…I don't care if she's already…._taken…_but I don't care! I will marry her! I love her, Jou. I love your sister!"

Jonouchi took another deep breath and he said with a shaky voice, "You're…you're a good guy, Honda. A real good guy. I'll give ya my blessin'" he said.

Honda smiled, "Thanks, Jou."

"Hey guys!" said a voice. Everyone turned and gasped.

**OOOOOHHH! DA TWINS! DA TWINS ARRIVED! WOOHOO! ARen't we all happy?! But what's dis? A new person arrived! who is it? I bet most of you know! Teehee! haha! how many of you liked my "Doctor Faust"? And his songs? And...does it look like Kaiba's got a rival? Uh-oh! Read n' review!**


	36. And Love Said No

**So i'm glad that didn't traumatized Mazi(because she's already seen labor) and i'm glad i didn't traumatized anyone, so i guess that meant i did a good job...or maybe you guys were confused. BUt cool! huh? BABIES! i LOVE BABIES! and i saw how one of you's was a bit upset that Kaiba didn't hold SHizuka's hand during labor...haha! i enjoyed ur comment! I bet you would have came in and kicked his ass! I also noticed how someon realized i suck at math! anyways, thank you guys for sticking by me and stuff! you guys are amazing! So this chapter was inspired by the song called, "And Love Said No" by HIM. Haha! that's explains the title! ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: MAn! da dudes dat stole mah weed are getting away with mah right to Yu-gi-oh!(no i don't do weed, no rdo i won Yu-gi-oh!)**

KAIBA WALKED IN SILENTLY into room where he found Shizuka lying in bed sound asleep.

He slowly crept towards her. He stared upon her sleeping face. He lifted his hand, and slowly caressed her face. With his other hand, he placed his cool hand over her soft, warm one.

"Why did you escape?" Kaiba whispered.

He looked at her searchingly, and ran his hand through her long, red-brown hair, "You could've been hurt. You could've killed the kids…what were you thinking Shizuka?" he whispered.

Unbeknonwest to him, Kaiba was being over heard. A tall figure stood outside the slightly ajar door.

Kaiba sighed, "You have no idea how mad I was at you. How could you have been so stupid! You're almost as worse as your mutt of a brother…"

He watched Shizuka shudder in her sleep, and turned her head away from him. He sighed, "But everything turned out alright. The twins were born healthy and safe." He squeezed her hand, "Thank you, Shizuka." He said.

"_I…love you…Seto…" _Shizuka breathed softly.

Kaiba's eyes widened. Did…did he hear right? Kaiba let go of her hand and leaned in close to her, so that his lips were a few inches from her ear, "You're lying!" he hissed.

There was no way she could love him. No way! She was lying! And…and there's no way HE could return those feelings back, she was a fool.

"You have no feelings for me…and I have no feelings for you," he said. He felt his heart pounding; he felt a huge knot in his throat. Why was he reacting so?

But she wasn't lying, Kaiba knew. Shizuka is a horrible liar.

"I don't love you." Kaiba whispered, "You can't love me," She couldn't. Because that's how he doesn't see her as. Kaiba never saw Shizuka as a woman.

Kaiba gently picked up a strand of her hair, "I will only hurt you. I don't want to hurt you; you're my friend, Shizuka. My dearest friend." He kissed her hair.

He straightened himself, and walked out the room.

"You're going to make a mistake," Mokuba said as Kaiba walked out the room.

Kaiba stopped in his tracks, he frowned, "You again," he said coldly.

Mokuba, who was leaning against the door of Shizuka's room walked towards his brother, "Are you really THAT blind, Seto? Or do you just refuse to see what's before your eyes?" he said.

There was a pause. Mokuba hesitated and he said, "She loves you, Seto. She really does."

Kaiba nodded, "Yes, I know…"

"And you do too! You love her as much as she does!" Mokuba cried, he grabbed his brother's shoulder, "Keep her, Seto! Stay by her side! Not just for the kids, but for you! You need her as much as she needs you!"

Kaiba shook his head, "You're wrong, Mokuba…" Kaiba said, "I will never have feelings for her. I will never have feelings for anyone. I will…only end up hurting her…"

Mokuba shook his head, "No you won't." he said.

Kaiba turned to his brother and looked at him in the eyes, "How do you know?" he asked.

"Because, Seto….it's not in your nature to hurt someone…" Mokuba said.

Kaiba smirked, "Really? Have you've forgotten who I am? The things I have done?" he laughed, "It's almost like you don't know me at all…" Kaiba walked away.

Not in his nature to hurt someone? Really? What kind of drugs was his brother on?

_I…love you…Seto…_

Kaiba closed his eyes. No, don't say that, he thought, she doesn't know what she was saying.

He could never look at her that way. He only needed her for one thing, and that's for the twins. He didn't need to get involve with her as he needs to be. That wasn't part of the agreement.

But why did his heart beat so fast when she confessed to him? Why did it hurt him when he said 'no'?.

"Don't do this to me, Shizuka" Kaiba whispered, "Don't do this…" he headed towards the nursery.

MEANWHILES…

"…And what did he say?" Anzu asked after Mokuba explained what he overheard his brother in Shizuka's room.

"Seto doesn't think he loves Shizuka…he thinks he only sees her as a friend!" Mokuba said.

"Who would've thought Moneybags was DAT clueless…" Jonouchi muttered, Jonouchi is still a little shock over what he heard Mokuba just say. Kaiba…THE SETO KAIBA, was in love with his sister. Jonouchi had no idea whether he should go and punch the guy…or, embrace him and call him…dare he say it? 'Brother-in-law'?

They were back into to the waiting room. They decided to wait for Shizuka to wake up; instead of barging in on her while she slept.

"Now…I feel bad…" Honda muttered, "Here I was…planning on taking Shizuka away from him, by marrying her."

Mokuba's eyes widened, "Maybe that could work…make my brother jealous…"

"Dis…dis is somethin' else…what do ya think, Yug?" Jonouchi said as he turned to Yugi.

Yugi stood a few feet away from everyone, he seemed to be in deep thought, he turned to everyone and smiled, "I think it's great!" he said cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed loudly, earning several shushes from nearby nurses.

"Ya glad dat Kaiba's gonna hurt ma sista's feelin's? Jonouchi gasped.

Yugi shook his head, "I'm just glad that someone likes Kaiba for who he is…and for Kaiba to return the feelings back…even though he doesn't know it…Maybe we should give them a little push, huh?" he said, smiling.

Mokuba smirked, "A push, eh?" He looked thoughtfully at the ceiling(Why do people look at the ceiling? Does the ceiling come up with awesome and elaborate ideas? Help me, ceiling! Help me come up with a plan to take over the world! Lol!).

"What kind of push?" Mai asked, concerned.

"A very HARD push," Yugi said.

"I never thought you'd be so cruel, Yugi," Honda said.

Yugi shook his head, "This is KAIBA we're talking about…if anyone needs a hard push…it will be him.." Yugi explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But…when do we give him…this PUSH?" Anzu asked.

"Only when it's needed," Mokuba said.

"I hope we won't need it…" Honda said.

LATERS…

Kaiba glanced down at twins that lay in two cribs. He gave a small smile at his two new people in his life.

He watched as one twin began to cry, and the other, began to move its mouth like it was eating something(BABIES!).

He stroked the twin that was crying, and the baby immediately quieted down, and went back to sleep.

The other twin continued to suckle on invisible food.

"Hello there," Kaiba said softly, one of the baby let out a coo(Like the baby was saying, "Eh yo! What's up?!"). The other baby looked up, like it FINALLY noticed someone was looking at them.

Kaiba chuckled upon his son and daughter.

**SAY WHAAAAAT?!a Push? Are they plainning to push Kaiba down the stairs and give him amnesia and make him rember stuff entirely different?! man i hop no one hurts Kaiba(yes i do). and a BOY and a GIRL?! wow, Kaiba's gonna have a lot on his hands!**


	37. Promise

**DRAMA BOMB! that's all i'm gonna say. Drama bomb! Ya'll are probably gonna kick my ass for this chapter. It's ok...(gulps) ...i was expecting this. I hope you all had a good holiday! Me, i got a PONY! nah, just kidding! the song centered in italics is a song called "Corre" or translated, "Run" by artist Jesse& Joy. Please listen to the song. I know i have used this song before..but it really fits this chapter...And please don't kick my ass. Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Yeah...i shouldn' say anything...**

* * *

"A man should never neglect his family for business. "  
-Walt Disney

* * *

SHIZUKA LAUGHED AS HER SON began to breastfeed for the first time. Everyone smiled, "You're an hungry one, aren't you?" Shizuka whispered to her son.

Her son looked at her, he seemed quite clueless, he had no idea who this person was, but he enjoyed the milk (BABIES!).

"Aww! He's so cute!" Anzu exclaimed, while Atem, who was being held by his mother, looks curiously at the new baby and at Shizuka. "Who's this guy?" he seemed to be saying.

"Shizuka, your baby girl….she so precious…" Mai said as she cooed at the baby girl.

Jonouchi smiled upon the small, fragile baby, and stroke her cheeks gently with his finger, "I love her already…" Jonouchi said, "I just met her and I love her…even if she shares…" he struggled for a word, "…dat man's DNA."

"Can I…hold her?" Mokuba asked. Mai smiled, "Of course!" Mai said and handed Mokuba his niece. Mokuba struggled on holding his niece, because he never held an infant before. But with the help of Mai, he got it. "Hey there…" Mokuba said softly, "I'm your Uncle Mokuba…." He looked up at everyone, he smiled, "I've never thought I'd get to say that…!" he confessed.

Everyone laughed. Mokuba kissed his niece's cheek.

Suddenly the infant began to cry, Mokuba was startled, "What did I do?" he asked wildly, "Did I hurt her?"

Shizuka smiled, "No, she's just hungry…her brother is done," She glanced down at her son, who was stick suckling on Shizuka's breast, "…Or maybe not…" Shizuka said.

At this point, Kaiba stepped inside the room, everyone got quiet. Kaiba ignored everyone and walked to Shizuka's bedside, he avoided her gaze and he said, "How's the baby doing?" he asked.

"He's doing fine!" Shizuka said cheerfully, "Look at how hungry he is!" Shizuka turned to that Kaiba could see their son feeding.

Kaiba looked outside the window, and coughed a little, "I-I see," was all he said.

Mai and Anzu noticed Kaiba's awkward reaction; they gave each other knowing smiles.

"Seriously, Kaiba? You don't want to see you son's first feed?" Mai said angrily.

Anzu stuck her nose up in the air, "And I thought it was all YOUR idea to have kids in the first place!"

Yugi, who seemed to catch on to what was happening smiled, turned to Jonouchi and winked. Jonouchi smirked and said, "Who would have thought dat the Great Seto Kaiba is scared of boobs?"

Kaiba glared at them.

Mokuba, smiled, he knew what was going on, and so he decided to play as well, "I dunno guys….but….i think breast-feeding is kinda hot…" he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Shut-up…all of you," Kaiba hissed.

"Yeah…it is," Yugi said, nodding, "I dunno…maybe I could have a little experiment with you, Anzu if you don't mind…at home," Yugi said and he winked at Anzu.

Anzu's reaction was just perfect! She blushed, looked away and said, "Now's not the time to be talking of those things, Yugi!"

Jonouchi snorted. Mai and Mokuba snickered (Man…dis is fun! Kaiba's getting punk'd!).

"Um…what are you guys talking about?" Shizuka asked.

"They're talking about…" Kaiba turned to Shizuka and his eyes went from her face to her breast. He looked away hastily, blushing.

Everyone busted out laughing, "Oh my god! HE actually blushed!" Anzu cried.

"What?" Shizuka said in the mist of all the laughter, "What's so funny?"

"I finally get to see Kaiba's face all red!" Jonouchi said.

Kaiba glared at them, and Yugi said, "It's alright, Kaiba, we're just having fun!"

"I don't see what was so funny about that!" Kaiba retorted and he added, "Give me my daughter,"

Mokuba handed the baby girl to Kaiba, and Kaiba decided to turn all his attention to his daughter.

Shizuka finally smiled, and said, "And he's done!" Kaiba nodded, and handed Shizuka the baby girl, while Shizuka gave him his son.

"Well, Anzu and I have to go…" Yugi said. Anzu nodded, while Yugi went to grab their things.

"Thank-you!" Shizuka called after them, Anzu smiled, "Anytime!" she said, and they left.

Kaiba turned to Jonouchi, who glared at him, "There's no way I'm lettin' ya stay alone with my sista!" he growled.

"Jou…" Mai began, "why don't we get something to eat?"

Jonouchi's face faltered a bit, "Well, I am kinda hungry too," he admitted.

Mai smiled, "I knew you were…let's go…we'll be back!" she glared at Kaiba and smiled at Shizuka, "We won't take long! Come one, Jou…" she said as she heaved Jonouchi up from his seat, "Nuh-uh! No way I'm leaving dis douche wit my sista!" he said stubbornly.

Mai sighed, "But we won't take long! We're just going to that restaurant across the street!"

Jonouchi looked at her incredulously, "Dere's a restaurant across da street?"

Mai nodded, "Yes! Didn't you see it? It's right in front of the Emergency Room Unit! You can't miss it."

Jonouchi moaned, "Why can't we just eat da food at da hospital?" he asked.

Mai glared at him, "Because hospital food is disgusting! I want to eat at restaurant! Jou! Please take me there!" she pouted.

Mokuba's eyes lit up, "Wait…the restaurant in front of the Emergency Unit, you say? I'm in! Can I come with you guys?!" he said.

"Is it good?" Jonouchi asked.

"Oh1 It's the best! You'll love it!" Mokuba said.

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes, "Is it reasonable?" he asked suspiciously.

Mokuba nodded, "Of course! Families go there all the time!"

Jonouchi nodded, "Let's go.." he said, food won him over.

"See you later!" Shizuka called.

"Hello you!" Shizuka cooed at her daughter, she helped her daughter latched on to her breast to feed.

The tiny girl gave her an incredulous look, as if she was saying, "And who are you? Where's the other person?"

Shizuka laughed she turned to Kaiba and noticed how he couldn't keep his eyes off her, she blushed, "Wh-what is it?" she said looking away.

"You're a natural with all this," Kaiba said.

Shizuka smiled, "And you're a natural good father!"

Kaiba gave a small smile, "I guess," he said.

Shizuka frowned. No smirk? No boast? Could it be that Kaiba's scared about being a parent? Could he be having some doubts?

"Are you afraid?" Shizuka whispered. Kaiba laughed, "Do you have any idea who I am?" he said.

Shizuka smiled weakly, "You're right…silly me!" she stuck out her tongue.

Kaiba smirked, "I'm always right…"she was glad it was all in her head, Kaiba wouldn't be afraid. Kaiba is never afraid of anything.

_So what happens next? _Shizuka wanted to say, but she held her tongue. Let him bond…let him enjoy his first few moments with his son.

After Shizuka declared that their daughter properly feed, Kaiba took them and placed them in their crib that the nurses left in the room.

Shizuka yawned, "First day, and I'm already tired!" she said cheerfully.

Kaiba nodded, "Are you going to take a nap?" he asked.

Shizuka nodded, "Yeah, I think I will," she said, "Are you going to eat?"

Kaiba shook his head, "No, I ate before…" he said as he sat down on a rocking chair.

"So you're going to take a nap?" Shizuka asked, Kaiba nodded. She smiled, "Sleep tight!" she said. Kaiba nodded and closed his eyes…and Shizuka slid in her bed, and closed her eyes as well.

LATERS…

Shizuka slowly began to stir, she noticed Jonouchi pacing back and forth in her room. Mai was sitting next to her, and stroking her hand.

"Hey there!" Shizuka said, she glanced at the rocking chair, Kaiba wasn't there.

"Shizuka?" Mai said nervously.

"Where's Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka asked, her heart racing, she glanced at the cribs….they were empty.

She gulped, "Where….where are my kids?" Mai looked away, and began to weep.

_You look at me differently…_

Shizuka couldn't take it, "TELL ME!" Shizuka cried, "Where's Mr. Kaiba? Where are my kids?!" No body answered, but she knew. Shizuka already knew.

"N-no…" Shizuka muttered, Mai gave her a hug.

_You hug me and I don't feel your warmth…_

"I'm sorry Shizuka…when we came…they told us that they just left…" Mai explained.

"Dat bastard!" Jonouchi was muttering, "DAT GOD-DAMNED BASTARD! HE'S GONNA PAY!"

_I tell you what I'm feeling…_

She knew he was acting a bit off. But she didn't listen to her instincts…how could she have been so stupid?

"Shizuka? Shizuka? Look at me, look at me…be strong…we can fix this…" Mai said as she tried to get Shizuka to look into her eyes.

But Shizuka wasn't listening to voices…she was listening to the sound of her heart breaking.

_You interrupt me and finish the sentence…_

Mokuba came in to the room, "Damn!" he muttered, "I didn't….I swear I didn't think he'd ever do this!"

He turned to Shizuka, "We'll fix this Shizuka! We'll get Seto and make him….make him see his mistake." He said.

"I swear when I see dat bastard I'm gonna kick his ass!" Jonouchi snarled.

_You're always right(or the voice of reason)…_

Shizuka was staring blankly at the door, several feet in front of her. He left her…he left her….

After he made that promise…

_You, the book always so predictable…_

"We can get the twins back!" Mai was saying, "you don't have to be reunited with Kaiba…he's history! All that matters are the twins right?"

He left… he left…he promised and he left….

_I already know it…._

Shizuka found herself slowly raising her hand at the door, as if she were trying to reach it.

He left…he left…he left her…

_So run, run,run (my)heart…_

"No!" Jonouchi yelled, "He's not worth it! Don't ya DARE cry for him, Shizuka! Don't ya dare!"

Mai nodded, "He's right, hon. It's not worth it…!"

Mokuba was on the phone, "Yeah….i need you to head on over to Seto Kaiba's house right away!" he was saying.

_Out of us two, you were always the fastest…_

_Why was everyone reacting so?_ Shizuka thought. It didn't make sense…

"Don't cry Shizuka! Everything's gonna be alright!" Jonouchi said as he embraced his little sister and kissed her on the forehead.

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba took another deep breath. He wondered for the millionth time if he did the right thing. This is what he had planned all along. This is there agreement. There was no reason for him to feel…what is this? Uncomfortable?

He turned to his sleeping children. The nurses and the pediatrician declared his children were healthy, and ready to be discharged.

Kaiba remembered himself nodding and heading back to Shizuka's room. She was still asleep. He bend over and kissed her forehead, "Thank-you," He whispered.

And he left the room.

_Take all that you want, but just leave now…_

MEANWHILES…

"So don't cry for that bastard!" Jonouchi was saying…at least that's what Shizuka heard.

Shizuka found herself nodding slowly, "I won't," she said lightly.

Everyone looked at her nervously. "I won't cry," she said, "Because I'm done," she looked at everyone and smiled, "I'm done! I give up!" she laughed, "I give up!"

_I will never give you my tears…_

"Are…are you alright, Shizuka?" Mokuba asked uncertainly.

"Why is everyone so concerned?" Shizuka said, "This was our agreement…I don't see any reason to cry…" she said. Why was she so calm about this? No, she wasn't calm. In fact, she was in so much pain, that she couldn't even feel it anymore.

_So run like you always do, don't look back…_

"You're reaction isn't normal, Shizuka," Mai said softly.

Shizuka got angry, "I don't get it! I telling you that I'm fine! Why doesn't anyone believe me?!" she began to get off her bed, earning shocking looks from her company.

_You've done it before, and the truth is, I could care less…_

"Let Me out!" Shizuka screamed, "I'm sick of this place! I want to go home already!"

A nurse entered the room, "Is there something wrong?" She asked annoyed.

"Ev-everything's fine!" Mokuba said assuring.

_I've already lived this scene and with so much shyness…._

"I would like to be discharged," Shizuka said, "I feel fine! See? I'm walking just like normal…"

"Ma'am, I can't just let you go just because you can walk…you have to get a slip from your doctor…" the nurse said, trying to sound patient.

_I tell you no, with me, no…_

"Go get him! Please?! I'm…I'm suffocating in here!" she said.

The nurse shook her head and closed the door.

Jonouchi grabbed her around the waist, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO TSUYA!" Shizuka screamed.

Jonouchi placed her back in her bed, "YA NOT FINE!" he screamed, "YA NOT FINE! YA GONNA STAY IN HERE UNTIL DA DOC SAYS IT'S TIME FOR YA TO GO!"

He placed his head over her shoulder, "I'm hurtin' too," He whispered, "You have no idea how much it's hurts to see ya like this…"

_I gave you all that I could…_

"This isn't you, Shizuka…"there were tears in his eyes, "This isn't you…."

Shizuka swallowed, "You're right…." She laughed, "I'm not being myself…I think it's the food…"

_But halfway through the door, my heart was left…._

Mai's tears were running down uncontrollable down her cheeks.

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba finally arrived home. He placed his sleeping twins into their designated crib. He sat on the rocking chair in the room. He sat there staring at the wall…staring…but not really seeing.

He sat there for a while…he sighed several times. He ran his fingers through his hair…and bowed his head.

_You, the book always so repetitive…_

He paced though the room, for the fifth time already. Then he left the twin's room.

He headed towards Shizuka's room.

_Already, it doesn't suit you well…_

He looked around her room. He stared at her unmade bed, her open closet. He sighed.

Then he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent…

_"Why…why d-do you h-have t-to yell at me?!" she sobbed, "I-I j-just wanted s-some p-p-pancakes with…with sweet r-r-red b-bean paste…! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

_"What's wrong with me?!" Kaiba repeated in disbelief, "You were STANDING on top of the counter top! YOU COULD HAVE FALLEN!"_

Kaiba chuckled at that memory, Wow, those were the crazy times…And yet…they had their softer moments…

_ So run, run, run, (My) heart… _

_The butlers and maids came out to serve the dishes serve Kaiba his plate and Shizuka's._

_Kaiba couldn't believe it…they served him his favorite dish…beef fillet…Jesuscrist._

_He ate it, and JESUS…it was good! It could be because he was so hungry he had found everything on the table delicious._

Of us two, you were always the fastest….

_Flashback…_

_Kaiba noticed that Shizuka wasn't eating anything…but smiling and staring intently at him. Kaiba placed his fork down, "What?" he demanded. "Do you like it?" Shizuka blurted out. Kaiba narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Why aren't you eating?" he dodged her question, "Is something wrong?"_

Take all that you want, just leave now….

_Shizuka shook her head, "No, nothing's wrong…and I will eat. But do you like it?" She insisted. She was telling him the truth, but Kaiba didn't understand why she wanted to know if he liked it. "Yes, I like it. Why?" he said. Shizuka gave out a little squeal and giggled, "Because I made it!" she said._

Kaiba frowned, her smile…her smile will haunt him forever. So will this scent…and so will this room. Kaiba needed to do something about it.

Kaiba walked out the room; he took out the keys and looked the door. He sighed, he was determined to never go in there again. Or anyone…no one was allowed to go in this room.

LATERS…

Shizuka was discharged, just like she wanted it. She was escorted out in a wheelchair, by hospital procedures.

"You…you tired Shizuka?" Mai asked tentatively. Shizuka shrugged, "I guess," she said emotionlessly.

_I will never give you my tears…._

Jonouchi nor Mokuba refused to say anything. They both avoided their gazes.

It turns out that Kaiba paid for all hospital expenses before he left. And that got Jonouchi and Mokuba on an edge. Jonouchi was never going to forgive him….not ever.

_So run like you always do, don't look back…_

Mokuba said his goodbyes, as he helped Shizuka get into the Jeep. Mai nodded and thanked him, Jonouchi ignored him.

Mokuba tried to say goodbye to Shizuka, but it seems that she couldn't hear him….she was in her own world. Mokuba's lower lip trembled, he closed the door. And Jonouchi drove away.

_You've done it before, and the truth is, I could care less…_

_(instrumental)_

_Flashback…_

_Shizuka noticed Kaiba's hand suddenly reaching towards her. Shizuka immediately turned her upper body away from him, "What are you doing?!" she yelled. Kaiba glared at her, "What does it LOOK like I'm doing? I'm trying to feel my child! Have you forgotten that I'm the father?!" he hissed. Then it hit her, of course…Kaiba is the father. He had every right to get to know his child. Shizuka reluctantly turned towards Kaiba and let him touch her belly. Kaiba's hand rubbed on Shizuka's stomach, "Its so small," He blurted out. Shizuka almost laughed, seriously? Did her think the baby was going to develop in one day?_

_Flashback…_

_Kaiba walked on the other side of the car and got inside. He seized both her hands, cupped them and placed them over his mouth. He began to blow hot air onto her hands, "Your hands are so cold," he whispered. He blew more air onto her hands and rubbed them against his large, warm hands. Shizuka smiled as she watched Kaiba trying to warm her up. She noticed how close Kaiba was to her, his forehead almost touching the top of her head. To his surprise, she kissed him on the cheek._

_Flashback…._

_Shizuka blushed, "Mr. Kaiba…"she began, and she blushed and looked away. She screamed as Kaiba threw her up in the air again. She laughed nervously, "No don't! Don't do that AGAIN!" she said. "Then say my name," Kaiba said smiling, he was enjoying this._

_Flashback…_

_"Then don't say it." Kaiba interrupted her, "Don't EVER say that I am the one who's hurting you," "Wh-why?" Shizuka asked. At this, Kaiba looked away, he didn't say anything at first, and she couldn't see his expression since it was dark. She heard him take a deep breath. "Because," Kaiba said in a slightly shaky voice, "It…it hurts me when…you say something like that." "Hurts…you…?" Shizuka repeated. "Yes," he confirmed, "you became my friend, Shizuka, did you know that?" he ran his fingers softly through her hair, "you became a very special someone to me,"_

_You, the dog with the same tricks…_

Shizuka sighed, those were all lies. She no longer believed a word he said. He promised to keep her by his side. But he didn't. He had planned this all along. Even before he got her pregnant.

He never meant to take her seriously, did he? She was only a tool. A tool for Kaiba to keep the company under his name. What was next? A paycheck? A thank you note? She wouldn't be surprised if that turned up at her door step.

_I already know it…._

No, Shizuka sighed, she shouldn't think of those thoughts. Like she said before, she was through. She was done. Kaiba made it quiet clear with his actions that he wanted nothing to do with her. And she must do the same…but what about her kids?

Her children….was she ever going to know her children?

_So run, run, run,(My) heart…._

Mai noticed Shizuka silently weeping in the back seat, she frowned and handed Shizuka some tissues. Shizuka took them gladly.

"My kids…" Shizuka whispered, "My twins…I'm never going to know my twins…and they'll never know me…" another tear fell.

_Of us two, you were always the fastest.._

Jonouchi pulled up in the parking lot of their apartment complex. Mai helped Shizuka out of the car, while Jonouchi got out her things.

They headed towards their apartment, as Shizuka entered the apartment; she gave them a teary smile, "Everything's going back to normal, huh?"

Jonouchi's corner of his lips twitched, Mai wiped her tears out of her eyes.

_Take all you want, but lave now…_

Shizuka's eyes lit up, "My room! I haven't seen my room in a while!" she left to go into her room.

Jonouchi placed Shizuka's luggage and sat on the couch and watched TV.

Mai went to sit on the dining table.

Meanwhile, Shizuka entered her room. She sat on her bed, and looked around her room, glad that nothing has changed at all.

_I will never give you my tears…._

How could she act like nothing's happen? Shizuka's surprised at how she didn't cry…che didn't shed a single tear for Kaiba.

"_With people like Kaiba, he doesn't understand. And he never will, with these kinds of things. He doesn't deserve you, and you're right. You should move on, and forget about him." _

Shizuka's eyes widened…that's right. She needed to move on. She couldn't stay stuck in her and mope for the rest of her life! She needed to move on! Go to places…and forget about Kaiba.

Shizuka got out her cell phone and dialed a number. She couldn't stay here. Kaiba might want to find her. She didn't need that. She also needed to find a way to get her kids…

She waited for an answer…she smiled when someone responded.

LATERS…

Shizuka stepped out of her room, holding a large suitcase.

_There have been so many goodbyes that in reality…_

"What are you doing?" Jonouchi asked.

"I'm moving out," Shizuka said simply, "I need to move on. I need to do stuff with my life…and get my kids away from Kaiba," she said.

Mai smiled, "I'm proud of you, Shizuka, but don't you think you would need some time to think before doing this?" she said.

Shizuka shook her head, "No, you and Anzu always told me to be strong and independent. And that's what I plan to do. I'm doing this for me and my kids. I don't need anyone's help. I need to stand up on my own two feet."

Jonouchi got up from his couch and gave his sister a hug, "I believe in ya, sis," he said.

_To dedicate you another verse in unnecessary…._

Shizuka smiled, "Thank you, Tsuya," she whispered.

Mai shook her head, "I still think you need to think over this…" she said. Shizuka laughed and gave her a hug. "I have thought of this…" Shizuka whispered, "I've thought of this…just in case…so I don't need to think things over…"

Mai sighed, "Then good luck…" she said softly.

Shizuka headed out the door, her brother helped her move her luggage. "You sure ya don' need me to drive ya anywhere?" he asked.

Shizuka shook her head, "I'll be fine…" she said.

"Al-alright…you know you can come back anytime, right?" he said, looking at the floor. Shizuka kissed her brother on his cheek, "I know," she said, "Bye,"

Shizuka reached to the corner, and found the car she was hoping to see.

_So run like you always do, don't look back…_

Mokuba got out and opened the door for her, Shizuka got in.

They put on their seat belts. "I'm sorry," Mokuba said, "This is all my fault…" he said.

Shizuka shrugged, "It's not fault, Mokuba…it was….going to happen anyway…it was all part of the agreement," she said indifferently.

She saw Mokuba shed tears, "No, it's my fault!" he said, "It's my fault you're hurt like this!"

"Mokuba…what are you?" Shizuka began.

_You've done it before, and the truth is, I could care less…_

"Because I KNEW! Be-because I KNEW about a month before all this SHIT happened! I just…I just wanted my brother to be happy! But I screw everything up! I should have-I _should _have known this was going to happen!" Mokuba cried. "It's all my fault! All my fault! My brother….my brother…I never thought he'd…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Shizuka gave Mokuba a hug, "It's alright, Mokuba," she said softly, "It's not your fault…there are…_some things_ that you cannot change…but I'm moving on! And so should you." She said smiling.

Mokuba gave her a weak smile, "You're pretty optimistic after all this crap happened to you…" he said, he ran his fingers through her hair, "I swear Shizuka…if I wasn't in love with someone else…I would fall for you. You're a great person…a wonderful girl. I-I thought you'd be perfect for my brother…"

_You've done it before, and the truth is, I could care less…_

Shizuka laughed, "I thought so too!" she said sarcastically. Mokuba's eyes widened at her attitude…was this all an act? Was she really hurting inside? Mokuba kissed her forehead.

Shizuka blinked, "What…?" she said.

"Where too?" Mokuba said turning on his engine.

Shizuka shrugged, "Anywhere," she said.

Mokuba nodded, and drove out of the corner, and headed towards the light. He and Shizuka drove towards the distance…until the car disappeared.

_You've done it before, and in the end, I could care less…_

LATERS…

Yugi looked once again on everyone's faces as he sat down on his sofa.

"So, is everyone here? Are we missing anyone?" He asked.

Everyone shook their head. "Good," Anzu said, "I just got Atem to sleep…so try to keep your voices down everyone…"

Jonouchi snorted, "I don't see why we need to do dis in da first place!"

Mai nodded, "After what he's done?! No way!" she said.

"I said if he abandons her…I was going to step in," Honda said, "Kaiba doesn't deserve her,"

Anzu nodded, "And I agree," she muttered.

"Well, I don't" Mokuba said, he wasn't alone, Rebecca was at his side as well. "I believe there is still a chance…and like Yugi said…" he nodded at Yugi's direction, "All we need is a little push,"

Jonouchi shook his head, "I'm sorry Yug, but I'm out. Kaiba's done enough damage as it is…Shizuka's fine without him…" he began to get up from his seat, as did Mai.

"But you don't know…" Yugi began,

"Don't you DARE say I don't know what's best for my sista!" Jonouchi said, "I've had enough of dis shit! Kaiba deserve to rot in hell!" he walked towards the door, followed by Mai, and they slammed the door.

"I'm out, too" Honda said and he too got up and left.

Yugi turned to Mokuba , who looked at the ground, Rebecca rubbed her hand on Mokuba's arm, trying to comfort him.

Yugi turned to Anzu, "Do you…are you out….as well?" he asked. He watched Anzu frown, she placed her hand over her husband's "As much as I disagree…but I have faith in you, Yugi." She said.

Yugi smiled and kissed her, "Thank you…" he turned to who was left in the room.

"So," he said conversationally, "Where do we start?"

**OK! I DESERVE It! I'm READY! I kNOw MANY OF YA'll ARE HATING Me and KAIBA right now! OK! I'm READY TO Be SACRIFICED! LET ME HAVE IT! I'm so sorry guys! T^T. I'm so sorry!**


	38. Good Riddance

**Hey guys! nothing to report here only that the song that inspired me to write this chappie is "Just be Friends" by Megurine Luka Music Box Version. Ya'll can listen to it while you read this chapter...i feel like it captures the theme here...ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: ya'll kno i don't own anything...**

KAIBA DECIDED TO NAME his daughter Kisara(or Kisa for short). His son, he decided to name him Seto (haha! Get it? Seto and Kisara! Do you like the name guys?).

The twins finally woke up just in time to see their new home. They became very restless, their curious eyes wandering from object to object. "What's this? OOOOHH! Whasaat?" they seemed to be saying. Yeah, the were asleep the whole time while they were in the car(SO CUTE!)

Seto's eyes landed on the coffee table in Kaiba's living room (yes, the coffee table is still amazing).

Kisa's eyes wandered on the colorful tree in the living room. (BABIES!)

Roland zoom the camera on the twin's curious faces. Seto dropped his pacifier, while Kisara forgot she had one in her mouth, and when she finally remembered, she began to suckle on it.

Kaiba placed the pacifier back into his son's mouth. "Come on," Kaiba said, "Let go to your room, you must be tired."

Kaiba took the twins into their room. He noticed that neither twin was tired as he hoped. In fact, they were restless. Seto dropped his pacifier again, and so did Kisara.

Kaiba placed both twins into one crib. "Roland," Kaiba said concerned.

"Yes sir?" Roland said. Kaiba pointed to his son, "What's he doing?" he asked.

Roland looked, and noticed Seto making a very blank face, and tensing up, "I don't know sir," Roland admitted.

Then Seto began to cry, and once Seto began to cry Kisa started to cry as well, because she became scared of the random loud noise.

Kaiba reached for Seto, "No, no…" Kaiba said gently, "Don't cry…now tell me what's wrong…"

But Seto kept crying and crying…and Kaiba was becoming a little nervous. Could there be something seriously wrong with him? Should he take him to the hospital?

Kaiba looked around, he was about to call Shizuka…until he realized that Shizuka was no longer there.

Kaiba was about to take Seto and place him in the baby car seat, until Kaiba noticed a foul smell(LOL!)

Kaiba looked at Roland, who looked back at Kaiba waiting for his command, "Change of plans…" Kaiba muttered(HAHA pun! Get it? CHANGE of plans?LOL!)

He placed Seto on the changing table, and then he turned to Roland, "Do you know how to change diapers?"

Roland looked at him, a little taken aback by the question, then he shook his head, "No idea sir," he said(OMR! Does anyone imagine ominous music playing in the back ground during the part? And then when Kaiba asks Roland if he knows how to change diapers the music goes DUMDUM DUUM!?).

Kaiba cursed under his breath, he looked back at Kisa and noticed that she had stopped crying and was now looking around the room in fascination.

Seto was still upset…he has a soiled diaper for crying out loud! Kaiba cursed again and reached for some diapers on the self below. He looked blankly at the baby and at the diaper in his hand.

"Get me a maid…" Kaiba said.

Roland nodded and left the room.

LATERS….

A nervous looking maid in her late forties came into the twins room, she bowed upon seeing her boss.

Kaiba nodded and gestured her toward the changing table where Seto was still crying, "Change him," Kaiba ordered.

The maid nodded nervously, and began to change in the infant's diaper. She was still taken aback at Kaiba's request, but she hated how Kaiba would glare at her from behind, observing how she did the task.

Seto was happy again, and was curiously staring at the ceiling.

And to Kaiba's dismay…Kisara began to cry. "What is it now?" Kaiba asked, he went to pick up his daughter…he hoped to any gods that existed in the world that Kisara didn't need a diaper change.

He began to sniff her…no, she didn't need a change.

"Maybe…maybe she's hungry, sir" Roland suggested.

Kaiba nodded, he took Kisara downstairs to prepare her bottle. Kaiba thanked the merciful gods that existed that he knew how to make a bottle (All thanks to who? YEAH! DAT'S WHAT!).

After several minutes, Kaiba managed to have Kisara's bottle ready.

Roland was left with the task of carrying Seto.

Kaiba sat on a seat and began to feed his daughter, sure enough…that was Kisara needed.

As Kisara feed, she began to stare at Kaiba, like she was saying, "And who are you?"

Kaiba smiled, "You have no idea who I am, do you?" he said, "I'm your papa,"

Kisara continued to stare at him, like he was the most interesting thing in the world.

She stopped feeding, which Kaiba assumed that it meant she was full.

Satisfied, Kaiba asked Roland for Seto, and Roland handed Kaiba Seto to him.

Kaiba carrying both children went upstairs to their room.

He set them on one crib again and watched his kids just stare up at him. Kaiba found himself smiling nonstop. He was just so happy.

He strokes both children's cheek, and they opened their eyes wide, it was their first time feeling something.

Seto dropped his pacifier again. Kisa yawned, "Of course," Kaiba said, "You're both tired, to sleep both of you,"

Seto yawned, and Kisa started to cry, because she was cranky.

"Yes," Kaiba said, "It's time to go to sleep," Seto began to cry as well. "Alright, alright, you win," Kaiba said, he grab Kisa first, and then he reached for Seto. Kaiba sat on the rocking chair, and began to rock the twins to sleep.

Kaiba spoke to them, he hummed, but he couldn't get the children to sleep. He frowned, he knew they were sleepy, but why weren't they sleeping?

Kaiba sighed, "Let's try a different approach, shall we?" he said.

He took the kids outside their room and took them into the hall way.

He frowned upon a certain door, using his foot; he opened the door and found the door to the room open. "Maids…" He muttered.

He stepped inside, and inhaled deeply, he was glad the room still had her scent. At the thought of her, Kaiba felt a prang in his heart.

He placed the twins on top of the bed(which was now made) he placed two pillows on each side(so that the won't roll over and fall)and he lay with them as well.

To he began to talk to them and occasionally rubbing their bellies…or start humming, and to his surprise, he found that the twins actually slept.

Kaiba smiled, his work here was done. Kaiba yawned as well and he began to sleep.

LATERS…

"Shizuka?" Kaiba whispered as he woke up. Shizuka, was lying in bed, on the other side of Seto, she was holding his tiny hand. Shizuka looked at Kaiba and smiled, "Hello," she said.

"What are you doing here?" He said. How long was he asleep?

"I'm here to see my twins…" she kissed Seto's hand, "And I see that they're doing well," she said.

Kaiba looked away; he noticed Kisa's mouth moving in her sleep. "Lucky first day," he mumbled.

Shizuka laughed, "So, why my room, Mr. Kaiba?"

"It seemed best, for some reason," he said. Shizuka nodded, she sighed and got up from her bed…no, bed now, it wasn't hers anymore.

"Well, I'm off," She said.

Kaiba got up immediately, "Where…where are you going?" he demanded.

Shizuka stopped in her tracks, and turned to Kaiba, "Home of course," she said, "I see that I'm no longer needed here,"

Kaiba shook his head, "I don't…I don't mind your company," he said.

Shizuka smiled, "But you don't need my help. You already handled this on your own. I don't see the point of coming here anymore," she said.

"I…I see," Kaiba said. Kaiba felt bad, he felt like he was…going to cry. He had no idea why he was so sad at seeing Shizuka departing.

"Goodbye, Mr. Kaiba!" Shizuka said cheerfully and she left the room.

"Wait…" Kaiba began to say, he got off the bed, "Shizuka! SHIZUKA!"

Kaiba woke up, and gasped, he found himself still in Shizuka's room, with the twins sound asleep. So it was a dream? It was all a dream.

He knew it…he knew he became too attached to her. He's even having dreams about her.

But he misses her, he knew. But he will forget her, as time goes on, Kaiba will miss her less and less.

And then everything will be normal…or new…with his kids. He wouldn't need Shizuka at all.

Yet he noticed that Shizuka's room somehow seems to comfort the kids. He had no idea why. The twins will never get to know her.

But he still felt his chest hurting, after his dream about Shizuka made it worse.

"Good riddance," Kaiba whispered. He needed to more forward; he shouldn't keep his attachment to Shizuka holding him down.

He needed to get rid of this scent…rid of what's left of her cloths…what's left…or her. He needed to get rid of it all. He could do so first thing in the morning. Why wait?

He heard the sound of Kisa cooing, he looked down and he saw Seto snuggling on Shizuka's pillow.

Kaiba's eyes widened at the sight…it was like…it was like they thought Shizuka was there somehow.

He didn't understand, why did the twins believe that she was there? They don't even know her.

It was almost as curious as the time Shizuka told him that the twin's liked his voice.

Was he doing the right thing? Should he have kept Shizuka with him, after all?

Kaiba ran his hand through his hair, he never experienced this before…this…uncertainty.

Kaiba looked at his twins…he wondered if he was doing the right thing for them…

**SAy WHAT? Kaiba's having...REGRETS?! Dun-DUN-DUUUN! i wonder if he's gonna try to get her back? Shizuka made it quite clear that she no longer wanted anything to do with him. So what do ya'll think of the names? READ n' REVIEW!**


	39. A Mother's Duty

**Hello guys! here's another chapter of Hello Again! Yeah, yeasterday, i had a relative come over so i could post this chapter...sorry! I would like to say that part of this chapter was inspired by a Youtube clip i found called "3 week old baby Austin talking up a storm!" WATCH IT! it's really cute! I would also like to say if you guys can check outa friend of mine's fic by Seto Atlas i think it's called "A Mysterious Portrait" check it out! it's really good! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: meow! MEoW!**

IT TOOK KAIBA A WHILE to get some things right, and he immediately realized that changing diapers was his least favorite task to do. Especially when he had to change Kisa's diaper.

But he dealt with it, and carried on. Yet, he still kept having nagging thoughts about whether he should get Shizuka to be with him. He hated to admit it, but he missed her. He really missed her.

He missed her smile. He missed her laughter. He missed how she was everything she wasn't. She was kind, gentle, sweet, and understanding.

Kaiba sighed deeply, and glanced back at the computer screen and continued to work.

MEANWHILES…

Roland opened the door, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw who it is, "Miss Shizuka?" he said opening the door wider, "Does Master Kaiba know you're here?'

Shizuka smiled and stepped inside the mansion, "Nope!" she said lightly.

"I'm only here for my kids," Shizuka said as she heading up the stairs, she turned to Roland, "I'm….Am I allowed to come here, right?" she asked.

"Master Kaiba never gave no such order," he said, "I think it is safe for you to be here,"

Shizuka smiled, "And that's all I needed to hear!" and she ran upstairs.

Roland followed the young mother into the twin's room, "Hello there!" Shizuka cooed at her children, she took off her to what appeared to be a large lunch bag and placed it on the rocking chair.

The twin's eye's widened, and stared at her curiously, "Who are you?" they're eyes seemed to be saying.

Shizuka turned to Roland, "What are their names?" she asked.

"Kisara...but most of us call her Kisa," Roland said nodding at Kisa, "And the boy's named Seto,"

Shizuka turned to her son, "Seto, eh?" _So he kept _that _promise, _Shizuka thought.

Seto stared up at her and to Shizuka's surprised he smiled and made a sound.

"Aww!" Shizuka cried, "Did you hear that?! He smiled and spoke to me!"

Roland nodded, he watched Shizuka pick up her son, and kissed him on his forehead, "I love you," he heard her whisper.

She placed Seto down and picked up Kisara, "Here's my little princess!" she said.

Kisara smiled as well, she seemed to enjoy the attention, Shizuka smiled and kissed her as well, "I love both of you," she said.

Kisara began to cry, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Shizuka said, she checked her diaper, she was clean. "I think you're hungry,"

She turned to Roland, "Roland, can you please excuse us?" she said politely.

Roland nodded, "Of course," and he left the room, and closes the door.

Shizuka, using her free hand, took her bag off the rocking chair and placed it on the floor next the chair. She sat on the chair, and began to feed her daughter.

LATERS…

Kaiba climbed out of his silver Ferrari, (LIKE A BOSS!) and sighed, another tough day at work. Still sitting in the driver's seat with the door ajar, he stared up at his mansion.

In his mind's eye he saw his children running out of the mansion just to greet him. He saw Shizuka, smiling and his brother, Mokuba laughing as the children yelled, "DADDY'S HOME!" and nearly knocking Kaiba over.

He found himself smiling at that thought, but he hastily snapped himself out of it. People come and go; there was no way that could ever happen. Kaiba got out of his car, and shut the door.

As he was heading towards the mansion, he saw a flash of long brown-red hair at the corner of his mansion. He groaned. Great, now he was seeing things.

He stepped inside the mansion.

LATERS…

He smiled as he saw his twins lying on their beds, sound asleep.

He nodded at the maid, who was in charge of babysitting the kids while he was gone.

He sat at the rocking chair, and sighed. Why did the mansion still feel so empty even with his kids around?

He looked at Kisa's crib and he turned to Seto.

He heard Kisa cooing, which meant that she woke up. Kaiba got up and looked down at his daughter, "Hey there," he said, "Sleep all right?"

Kisa looked at him, and began to coo, "So you had an adventure today, didn't you?" Kaiba said after she paused.

Kisa continued to make sounds and Kaiba said, "Wow, that's very interesting, Kisa. And what happens next?"

Kisa paused, and just stared at him. "I'm waiting Kisa," Kaiba said. Kisa continued to stare, "You had me on a cliff hanger there," Kaiba said.

Kaiba laughed, "I'm not a very patient man, Kisa. You left Papa on a very good part of the story."

"Oh!" Kisa seemed to say.

"Yes, you made Papa very mad! Why did you left Papa hanging?" Kaiba said. Kisa continued to stare intently at him. Kaiba chuckled, "Papa's kidding. Papa will never get mad at you. Now on with your story,"

Kaiba placed the pacifier on Kisa's mouth, "It's ok, you can finish the story later,"

Kaiba heard Seto waking up, and by the sounds of things, he was very cranky.

"No, No," Kaiba said softly, "I'm here, Papa's here." Seto stopped crying upon seeing his father.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, "Are you hungry?" Seto stared at him, his face red and teary.

"Come on, let get you something to eat," Kaiba took his son, and as he was leaving the room, he said, "I'm coming back, Kisa. Don't worry."

Kaiba went down stairs and went into the kitchen (Maids flinched upon his sudden arrival) he was about to make milk until one of his (BRAVE) maids said, "Master Kaiba, there's a bottle ready in the fridge, would you like me to warm it up for you?"

"No," Kaiba said, and he opened the fridge and saw a few bottles in the fridge.

He grabbed the nearest one and began to heat it up in warm water (NEVA MICROWAVE! It's does crazy stuff to DA MINERALS IN DA MILK!).

As soon as he felt like the milk was warm, he took the bottle out of the pot and tasted the milk to see if it was warm (HA! You'll see later…! X3).

Kaiba gave the bottle to his son, and he headed upstairs to his room.

LATERS…

"So you decided to go back to the mansion for the kids," Mokuba said as he drank his coffee and placed his mug on the table before him.

"And you froze when you saw Seto coming home from work?" he continued.

Shizuka smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, silly me!"

"And you also left some milk, and played with the kids?" Mokuba laughed, "By the sound of it, it sounds like you can't stay mad at my brother," (GET IT NOW? KAIBA DRANK BREAST MILK! LOL!)

"No, I said I was done dealing with him. It doesn't mean I'm mad at him," Shizuka corrected.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes, "But my brother LEFT you. He broke his promise. I don't think my brother deserves your kindness at all,"

"I'm not doing this for him!" Shizuka cried, "I'm doing this for my kids! Any mother would have done that!"

Mokuba nodded, "I agree, and any mother needs to be with her kids. Not away from." He got up from his seat and walked towards Shizuka, "Which is why we must act…so what do you say?"

Shizuka turned to him, "Are you….are you ready to get custody of your twins?" he asked.

Shizuka's eyes widened.

**OMR? so what will SHizuka say? how will Kaiba react? Such Dramatic questions! Anyways, please check out the things i mentioned above. And Read n' Review!**


	40. Stupidity and Selfishness

**FELIZ ANO NUEVO! Happy NEW year everyone! i coudn't update yesterday because i was making tamales! seriously! i'm not lying! OOOOH man! i just read a good manga whose characters seem to resemble people we know very well! it called ****Hana to Harinezumi****. It's about this pure, innocent(may i add gullible) girl who has a huge crush on her student body president who's anitsocial and a TOTAL ASSHOLE!:D got u hooked yet? So anyways! Also, the words centered and written in italics is a song called "Enamorame de Ti" or in english"To Fall in love with you" by LU.i omitted lots of parts of the song. Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: haha! hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahaha!**

* * *

"The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits.**"  
-**Albert Einstien

"Even as your body betrays you, your mind denies it."  
― _Sara Gruen "Water for Elephants"_

* * *

A MONTH HAS INDEED PASSED and Kaiba knew his kids like the back of his hand. He didn't realize how soon his children had personalities. Or maybe they had personalities even before they were born?

Kisa, for example, LOVES attention. She's very happy when people are around to coo and talk to her. She also likes to talk (Although no one understands her yet), and she also seems to be a good listener. She stays very quiet when someone is talking to her (Or maybe she's just distracted by their presence, no one knows). She likes colorful things, and things that "sparkle" (Like Kaiba's coffee table haha! J/k!). She also likes to sing as well, when music is playing or when someone is singing, she likes to sing along (Again, no one understands her, so she could be telling them to shut up).

Seto, Kaiba noticed, gets bored VERY easily. Seto ALWAYS needs something to occupy himself with. So Kaiba always keeps a pacifier in his mouth. Or Kaiba just talks to him, and Seto would just coo and act like he understands what his father is saying. Seto is also a very impatient, (Like a certain someone we know!) when he's hungry, he cries and cries until someone gets him his bottle. Or when he's bored and needs something to distract him, he talks up a storm! Almost like he was yelling at everyone, and giving a huge preach about how everyone is slow (at least that's what everyone's assuming, again no one knows). But he has his soft moments, most of the time he laughs at something Kaiba said (Even though it's not funny at all) he's easily amazed, like the other day, Kaiba sneezed and Seto thought it was the most amazing thing his dad has ever done (GAAAH! BABIES!).

Kaiba decided to take his children out for a stroll in the park, it was now January so the weather was a lot warmer now (Actually this isn't true, Japan doesn't get warmer till later but this is fanfic…soooo….).

Kaiba took out the twin's stroller and places Kisa at one side and placed Seto on the other side (It was a jogging type). He placed pacifiers at both twins, "You're going to be good today, right Seto?" Kaiba said as he buckled Seto into his seat.

"Mmm!" Seto said, as if he was saying, "Maybe,"

Kaiba chuckled, as soon as he had the kids safely buckled in they went for a walk in the park (can anyone imagine Kaiba pushing a stroller? I can't! Seriously! I can't!).

It was the twin's first time in the park, and already it was the most amazing thing in the world! They couldn't keep their eyes one thing. Their eyes wandered from a dog running with its owner. To the children yelling and screaming on the playground, to butterflies and bugs flying around, the grass, the trees, a gum on the floor, and someone's bike.

Kisa began to coo, and her brother began to coo as well, and their legs starting kicking, like they were saying, "I want to walk too!"

Seto couldn't stop smiling and he started to coo really loud, (See? I told you he gets amazed easily).

"Yeah, the park is interesting, isn't it?" Kaiba said.

Kisa laughed as she heard someone burp out loud.

"Hey Kaiba! I didn't think I'd see you here!" Said a voice.

Kaiba looked up and saw that Yugi was out in the park as well, with his son Atem, now two months old.

Atem smiled upon Kaiba's presence, "ha-ha! It's the funny man!" he seemed to say.

Kaiba grunted, "Hello you," he muttered to Atem.

Atem wasn't listening; he was distracted by the other two people that were with the "funny man".

"Eh!" Atem cried his eyes on the twins. "Who are you guys?! Papa? Do you SEE those two?! Who are they?!"(Yes, Atem said all this on one cry)

Kisa dropped her pacifier, Seto decided he didn't like sitting there doing nothing.

"Atem, this is Kaiba's kids…this is…?" Yugi turned to Kaiba.

"Kisara," Kaiba grunted, he didn't want to introduce his kids to the likes of Yugi, but he didn't want his kids to catch his bad manners, "And this is Seto," he nodded at Seto.

"Ahhh!" Kisa said her eyes on Atem and his father, "Who are you guys? Hi! Hello! Good morning! Who are you?!"

"MMM!" Seto uttered, "Papa! Get me out of here! Hey, who the heck are you? I'm bored! I said who are you?!"(Yes, this is what the twins are saying in all in one cry).

Yugi smiled, "I see that someone's getting restless,"

Kaiba nodded, "Yes, I should get going," he began to leave.

But Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kaiba," he began, "Uh, I think we need to talk,"

Kaiba scoffed, "I have nothing to say to you. I certainly don't have time to listen to you talk about 'destiny'."

Yugi frowned, "But this concerns your kids, Kaiba"

At this, Kaiba stopped in his tracks, "What is it?" he demanded.

Yugi hesitated, "I don't like to be the bringer of bad news but…" he took a deep breath, "I believe you have every right to know…"

Atem's eyes followed the butterfly that was gliding around his head, he smiled. Kisa's laughed and Seto exclaimed, "Uh!"

"Shizuka," Yugi began, "Shizuka is planning on taking custody on the kids,"

Shizuka? Kaiba thought, why would she do that? Kaiba laughed, earning the attention of the infants.

"That's very foolish of her," Kaiba said, "There's no way she could win against me!"

The corner of Yugi's lip twitched, "I wouldn't laugh it off, Kaiba. She has Mokuba on her side, you might have a challenge."

Kaiba glared at him, "Is this some kind of pathetic threat of yours?" he said softly.

Yugi shook his head, "I only thought that you should know. I have no part in this." He said gravely.

Kaiba looked away, deep in thought. Was Shizuka capable of going against him? Kaiba would never believe it. As much as he 'disliked' Yugi, he knew Yugi was no liar. Kaiba felt his chest hurt.

Yugi noticed Kaiba's uncertain expression, he frowned, "I'm sorry. I know that it wasn't any of my business and I didn't have any right to meddle…"

"You're right, it wasn't" Kaiba said coldly.

Yugi nodded, "There is…a way I believe….to stop this…" he said.

Kaiba turned to him.

"Keep her with you." Yugi said simply, "Marry her, become a family. After all, Shizuka is their mother. She has every right to be with her kids."

"Marry her?" Kaiba said incredulously. He couldn't marry Shizuka! That's…that's crazy….was it?

Yugi nodded, "That IS the only reasonable way. I mean…don't you love her, Kaiba?"

Kaiba glared at him, "Lover her?" he laughed, "I always knew you were troubled, but I never thought that…"

"You care about her Kaiba," Yugi said firmly, "Throughout those nine months you've became attached to her. You love her Kaiba! Look at me in the eye and tell me you don't regret the day you left her!"

Kaiba was speechless, which was unusual, because Kaiba had always something to say.

Yugi glared at him (WHAT? Yugi's glaring? OMR!) "See? You hesitate…which means I'm right. You had no idea you had those feelings, did you?"

Kaiba shook his head. No! Yugi was wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! He never cared for her! Kaiba now only cares about his kids….not Mokuba and certainly NOT Shizuka! But…could Yugi be right? Was that what felt all this time?

Those times he tried to kiss her. Those times he made her laugh, those times he would worry sick about her every time she snuck out of the mansion…was it really love? No. No. It couldn't be.

Kaiba placed his hands on the stroller and walked off. "Kaiba!" Yugi yelled after him.

LATERS….

Shizuka sighed as she stared outside the window…Kaiba should be receiving the news about what she was expecting to do. A tear ran down her cheeks, was she doing the right thing?

_(Girl) If you knew how it feels like…_

She hadn't said anything to Mokuba after he made that proposal. She had no idea if she could do it. Despite all her efforts, she still cared about Kaiba. She couldn't bear to see him behind bars. But he deserved it, didn't he?

_To see you amongst many people…_

She wished she could go back to Kaiba…to her kids and forget everything that's happened. She would forgive Kaiba if he asked for forgive ness.

_To know that you're not for me…_

But he wouldn't, Kaiba's pride would keep him from doing it. He would rather fight for the custody rather than ask for forgiveness. He never cared for her in the first place.

_To know that you don't belong to me…._

A tear ran down her cheeks. How could he be so cruel? How could she have loved him in the first place? How could she have ever thought he could return her feelings back? Maybe Mokuba was right…maybe she should get custody of the twins…

_ Or maybe i know it's like that…_

Her friends had told her many times not to get her hopes up, but did she listen? Why didn't she run away when she had the chance? Why didn't she run away before she made the mistake of falling for him?

_Maybe it wasn't sufficient, To steal my heart, more like…_

Things could have been different, would it? Or would have it been the same? It probably wouldn't make any difference…she would still be in the situation she's in now. Suffering.

_That nothing last forever…_

Yes, this whole thing was a mistake. The moment she received that call. The moment when Kaiba first placed his hands on her. It was all a mistake. Her feelings for him was a mistake.

_ (Both)I only see you as…_

She watched the sun set. What was Kaiba doing now? Was he playing with the kids? Feeding them? Spending time with them? She began to wonder how Kaiba will explain where their mother is once they were old enough to ask?

_The most perfect mistake in creation…_

Why couldn't she hate him? She didn't deserve this! She should hate him! And sue him, like everyone's telling her to do! Everyone has her back, right? Who does Kaiba have? No one.

_To fall in love with you, unavoidable suffering…_

She could do this! She can beat Kaiba. She could!

_Is betraying my heart again…._

Shizuka sat on her bed, hugging herself, tears coming down nonstop. Why couldn't she do it, then?

_Because you and I…._

She couldn't go on like this. She had to do it. Kaiba deserved it. He deserves to suffer and pay for what he's done. She shouldn't cry for him.

_Can no longer continue…._

Mokuba was waiting for her answer. What could she say? She could do it. He had as much power as his brother. Rebecca had confirmed it.

_ (girl)Because in my life there's no longer pain…._

She could do it, and move on. She could get her kids back…and forget about him. This is for the kids, it didn't matter how she felt about Kaiba. This isn't for her, it was for Seto and Kisa.

_(Guy)To fall in love with you, i know…_

_(Both)Was my biggest mistake…_

_(…)_

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba sat on his desk, running his hand through his hair and sighed. He asked one of his maids to watch his kids. Could Yugi have been right? Could he have REALLY developed feelings for Shizuka…something other than friendship?

_(Guy) If i could change time…_

He couldn't. Kaiba said and vowed he was never going to get attached to anyone. When did it happen? How did he see her like that? He wished it never happened.

_I would change how i feel now…_

But…he had to admit…it explained so much. Why he liked her laughter, why he liked running his fingers through her soft, long hair. Why he had the urge to kiss her, and keep her forever.

_I no longer want to be like this…_

Why didn't he keep his promise? It wasn't much to ask. Shizuka never asked for much. That was the only time she made such a huge request. Or was it really not much at all?

_Leave everything for one moment…_

How DARE she? How dare she try to go against him! Kaiba clenched his fist. If she wanted to go against him, then so be it. He will give her a challenge. He'll be ready.

_And maybe to complete who i am…_

If she loses, he'll laugh! Serves her right from going against him! And if she cries…? What will he do? Kaiba hated to see Shizuka cry.

_Without talking, Without saying I love you…_

He loves her? How…is that possible? So maybe he never saw her as a friend? Since when? If he cares about her, like Yugi says…will he be able to go against her? He knew he can win against her in court, but will he be able to handle it emotionally?

_I don't want to beg for forgiveness…_

Emotionally? Kaiba chuckles, seriously? It's as if he almost lost himself. Has he forgotten who he is? He's Seto Kaiba, for crying out loud! Kaiba would never lose himself emotionally (Yeah, Noa's Arc… and season one when Mokuba's kidnapped…must I add more?). He can handle it; he's been through worse than this.

_And kill this feeling…_

But what IF Yugi was right? Kaiba never felt this way before…How do you know when you love someone? What tests are out there to prove that? To prove that Yugi's right? Or to prove that Yugi's wrong?

_(Both) I only see you as…_

Kaiba sighed again. No. Yugi's wrong. He's always been delusional, just like his wife, Anzu making those ridiculous 'friendship speeches'. The perfect couple!

_The most perfect mistake of creation…._

But he couldn't help but to wonder…How would Shizuka look like as a bride? Would he even consider the thought of proposing to her? She loved him…no, she's delusional as well, she DOESN'T love him.

_(Both)To fall in love with you, unavoidable suffering…_

But he can see her in his mind's eye, Shizuka in a white dress, smiling, having the time of her life. Skipping around, in her dress, shoeless, and laughing nonstop as he would chase her…or some other man…No, Shizuka couldn't be with another man. No one. Can have Shizuka.

_Is betraying my heart again…._

Where did those thoughts come from? Since when was he so possessive? Kaiba got up from his desk, and headed toward his door. He looked down upon his sleeping babies.

_Because you and I…_

Maybe he could…could marry Shizuka. It could be best for the kids. Not for himself and to avoid all the drama…but for the kids. He's not gonna do this just because Yugi said so, he's not gonna do this because of Shizuka's delusion. He's going to marry her for the kids(OOOOH! Who's delusional now? Huh, Kaiba? Huh?).

_Can no longer continue…._

MEANWHILES…

Mokuba and Rebecca came inside Shizuka's room. "Hey," Mokuba said. "How are you, Shizuka?" Rebecca said. Shizuka almost flinched, she was so into her thoughts she didn't hear them come in, "I'm fine!" she said laughing nervously. She turned to them, her expression serious, "And..i have an announcement to make…"

_(girl)Because in my life there's no longer pain…_

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "Oh, ok, let's hear it," he said. Rebecca frowned. Shizuka hesitated, "I think…I think I want to get custody of my kids…" she said and she looked away. Mokuba smiled, "I knew you'd make the right choice, Shizuka!"

_(Guy) To fall in love with you, i know…._

"Are you sure you want this, Shizuka?" Rebecca asked. Shizuka nodded, "Yes," she said. Rebecca shook her head, "You're BOTH stupid! You're both SO STUPID!" she said and left the room. "Rebecca!" Mokuba called after her. But it was no use…she was long gone.

_(Both) Was my biggest mistake…_

_(….)_

Mokuba frowned and turned to Shizuka, "I'm proud of you Shizuka. I really am." He noticed Shizuka crying, "Hey, it's for the best! This is for the kids!" Mokuba said softly, "It's gonna be hard at first, but once it's over and we win…you'll see that it was worth it."

Shizuka nodded. That's all that she needed to hear. That it was worth it…and that everything is going to be alright…

**Yeah, i really do believe that Kaiba and SHizuka are both being very stupid. That is why i put on the stupidity qoute. So SHizuka's gonna sue and Kaiba plans to marry her? Or maybe thinking about it? Hey guys! please read a fic by Seto Atlas! it's her first time writing fanfic! It's called a "Mysterious Portrait" Anyways! Read n' Review!**


	41. I'm Going to Cry

**you guys are REALLY going to hate me. you ALL are. i kno...i'm just going to say...that i wasn't planning on writing this. AT ALL. but, the flow of the story asked for it. I'm sorry. It had to be done. The words centered and written in italics is a song called "Voy a Llorar" translated, "I'm going to cry," by this group called LU. i really like this group, they always say it in both point of view of a girl and the guy. in this case, it's both. Please listen to it if you want. i would ask you to enjoy...but..you wont. I'm Sorry.**

**DIZCLAIMER: yeah...**

KAIBA WOKE UP EARLY AND HEADED quietly towards the twins' room, he had a camera in hand, already filming.

The camera read that it was January 18 4:26 am.

_The camera shows a door slowly opening to a room. The camera comes closer and closer towards a crib; the camera peers down, only to reveal a Seto smiling at babbling at the camera and the person behind it._

_"Will look who's up and ready to take over the world?" Kaiba says pretending to sound surprise behind the camera._

_Seto smiles and starts kicking in excitement. Kaiba laughs, "What's so funny?" he asks._

_Kaiba's arms reach down to pick up Seto. "Wanna take a walk with papa?" he asks._

_Seto coos and waves his arms excitedly. "Ready for anything, huh?"_

_Kaiba's hand reaches for a blanket and wraps it around his kid. "Alright, let's go," he said._

_Camera turns off. _

As Kaiba walked with Seto, Kaiba noticed that Seto was in a very good mood. Seto and his sister Kisa, always slept soundly at night, he always wondered why. Kaiba has heard that many parents don't get enough sleep because their children wake them up.

"Uhu!" Seto said, as he saw that they were going outside. Kaiba smiled, "Yeah, another adventure with Papa."

Seto held his father closer and began to rub his face into his father's chest, and he started to (or try to) blow a raspberry but he ended up sounding like an irritated horse, "Brrr! Brrr!"

Kaiba laughed, "Seto, you're a boy, not a horse,"

But Seto only stared up at him, like he's saying, "I know I'm not a horse! What are you talking about?!"

Kaiba got out a handkerchief and wiped the corner of Seto's mouth (he was drooling).

"What do you think, Seto?" Kaiba whispered, "What…what would you say about getting a mama?"

"Dooooh,"Seto said, and then he places his head on Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba got out a pacifier and placed it in his mouth.

"I think…I think it would be best for the both of you to get a Mama," Kaiba continued, "But…Mama is a little mad right now…"

Seto grabbed the KC on Kaiba's white jacket, "So shiny!" his eyes were saying.

Kaiba looked up at the mansion; he had no idea how he was going to pull this off. He had several ideas, but there were none that he really liked. How was he going to convince Shizuka to not take the kids away? Would marriage really work?

Was putting a ring on her hand will magically make everything better? "Let's go and see if your sister's awake," Kaiba said.

LATERS…

Kaiba placed Seto in Kisa's bed; Kisa was already awake, when Kaiba placed Seto on the crib next to her, her eyes opened wide.

"Who's…who's this?" her eyes seemed to say.

Seto made an angry face, "Who is this?"

"Huh," Kisa said she placed her tiny hand on her brother's face. Seto jerked his head away, "Don't touch me! I don't know you!"

Kaiba laughed, "So this is actually the first time you've noticed each other?"

It appeared so; Seto looked up at his father and seemed to be asking Kaiba, "Papa! Who is this? Is this some kind of joke?"

Kisa looked up at her father and began to cry, "Papa! Who's this? I thought I was your ONLY ONE!"

"Kisa, this is your older twin brother, Seto." Kaiba explained, "Seto, this is your twin sister…be nice," he added.

Seto turned to glare at his sister and then looked up at his father, "Hmmph! I'll see if she's worthy enough for my kindness!"

Kisa looked at her brother and grabbed his hand, and placed it in her mouth, "Let me give you a kiss, big brother!"

"See Seto, Kisa likes you…so try to be nice," Kaiba said.

Seto was staring at his sister stare at his hand. "Hey," Kaiba said, "Hey guys," the twins both turned to their father, "I wanted to ask you guys how would you want a mama,"

"Wahgrgh," Kisa said, (I can't translate that guys). Seto began to kick his feet (So is that a yes…or a no?).

Kaiba laughed(He's been laughing a lot, hasn't he?), "I'll let you guys think about it…"He sighs and added, "I have to go to work, I'll be back soon. So think about what I said ok?"

Kisa blew a raspberry, while Seto looked at his sister blowing a raspberry(Ah, babies…I wonder what they think about…).

Kaiba left the room.

LATERS…

_In this solitude that's consuming me slowly…_

Kaiba was walking up towards KaibaCorp, but from the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red-brown hair.

"Shizuka?" Kaiba said, he walked after the woman, trailing her.

_And by tiptoes all my fears come by hand…._

"Shizuka!" Kaiba called again, he saw the woman before him ran. He ran to a corner, he saw the woman stop before the street, she looked wildly around to see if there was any cars coming. But then the woman tried to throw herself in the middle of the road, by Kaiba caught her hand.

_And while I hide in my dreams_

"Dammit Shizuka, what were you thinking?" Kaiba muttered. Shizuka didn't look up at him, and tried to pull her hand way from him, but of course, Kaiba was strong.

_There's always a moment I can't escape…_

"Let me go, Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka said coldly. "No," Kaiba said, "I need to talk to you," Shizuka looked away, "I have nothing to talk about. Let me go, people are staring," she said glancing at the passerby snicker and mutter to each other. "Let them look," Kaiba said.

_Oh! And even when I don't want to go running, no…_

Kaiba started to get annoyed by the people around them, "Let's go someplace quiet…" he said. Shizuka managed to pull her hand away, "I have…I have nothing to say to you! I REFUSE to go wherever you want me to go! And…a-and if you try to take me by force…I'll-I'll scream!" Shizuka said trying to sound brave.

_No! No! No! I can't leave them behind…_

Kaiba smirked, "Scream," he said, "I DARE you, scream, and you'll see what happens," he narrowed his eyes, daring her to do what she threatened to do. Shizuka glared at him, and then she opened her mouth, but then she closed it.

_Maybe I never had the time…_

Kaiba chuckled, "I knew you were bluffing," he took her wrist again, "Let go, I have some things to discuss…" But Shizuka refused to move, "I-I said I wasn't going…and I WON'T!"

_To escape to place where I can think…_

"That's fine," Kaiba said calmy, "I can take you by force…" He grabbed Shizuka around the waist and placed her over his shoulder, "AAAAHHH! PUT ME DOWN!" Shizuka cried, "I'M AFRAID OF HIEGHTS!"

"Oh really?" Kaiba said as he walked on, ignoring the stares he was getting, "You weren't so afraid when you left on that day the twins were born," "I WAS PREGANT!" She screamed (she's right, pregnant women don't think straight…I'm not being funny).

_To assimilate everything and run into risk…_

"WHAT'S your excuse for acting INSANE?!" Shizuka said, her hands covering her eyes (yeah, Kaiba what's YOUR excuse?). "I said I needed to talk to you, and I will," Kaiba answered. "I'm going to scream!" Shizuka said. "Go ahead," He said dismissively.

_That water drops from the sky and I know too…_

"AAAAAAAAHHH…" Shizuka began, but Kaiba lifted her off his shoulder, held her before him and jammed his lips over her mouth.

_Cry, cry, I'm going to cry because I miss you…_

Jesus…he was…he was KISSING her…Seto Kaiba was kissing Shizuka. Shizuka felt her face get hot and turn red. Kaiba broke the kiss and glared at her, "Now that I got you to shut up…" he began (haha! I bet Kaiba's going in his head, OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG…OMG! Man, I'm stupid).

_And I know that I need to accept that life is like that…_

But Shizuka wasn't listening…Kaiba KISSED HER! How could he act so indifferent about what just happened? Did he realize what he just did? Why did he kiss her? This was…so unlike him…

_And even though outside I'll never say it, but I can't explain it…._

"…are you listening?" Kaiba said, glaring at her. Shizuka looked down at him (because he's still holding her, guys…) and she-SMACK (Sh*t!)! Kaiba accidently dropped her to place his hand over his wounded face(AHAHAHAHA! BITCH SLAP!). "Dammit…" he muttered, he watched Shizuka run away, "Shizuka!" Kaiba yelled, he began to run after her.

_I'm only fighting ghosts that make me weak…_

But it was no use, Shizuka disappear amongst the crowd. "Shit…" Kaiba muttered. Kaiba placed his hand over his cheek, and sighed(Humph! Drama Queen! LOL Nonepiece!). Kaiba decided to head back into Kaiba Corp…feeling like…he…wasn't himself anymore.

_And abandon me in the middle of the battle, wounded by doubts…_

Shizuka actually turned to the nearest ally and sat on the ground hugging her knees. Tears were running down her cheeks. How could he be so CRUEL? "I-I hate you…!" Shizuka wept, "I-I R-REALLY HATE you!" she ran her fingers over her lips, still feeling Kaiba's lips over hers. How dare he…how dare HE steal her first kiss?!

_To pick me up is not easy…_

Shizuka suddenly got up, and ran amongst the people…hoping to disappear.

LATERs…

Kaiba couldn't keep his mind on work. He told his secretary that he wished not to be disturbed. So Kaiba just sat, he sat on his desk staring blankly at his desktop. His mind kept going back to what happened earlier…why did she slap him?

_And maybe I left behind my life in a portrait in the drawer…_

All he did was KISS her…he didn't harm her. He didn't like it…he didn't like, nor understand her reaction(well, what did you expect?). He wished, she didn't exist. Why is she the only one right now at this moment who can make him feel like crap?

_And I see blue fronted fairies in the sky but there my…_

He ran his fingers over his lips…he _kissed her. _He kissed her. Seto Kaiba kissed Shizuka Jonouchi. He felt his cheeks get warm. Why was he reacting so? It was only a kiss…it was only Kaiba's first kiss…Jesus! It was his first!

_Footsteps that are getting denser…_

URGH! Get out of his head! Kaiba groaned. He reacted only on impulse! He wished he could take it all back! No, actually…he didn't. Kaiba DOESN'T regret anything…and he wasn't going to start now. He hated to admit…but…Yugi was right…

_I'll continue strong, even if it cost me, but it hurts…_

He…cared about her…Kaiba cared about Shizuka. No, he loved her. Why did it take him that long to realize it? Maybe…maybe he knew all along. After all, he wanted to kiss her for quite a while now.

_Cry, cry, I'm going to cry because I'm missing you…_

And now…now that he FINALLY (Applause guys…Seto Kaiba's a genius!*sarcasm*) realized that he loves her…she hates him. He's had many people who hates his guts (Katsuya Jonouchi: President of the I Hate Seto Kaiba Club :D) but he couldn't stand Shizuka hating him. So…now what?

_And I know that I need to accept life is like that…_

Make her fall in love with him. Kaiba smirked, yes, that's what he's going to do. Make Shizuka love him again. He had no idea how…but he will. Shizuka was his, and she will always be his. He will MAKE her his!

But how…? But how…? Kaiba began to think…

LATERS…

"Oh my god, Shizuka what happened?!" Rebecca said as soon as she saw Shizuka come into their apartment. Shizuka shook her head, she just couldn't say it.

_I'm missing a "return home"…_

How could she say that(I'll mimic what going on in her head….bear with me…)Kaibakissedheronthelipsbutsh e'ssupposetohatehimafteralltha the'sdonebutnowthatshe'sseenhimagainandsincehe'skissedhershecan'tgethimoutofherhead(did you get that guys? haha! I'm so stupid! XD).

_To see arms open wide and embrace me tightly…_

Rebecca embraced Shizuka, "Let it all out…let it all out…" Rebecca whispered. Shizuka pulled away and wiped her tears, "Th-thank you..I'm going into my room…" Shizuka went into her new room, and fell backwards on her bed. She closed her eyes…she replayed the kiss again in her head.

_And only to make me feel that I'm fine…_

She liked it. Even though it was unexpected and not romantic at all, she actually enjoyed her very first kiss. Her first kiss…with Kaiba. She embraced herself, while glancing up at the ceiling. She couldn't understand why he kissed her. He was only making more and more confused. And…it made her more sad…it was like he was playing with her heart. Does he know that that was her first kiss?

_Because in silence, in my pillows…_

Does he know how much it made her heart ache? Does he know how much it make her blood run faster (I mean it…blood) through her veins? She slowly raised her hand.

_The only thing I hear is the air that laughs…_

She placed her fingers lightly over her lips again. Closing her eyes, she imagined Kaiba kissing her again.

_It touches me so to see the pity…_

_That I believe that nothing's wrong…._

Hot tears ran down her cheeks. How it made her feel horrible. She wished…she wished he didn't exist. Or that she didn't exist. So that she wouldn't feel so much pain. She needs it…to stop…to stop…

_That my breathing goes_

_The screams that beg for help of love…._

Shizuka got up and looked through her drawers. Once she found what she was looking for, she took it and went inside her bathroom. God, she was so tired…she was so tired….

_And if this is my destiny, I'll confront it…_

LATERS…

"Shizuka?" Mokuba knocked on her door. "I think she went to sleep," Rebecca said. Mokuba frowned; he then kicked the door down. "JESUS!" Mokuba yelled, he saw Shizuka lying on her bed, looking deathly pale. "Oh my god!" Rebecca cried, the gently slapped Shizuka face she wasn't stirring.

_Even if it hurts, I'll fight_

_To not be like this forever…_

"SHIZUKA!" Rebecca screamed. "Please!" Mokuba said over the phone, "I-I need an ambulance…!" Mokuba ran his hand through his hair, "oh god…" he muttered, "oh god..he paced nervously back and forth…

_Life! Here I am; do with me what you want…._

Shizuka slowly opened he eyes…she saw blue eyes staring down at her, "S-Seto…" she whispered. Rebecca gasped. _Shizuka smiled, Seto was here...Seto was here to see her again. He was frowning at her._

_I beg you make me feel again for someone to think of me…_

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" Rebecca yelled, "MOKUBA SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" _Seto was…carrying her again. She's fine. She was only sleeping. Seto doesn't need to worry anymore…she won't see him again…_

_For someone to worry about me…_

"NO!NO!NO!NO!" Mokuba yelled, he was crying. He was still on the phone. _Seto was laughing at her…he was holding her hand. Shizuka smiled as she held their children in her arms. She kissed both of them on top of their heads, "I love you," she said._

_For someone to see in me a goal…._

"No…she's…she's…" Mokuba was saying over the phone. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he hung up. He couldn't look at Shizuka. _Seto was making faces at Kisa. Kisa laughs. Shizuka laughs as she looked down to see Seto (baby) smiling at his father._

_I'm only fighting ghost that make me weak…_

_"Look Seto!" Shizuka said, "Seto's dancing!" she held Seto up and began to move him side to side, the infant looked so confused. Seto(older) laughed. Kisa drops her pacifier._

_And abandon me in the middle of the battle, wounded by doubts…_

_Seto gets up and walks towards her, he sits next to her and he kissed her on her cheek, "I love you," he said._

_To pick me up, is not easy…_

_Shizuka smiles and kisses him back, "I love you too…"_

**yeah, like i said before...i wasn't planning on writing this. I really wasn't. yeah. so how is Kaiba going to react? What about Jonouchi? And everyone else? What would Kaiba do? Why did sHizuka do that? Anyways...you know what to do...**


	42. Rest Calm

**Hello guys! i read all the review for the previous chapter...and i thought i was gonna recieve negative revies like..."You suck!", "How can you kill her like that?!" but instead you guys LOVED it. Man you guys are sadistic! ^.^. wow, u guys are evil. but..i'm glad u enjoyed it? i guess? anyways... the song centered, underlined and written in italics is a song called "I'm going to miss you," by the gruop called LU. I love this group they always write songs from the point of view of a man and a woman. so anyways...Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: Deredere: I wonder if Kazuki Takahashi will notice me if i make a bento today.**

**Dandere: i don't think Takashi Sensei would notice me anyway, so it doesn't matter...**

**Thugdere: Sensei a bitch ass nigga anyway, that's why i stole that nigga's wallet! that nigga wouldn't give me da rights to yugioh! dat nigga be trippin!**

* * *

_"Every little memory resting calm in me_

_resting in a dream smiling back at me_

_the faces of the past keep calling me to come back home_

_rest calm and remember me,"_

_-Nightwish, "Rest Calm"_

* * *

KAIBA DIDN'T GET IT. He didn't understand how Shizuka slapped him like that. Now that she hates him, Kaiba is determined to make Shizuka his. No matter the cost. He was going to make her his (it's official guys! Kaiba's crazy! :D).

Since yesterday of their incident Kaiba came up with several ideas of how to get Shizuka back. The girl, sweet and gentle by nature, can be as stubborn as a mule. So Kaiba decided that his best option is to take Shizuka by force (YAY! Kidnapping part 2!).

Kaiba was on his way to Jonouchi's apartment, he wouldn't care what Jonouchi says. The mutt could bark all he wanted but that's not going to stop Kaiba from getting what he wants.

As Kaiba parked outside of the apartment complex, Kaiba couldn't help feel a bit excited(over a kidnapping? o.O). He somehow knew that Shizuka still cared about him, he just needed her to remember. His heart was beating fast, and he almost couldn't breathe. He smirked; they're all in for a surprise, aren't they?

Kaiba made his way to the apartment, he climbed upstairs to the second floor. He stared at the approaching door, as he lifted his leg to kick down the door(oh, so that's how it's gonna be…).

The door suddenly opened, Jonouchi and Mai were heading out. Before Kaiba could say some smart remark, Jonouchi punched Kaiba in the face. Mai screamed.

"YA GOT SOME NERVE SHOWIN YA FACE HERE!" Jonouchi yelled.

Kaiba was punched so hard, he fell on the floor on his bottom, Kaiba touched his jaw. It was starting to swell, Kaiba spat his blood out.

"You're going to regret that," Kaiba said coldly. "Besides, I'm not here for you, I'm here for…"

"SHE'S DEAD, ASSHOLE! ARE YA HAPPY NOW…?" Jonouchi said…he hesitated…then he turned hastily away, wiping his tears.

"Cut the drama dog…" Kaiba began but he was cut off by Jonouchi again, "Cut…cut the drama he says.." Jonouchi was crying angrily he turns to Mai and give a shaky laugh, "He saws cut the crap after he kills my sister…" he couldn't go on.

Kaiba slowly get up, losing his patience, "Get out of my way mutt! I'm going to take Shizuka whether she likes it or not! And no one by the likes of you can stop me!"

"I SAID SHE'S DEAD! SHE DIED YESTERDAY! She's…she's gone…" Jonouchi slowly crunched down, he couldn't hold back his tears, "My sister…my precious baby sister…" Mai knelt down as well, she rubbed Jonouchi's back, she was crying as well, "Don't… say those things…" Mai was saying.

Kaiba has never seen Jonouchi break down like that, nor has he ever seen Mai cry. Could…could this be true? Is Shizuka really dead?

_No…no…_

"You're…you're lying!" Kaiba said angrily pointing his finger dramatically at the couple on the floor.

Jonouchi shook his head, "She's gone…my baby sister…"

No…Kaiba felt a knot in his throat. This isn't true! Shizuka isn't dead! How can she be? She was fine yesterday…how could she be dead? Kaiba shook his head, "She's not dead." He said, more to himself than Mai and Jonouchi. But the evidence was there…Shizuka's only living relatives were crying before him.

"She's not dead." Kaiba repeated to himself. "Tell me that she's NOT DEAD! TELL ME THAT YOU'RE LYING!"

They didn't respond. Kaiba watched as Jonouchi slowly get up and stared at Kaiba straight in the eye, "Get out," he hissed, his face holding back all his rage, "Don't ya DARE come back an show ya face again! Get out! GET OUT!"

Kaiba started to leave….not because Jonouchi told him to, but because…he needed to know. He needed to know for himself if Shizuka's alive or dead. It just….it just didn't seem possible…how could Shizuka be dead?

_(Guy)Only to feel the intact fear …_

He didn't know how…but Kaiba suddenly found himself driving in his car. _She's not dead. She's not dead. She's not dead. _Kaiba kept repeating this in his head. It was quiet… it was too quiet…he needed noise. If there was silence he would start to believe. Kaiba is stubborn; he didn't want to believe that she was gone.

_that there's going to be an end…_

"She's not dead. She's not dead." Kaiba repeated to himself. She was always smiling, always laughing despite the fact he would be hard on her. She was pure, she was innocent. She was stubborn, stubborn like a mountain. How could she be dead?

_It's inevitable to stop my body the desire cry…_

He replayed in his head the time when he saw her swinging on a swing, telling their unborn children a story.

_She smiled and continued to swing on the swings, "did you enjoy that story, sweetheart? That's one of my favorite stories. My mom told me that one when I was little…" Shizuka continued to swing higher and higher her head always staring up at the sky._

_(Girl) I want to find the solution of this martyrdom that kills…_

She…she was so caring. She loved their children even before they were born. There's no way she could be dead.

_"No!" Shizuka screamed, "I don't want to!" Shizuka started to pull away from his grasp, "I don't WANT to! I HATE YOU!"SMACK!(Son of a bitch!) Kaiba's head was turned away and on his left side of his cheek was a huge red print of Shizuka's hand. He slowly turned his head towards her, "So you hate me, huh?" he said in his iciest tone, "I have many individuals who hate me. So I don't care! You're coming with me anyway whether you like it or not!" He suddenly placed Shizuka over her shoulder, like a potatoes sack and headed towards his limousine. "LET ME GO!" Shizuka screamed, "PUT ME DOWN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"_

_Love slowly, but how will I accept…_

_Kaiba got up from his seat and stood behind the youth to get a better look, "You see the head, daddy?" the young man said cheerfully. Kaiba wished he could stop calling him 'daddy'. "And… little hands forming?! Baby looks very healthy and normal!" but then the technician squinted his eyes carefully at the screen, "Wait a sec…" the technician muttered. Shizuka was in tears. There it was! Her precious child! Living and growing inside of her!_

_how will Feel like there's nothing else?_

_"I don't need you to tell me what to do," he said coldly. Shizuka shook her head, but then she realized that Kaiba couldn't see her, so she said, "I'm not, Mr. Kaiba." She heard Kaiba sigh, "Is there…" Shizuka began, "Is there anything you want me to get you?" "What do you want?" Kaiba demanded again. "Excuse me?" Shizuka said politely. "You heard me; you want something, that's why you are here. So what do you want?" Kaiba said. "People just don't be nice just to get something, Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka said. "I'm not here to play games, Shizuka." Kaiba said icily, "So tell me what you want. Why are you here?" "To help you," Shizuka said honestly, "I want to help you, Mr. Kaiba. Can I help you, please?"_

And then he was cruel…he was cruel to her. After the times she was kind, patient, and he…he was a monster. A cruel, cruel monster. He…he wished she was here now…he wished he could've gone back in time…and then what? He was being ridiculous! He…he wasn't…he wasn't being ridiculous…he…wants her back…why did he break that promise?

_(Guy) whatever it takes I'll ask you to forgive me…._

He wished her back. He wants her back. _"Seriously?" Kaiba suddenly said, "Do you REALLY want Papa to sing to you?" He looked at Shizuka and smirked, "Yeah, me too. I think Shizuka is lying. I think she just wants to make a fool out of me. But it's not gonna happen." Wait…say WHAT?! "No!" Shizuka cried, but then she understood what Kaiba was doing…he was teasing her. "No…I think Papa misunderstood what you said." Shizuka said, "OH! So you REALLY want Papa to sing?" she turned to Kaiba, "Yep," she nodded, "The baby has spoken it wants you to sing." "Don't tell me this deranged woman sings you to sleep all night!" Kaiba continued, "No wonder you suddenly like my voice…you think Shizuka sings like a banshee," he said…_

_(Both) But return to my life, my love without you I'm not me…_

Kaiba suddenly found himself laughing. What's wrong with him? How could he laugh at a time like this? Has he finally lost it?

_(Both) I'm going to miss you, I'm going to cry for you…_

Shizuka's not dead. Kaiba didn't think so, it was a mistake…she just couldn't be dead. They…they were just keeping her away from him. That was it! It made perfect sense! Kaiba smirked, they think they fooled him? No sir! Nobody makes a fool out of Seto Kaiba!

_And in my body remains the rest that you gave me in this love…_

_Kaiba found his hand slowly reaching to touch Shizuka's hair. Kaiba placed his hand back to his side. He said he wasn't going to touch her, so he will keep his word. But he wanted to; he wanted to embrace her so badly. Hold her so tightly so that she'll never go. He could just tell her to stay. He could just say the word and she'll have no choice but to stay…stay with him forever, if he pleases…_

But why didn't he make her stay? Why? Why didn't he keep his promise?

_And few will know about us…_

_"Ohhh!" Shizuka said suddenly, "Puppies!" She ran towards the pet store. Kaiba followed her, "Do you like animals, Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka asked as soon as Kaiba approached. The truth was Kaiba was never around animals when he was small. His stepfather made sure of that. So Kaiba didn't know whether he liked animals or not. "No," Kaiba said. "Aww! Look at that one!" Shizuka cried, it was a Labrador puppy smiling, barking excitedly and wagged it tail. "He likes me!" Shizuka said smiling. She smiled! Kaiba felt light and relieved. But he wasn't satisfied; he wanted to hear her laugh. "This puppy looks like Katsuya," Shizuka suddenly said. At this, Kaiba laughed, a dog resembling the mutt! How ironic!_ _Then, he heard it…the sound he hasn't heard all day…her laughter…._

_And many will say that nothing's going to change…_

Her laughter…how much he likes her laughter. You can't stop Shizuka from laughing. It was just unnatural…sometime during the day…she would laugh…and that would make Kaiba's day.

_That I should forget now, and be honest…._

So was that their way of making Kaiba forget about her? Then they're complete idiots! Kaiba's not going to give up! He wasn't going to fall for their tricks! "She's…She's not dead," Kaiba repeated under his breath.

_But I just can't…_

_And now you go and I wait anxiously your return…_

He had no idea how he did it. But he somehow made it home; he walked up into his room and locked himself there. He wanted to be alone; he needed to think things over. It just…no…he refused to believe what…what _Jonouchi _said to him. It's just…impossible…impossible.

_Here I will stay…_

It was quiet again, Kaiba hated it. The silence…he needed it to stop. He screamed. He screamed and threw his lamp on the ground. He threw the drawer down…he threw several vases against the wall on the floor. "Mr. Kaiba…?" said Roland who entered the room. "GET OUT!" Kaiba yelled, "GET OUT!" he grabbed another vase and was about to throw it a Roland, but Roland quickly closed the door, just in time before it smashed against the door.

_(Guy)And how do I confront this dead silence, I can't keep quiet…_

Kaiba sat on his bed and took several deep breaths trying to catch his breath. He glanced around on all the destruction he just caused.

_He noticed how small and fragile Shizuka felt in his arms, how soft and pleasant she felt. How odd, how odd it was to him to know how different a woman feels than a man. Women were so different from men, he of course, knew this all along, but it never struck to him how different they really were. Until now. "M-Mr. K-Kaiba?" Shizuka's soft voice rang into Kaiba's ears. Kaiba looked down at the girl, who turned red and said rather shyly, "You…you can let…go of me now.." _Why…why did he…let her go?

_I need you and I'm afraid that you won't return now…_

_Jesus…he was…he was KISSING her…Seto Kaiba was kissing Shizuka. Shizuka felt her face get hot and turn red. Kaiba broke the kiss and glared at her, "Now that I got you to shut up…" he began. "…are you listening?" Kaiba said, glaring at her. Shizuka looked down at him (because he's still holding her, guys…) and she-SMACK! Kaiba accidently dropped her to place his hand over his wounded face. "Dammit…" he muttered, he watched Shizuka run away, "Shizuka!" Kaiba yelled, he began to run after her…_

Was…was she trying to forget him? Is that what she was trying to do? He didn't…he didn't want to believe it.

_(Girl) I wanted to forget you but the memory returns a never…_

She was letting him go…that's why she slapped him and ran away…he watched her run away and soon disappear amongst the crowd. He never would have thought…that later…she would disa…no…She WASN'T DEAD! SHE WASN'T!

_I don't see life without you, I have to let you go, I can't take it anymore_

He's…going to miss her. He's going to miss her smiles. He's going to miss her laughter, her innocence…how…how could she just…go?

_(Guy) whatever it takes I'll ask you to forgive me…_

How? How could this have happened? How? How…why did she just…suddenly die? No. she's not dead. She's still alive…somewhere…this was just…some cruel way to get him to reconsider.

_(Both) but return to my life, my love _

_Without you I'm not me_

Kaiba felt some hot tears run down his cheeks…Kaiba wiped them away and stared at his tears on his fingers. Since when was he crying? "It…it hurts…" Kaiba said suddenly, he placed his hand over his chest where his heart is, "It hurts right here…"

_(both)I'm going to miss you, I'm going to cry for you…_

_"I summon two cards, Battle Ox(1700/1000) and Kaiser Glider (2400/2200) both in attack mode" Kaiba started, he shrugged, "And why not? I'll let Battle Ox attack you," "Ah!" Shizuka cried, "my face down…." She looked down at the card she flipped over, "…which is Chorus of Sanctuary!" Her eyes blinked in surprise when she saw her Witch of the Black Forest defense points go up by 500 points saw her monster and Kaiba's Battle Ox get destroyed. She saw Kaiba look away and chuckled. She did something stupid, didn't she? It took a moment for Kaiba to get his head back into the duel, her face! Her face was priceless! This girl! This girl really has no idea what she was doing…_

_In my body remains that you gave me during this love_

_And few will know about us…_

The girl who can make him laugh, the girl who can make him…feel. How could she just…

_And few will know about us_

_And many will say that nothing's changed…_

Kaiba blinked…then he quickly got up and ran out of his room. How stupid! How could he forget? How could he forget about the twins? He barged into their room, he where he suddenly saw a woman, who he's never seen in his life, sitting on the floor with the twins, who looked at their father as he suddenly came into their room.

_That I should forget now, and be honest…_

Kaiba didn't ask who the woman was. He didn't care, he just wanted to be with his kids. They need him right now…actually…_he _needed them right now. The woman pursed her lips and slowly got up from the floor, and left the room. Kaiba was glad the woman was so sharp. "Hey…" he sniffed, "Hey guys…what are you doing?" Kisa smiled and kicked her legs. While Seto laughed.

_But I just can't…_

He looked upon his kids…and admired their features. They both inherited Kaiba's brunette locks, and his piercing blue eyes. Seto was starting to look like his father…but Kisa, though…seem to resemble her mother. Kisa smiled. Kaiba smiled at them, he placed his hands on both their bellies and rubbed them, "What were you guys doing while Papa was gone?" Seto blew a very wet raspberry.

_And now you go, and I wait anxiously your return…_

He wasn't alone…not anymore. He had the last thing Shizuka left him…and that was the twins. THEIR twins… "Thank you…" Kaiba suddenly whispered. He felt more tears run down his cheeks, "Thank you Shizuka…" "Woo…?" Kisa said. Both twins looked puzzled upon their father's face. Why was he making that face? Kaiba saw how Kisa was looking at Kaiba eagerly, he smiled, "Alright…" he said, he lefts Kisa and embraced her.

_Here I stay…._

Kaiba felt better. He still felt a little hurt…but…he felt better. His twins…it was like having Shizuka here. Kaiba noticed how Seto was staring intently at something. "Hey," Kaiba said, "What are you looking at?" Kaiba turned to the direction Seto was looking at. There was his crib…the book shelf filled with toys, books and etc. What was he staring at? Kaiba looked upon the book shelf…and spotted something shiny.

"what the…?" Kaiba slowly get up, still carrying Kisa and walked over to the book shelf. And he saw it…on top of the book self, next to a Mystic Elf figurine was a silver flash drive. Silver flash drive…? Kaiba looked at it curiously. Was this the same flash drive that Kaiba bought her a months ago?

Kaiba grabbed it, "Hmmm," he said.

_ Girl (I wait anxiously your return)_

MEANWHILES…

Jonouchi couldn't sit down; he kept pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Tsuya…"Mai began, "Please…sit down…" Jonouchi took a deep breath and sat down, "right…I'm sorry…didn' mean to scare ya….especially under your…condition…"

Mai smiled, "The baby will be fine, Tsuya…" she placed her hand over her stomach. Anzu was crying silently, while Yugi held Atem (who was sleeping while sucking his fist). Honda and Rebecca were consoling each other. Mokuba lean against a wall, his face expressionless.

A doctor suddenly came; everyone immediately got up and went to the doctor.

"How is she?" Jonouchi asked. "Well, we found out what caused the problem…" the doctor said.

"Yes?" Mai said eagerly, "It seems that Miss Jonouchi may have accidently overdose herself with cold medicine…" the doctor said.

"What are you trying to say?" Honda suddenly said, "Shizuka's NOT a drug addict!" the doctor shook his head, "Indeed she isn't…from some blood test we ran. We saw that Miss Jonouchi was coming down with a cold, and must have misread the label and accidently overdose herself…"

"So…she's ok?" Mokuba asked. "We can see her?" Yugi asked.

At this the doctor said, "There is more…due to the over dosage of the drug…Miss Jonouchi…unfortunately…is under a coma…"

"C-coma!" Anzu gasped, placed her hand over her mouth and cried. Yugi hugged her.

"N-no!" Jonouchi said, then he looked at the doctor, "For how long?" he asked, "When will she get better?"

"Luckily…she didn't overdose so much…so…maybe in a few weeks…she may wake up…" the doctor said. Everyone sighed in relief.

"But while she's asleep…it's important for family…friends…spouse…" at this everyone flinched. Spouse….Kaiba needed to be here too?

"…to talk to her. Act like nothing's happen. We need to keep her brain active so that it won't cause complications,"

"Ok," Jonouchi said. "Talk to her about the weather…the news…anything to keep her brain active…if she has kids…" he nodded in Atem's direction, "Get her kids to talk to her…it helps…"

"So that's it…" the doctor said, "I know it's gonna be tough…but keep positive…have faith…and she'll recover…"

"Can we see her?" Mai asked. The doctor nodded, "Of course…but I suggest one at a time…" and then he left.

Jonouchi followed the doctor; no one questioned the fact that Jonouchi should be the one to see her first.

"Oh god…" Mokuba said. "Not a coma…" Rebecca said quietly. "Who's…who's going to tell Kaiba about this..?" Yugi asked.

"No one," Honda said coldly, "That jerk doesn't deserve to know…after what he's done…"

"But…" Yugi said.

"He's right…" Mokuba said…everyone turned to Mokuba, "Seto doesn't need to know…he's…he's got other things to worry about…"

Anzu and Mai nodded. But Rebecca shook her head, "But…your brother needs to know…he has the right…and the kids…"

But she was cut off by Mai, "What right does he have? He's not married to her. There is no ring on her finger…no paper were signed…he has no right. No right at all."

"But He loves her!" Rebecca said. Mai scoffed, "Love? Kaiba doesn't love…" Mai looked away and took a deep breath. "But Kaiba needs to know about the condition of the mother of his kids…" Yugi pointed out.

At this… no one said anything…

MEANWHILE…

Jonouchi stared upon his nonresponsive sister, "Shizuka…" he whispered, he kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry…" he said quietly, "I'm sorry I…I couldn' protect ya…" tears ran down his eyes, "I'm…I'm a horrible brother…"

He saw a charm bracelet placed upon the table next to Shizuka's bed. Curious, Jonouchi took the charm bracelet and saw a tiny Blue Eyes White Dragon charm with actual sapphire gems for its eyes. Where did she get this? There was no way…then it hit him. "Oh god…" Jonouchi groaned, he looked sadly upon his sister, "That bastard…he really cared about ya…didn't he sis?"

he felt bad for yelling and punching Kaiba earlier in the day...Kaiba...might be feeling like trash right now...Jonouchi groaned again, he felt bad. He felt really bad indeed.

**i've always hated the fact how everyone makes Joey the stupid and careless. Joey isn't like that at all. in fact, he's probably the most awesome character in the whole series. he's caring, kind and the best of all, he's a loyal friend. if he actually existed, he would be the type of friend who would always be eager to see you. Bail you out of any trouble. i'm not saying Joey's my favorite character, in fact, i DON'T have a favorite character out of the whole series. I just wanted to point this out. so...what's Joey gonna do now? How could they lie to Kaiba and tell him that SHizuka's dead when she isn't? Read n' review!**


	43. Damned Stupidity

**WOOT WOOT! sorry guys for not updating! i was busy watching ONCE UPON A TIME! WOOHOO! anyways...i have this link where you can just copy and paste on your browser...i really love this song. To me, i feel like it explains how Kaiba thinks how Shizuka may have thought of him. i didn't translate...but if ya interested in what is says i can translate it for you. Just ask! here's the link... watch?v=V6JHMKRFn3M**

**K? hope ya enjoy this! **

**DIZCLAIMER: TOO MEXICAN TO DO THIS!**

KAIBA SLOWLY MADE HIS WAY out of the twins room, he was slightly surprised to see the woman still outside, patiently waiting for him. The woman was in her late thirties, had shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. As she saw Kaiba coming out, she bowed, and said, "Evening Mr. Kaiba, I am Eiko Nakamura, I am a qualified baby-sitter and nanny. Roland has called me to take care of the twins."

Kaiba nodded, in understanding, of course, leave it to Roland to take care of things.

Mrs. Eiko looked at Kaiba expectantly, "Is everything settled? Am I free to go?" she asked.

Kaiba shook his head; he turned to her and said, "You said you are a nanny?" Mrs. Eiko nodded.

"Are you also a stay home nanny?" Kaiba asked, "If the client wishes, then I am," she said.

Kaiba gave her a curt nod, "The your hired, Nakamura, as the nanny. Take care of the kids…I have…important business…" Kaiba said walking away.

Mrs. Eiko nodded and bowed, "As you wish, Mr. Kaiba."

LATERS…

Kaiba stared down at the silver flash drive, who could this belong to? Nobody amongst the Kaiba household owns a flash drive except him. He wondered…

Kaiba sat down on his desk at his study. He placed he flash drive onto his laptop(let's hope theirs no malicious virus there T.T;). He saw that the file only contained eight folders named after months from May to December. He clicked on April, and he found the folder containing video clips but he couldn't see of what. He clicked on the earliest date…which was…May 5.

May 5th? Why did that ring a bell? Kaiba wondered…what was so important about May 5th?

Then the video began to laod and Kaiba's question was answered.

_May 5, 3:18pm: RECORDING_

_Shizuka smiled at the camera and said, "Hello there sweetheart!" she said cheerfully._

No, Kaiba thought. Shizuka…it can't be…since when did she do this?

_"This is your mama here! And Mama is now officially one month pregnant! See here?" Shizuka pointed at her belly, "This is you growing inside me! Today was my first time seeing you…"_

That's when Kaiba remembered. It was the day they went to the ultrasound technician, they're very first time seeing the twins. Kaiba thought it was strange that after the appointment Shizuka asked him for a camera…Now that he saw this…it all makes sense…

_She stared down dreamily at her belly, "You look so frail and small…but your heart was pumping fast and strong! You…you have no idea how happy Mama was to see you for the first time…"_

_She said looking at the camera. A tear ran down Shizuka's cheeks…and she hastily wiped it away and grinned._

_She laughs, "Oh! I'm not sad!" she looks away from the camera, "in case you're wondering. I'm just…so happy…"_

_You're not_, Kaiba thought; _you're a horrible liar, Shizuka. It was because you knew I was going to take the kids away, right? _How could he have been so selfish? How could he have been so stupid? She was preparing herself for the worst. She knew all along what she was getting into. And she was prepared…god, how much damage has he done to this poor girl?

_"I decided to film myself…" She sighs and shrugs casually, "Because…you never know…there may be a time when you won't be able to see Mama. And you might not remember Mama's voice…how Mama laughs…or…" She laughs, "How silly Mama can be!" Then, more tears come down her cheeks. She hastily wipes them away, "I'm…I'm sorry…" She says trying to keep her voice calm, "I-I have to go…" she give a teary smile, "I.."_

Kaiba pause the clip. He couldn't watch anymore. This was all his fault…he made Shizuka cry like that…he…he had no idea. He had no idea…Shizuka felt that way. She never said a word; the only thing she did was smile, laughs…and tried to know him better. But…all he did was shun her away. Now…now that she's gone…only these clips will say how much Shizuka suffered. How much Shizuka needed him to notice….that he was hurting her.

Kaiba took a deep shaky breath. Tears were running down his cheeks again. God…God what a horrible person he really is.

Kaiba clicked on the 'x' on the corner of his screen. He took out the flash drive and placed it in his drawer. He was determined not to see it again. Those clips…those clips would all be just dark reminders of what he's done. How…of how he slowly, but unknowingly hurt the girl, of how he couldn't keep his promise…of how…he's done a big mistake.

"Shizuka…" Kaiba whispered.

MEANWHILES…

Jonouchi stared incredulously at as young female nurse wiped the windows…with a broom. _Does she…does she know dat dere's a duster?_ He thought. The nurse turned around and laughed, "Oh I'm so stupid! I didn't even noticed you come in here!" she said, "Hahaha!"

"Uh..it's ok…" Jonouchi said, "I guess…"

"LO! The nurse said cheerfully, "My name's nurse Ritsu…I was takin' care of you're….you're sister…you're niece…you're…cousin..?" she said looking at him trying to get him to finish her question.

Nurse Ristu was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes…and what's astonishing about her…is her height. The girl was short! Jonouchi almost thought she was some nosy teenager, until he saw her wearing scrubs.

"Mah sista…" Jonouchi said. "OOH!" Nurse Ritsu exclaimed out loud, "I thought y'all looked alike…hahaha!" she laughed.

Jonouchi laughed a little too. _Dis girl…_Jonouchi thought, _She's really…somethin' else…_

"Well I'm done!" the nurse said cheerfully, she turned to Jonouchi, "Let me know if ya need anything!" she said and she left.

"LO!" Nurse Ristu said cheerfully as Mai entered the room, causing Mai to nearly jump.

"Was…was that a nurse?" Mai asked as she placed two coffee cups down on the table next to Shizuka's bed. Jonouchi nodded, "Yeah…" he said.

"I thought she was some lost kid…" Mai said. "Me too…until I saw her wit da scrubs on…"Jonouchi said.

"How is she?" Mai asked looking upon Shizuka's nonresponsive body. "Da same…" Jonouchi said. He clenched his fist tighter…the fist holding Shizuka's charm bracelet. He hasn't told Mai about it yet.

"Did…did that nurse say anything to you…or did anyone?" Mai asked, she wanted as much as her husband for Shizuka to wake up already.

Jonouchi took a deep shaky breath; Mai rubbed his back, trying to console him. Mai glanced up at Shizuka and said, "Hey Shizuka…" she began, "I…I forgot to tell you some time ago…but…but I'm pregnant!" Mai gave a shaky breath, "Isn't…isn't that great? You're…you're going to be…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Jonouchi gave Mai a hug, "I love ya Mai," Jonouchi whispered. Mai only held him tighter.

"She's…she's going to wake up…"Mai said…more to herself than Jonouchi, "She's going to wake up…" she repeated. Jonouchi nodded.

Mai took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm back," Nurse Ritsu said coming in, she held a bag of clear liquid, which contain saline(or salt). And went to the pole containing the old saline bag. She began to place the bag onto the pole.

"Hey…" Nurse Ritsu said…suddenly, "Y'all know it's good to talk to comatose patients, right?"

Mai nodded, "Yeah…the doctor told us…"

"But it's so interesting!" Nurse Ritsu said excitedly, "What the brain can do! One time, I watched this really awesome documentary about how this dude was in a coma…for about 19 years! And many doctors say that he wasn't gonna make it it! But after 19 FREAKIN' years! He woke up! And many doctors were astonished to see that he could talk and stuff…they thought he brain was gonna turn to mush! But he's brain was functioning! His family always had faith in him and stuff…so they always spoke to him…many doctors believe that's what may have kept his brain going. But ya'll should do that too!" she said this all really fast, but Mai and Jonouchi caught every word she said.

Nurse Ritsu blinked and then laughed nervously, "I'm sorry! Y'all probably think I'm being insensitive and nosy! Hahaha! I'm…I'm sorry!"

Mai smiled, "No…it's ok…you're good…"

"No…" Nurse Ritsu mumbled, "No I'm not good…" she finished what she came to do and said, "I'm sorry! Sorry about…my insensitive talk. Anyways, I'll be out here in the hallways! Let me know if y'all need anything!" and she left.

Jonouchi and Mai began to talk to Shizuka after the nurse left. They had no doubt that talking to Shizuka was going to work. They knew it would…but it was hard. It was hard talking to a love one who could or could not be listening to what they're saying. Was this how Shizuka felt? How did Shizuka handled it when they both lost their souls in the Shadow Realm during the Kaiba tournament? Did Shizuka talked to them? Or she couldn't look at them at all?

Mai told Jonouchi that she was going to get them something to eat, Jonouchi nodded and Mai left.

"Shizuka…" Jonouchi whispered. "How…how did dis happen?" he held out her charm bracelet.

"When did you fall for dat bastard? And when did he like you?" He sighed, "Now dat I know somethin'…I feel like I'm da douche. I said and done some really bad things to Kaiba…I…I have no idea how he is right now," a tear fell on the floor, Jonouchi placed his hands on his forehead.

"I…I told him you were dead…I know I shouldn'…but…I couldn't help it! I didn't think he deserved to know. He's…he's probably feelin' like crap now." He stared upon Shizuka's face half concealed on clear oxygen mask.

"Why? Why sis? Why him?" Jonouchi asked, "Why couldn't it have been someone else? I…I have no idea…if dis is a good thing…or a bad thing…I mean…dis is KAIBA we're talkin' about here! Kaiba…moneybags…the dou.." he corrected himself, "Well, him."

Jonouchi gave a shaky sigh, "I've always said you were too nice for ya own good…maybe dat's why…maybe dat's why Kaiba…cares for you…" He smiles tearfully at her sleeping form, "I'm…I'm proud of ya sis…I really am…although I was a bit…_starteld.._by the whole thing about you and Kaiba…I'm still…proud of ya…"

"I'm not sure if I should tell Kaiba about ya…I know he should know…but…after what he's done to ya…and den…and den dere's mah niece and nephew…they're only one month old Yug, tells me…I can't..I can't bear da fact dat mah niece and nephew are gonna see you…like this…" Jonocuhi sighed again.

"Help me sis..for da fisrt time…I want ya to help me…tell me…what should I do?" Jonouchi said.

**wow...who would have thought Jonouchi would ever ask his sister for advice..will he tell Kaiba? How will Kaiba react to know that she's alive? oh yeah in case ya haven't notice Nurse Ritsu is actually me. This is me and how i REALLY act in real life...yes, I can be insensitive. anyways...read n' review!**


	44. Interviewer

**WAASSSSSSUUP?! sorry for not updating...i was a little stuck on what to write next. No, not writer's block...i just couldn't decide HOW to start this chapter. THe words centered and underlined is by Megurine Luka's "Interviewer" i thought this song actually fits Kaiba in this chapter...I dunno why...the "..." means i omitted a lot of the lyrics...so ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

KAIBA COULDN'T RESIST HIMSELF, he kept the flash drive in locked up in his desk for three days. And during those three days…his eyes would wonder on that drawer…and on the third day….he opened the drawer.

He just couldn't help it…the flash drive seemed to be a way from him to see Shizuka again. It wasn't the same…but at least it was something. He placed the flash drive on his laptop and waited of it to scan(for viruses…ya kno…) once it was done, he opened the folder containing May, and watched every single video Shizuka taped for May.

_"Popular songs say'your life's precious…but'…_

He found himself smiling again, which was crazy, shouldn't he be mourning? Shouldn't he NOT watch these videos? After all, this was ALL his fault…Shizuka's dead. Why wasn't he feeling guilty?

_Even if I were replaced by someone else…_

Sometimes Shizuka would do the most random things while filming. She would mostly talk about her day went…sometimes; she would make funny faces at the camera. Then she would laugh, _"Mama looks silly, huh?" _

_No one would care._

Or sometimes she would film Kaiba's garden…mostly birds…trees, the gardener, who looked up and waved at Shizuka. Roland, who was just passing by, like the current clip he was watching, Shizuka had the nerve to yell, _"GOOD MORNING ROLAND!" _Roland looked up, startled, he bowed awkwardly and said, _"Good morning, Miss Jonouchi," _

_I these unchanging days, our borrowed selves are looking for a seat.._

_"Aw! Please call me Shizuka," Shizuka said behind the camera. "I keep telling everyone to call me Shizuka but they keep calling me Miss Jonouchi!" Shizuka pouted. Roland bowed again, as he straightened himself he said, "As you wish, Miss Shizuka," he said. "You don't…you don't have to call me 'Miss Shizuka' Shizuka is just fine!" Roland shook his head, "I'm afraid that is all I can do, Miss Shizuka, please understand." The camera shook slightly, meaning Shizuka must be nodding, "Ok, thank you, Roland."_

_Being unable to amount anything…_

The film ended, and Kaiba didn't hesitate to watch the next one. As he watch several of the videos he noticed that in neither that he has watch so far Shizuka never mentioned him. Until…he reached July.

_Is stopping our hearts.._

_July 5, 3:01pm RECORDING_

_"Yes-yesterday…Papa and I had…a disagreement…" Shizuka said, her eyes weren't looking at the camera…she was looking distantly at something. As if she were recalling what had happened, "But we're fine now…but…something weird happened…" _

_This wound that's became a scab…_

What happened? Kaiba wondered. What happened? What did he do?

_She hesitated…her face looking so puzzled and embarrassed, "He…he KISSED me-no, he kissed you. Right here." At this she gets up from her chair, and adjusted the camera so that her belly could be seen. Her index finger pointed at a certain part of her stomach, "Right there…your papa kissed you right there." _

_It started to itch, so I scratched it off again…_

Oh…Kaiba suddenly remembered. She FELT that? But…wasn't she asleep?

_She laughs, "Why am I so embarrassed by this? This is normal…" she whispers the next part, "For the baby…it's normal…"_

_She adjust the camera again and she smiles, "Today Papa did something really nice this morning! I was craving some pancakes with sweet red bean paste in it…And guess what? Your papa requested them for breakfast! It was funny to see your papa eat!" then she whispered, "He HATES sweets!" _

_And the words began to blur for a second time.._

_She laughed but then he expression soften and she said quietly, "But it was very sweet of him…" her cheeks began to turn a shade of pink. Then she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Haha! What is this?" she placed her hand over her chest. "This is weird!"_

_I wanted to hear sad songs…_

Was it then? Was it then Shizuka started to fall for him? Why didn't he notice the signs? Maybe he was falling for her too and he didn't know it. How could he have been so blind? Kaiba decided to stop watching the clips and spend some time with his kids.

_What's your favorite music?_

LATERS…

He saw Miss Eiko sitting on the rocking chair. She was reading Kisa a story. Kaiba spotted Seto in his crib, staring at the baby crib mobile (it that those toys that slowly move with the lullaby).

"Seto doesn't seem to like story time," Miss Eiko said, or any other activity she wanted to say…but she didn't think her boss would like to hear it.

_What's your favorite food?_

Kaiba nodded, Miss Eiko took it as a sign to leave. She got up from the rocking chair, handed Kisa to Kaiba and left the room.

Kaiba walked over to Seto's crib and shook his head, pretending to be upset, "Seto, Seto, Seto…" he began, "I told you to be nice…why can't you be nice for ONE day for papa?"

_Who's the person you like?_

Seto wasn't listening; his eyes were focused on the floating Kuriboh.

"Eeeeeh," Kisa uttered, "But I was good Papa! I was good!" she seemed to say.

"Yes, Kisa was very good today," Kaiba continued, "Why can't you follow Kisa's example?"

At this moment Seto turned to glance at his father, he smiled.

_I mean, it's fine if it's not me…._

"So you like being punished? You like Papa being mean to you? You think this is funny?" Kaiba said smiling.

Seto kicked his legs excitedly, "Aaaaah," he said, "Hey papa! Where were you?! I miss you! It's like you were gone FOREVER!"(yes, baby time and normal time is VERY different).

_I covered up my ears and screamed…_

Kaiba chuckled. Seto continue to smile at him, "You're becoming a lot like me, aren't you?" Kaiba said softly. Kaiba, using his free hand ruffled his son's hair.

_Something like, 'no one understands!'_

"And you," he turned to Kisa, who squealed. Kaiba chuckled again, "Yes you, you're becoming someone VERY special to papa…"

_The truth is, just superficially.._

"Pffft!" Kisa exclaimed, "Papa! I said something weird! Did you hear it?! Hey..wassat?" her eyes turned to Kaiba's shirt.

_I wanted to be loved…_

_(_I'm going to pretend that this is a long ass instrumental)

MEANWHILE…

Sleeping beauty. Sleeping beauty is what the staff at the hospital began to call Shizuka…when referring to her. Since it is against the health care code to talk about patients…so nurses and doctors would use the nickname 'Sleeping beauty' when they were referring to Shizuka. It made sense…since Shizuka is their youngest patient with a coma( I hope this doesn't sound rude…).

"So ya goin' to see Sleeping Beauty?" a custodian said to a nurse. The nurse nodded, "Yeah…just needed to check up on her and see how she is doing…"

"Alrighty then! See ya later!" the custodian said. And the nurse nodded, "See ya!"

"Mornin' Beauty!" the nurse exclaimed smiling at Shizuka's unresponsive form. Jonouchi woke up suddenly, "Wha…?" he said.

"Oh, good mornin'! I was talking to your sister…" said the nurse.

Jonouchi yawned; he stayed all night by Shizuka's side, while Mai went home to rest. "Mornin'" Jonouchi grumbled trying to wake up.

"Couldn't sleep?" the nurse said while recording Shizuka's vital signs. "Uh yeah…I did…I'm just sore…"

The nurse nodded, "You know you don't have to keep an eye on her 24/7. I'm sure her boyfriend or whoever would be more than happy to be with her…"

"She…she doesn't have a boyfriend…" Jonouchi muttered. Why was this nurse being so nosy? Where was that other nurse? The weird one?(haha! Referring to me..)Sure, she talked a lot and said pretty insensitive things…but she wasn't into people's business.

"No boyfriend?!" the nurse exclaimed, "I thought this girl would have someone by now…she's really cute! It's a damn shame…" she said shaking her head.

"Well she doesn'" Jonouchi muttered. The nurse didn't notice Jonouchi's annoyance with her so she said, "Well I'm done…I'll be back soon," and she left.

"Mornin' Shizuka," Jonouchi said softly, he placed his hand over Shizuka's cool one, "How are ya? Today's your third day here in this hospital…"

LATERS…

Kaiba placed both Seto and Kisa on the floor on their bellies. Miss Eiko told him it was a good idea…since it would help the twins have better mobility later on.

_If you're not amounting to anything…_

"Ha-mmmm!" Kisa said, "This feels funny! HAHAHAHA!" Kisa was saying(maybe).

"Pffffff!" Seto exclaimed. "I feel silly! Get me up!" Seto glared at the floor, "Huuuu!" he exclaimed.

_Pretend that you've accomplished something…_

"Hey…Seto…" Kaiba began; he sat Indian style on the floor, "What's wrong? You feel funny?"

He watched as Seto started to drool but was still glaring at the floor. Kaiba chuckled, "Ok, time to get up…"

_By mending just your shape…_

He carried both babies and sat on the rocking chair. Kaiba made a vow that he was going to move on…he wasn't going to mourn or feel sad for himself. Shizuka is gone…he needed to move on, for the twins.

_You'll be smiling all the time…_

It was strange, for some reason, Kaiba didn't feel like Shizuka is gone. It was…more like…she just went shopping or something…and she would come through that door any moment. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he face the fact that she's dead?

_I wonder what's not enough?_

After the babies were put to sleep, Kaiba went back into his study and placed Shizuka's flash drive into his laptop again.

He was watching Shizuka's videos for August.

_What, at the very least, is fine?_

_August 18: recording_

_Shizuka sits in front of screen and smiles at the camera._

_"Good morning!" she says cheerfully. "Today, I am officially four months pregnant! Did you hear that?! FOUR months!" she held up four fingers up towards the camera to emphasize her point._

_The depressing time before 7 in the morning is…_

Kaiba smiled. He treasures her smile.

_"You're already kicking, turning…and to think you can't even hear yet!" she laughed._

_"But you're getting bigger everyday…wanna see?" she get up from her chair and the camera zooms in on her swollen belly. She rubbed her belly affectionately. She sits down again._

_"Look at you growing up in there!" she says laughing, "I wonder what you might be doing right now," she whispers. "It's been quite a while that you haven't move yet…are you sleeping? Sleepyhead? You didn't let Mama sleep last night."_

He remembered those times. Shizuka looking so tired in the morning. But she never complained, she always kept beaming. It was just in her nature to do this…to be so …carefree…but strong. Watching these clips Kaiba realized that he loved her even more than he thought. He wished she were here right now.

_Then she gasps, "Ah! There you go! You started moving again! That's quite a kick you've done there! Mommy is proud! Very proud! Mommy can feel you growing very big and strong!"_

_Ah, let me sleep a little more…_

_"Keep it up little one," Shizuka says tenderly, and then she whispered, "Mama loves you,"_

"Shizuka.." Kaiba whispered. He placed his fingers over her image, but then he hastily put them away.

_She raised two fingers and kissed it and placed her two fingers on her belly._

After a few more videos Kaiba learned new things about Shizuka that he didn't know. For example, Shizuka can sing. How come he's never heard her sing in person? Kaiba recalled how Shizuka told him that the twins like the sound of her voice. He chuckled when he remembered himself saying that Shizuka sounded like a "banshee" and a "drowning mermaid". And watching these clips…he could see why.

_What's your favorite movie?_

The next thing he learned is that Shizuka liked sweets. Especially strawberry sweets, for that's what she kept craving throughout the other videos.

_What's your favorite word?_

Her favorite season was spring…because she likes to see the cherry blossom trees in full bloom. She also likes to draw the trees and the rosy pink petals of the blossom. She says she can't draw…but as Kaiba watch her doodle in a small note book (probably made a request to the guards who were watching her) she was actually pretty good. She likes to draw plants, animals…anything focusing on nature.

_Is there someone you'd like to see right now?_

It felt weird, why was he enjoying these videos? Why did it bring him so much joy when he learned something new about her? All these videos are sure to make him feel worse one day. And he will regret it. Why couldn't he stop himself?

_Will it's definetly not me, right?(instrumental)_

_…_

Kaiba went back to a video where Shizuka sang a random song she made up…which, he suspects isn't random at all…

"_I open my eyes_

_And greeted the new day_

_I followed your path way_

_To the secret of my pains_

_Can you free me_

_From these unsafe grounds?_

_Secret, tell me where did she drown?"_

(-Leaves Eyes, "Secret")

He closed his eyes, as he listened to her song. He vaguely recalled how Jonouchi said that Shizuka was blind. How she was scared of her surgery…could this song talk about her she felt like she was drowning into darkness?

_…_

_What's your favorite music?_

_What's your favorite word?_

Kaiba glanced at the clock on his screen. He saw how late it was…he sighed. He took out the flash drive and turned off his laptop.

_Who's the person you like?_

_It's definitely not me._

_Like that I was giving up selfishness…_

_I hurt by my own conceit…_

_I finally realized that as I grow older…_

_Hey, Am I too late?_

__**so no one thinks it's creepy right? ok. it just that Kaiba is now wanting to learn about someon other than himself...he's becoming less selfish and stuff. Also, he doesn't believe that Shizuka is not dead. he's not in denial...it just...a feeling you know. Kaiba is realizing how much he has missed about SHizuka...little things he feels that should count a lot. Does that make sense? Oh yeah, i did NOT translate this lyrics...so i'm not sure if there accurate... So when is SHizuka gonna wake up? When is Jonouchi gonna tell Kaiba the truth?Read n' Review!**


	45. Over a Cup of Coffee

**Sorry for not updating! haha! well, how are you guys? haha! how's school? Anyways...the words centered and written in italics is a song called "Para volver amar" by Kany Garcia. In English, it translates to "To love again" this is the song that started it all. That helped me type down this WHOLE story. so...thank Miss Kany Garcia. this song, i felt kinda helped me with Kaiba and SHizuka's feelings...even if you don't speak Spanish...try to listen to it. I translated the song as accuratly as i could. DON'T look for the english translation online...those people kinda translate it a bit off. it's like their in intermediate level of English or something...Anyways! ENJOY!**

**DIZCLAIMER: ORALE! how you no have rights?**

A MONTH HAD PASSED AND Jonouchi and Mai were told that Shizuka might get into a permanent comatose state. "…..we can discharge her. Or we can keep her on the machine." The doctor said.

Jonouchi didn't know what to say. Mai couldn't speak, she was weeping by Shizuka's side.

"Keep…Keep her," Jonouchi said trying to hold back tears. The doctor nodded.

"I'm…gonna be right back…" Jonouchi said. Mai didn't look up, but she nodded.

Jonouchi took a shaky breath, he still hasn't told Kaiba about Shizuka's condition…Yugi had told him too, but Jonouchi didn't think Kaiba deserved it. Besides, the twin…Jonouchi knows Shizuka would be heartbroken if she knew that her kids saw her in that state. IF she ever woke up.

He HAD wanted to tell him, despite the fact he didn't think he deserved to know. Several times Jonouchi stood before Kaibacorp, debating with himself to go in.

"Jonouchi…" A voice said. Jonouchi looked up, he saw Yugi along with Mokuba standing before him.

Yugi placed a hand on Jonouchi's shoulder, "I'm…I'm sorry…" Yugi said.

"Poor Shizuka…" Mokuba muttered.

"Thanks guys…"Jonouchi said, "I…I don' get it…it's like…it's like…she's giving up,"

Yugi took a deep breath, he hated to say it….but he knew it must be decided somehow, "Jou…" Yugi began, "Does…does Kaiba know?"

Jonouchi shook his head, "I've tried..Yug…I've tried but several things go on in my head…like, 'he doesn't deserve to know' and…the twins, Yug! The twins! How…how can you show a 2 month old their mother who ain't gonna wake up?"

Mokuba nodded, "I understand…but…even though I agree with you, Jonouchi. But…now I have to side with Yugi on this…we have to tell Seto."

Yugi looked sadly upon his best friend, "Are…are you ok with that, Jonouchi?" he asked.

Jonouchi nodded, "Ya right…Mon-I mean, Kaiba needs to know…"

Yugi smiled. Mokuba nodded.

LATERS…

Kaiba sat in his study. He was busy reading about the stocks until he heard a knock on his door. Kaiba groaned, "What is it?" he hissed.

Roland bowed, "Sorry to bother you sir but you have guest…"

Kaiba waved his hand dismissively, "Tell them to come back later…" he said.

Roland shook his head, "I believe it is urgent, sir."

Before Kaiba could ask, Mokuba, Yugi and Jonouchi came.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Jonouchi. "Get out. " he said coldly.

Mokuba shook his head, "Seto…I think…" Kaiba glared at him, "Don't you 'Seto' me. You made it very clear that you no longer wanted the Kaiba name. Therefore, I am NOT your brother anymore!"

He turned to his phone he was about to call security until Yugi spoke up, "Kaiba, you need to listen! This is about Shizuka…"

At this, Kaiba's eyes widened, but he cleared his throat and sat on his desk and went to look on his laptop, "She's dead," he said simply, "what is there to talk about?"

Jonouchi slammed his hands on Kaiba's desk, "HOW DARE YA TALK LIGHTLY ABOUT MAH SISTA!" he yelled.

"Jonouchi! Calm down!" Yugi said to holding him back.

Kaiba laughed, "Go ahead, mutt! Go on ahead and try to bite me. And you'll see what happens to dogs that bite!"

"SHUT UP, SETO! AND PLEASE LISTEN TO WHAT JONOUCHI HAS TO SAY!" Mokuba yelled.

"I'm not listening to you. ANY of you!" Kaiba said.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Yugi suddenly blurted out. Kaiba turned to him, then to Jonouchi, "W-What?" he asked.

Jonouchi nodded, "She's alive…well sort of. Shizuka…accidently overdosed herself…and now…she's in a coma…" he said softly.

Kaiba stared upon his desk (Inner Kaiba: I F***ING KNEW IT! Haha! If Kaiba had an inner Kaiba!)for some reason, the news didn't surprise him. It was like…he sort of KNEW that she was never dead. But at the same time, it felt surreal. He felt like he was in some sort of dream.

Kaiba slowly sat on his desk, he placed his hands together as if in prayer and he said softly, "For how long?"

It was Jonouchi who answered, "For two months now…" he said quietly.

Kaiba nodded, "Two months…" he repeated, he nodded again, and he slowly got up from his desk. He walked around his desk and headed towards the door, but then he abruptly turned around and punched Jonouchi in the face(ah, violence! *dreamy face*).

"SHE WAS IN A COMA FOR TWO F***KING MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Kaiba roared(haha! It's so much fun putting these ** on! It's almost like you hear the BEEP! Sound!)

Jonouchi rubbed his jaw. Mokuba flinched, while Yugi smiling as tears come down his cheeks (It was La-La Drugs guys…La-La-drugs…).

"What's wrong with you?!" Kaiba yelled. Yugi laughed, "Haa! It's just so weird seeing Kaiba with all those emotions…" he laughed nervously(See? La-La drugs.)

"Shut up, Yugi…" Kaiba muttered.

LATERS…

Kaiba's eyes widened as he saw Shizuka's fragile figure for the first time in a long time. Jonouchi, Mokuba and Yugi watched as Kaiba made his way and sat on the chair next to Shizuka.

_Look at me, you now see, believing me so strong and full of life…_

They watched him as he held her hand and smiled at her.

"Sh*t…" Jonouchi whispered, "He really DOES love her…" This was the first time Jonouchi has seen Kaiba smile(SHOCKING!).

_Drawing smiles upon gazes, and thousands of stories trapped…_

Mokuba and Yugi nodded, "Let leave those two alone together…" Yugi said softly. Mokuba made his way to the waiting room, while Jonouchi was a little hesitant…Until Yugi said, "It'll be fine…come on…"

_Look at me, do it right…_

"Hello Shizuka," Kaiba said softly, as he placed his hand in his, "It's been a while hasn't it?" What should he say? Would she be able to hear him? "The twins…the twins are named Seto and Kisara. Well, I call her Kisa for short." (Remember, Kaiba doesn't know that Shizuka went back to the mansion,).

_Don't believe I'm crazy to go alone on this route. No! No…_

"There almost two months now…" Kaiba continued, "And…they haven't been causing trouble…as I heard people say they should…Seto's a lot like me, I think. He's…a little tough to handle. He gets bored easily. But he can be easily entertained…So I always keep a pacifier on his mouth. And like me, he's very impatient. He talks up a storm you know…he…it almost looks like he's bossing everyone around, telling them to hurry up…" Kaiba chuckles, and then he pauses.

_I can't give you what was stolen…_

"Kisa…" Kaiba said, "She's possibly the kindest person on the earth…just…just like her mother…" Kaiba blinked. He said it, he finally said that Shizuka was their mother. He smiles, "I guess…it's safe to thank you about that. She loves attention. She also loves to talk, she's always cooing. Who knows what she saying? She's a singer too…like…someone I know…" he looks away, should he tell her he watched her videos? No…he felt like he shouldn't. Why was he blushing?

_To love again I have to feel I'm living…_

Kaiba looked away, both his hands holding hers, "Wake up, Shizuka." Kaiba muttered, "You shouldn't give up this easily. Where is that stubborn, annoying girl from Battle City?" he said smiling, teasing her.

_And not following…_

"Come on, Shizuka. Fight whatever this is…fight it. Wake up…for the twins…they…they…need you." Kaiba said, he didn't want to say, "I need you,". He couldn't do it. His pride wouldn't allow it. But he needed her, he REALLY needed her. But he couldn't say it.

_To give you all that one day was mine…_

Yet he held still held her hand, he hoped she could feel it, somehow. He hoped, that this could be enough…for now.

_And today I can't find it…_

He later made a call to the mansion; he told Miss Eiko that he wasn't going to come home that night.

_Today I only find the pieces that one day was…_

He decided to stay by her side.

_An open heart…_

He woke up and he found himself staring upon Shizuka's face. He wished that he could someday show her the twins. Maybe…maybe that would make her forgive him? If she ever woke up that is.

_And not for you, and not for me…_

"Morning…" Kaiba muttered, he yawned. "Remember…remember those times…when you…were living with me…you used to say. 'Good morning' to me all the time and then tried to make me breakfast? I always told you we had maids…but you still…you still insisted on making something…"

_Time will say goodbye to some memory…_

He started to admire how the sun made Shizuka's face glow, and her hair look like it's on fire. She almost looked…angelic. Kaiba let go of her hand. He didn't deserve her….all he's done was nothing but cruel things. What has she done? Nothing…this girl was as pure as snow.

_I know very well that I tried…_

Really? Is this the great Seto Kaiba admitting he doesn't deserve something? Since when did he became so humble? Has he changed? He closed his eyes…he hoped he hasn't. He didn't want to change…Kaiba doesn't like change. Unless he wanted it.

_To recover the pieces that I have left…_

Jonouchi quietly made his way into the room; he was a little surprised to see Kaiba still there. He couldn't help but to smile at his sister. Who knew that his little sister could change one of the most egomaniacal man in the world? He still surprised about this development…his sister with Kaiba? Why was Fate so cruel? Or sadistic? Or…just ironic? (Fate: haha! It's just so fun f**king with you guys!)

_Of this heart that loved without measure…_

"Hey," Jonouchi greeted. He placed two hot cups of coffee on the table he grabbed one of the cups and handed one to Kaiba. He was seriously thinking about taking of the cap and just throw the hot coffee into Kaiba's face, but instead…(Inner Jonouchi: BURN MOTHER F***KER! BURN!)

_And now it lives in fear and in hiding…_

"Here," Jonouchi said as he handed the cup to Kaiba. Kaiba stared at it for a few seconds, he took it. "Thank you," Kaiba muttered.

_I know very well that you don't believe_

"Haurghk!" Jonouchi exclaimed nearly choking on his coffee. Did Kaiba JUST thank him? Jonouchi gave a surprised look at Kaiba, who took a sip out of his coffee. Did…Kaiba REALLY changed?

_To see me so sure and so strong in this path, No!_

Could this be what Yugi had said all along? What he, himself had –well, what everyone had told Kaiba a long time ago. If…if THIS is the new Kaiba…well, Jonouchi hated to admit it, but…Kaiba would have been the type of dude he would chill with. What's even more scary is that…if Kaiba were liked this the whole time, they could have been best friends. They could have been best friends to the point many people might have thought they were brothers. The thought wasn't too off; they were a lot alike in some ways.

_No! No, I can't give you what was stolen.._

The thought was so possible it scared the living crud out of him. To think, that THIS guy before him, who he hates SO much…could have been his best friend. Is this what Shizuka saw? Or is this what Shizuka created? Jesus, what the heck DID happen during those 8 months?

_To love again I have to feel alive_

Jonouchi couldn't take it anymore, "So…ya…uh…" Kaiba turned to him, "What?" he asked. "You…with my sister…well…do you?" Jonouchi asked.

_And not following…_

For once, Kaiba understood what Jonouchi was trying to say…but…he just couldn't say it out loud. This, was new to him. "How…do you know?" Kaiba asked Jonouchi.

_To give you what one day was mine_

"W-What?!" Jonouchi exclaimed, not understanding Kaiba's question. "How do I know about what?" Jonouchi asked.

_And today I can't find it…_

Kaiba turned back to gaze upon Shizuka, he was about to place his hand over her cheek, but he stopped himself, "How do you know you care…about someone?" he asked, "More than sister…more than a friend?"

_Today I only fine pieces that one day was_

This…surprised Jonouchi… he'd never thought he'd see the day that Kaiba would ask for advice. "I-I thought ya knew…or at least figured it out…." Jonouchi said.

_An open heart…_

If his sister weren't in a coma, Jonouchi would've thought he was being punked. "But…when ya care about someone…you…you can't stop thinkin' about them…Ya wanna always keep her smilin'. Her smile makes your whole day. And ya wanna keep her for as long as ya want...until the day ya die. Sometimes…you sometimes don't feel worthy. Ya say to yaself, "She's too good for me,". Well, at least that's what I feel about Mai…but…" Jonouchi said looking away uncomfortably. He couldn't believe he said that! In front of Kaiba!"

_And not for you, not for me.._

Kaiba looked in deep thought, "I see," he muttered. "I understand…" Jonouchi saw Kaiba's hand hesitating to touch Shizuka's. He frowned, "Hey," Jonouchi said.

_Time will say goodbye to some memory.._

Kaiba turned, he saw Jonouchi look so flustered. "Jesus," Jonouchi ran his hand though his hand, "I'd neva thought I'd say dis…but…if ya love mah sista so much…I…Jesus! I give ya…my blessin'" There, he said it, he couldn't believe he said it!

_I know appearances don't live…_

Kaiba stared at Jonouchi, he blinked, then he sighed and nodded, "Thank you," he said.

_Who am I trying to fool?_

"WILL YA STOP DAT?!" Jonouchi yelled suddenly. "W-What?" Kaiba said loudly. "Can ya…s-stop…being all NICE and stuff? I mean, it's REALLY creepin' me out!" Jonouchi admitted.

_I can't love, I still can't…_

"HEY THERE! I'm BAAAAACK!" said nurse Ritsu, "Oh, Sh*t…" she exclaimed. "Uh, sorry….I'll come back…later…SORRY!" she closed the door.

_I can't…_

"So you don't like manners?" Kaiba said glaring. "N-No! it's not dat! I mean-come on! Man! Dis is YOU we're talkin' about! I mean-JESUS! SHUT UP!" Jonouchi yelled.

_To love again I have to feel I'm living.._

"You can't tell me what to do, mutt!" Kaiba said. "Don' call me mutt ya bastard!" Jonouchi yelled.

_So that I could give you what once was mine_

"BOTH OF YA SHUT DA HELL UP! THIS IS A GOD DAMN HOSPITAL!" yelled a nurse who busted into the room, and….holy sh*t she had a broom! "I'm gonna smack both of youse until ya BOTH REMEMBER DA DAY YOU WERE BORN!"

_And today I can't find it…_

"H-hey! Listen lady…no need to be harsh…" Jonouchi began. "We'll keep it down…"

But the nurse continued to glare at both of them, "I'm warnin' youse! I got a broom and I ain't afraid ta use it!" she closed the door.

_Today I only find the pieces that one day was_

"I'm….gonna leave ya..i'm just..i'll be right back!" Jonouchi said, and he left. Once he closed the door, he shuddered, "Dat…was weird!"

_An open heart…_

Meanwhile, Kaiba sat on the edge of Shizuka's bed. How he wanted Shizuka to open her eyes. Why wasn't she opening them? Was it him? Was he the problem?

_To love again I have to feel I'm living.._

"I'm here now," Kaiba said, "And this time…I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you…you're…you're going to stay next to me…for as long as you like. I promise…no, I swear it." At last, Kaiba had the nerve to hold Shizuka's hand again.

_And not following.._

And as he did…he felt Shizuka's hand grip his . "N-Nurse!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Someone! Get a doctor!"

_So that I could give you what one day was mine…_

"Shizuka…" Kaiba said as he gently took a lock of hair, "Are you forgiving me?" her hand still held him tightly. He was so happy…

_And today I can't find it…_

Kaiba placed his forehead over Shizuka's, he laughed. Where are the nurses? And a doctor?

_Today I only find the pieces that one day was…_

"Don't let go Shizuka…don't let go…" he whispered.

_An open heart…_

If Shizuka opened her eyes this very moment, Kaiba swore that from now on, everything will be different. He'll do anything to have her back. That's all he wanted, he wanted her back.

_And not for you and not for me…_

"Please…"Kaiba begged for the first time, "please come back…"

_Time will say goodbye to some memory…_

**Does any one else find it ironic that if Kaiba NEVER became a Kaiba he would have grown up into a normal family he would have been Jonouchi's best friend. i mean, those heifers they are A LOT alike. Seriously! Just imagine! Jonouchi being the stupid friend and Kaiba there telling him, "don't do it fool. You're gonna regret it..." Can...can ANYONE else see this? SO IS SHIZUKA GONNA WAKE UP? WILL SHE FORGIVE KAIBA? AND JONOUCHI GAVE KAIBA HIS BLESSING? anyways, i must tell you guys that i won't be updating as often because of school. so i might update on weekends. Sorry. So, read n' review y'all!**


	46. As Months Passed

**OMG! the cutest and strangest thing happened to me the other day! i was at walmart right? and i was going to purchase my stuff but before me was a woman with a baby who bought a WHOLE lotta things! she was carrying her baby while putting the bags into the cart and i was like, "Hey Ma'am, do you need help?" at first she was like no but then she held her baby towards me and said, "Here, you wanna hold him?" and i was so startled! I never thought someone would trust a complete stranger to hold thier child, when i told her this she laughed and said, "I'm surprised that he's not crying!" i looked at the infant who was looking at me like he was saying, "Who are you?" GAAAH he was so cute! he smelled like mangos!anyways! ENjoys!**

**DIZCLAIMER: he smelled like mangos! KYAAAA!**

THEY TOLD HIM IT WAS JUST a twitch, an involuntary twitch which was considered 'normal' for a comatose patient…but unusual for Shizuka, since she was unresponsive the whole time. So now Shizuka became a "comatose but responsive" patient.*

Kaiba punched a nearby wall; he thought today was the day. But perhaps it wasn't. Jonouchi was here along with Mai, who was crying into Jonouchi's arms.

"Shh-shh," Jonouchi whispered, "Try to calm down, Mai. Think of da kid…" Mai nodded, "I know…but…"

At that moment, Kaiba went up to the front desk and told the nurse that he wanted to discharge Shizuka, but to bring her into his care. Kaiba was growing impatient with these doctors at the hospital; he knew that somehow his team of doctors would get Shizuka better.

A few hours after that, Shizuka was brought by ambulance to the Kaiba mansion, where she was placed in her old room. Kaiba came in and watched as the nurses were hooking up Shizuka to the breathing machine, taking her vitals, and etc.

"So…what makes ya think that YOUR team of doctors are good enough?" Jonouchi asked as he came into Shizuka's room.

Kaiba smirked, "Because they are."

Jonouchi sighed in relief, "Now dere's da Kaiba I know."

Kaiba smirked even wider.

LATERS….

Three months has passed and Shizuka still didn't wake up. Kaiba didn't have the nerve to bring the twins over to show them their mother. What could he do? Their mother might not wake up. He had no longer watched any of Shizuka's videos eve since Kaiba brought her home.

The twins were now 5 months, and now they were becoming a bit of a problem. They can now sit without support and they became more curious. They also weren't getting any sleep at night, which puzzled Kaiba and Miss Eiko, since the twins were usually sound sleepers. Which meant they woke up very cranky (especially Seto). They were also reaching the stage where they would get 'stranger anxiety'. Seot and Kisara both refused to be feed unless it was with their father. They wanted no one else except Kaiba to go near them.

Kaiba made sure he spent several hours playing with his kids and he also made sure he would spend some time with Shizuka.

The doctors and nurses had noticed that every time Kaiba spoke to Shizuka her heart rate went up and so did her breathing. Kaiba asked them why they told him that it 'just might help her recover faster'.

So Kaiba decided one day to read her a book, more specifically, a children's book that he read to his twins before putting them to bed.

"I just read this book moments ago to Seto and Kisa." Kaiba began as he flipped through the book, "It's a really ridiculous book, with an even more ridiculous name, it called "Little Bunnies Go to Bed'"

Kaiba opened the book and began to read in the most monotonous tone as possible, how he's come to hate this book…(LOL!)

_"Little bunnies went to bed. _

_Off they went, to fill dreams in their heads_

_They dreamed of rainbows, cookies, and nice little things_

_They dreamed of all the goodies that one dream can bring_

_All good little bunnies go to sleep_

_All good little bunnies count the sheep_

_Little bunnies must go to bed_

_To fill nice dreams in their heads."_

Kaiba closed the book_, "_Ridiculous,_" _he muttered. "I think it would have been better if you would have read it, or maybe…you'd probably come up with a story of your own, wouldn't you?" he asked, he glanced thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"That story you told…about the stars…" Kaiba began, "I think they would enjoy hearing you tell them that…" he yawned, he was so tired. He got up, "I'm going to bed, Shizuka…good night…" he closed the door.

Kaiba went inside the twins' room, he heard someone crying. He sighed, he saw Kisa crying while lying in her crib. "Hello," Kaiba said, "What's wrong?" he yawned, "Tell Papa what's wrong."

Kisa was calming down, she stared at her father, "I see, you just want to be with Papa…that's…" he yawned, "That's ok…come here." He held her and patted her back. Kisa began to suck on her fist.

"You're becoming Papa's little girl, aren't you?" Kaiba whispered, "That's all you want to do…be with papa,"

Kaiba woke up in the morning to find himself in the twins' room. He slept on the rocking chair he saw Seto's head pop up from his crib, "DA PO!" Seto exclaimed (I have no idea what that means).

"Yeah, yeah, surprise. Papa's here." Kaiba said slowly getting up. He approached his son and saw that Seto was using the railings to support himself to make it look like he was standing up.

"PFFFFT!" Seto said happily he began to bounce up and down, "Heee! Heee!"

Kaiba smiled, "How long have you been up?" he glanced at a nearby clock; it read it was 5:15 am.

Seto placed his mouth on the railing and began to suck on it, "No, no!" Kaiba said, he went to hold Seto, "That's dirty…don't do that…" Kaiba yawned.

He heard Kisa crying, "Oh no," Kaiba said, he walked over to Kisa's crib, "That's no way to greet the morning Kisa," Kaiba said, he yawned again.

Kisa smiled as she saw her father, "Woooh," she said.

Kaiba placed both twins on the crib, he placed his hands on the railing and he sighed, he has never been so tired in his life. He had no idea how he could have lasted his long. Both twins watch their father's tired face…they both seemed surprised. What's wrong with Papa?

Despite his tired state….Kaiba continued his day like any else.

LATERS..

Two months had passed; the twins are now starting to speak…or more like learn new words.

But Kaiba hasn't been with the kids as much as he should…work was starting to take its toll. And Shizuka still wasn't awake. Kaiba was starting to lose hope….maybe she never wanted to wake up.

Kaiba sat on a chair next to Shizuka's bed. He hasn't said a word for 10 minutes…his eyes were on the wires that helped Shizuka breathe, that help her get nutrients…that helped her live. Should he…shut her down? He looked away… he couldn't do it. He could easily grab those wires and just…but he couldn't.

Kaiba got up…he had an all-nighter a work…

LATERS…

_August 31 12: 26am: RECORDING_

_Miss Eiko approached a certain door in the hallway. Crying can be heard from the other side of the door._

_"This is the third week that one of the Kaiba children has come out of their room in the middle of the night," Miss Eiko said behind the camera._

_"One of them has been having a hard time going to sleep, this isn't normal for the Kaiba children. Mr. Kaiba himself told me that his children were always peaceful sleepers. They never woke up in the middle of the night_

_Miss Eiko sighed behind the camera and says, "Let's see what I can do,"_

_The camera approaches the crib and sees that it is both kids who are crying. _

_"Why hello, sweetie! What's wrong? Why aren't you two asleep?" said Miss Eiko behind the camera._

_Both children began to cry louder. She knew what they wanted, they wanted their father…but he was at work. There was no way he could disturb him._

_"Oh, god…" Muttered Miss Eiko, "In all my years of experience I have no idea what to do. Where is their mother?"_

MEANWHILE…

_"I…hear…crying…babies…mine?" _Shizuka opened her eyes. For some reason, she couldn't move, or speak…she had no idea where she was…or who she was.

A nurse came into the room; she immediately placed her equipment on the table, "ROLAND! ROLAND!" the nurse yelled.

Several footsteps could be heard outside in the hallway; a doctor came in and began to examine Shizuka.

"What is it?" Roland's voice could be heard outside, "Miss Jonouchi has finally woken up, sir." The nurse said.

"She's awake!" confirmed the doctor, "All vital signs are normal!"

"Excellent," Roland's voice said, "Mr. Kaiba must be informed at once…"

**JESUS CRIST! Shizuka finally woke up? How's Kaiba gonna react? Jesus! Jesus! i have no idea what's going on! i just wanted to remind you that this is probably the last chapter ur gonna get untill this weekend. I start school tommorow so i won't be updating only on weekends...so, Read n' review!**


	47. To Start from Scratch

**HEY Y'ALL I'm BAAAAACK! Sorry guys it took so long to update! but i started my second semester this week, and i knew it was gonna be a bitch. ANd it was! I hope y'all haven't forgotten about lil' ol' me, right? Anyways! Here's a new chapter of Hello Again!**

**DIZCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YA BIOTCHES!**

"SHIZUKA?! SHIZUKA? CAN you hear me?" said a voice…a male voice. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, but she somehow managed to see a silhouette of a man.

And…also of a woman.

"Mmm…?" She heard herself say.

She blinked several times until her vision cleared, and she saw before her a blonde haired man, and a blonde haired woman. And at a distance, she saw another silhouette of a man, he stood someplace farther away.

The man was the one closest to her, a tear ran down his cheek as he smiled upon her, "Hey dere Shizuka!" He laughed softly, "You finally woke up…" he ran his hand through her hair.

She didn't understand. What happened? Who…who was…where is she?

"I'm…I'm sorry…but who are you?" Shizuka croaked, her throat felt so dry…like she hadn't used it in a while.

The man continued to smile, even though she didn't know him, she could tell he was pretending to be strong. Deep inside, he was hurting…for what…she didn't know.

"I'm your older brother, Katsuya…" He turned and gestured to the woman behind him, "And this is my wife, Mai." He said.

Shizuka nodded, "And…my name is Shizuka…you say?" she said.

"Yep," Mai said this time taking several deep breaths.

Shizuka looked around, she found herself in an elegant room, with very expensive furniture and decorations.

"Do…do we live here?" Shizuka asked.

Her brother…Katsuya, was it? Shook his head and said, "No…actually…dis is…"

"Hello," Said another voice, a deeper voice. Shizuka turned and looked up. Another man appeared, he was taller, had piercing blue eyes and brown hair. Shizuka couldn't help but to think how handsome the man was.

He bowed and as he straightened himself, he said, "My name is Seto Kaiba…I am…an acquaintance of your brother…"

Shizuka nodded, "Nice to meet you…um…Mr. Kaiba…was it?" She said uncertainty.

She saw the man hesitate but he slowly nodded. "You may call me Seto, if you like…" he said slowly.

Shizuka blushed, "Th-There's no way I can call you THAT…" she played with her hair trying to cover her face.

Kaiba shrugged, "If that's what you want…" he said.

"Hey…Kaiba…" Jonouchi said, "Can I talk to ya for a sec?"

Kaiba nodded, and Jonouchi got up, "I'll be right back, sis." He said and he left.

As Kaiba waited for Jonouchi outside Shizuka's room, his mind replayed what the doctor said earlier.

_"She's waking up…but I must warn you, sir. There may be complications…it happens all the time when a comatose patient awakens. She may not talk, move her hands, face or walk…and she may also not remember who she is…or who you are…"_

He was expecting something like this…he knew it was going to be tough…but…he couldn't help but to feel like…it was some sort of new chance. A another chance to have Shizuka again. To start everything from scratch.

Jonouchi came out, he didn't look to well. His eyes were puffy and red, and his hair wasn't combed. This was the worse condition Kaiba has seen Jonouchi in, and, he'll NEVER admit it…but he almost felt sorry for him. Key word, ALMOST.

"Look," Jonouchi began, "I'm…I'm not sayin' dat I don' appreciate what ya did for mah sista…but…I think it's time for her to return home, ya know? Da doc said she needed a place to recover….for her brain to get everything back…"

Kaiba shook his head, "I understand, but I refuse to let Shizuka go with you." He said.

"What? Kaiba you selfish douche! Dis is for Shizuka! Just for ONE freakin' minute think about someone besides yerself!" Jonouchi said raising his voice.

"You're an idiot, Jonouchi! I AM thinking about her! This…this place…is also a place where she spent her months as well…so this place will help her as well!" Kaiba said.

"What makes ya think YOUR place is betta?" Jonouchi snapped.

Kaiba smirked, "Because…" He said, "I have something that you don't…." At this, Jonouchi's lips trembled and then he groaned, "Of course," he muttered, "I can' believe I almost forgot…" He turned to look down the hallway, where he knew somewhere down that hall was the twins' room.

Jonouchi turned back at Kaiba and glared up at him, "I did tell ya dat I give ya my blessin'…but dat doesn't mean I approve…if you harm a single hair on mah sista's…"

Kaiba held up his hand, silencing him, "I won't hurt her…and I won't touch her…or take advantage of her" he couldn't help but to think, _like I did last time. _

Jonouchi nodded slowly, "Yeah, let's agree to dat…"

LATERS…

After Jonouchi and Mai left, Kaiba came inside Shizuka's room and he sat on her bed. He had to start fresh…start fresh…

He looked at the wall, and without so much as looking at her, Kaiba said, "How are you?"

He could feel Shizuka nodding behind him, "I'm fine, Mr….K-Kaiba…and you?"

Kaiba nodded as well, "I'm fine too," he said. He clasps his hands together.

"Can you walk?" he asked. Shizuka shrugged, "The doctor says I should…"

She gazed upon Kaiba's broad back, "Um…can I ask you a question?"

Kaiba closed his eyes, "Yes," he responded.

"I noticed…I notice that you're avoiding to look at me…did…did we…did I do something wrong?" she asked timidly.

Kaiba shook his head, "No, nothing…" he said.

He turned to her and smirked, "Why? Fell for me already?"

Shizuka blush and shook her head, "It…it feels strange…I don't understand…why am I here? And why not at my brother's? I mean, I don't mind your generosity…but…I don't know who you are…"

Kaiba closed his eyes again, he felt a stab in his heart, but he decided to let it go.

"I'm just an acquaintance," he said softly.

"Oh," Shizuka said, "Of my brother's or mine?"

"Neither," Kaiba said.

There was a silence…a horrible silence.

Kaiba got up, "I have to go.." he said, "I have some important business to attend,"

Shizuka nodded, "Of course," She said and then she smiled, "Thank you,"

Kaiba turned around, "What?"

"Thank you," she repeated, "For everything,"

Kaiba looked away and nodded, "You're…welcome,"

LATERS…

Miss Eiko busted into Kaiba's study.

Kaiba glanced up and he glared at her, "I don't appreciate my property being mistreated," he said coldly.

Miss Eiko nodded and bowed, "I apologize, Mr. Kaiba…but I have a very important issue to discuss…"

Kaiba sighed, "And what is it?"

"Mr. Kaiba…this has been the third week your children have woken up in the middle of the night. They always wake up asking for you…but you are not there. And I understand completely why…but…it has come to my attention that the kids need something more than a father," she said.

"Like what?" he said.

"Like their mother…" Miss Eiko said crossing her arms across her chest, "Where is she? Where is there mother?"

Kaiba scoffed, "Are you asking me to fire you, Miss Eiko?" he asked coldly.

Miss Eiko uncrossed her arms, "Mr. Kaiba, you hired me to give the upmost care for your children, and that is what I'm doing. So if you believe that I must be fired, for doing what you're PAYING me to do, then so be it," she said.

Kaiba blinked, he had never had someone speak to him like this. He knew she was right, but he couldn't tell her that the mother was present in the mansion…Shizuka doesn't remember who she is.

"They need their mother, Mr. Kaiba." Miss Eiko continued, "I can give them the upmost care and stay with the kids until they go to a University….however, I cannot provide them with a mother's love. Only a mother would know what's wrong with their child. Only a mother would know how to calm them…I see you struggling Mr. Kaiba….you know this very well."

Kaiba smirked, "And what if I told you…that…the mother nowhere around? That she is unable to communicate with them?"

Miss Eiko clenched her fist, "If you're trying to tell me that she is dead, then, Mr. Kaiba, I know you lie. During these five months that I've been here, I have not seen a picture of a deceased. Nor do I see any type of picture of her…or any sort of evidence that she existed…so that tells me…that she is alive. But you refused to have her near the children…."

"Enough!" Kaiba yelled as he slammed his hands on the desk, "I don't need you to tell me what to do! You're dismissed!"

Miss Eiko nodded, and she turned to leave. Before she turned the knob she turned around and said, "Before I leave, you must know that you can count on my secrecy." And then she left.

Kaiba sighed, bowed his head and ran his hand through his hair.

LATERS…

"D-Do you really think I can do this?" Shizuka said as she sat on the edge of her bed ready to get up and take her first step.

"The doctor says you can," Kaiba said as he held both of her hands, ready to help her up.

"Just take one step, that's all. And if you can, then you can walk." Kaiba said simply.

"I-I'm scared! What if I can't do it? What if I can't walk again?" Shizuka cried.

"You will," Kaiba said, "Now try to get up,"

Shizuka took a deep breath, and started to slowly get up, "What if I fall?" she said tears running down her cheeks.

"Then I'll catch you. Don't worry, I'm still holding you…" Kaiba answered, "Now take a step,"

Shizuka swallowed and nodded, she slowly began to move her feet, and when she took her first step she cried in excitement. "I did it! I can't believe I did it! I can walk!"

Kaiba nodded, "See I told you so," he said.

"Yeah! It was almost silly of me to be so…AAAH!" Shizuka screamed as she started to fall, but Kaiba caught her.

"See?" He smirked, "I told you I'd catch you…"

Shizuka smiled, "Thank you,"

**ok...let me take the time to explain WHAT coma is...a lot of people don't really understand. They think that being in a coma is like being in a deep sleep...but it's not. If coma means that a person is in a deep sleep then hell, we're ALL in coma then because throughout out the night, your body DOES go into a 'deep sleep'. Coma means that your brain is shut down to the most basic level. Which is why when many patients wake up, they sometimes can't walk, talk, or can't remember who they are. But does that mean the pateint stays that way forever? No, they go through some therapies and slowly regain their abilities again. Normally, in Shizuka's case.. i don't think she would have stayed in a coma for THAT long. A coma usually last for a bout a few weeks up to a month, for some, the rest of theri life. Btu for the sake of fanfiction, and my laziness, i decided to have shizuka just wake up and don't remember who she is. i think it's safe to say that she probably wouldn't know how to walk, talk...basically have problems moving. so yea and therepies is also a BITCH cuz it's PAINFULL! (i've never had therapy...but i hear it SUCKS!) So anyways, i'm sorry for alll this...but i like to research my stuff before i say anthing stupid...ya kno? Anyways! Read n' review!**


	48. Like Mutual Strangers

**LOOOOOOO! How do ya do? Happy sunday! Happy sunday! just realized i missed my favorite show...Once Upon A Time...that sucks...oh well. THank merciful god fo rthe internet, right? Anyways, Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: LadyRitsu would like to present. THe Hispanic's Guide from Spanish to Spanglish. today's word is: Ju Ly.**

**Ju-ly (****_joo-layh): verb: 1) _****an act to decieve, an unintentional truth. 2) To speak falsehood. **

**Ex: ****_Ju told me i was going to have the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! JU JY!_**

KAIBA STARTED WATCHING Shizuka's video's again. Although he had her back again, it still didn't feel the same. He kept having that nagging feeling that hurt his chest, and that feeling was…loneliness. He would be with her for as long as he could. He would hang around Shizuka's room and watch Jonouchi point out pictures and tell her what happened on that day. He was also there for her physical therapies and even helped Shizuka move around when the physical therapist order him so. But he still felt lonely. Because she still treated him like a stranger.

A few days ago, Shizuka finally remembered her brother, but she still couldn't remember Yugi and his friends. She still couldn't remember him.

He said he was going to have her back. And he did, and here she is. He said he was going to start over from scratch, and he was and he still is. He also said he was going to make her fall for him again, and he is…but he is a little uncertain about what would happen.

What happens once she regains her memory she only remember the horrible things he's done? What if she runs away again? But this time, she's never coming back? Kaiba glances down at the item at his hand, it was the charm bracelet he gave her. He was surprised that Jonouchi gave it to him.

FLASHBACK!

_Kaiba slowly closed the door of the Shizuka's room…he was going to go to the hospital's cafeteria to get some coffee. His eyes widen in surprise as he saw Jonouchi standing before him, glaring at him_

_Jonouchi hastily looked away and held out his fist holding the bracelet, "I think this belongs to you…" he said._

_Kaiba merely glanced at it and said, "It's not mine,"_

_"I know it's not…but I know you gave it to her…" he said, and he took a deep breath, "For the great Seto Kaiba to give someone something…is proof enough to me that you love my sista…" he shuddered, "I'm not used to it yet…" _

END OF FLASHBACK!

Kaiba clenched the bracelet and watched as Shizuka knitted a white bunny, While Anzu struggled to knit a pillow. Kaiba smiled, one mystery was solved. He now knew where those mysterious white bunnies came from, the ones Kisa would be so attached to.

LATERS…

Kaiba held Shizuka around her bare waist; he felt Shizuka shudder as the cool water hit her skin. Kaiba wore only a navy blue swim trunks while Shizuka wore a yellow two piece swim wear she had her hair tied up into a high pony tail.

Today they were in the pool, the physical therapist wanted to do an exercise where Shizuka could move her legs. Shizuka was slowly regaining her ability to walk, but this exercise would help Shizuka even more. Shizuka held floaters that looked like weights.

The therapist told Kaiba to hold Shizuka around her waist, while Shizuka would try to hold her legs together while swinging her legs side to side like a pendulum. Kaiba's job was to keep her from moving with the motion of the water. The therapist made it look easy, but it was actually hard, and it was quite a work out. Shizuka would gasp as the water tried to push her legs in the opposite direction, but Kaiba held her in place.

"Th-thank you!" Shizuka stuttered since the water was still cold to her. Kaiba felt his cheeks get warm, but he decided to only nod his "your welcome".

After several hard, excruciating workouts, the therapist called it quits for Shizuka's legs to rest. Kaiba helped her out of the pool; he lifted her up the edge. As Shizuka sat on the edge of the pool, a maid gave her a towel. Kaiba climb out of the pool as he sat beside her, Shizuka handed him another towel, "Thank you," he muttered.

Shizuka smiled. The therapist left and once she did, Kaiba slowly placed and arm under Shizuka's knees and around her back, holding her bridal style. This startled Shizuka, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you to the door. You heard what the therapist said, you can't over work yourself." Kaiba replied.

At this, Shizuka kept her silence. She nodded.

LATERS…

Mr. Kaiba was a real mystery to Shizuka. He was a total stranger but he went out of his way to help her during her therapies and let her stay at his mansion.

He even was there whenever Jonouchi would come and bring albums of her childhood. He would stand at a distance away, while everyone else gathered around her bed.

She knew Mr. Kaiba wasn't a friend of her brother because they wouldn't look each other in the eye. And when they would speak, it would only be small talk.

She knew Mr. Kaiba wasn't friends with Yugi either. Yugi would try to talk to him when he would visit, but Mr. Kaiba would force the conversation to end but acting distant on purpose.

Why? Why did this man went out of his way to help her? Who was he exactly? It just didn't make sense.

So tonight, as form gratitude, Shizuka wanted to get to know him better. A guard, by the name of…Roland? Shizuka hoped she was right, came to take her down stairs for dinner.

Shizuka insisted that she'd walk all the way downstairs (Not by herself, but with the help of Roland of course). As she made her way through the hallway, she passed a certain door and heard the sound of babies babbling. _So there are kids here?_

Once she arrived, she found Mr. Kaiba waiting for her. He wasn't sitting; he stood looking at the ceiling he looked at her once she arrived. He nodded and helped her to her seat.

As he seated himself, immediately the maids and butlers began to serve them.

They ate in silence. Shizuka kept stealing glances at the mysterious man beside her. She wanted to ask him several questions…but…she was a bit shy.

"What?" Kaiba asked as he notices Shizuka glancing at him for the fifth time.

Shizuka nervously shook her head, "N-Nothing!" She cried.

Kaiba slowly placed his utensils down, and turned to her, "What?" he repeated.

Shizuka had no choice, she had to ask him now or she'll regret it later.

"I-I just don't get it…" She began, "I don't understand why a complete stranger would do all this for a girl like me."

She turned to him, "What am I to you? Am I your cousin? Am I your sister?"

Kaiba cut her off, "We are not related," He took a sip of water from his glass.

"Oh…ok." Shizuka said. She took a quick glance at her hands, she had no ring. So she wasn't married to him.

"Are you married, Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka asked. Maybe they were related by marriage….maybe not by blood.

"No," Kaiba said. "And I never was," he added answering her other question before she even said it.

He saw Shizuka look even more confused than ever, so he said, "I just wanted to pay a debt to a friend. That's it."

Shizuka nodded. Now it kind of made sense. She suddenly remembered the babies she heard behind a certain door.

"Do…do you have children, Mr. Kaiba?" She asked slowly…she hoped he wasn't assuming she was trying to get into his business. Kaiba took another drink of water, and nodded.

"Yes, I do. They're twins." He said.

At this Shizuka smiled, "Twins? How lucky!" she said.

Kaiba frowned, "Is it?" he asked, then he smirked, to show that he was joking, "Twins. A boy and a girl."

"That's sweet," Shizuka said. Kaiba shrugged, "You could say," he said.

A single father with twins. Where was there mother? Shizuka wanted to ask, but she feared it might be too much. So, she decided to let it go and enjoy her dinner.

LATERS…

Shizuka hadn't slept often since she woke from her coma. She was reading a book in her room until she heard a noise. It sounded like a child. A child that was crying.

"Oh no," Shizuka said. She got off her bed. She slowly made her way towards the door, using the wall as her guide to walk.

As she stepped outside, Shizuka would take a few steps and pause to rest her legs and then she would return to walk again. Keeping herself close to the wall as possible, once she stepped into the room. She felt relief. She did it! She walked down the hall all by herself!

She spotted an infant holding a railing to support himself. He was the one crying.

"Aw!" Shizuka couldn't help but to coo. The baby was just so cute! And he looked like his father! Shizuka slowly made her way towards him. Shizuka turned to the door she left ajar, she was about to yell for Mr. Kaiba but then she remembered that Mr. Kaiba was a work. So it looks like Shizuka had no other choice but to help the baby.

"Hey there little guy, what's wrong?" Shizuka asked softly. She too held the crib's railing for support, she saw the baby about to cry louder.

"Shh! Shh! It's okay, sweetheart!" Shizuka placed her hand on his small head, "I won't hurt you,"

The baby used the railings to slowly turn away from Shizuka, but Shizuka said, "I'm here. I won't bite," she held up her hands as if to surrender.

The baby boy sat on his crib and stared at her, "Baba….bababababa…ba…" he babbled(no idea what's he's saying this time).

Shizuka took one step back as if she were going back to her room, "Ok, I can see when I'm not wanted here. Bye-bye!"

To her surprise, the baby held up his arms, mentioning her to pick him up. He sniffed several times and babbled again, "Baba…bagah…."

Shizuka giggled, "So NOW you want me…stubborn little guy, aren't you?" She stepped forward and picked him up.

Her eyes widened as the baby boy wrapped his small little arms around her. Shizuka smiled, and softly patted his small back.

"I'm here," Shizuka repeated, "Shh…"

She heard the infant hiccup a few times and then slowly began to relax. Shizuka started to rub his back, and began to hum.

LATERS….

At breakfast, Shizuka decided to make an announcement, "Mr. Kaiba, yesterday I met one of your kids!" she said cheerfully.

Kaiba looked up from his plate and said, "Did you, now?"

Shizuka nodded, "Yes, I met your son. He's so cute! Poor thing couldn't go to sleep, he was crying. So I held him, and put him back to sleep."

"Hmm," Kaiba said as he took a sip of his coffee, "That's odd; Seto doesn't really like strangers much,"

"Seto?" Shizuka smiled, "He's named after you? How adorable!"

Kaiba nodded, accepting her compliment. "So he doesn't like strangers?" Shizuka said curiously.

"No, which is quite normal for infants his age…but they eventually start to warm up. But not Seto…he doesn't seem to like people much," Kaiba took another sip from his coffee.

"Maybe I'm lucky," Shizuka said.

Kaiba turned to his plate again, "Maybe," he said softly, "Maybe,"

**So let me take the time to explain a few things here. The therapy Shizuka did was an actual aguatic therapy but not for the legs it was actually to relieve lower back pain. It looked kinda fun so i used it. Also, SHizuka's lack of sleep is pretty normal for a pateint who woke ip from a coma, but don't worry, she'll slowly regain her normal sleeping routine. Also, i would like for you guys, starting now, if you can to PM me some questions that you have about this Fic. Questions like, how do u come up with each title for a chapter or something like that. I plan to do a special later on after this fic is finished. I won't answer them immediatly. I'm basically going to gather all the questions determine which one is popular and answer those. If i find an interesting question i will anser one as well on the special. So question away my duckies! Quack Quack! Oh yeah, Please Read n' Review! :D**


	49. Good Luck, Nii-sama!

**Ok, guys yesterday, i wanted to update this yesterday since it was a National holiday at my country, but MY FREAKIN INTERNET PROVIDER IS RETARDED! it was off like, the WHOLE day so i couldn't update. So why am i updating on a WEEKDAY, instead of a WEEKEND? Well, today there was a shooting at my school campus, so..class was cancelled. So, i can update. Yay! right? I guess. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: i no own i only wash house clean. I have no fabuloso. I need more. **

SHIZUKA WANTED TO SEE SETO again, and she hoped that this time, she could meet his sister as well.

She quietly made her way to the room(using large items like drawers to assist her of course) she found Seto sound asleep. She wasn't surprised; after all, it was only about 7 in the morning.

She slowly but quietly made her way to the other crib across from Seto's and peered down to an infant who was holding her feet in her hands. Once she spotted someone looking at her she quickly let go of her feet and smiled.

But something about this infant kind of startled Shizuka…this infant looked familiar to her. But that's impossible, there's no way Shizuka could know her. Her face though, this infant's face…why does her face ring a bell? She…she resembles someone she knows…but she couldn't put her finger as to who. She had her father's brown hair and blue eyes…Shizuka pushed those thoughts away.

Shizuka smiled back, "Why, good mooring to you too!" Shizuka said cheerfully. "I can see who's the less grumpy of the two,"

At this, the baby girl laughed, like she understood what Shizuka just said. Shizuka held out her arms and took the baby with her.

The baby was already excited, her feet started to kick as Shizuka lifted her out of her crib.

"Thinking we're going on to an adventure?" Shizuka asked softly but she sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I'm just like you, I can't walk right now. " she then added, "But I will soon, and once I do we can to somewhere out of this mansion, ok?"

Shizuka slowly sat herself Indian style on the rug; she placed the baby on the space between her legs. Something about this baby…kept nagging Shizuka to no end.

"This…might sound crazy…but, you look like someone I know," Shizuka said to the infant, who wasn't or was listening to her, instead her little eyes focused on the white rug.

"Mo…mo…" The baby said.

"But…I KNOW I've never met anyone who looks like you," Shizuka said, she turned baby to face her, "Isn't that crazy?"

Shizuka stuck her tongue out, and baby smiled, "Ahky!" she seemed to say.

Shizuka suddenly gave the infant a hug, "You're just SO CUTE! And you're so sweet too!"

The baby loved it, she loved these hugs and she began to rub her head against Shizuka's chest as soon as Shizuka let her go.

"Oh, you like hugs? Ok then! Mmmm!" Shizuka gave the baby girl another hug. Kisa laughed and rubbed her tiny head again against Shizuka's chest. Shizuka laughed.

It was then Shizuka heard Seto cry, she almost forgotten that Seto was asleep. Shizuka placed his sister down on the rug, on her back and slowly made her way to Seto's crib.

"Morning, Seto!" Shizuka said. Seto furrowed his eyebrows and yawned. "I'm sorry! I was having so much fun with your sister. Can you forgive me?"

Seto turned his tiny head away and started to go back to sleep, Shizuka couldn't tell if he forgiven her or he was mad at her.

"Such a temper for a little guy," Shizuka said. She turned to his sister who was too busy looking at her hands, Shizuka smiled. She loved these babies; although she hasn't spent a long time with them she loved them already.

"Goh," the baby said to her hands, Shizuka giggled.

Shizuka slowly sled down from Seto's crib and slowly crawled towards the infant, who laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shizuka giggled, "Do I look funny to you?"

LATERS…

Shizuka had both babies on the floor with her and had them side by side, while Shizuka moved her hand in midair acting like it was an airplane, "EEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!" Shizuka went making an airplane sound.

The baby girl was smiling from ear to ear; even Seto was too he was eagerly kicking his legs in excitement.

Shizuka's hand landed on the baby's tummy and Shizuka started to tickle her, the baby roared in laughter. Seto was smiling his eyes opened wide as Shizuka tickled him next, he laughed too.

As Shizuka used both her hands to tickle the twins at the same time, the door opened, to reveal a very tired looking Mr. Kaiba entering the room.

"Oh," He said, "Seems I have an unexpected guest," At this, Shizuka turned bright red, how could she have forgotten about this? She was only a guest in this house, how could she have dared to barge into a room without permission?

"I'm-I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba!" Shizuka stuttered, but Mr. Kaiba shook his head, "It's alright, I could use the company…"

He turned to Seto who was on the floor smiling up at his father. Mr. Kaiba pretended to gasp in surprise, "Well, what's this? Seto FINALLY allows someone besides Papa to play with him?"

Seto giggles, Kisa screams, "GA…PA!" she lifts her hands to mention to her father that she wants to be held by him.

Mr. Kaiba sits on the floor with the twins and takes his daughter into his arms, "Hey there," he said, "Oh no," he mumbled as his daughter places her mouth on her father's cheek trying to give him a kiss.

"Ah! You left your saliva on me, Kisa!" Mr. Kaiba said. Shizuka giggled. She handed Kaiba a tissue from a nearby tissue box, Mr. Kaiba nodded his thanks and wiped Kisa's spit off his face. Kisa smiled, "Did you like my kiss, Papa?!" she seemed to say.

"So that's her name? Kisa?" Shizuka asked.

Mr. Kaiba nodded, "Kisara, Kisa for short."

Shizuka nodded, "Kisa…" She said dreamily, "I like that name…" Mr. Kaiba nodded.

"Yeah," He said quietly, _I knew you would…._he thought.

Shizuka smiled at him. They spent about an hour playing with the twins. They more they played, the more Kaiba felt depressed. She was just right within reach, but she had no idea who he was. He wondered, though, was she slowly starting to fall for him again? Was there a…what do they say? A spark burning in her heart? But he shouldn't get ahead; he said he was going to start over from scratch. So if it takes Shizuka ten years to remember him and love him again, he will wait ten years.

"Do you like it here?" Kaiba suddenly asked as he placed Kisa on his lap. He leaned away from Kisa as she tried to give Kaiba another wet kiss.

"Of course!" Shizuka said as she gave Seto a hug.

"Would you…stay here if you wanted?" He asked, "Kisa, no." Kaiba said as he pulled away, Kisa laughed.

At this, Shizuka felt a little surprise, would she stay here? If she wanted to, would she stay? But…this wasn't her home. She didn't belong here. She liked it here though, she already loved the twins, and this place…felt like home, despite the fact she had forgotten where her real home was.

"I'm…not sure…" Shizuka said slowly. She felt her heart painfully twist. What's this? Why was she feeling so?

"I see…" Mr. Kaiba said. Seto suddenly stood up on Shizuka's lap, "What is it, Seto?" Shizuka asked.

Seto stared into Shizuka's eyes from a few seconds and then he placed his tiny mouth on Shizuka's cheek, giving her a big, wet, kiss.

Kaiba gave a small smile, Seto wasn't an affectionate type. He never displayed any type of affection to anyone except to his father (and maybe his sister?). He watches Shizuka laugh, and give another hug to Seto saying, "Yes, I love you too, Seto!"

Kisa started reaching out her arms to Shizuka, "Ah! Ah!" She cried "I want to give kisses too!" she was saying.

Kaiba smirked, "I think someone got jealous,"

Shizuka beamed and held out a free arm, and Kaiba placed Kisa on her lap.

Both twins began to attack Shizuka big, wet, kisses while Shizuka roared with laughter, "Stop! Stop! Stop it you two! I'm getting wet!"

Kaiba chuckled softly as he watched this scene, the door opened, and Roland entered.

"What?" Kaiba said.

LATERS…

As Kaiba entered his study, he found a young man with long dark hair sitting in a chair in front of Kaiba's desk, waiting for him.

Mokuba smiled as Kaiba sat down, "Hey," He said.

Kaiba didn't answer, he only glared at him, "What do you want?" he demanded.

Mokuba smile turned even wider, "For once, nothing. I just came to say that…good luck. You deserve it."

Kaiba's face remained expressionless; he wasn't taking Mokuba's crap. Mokuba laughed, he figured his brother would react like this, "I'm not going to take her, I promise. I just wish for you the best. And…oh yeah! I have a girlfriend."

"Is that all?" Kaiba said(I am assuming Kaiba's ignoring the part where Mokuba now has a girlfriend). Mokuba nodded, "Pretty much, yeah. And…well, I guess this is it…" Mokuba got up from his seat as he turned towards the door…

"I forgive you," He heard Kaiba say.

Mokuba smiled, he knew he would never hear the words "I'm sorry" come out of Seto Kaiba's mouth. Mokuba knew it was Kaiba's way of saying, "Can you forgive me?"

Mokuba turned around and smiled, "I forgive you too, Seto!"

He saw his brother smile. Mokuba gave him the thumbs up.

LATERS…

Kaiba felt more alive than before. His brother's forgiven him and…he's in some way got Shizuka back. He went back into the twins' room and smiled upon the sight of Shizuka sitting on the rocking chair, both twins in each arm, they were all asleep.

Family. Family was the first word that popped into Kaiba's head. This was his family? Back then, Mokuba was his only family, now, he has twins….and hopefully soon…maybe…a wife. And now, since Mokuba has a girlfriend…who knows? Maybe soon his going to have nieces and nephews and his family…will get bigger.

Life was pretty ironic, huh? Kaiba avoided people like the plaque (I don't blame him, for all we know we all could have the plaque. LOL!)he never considered nor thought about getting near anyone. To him, it was pointless, but now…it wasn't pointless.

"_Good luck!" _Mokuba had said to him earlier. Yeah, he was getting lucky lately…hasn't he? Even though he doesn't believe in luck. But still.

Kaiba quietly walked inside, and watched Shizuka and the twins sleep. He found himself smiling. That night, Kaiba didn't watch Shizuka's videos.

**huh, so far nobody has sent me a question. But only one person has sent me a request...i gueess that's fine. I don't mind. so i guess i won't do the special then...But anyways...what's gonna happen? When will Shizuka remember? Will she hate Kaiba? Will she run away? Or will she forgive him and stay with him?Read N' review. **


	50. Innocent Chances

**WHAZZUP MAH HOMIES! WOOHOO! OMG! Saturday's coming! ahhhh! i get to RELAX! i hope y'all had an AWESOME weekday! if ya didn't i hope y'all have an AWESOME weekend! I would like to thank you guys for all those reviewS! we're like, 150, right?! that's SO cool! and to think this was just a test. I didn't think it would go this far. But it's all thanks to you guys! I only have on person so far who gave me a question abou tthe making of this fic. Please, if you guys have any quesions such as "How long do you take to right a chapter" or etc. please, Pm me. I plan to make a special after this all ends. BUT NO REQUEST! i think this fic's about to end so don't send me ANY request! Anyways! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: hahaha! hohoho! i kno own yu-gi-oh!**

SHIZUKA KNOW REMEMBERS YUGI and his friends, she smiled wider as she said, "You're Yugi, right? Yeah, you had some kind of upside down pyramid as a neck chain, right?"

Yugi smiled and said, "Yeah, that's me," Kaiba felt his heart sank, if she can remember Yugi, why couldn't she remember him? He longed for her to remember him. He wanted it so much. They were in the living room, while Jonouchi and Honda were upstairs playing with the twins.

"Ma…!Ma!" Atem cried as he held out his arms to Shizuka. Shizuka frowned, "I…I don't remember who this boy is…" she says sadly.

"This is my son, Atem, you babysat him while…." He glanced at Kaiba, who gave him a death glare, "Um…when he was just a newborn and a little after that. He considers you as his second mother…"

At this, Shizuka smiled, "Really? Oh, now I feel so bad!" She held out her arms and Yugi placed Atem on Shizuka's arms. "I'm so sorry little guy…" Shizuka kissed Atem's forehead.

Kaiba felt a pang of jealousy; she's never kissed the twins like that. Maybe she assumes that she is a complete stranger to the kids. A stranger, who really was their mother. Their REAL mother.

"Ma…." Atem said as he warped his little arms around Shizuka, who laughed softly. This was all his fault…he caused this…if only…if only he kept his promise. Kaiba clenched his fist. Yugi noticed Kaiba's tension, he cleared his throat and said, "Why don't we go upstairs and see the kids? They must be terrified of a certain person,"

At this, Kaiba smirked, "I can imagine who…" Yugi laughed. While Shizuka remained clueless. They headed upstairs; Shizuka didn't need anyone's assistance since she had regained her ability to walk recently. Secretly though, Kaiba missed the times he would carry her, or help her get around, it was his innocent chance to hold Shizuka whenever he could, and the best part, getting to talk to her. Trying to jog her memory.

MEANHWHILES…

"HEY! I'm talkin' to ya! Ya brat!" Jonouchi was saying as he was trying to get Seto out of his crib. Seto glared at him, and turned away, pretending that the rail on the other side of his crib was MUCH more interesting than Jonouchi.

WHY YOU!" Jonouchi yelled, while Honda said, "Hey man, cool it…he's only a baby,"

"He's KAIBA'S baby! I'm tellin' ya Honda, dis BABY, as you call it…inherited some of Kaiba's satanic genes!" he said.

Honda shook his head, "I thought you guys were cool now,"

"As if! I just said I was goin' to 'accept' his feelin's for ma sis, ain't neva said I was cool with him," Jonouchi confessed. He turned to Kisa, who was in Honda's arms, smiling at her uncle. Jonouchi smiled, "Now I know dat's mah sista's daughter. She's sweet and innocent, just like her Mama,"

"Her extremely hot Mama," Honda muttered. But Jonouchi heard it, "Oi! I thought youse was goin' out with Miho?" Honda laughed, "Miho? Ha! No way! I'm just hanging out with her is all. Besides, I don't think she likes me…"

"Ba! Ba!" Kisa cried as she held out her arms towards Jonouchi, he grinned, "Wanna hug Uncle Jou? Ok, sweetie! Let's go!" Honda handed Jonouchi's niece. Jonouchi laughed while Kisa gave her uncle a big, wet kiss.

Seto slowly turned around, and stared at Jonouchi as he was being kissed by Kisa. Honda laughed and said to Jonouchi, "Hey, look who's jealous!"

Jonouchi turned and smirked, "What's dis? Mini-Moneybag's jealous and wants affection from Uncle Jou?"

Seto glared at him again, and to both Jonouchi and Honda's surprise, Seto made a sort of grimace where it looked like he smirked. Like he was saying, "Please? Me, get jealous? Who'd want affection from a mutt like you?"

Jonouchi pointed dramatically at Seto, "YA SEE?! He SMIRKED at me! He's makin' fun of me! I bet Kaiba taught him all dat he knows! I bet he taught his mini-Kaiba to hate me!"

Honda sighed, "Really? Seto Kaiba would be so evil enough to teach his kids how to hate you?" he said sarcastically.

"You would teach what to who?" Yugi said as he and Shizuka, who was still carrying Atem and Kaiba came into the room.

"Nothing, Jonouchi's just being stupid," Honda said, avoiding Shizuka's gaze.

"That's nothing new," Kaiba muttered.

"OI! SHUT IT!" Jonouchi yelled, "An' teach ya kid some manners!" he pointed to Seto who was staning up now, smiling as his parents came in.

"Aw! Seto looks so happy!" Shizuka said, "And why does Seto need to know manners? He's fine as he is!" To Kaiba's surprise, Shizuka actually kissed Seto on his forehead. As soon as she realized what she's done, her face paled and she turned to Kaiba and began to apologize.

"No," Kaiba shook his head, "It's fine…" _they need it anyway…_he thought.

Yugi took Atem out of Shizuka's arms; she then decided to carry Seto. Kisa noticed this, but didn't seem to mind, she liked Uncle Jonouchi (even though she has no idea he's her uncle) he's a funny person.

Kaiba noticed how depressed Honda looked as he watched Shizuka carry her son. He smirked, _she's mine…Shizuka's always been mine. Whether she knew it or not. You lost. So give up! _(Like how Kaiba was Shizuka's! Whether he knew it or not! LOL!)

Shizuka smiled as Seto snuggled closer to her.

LATERS…

After Jonouchi, Yugi, Atem and Honda left, Kaiba decided to take Shizuka and the twins outside. The twins were placed in strollers. Kaiba pushed the stroller, while Shizuka held on to his arm.

They played with the twins, while they lay on the blanket under a tree. Shizuka was feeding Kisa soft foods(like Gerber) Kisa was enjoying it, while Seto insisted on staying with his bottle. Kaiba frowned at Seto, "Seto, you're a big boy now. You have to start eating food."

Seto refused and threw the baby food on the grass, and glared at Shizuka as she continued to feed Kisa. Kisa seemed to love carrot flavored one. (I grabbed it and I THREW IT ON THE GROUNd! LOL!)

"Maybe he doesn't like the green bean puree," Shizuka said. Kaiba frowned upon his son, "He's going to have to, I'm going to shove it down his throat,"

Shizuka handed Kaiba "Try this one, he might like it," she handed him a banana and strawberry puree. Kaiba groaned, but nonetheless opened the jar with ease(Men! I envy your strength!)

"Seto, open up," he commanded. At first Seto refused, but once he saw he's father's scary face, he slowly opened his mouth. "There, was that so hard?" Kaiba said through gritted teeth (he's scary!).

Seto took a bite(or whatever it is called, he doesn't have teeth yet), and his eyes widened. He actually liked it. "You like it, Seto?" Shizuka smiled at him, "I'm so proud of you," at this, Seto opened his mouth more eagerly this time, and he wanted Shizuka to praise him more.

Kisa turned her head away when she felt full; Shizuka smiled and kissed her forehead. "Here, " She handed Kisa to Kaiba, "Let me feed Seto," She offered.

But Kaiba refused, "No, he's a stubborn one, let me feed him."

Shizuka nodded, "Ok," she turned to Kisa, "Let's go explore!"

LATERS

Kaiba and Shizuka ate dinner outside on the patio. After they put Kisa and Seto to bed of course. It was strange, Kaiba never ate outside before, and Shizuka was surprised to know about it.

"Never?! Really? Never?" She said incredulously.

"No," he said. They had dinner, and after they ate, they just talked. They sat on the swing bench, they very same swing bench they sat a couple of months ago…before he left her.

"This is beautiful," Shizuka said. Kaiba nodded, _she's here, but she has no idea who I am._

He wanted her. He wanted her so bad, as man he felt like it was a sin to restrain his desires. He was looking at her as a woman; he knew right here and now, how much he really cares for her. (Just to be clear, y'all DO know what I'm trying to say right? Kaiba's little desires? Ok, just so we're on the same page). He wanted to touch her, to gently run his hand over her soft skin, just like last time. This time, without force, without selfishness.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka snapped him out of his thoughts and his desires. "Hmm?" he said.

"What are you doing?" She asked, she was referring to how Kaiba suddenly held her wrist.

"I…"What could he say? Then his eyes lit up, "I wanted to give you this," he said. Shizuka gasped as she saw a charm bracelet come out of his hidden breast pocket.

"N-No! Mr. Kaiba…I-I couldn't!" she began to say, but Kaiba cut her off, "You misunderstood me," he said, he unconsciously leaned closer to her, "I'm not giving this to you, this was yours. I'm only returning it…"

Shizuka heard what he said, but her mind couldn't help but to think, _he's so close! _

She felt her face grow hot and her heart to beat fast. What was going on? Why was she feeling so?

Kaiba placed the charm into her hand, his face was only inches away from hers, and as soon as he realized it, he got up immediately and said he had some business to handle.

As he left, Shizuka felt her heart almost burst. She felt it…she had this strange desire to kiss Mr. Kaiba. And she had this strange feeling that Mr. Kaiba wanted to do the same.

! #!

**OOOOHH! someone's trying to get some! aw, does anyone feel sorry for Kaiba? Will Shizuka remember Kaiba evers?Aw dis sucks! how will this end? Please peoples, if you guys want a special don't hesitate to PM a question about the MAKING of the fic. Anyways, read n review! X3**


	51. To Say 'Papa'

**HELLO! wassup? how ya'll doing! i'm great! just a little worried about my exam this weak..it's government...urgh...anyways! we reached like 50 chapters already! JESUS! that's crazy! haha! took me a while to noticed...but it's ALL thanks to you guys! wowsies...we're almost towards the end. Can ya believe it? man! i was hoping it would have ended sooner...ANYWAYS! enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: haha! y'all know this already...**

SHIZUKA EXAMINED HER CHARM bracelet for the fifth time, she still had no clue as to how she's gotten it, Or how Mr. Kaiba had it the first place. Based on what her brother said about herself, is that she came from a below average income family. So there is no way she could somehow afford this.

She had thought that maybe her brother may have saved up some money to give it to her, but the charm bracelet was exclusively made, it can't be found anywhere else. Meaning there was no way her brother could have afford to make this bracelet and afford to have the tiny Blue Eyes White Dragon charm to ACTUALLY have REAL blue sapphire as its eyes.

Maybe it was Mr. Kaiba? Could it be that she had some kind of relationship with Mr. Kaiba? It didn't make any sense. If she DID had some sort of relationship with him, wouldn't he have said so in the first place?

Shizuka blushed at the thought of having some sort of relationship with Mr. Kaiba. There's just…NO Way she could have one. She was just a plain, ordinary girl what the heck could a billionaire sees in her? And besides…he has kids…meaning he had a relationship with some other woman. Possibly a model or an actress. But not her, definitely not with her.

Yet she couldn't help but to wonder about what happened last night. When he leaned in close to her giving her her bracelet back. Was he trying to kiss her? Or was it all in her head?

Shizuka sighed, she wished she had all her memories back. Wait a sec…could it be possible that Mr. Kaiba knew her before she lost her memories? Maybe he can tell her where she got her bracelet.

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba was trying to teach the kids who to say 'papa' so far…it was only Seto who was putting so much effort into trying to say it, Kisa wasn't interested. At first she thought it was some sort of game, but then she got bored. Although Kaiba wasn't expecting them to start quoting Shakespeare anytime soon, but he thought it would be a good idea to film them while they tried.

Camera shows Kisa playing with a stuffed animal.

"Say papa," Kaiba said behind the camera. "Come on! Let me hear you say 'papa'!" Seto smiled, "Wah ga go pu..." Seto cooed.

Kaiba laughed, "No, say 'papa'. You can do it! Say 'papa'!"

"Gaaaaa ya!" Kisa said in the background laughing.

Noooo," Kaiba insisted, "Say 'paaaa-paaa'."

"Waa...waaa...ahhh" Seto tried. Kisa placed her mouth over her stuffed animal.

"Papa," Kaiba said.

"Ma...ma!" Seto said proudly. As if Seto was trying to say, "I did it! I said it!"

"No, no, no, no," Kaiba said, "Papa!"

Kisa laughed, "Ma...ahh...ma! Ma...wa go... pu..."

Seto turned his attention to something else behind the camera, laughing and saying , "Ma...ma! Ma! Ma! Ma...mama...maaa!"

"Hello!" Shizuka said smiling as she entered the room, Kaiba frowned. She wasn't supposed to hear that!

"MA!MA!Buu!" Kisa yelled. "No," Kaiba said, "Stop," Shizuka stood next to Kaiba as he tried to calm the twins down, but they were restless…so they will be yelling for a while.

"Woah!" Seto said, he eagerly held up his arms wanting to be held by Shizuka. "What's going on? Are you playing a game?" Shizuka asked.

Kaiba shook his head, "No, I was just trying to teach them to say 'papa'" he replied.

"Requires lots of patience, doesn't it?" She said, Kaiba nodded, "You have no idea," he said, referring to himself waiting for Shizuka to remember.

"WAAAAAAAA!" Kisa cried, throwing a teddy bear on the ground, "BO!BO!"

Kaiba got the teddy bear and returned it to Kisa, who threw it on the ground again. Shizuka laughed, "Did they eat nothing but sugar or what?"

Kaiba shook his head, "I have no idea," he saw her wearing her bracelet, he smiled.

"What?" Shizuka asked, Kaiba shook his head again, "Nothing,"

Shizuka sat down to next to where Kaiba was, and took a deep breath, "Mr. Kaiba," she began, "Can I ask you a question?"

Kaiba took Seto's mouth away from the railing; he started to scream at him, "AH! AH!"

"Yes?" he said, "Did you knew me before I lost my memories?"

Kaiba took a moment to respond, "Yes," he replied. Shizuka smiled, "So that means…you know who gave me this?" She held up her bracelet, Kaiba didn't look at it, he nodded again.

"Yes," he said again, "Who is it? I mean, I know I'm supposed to know…but…I don't think it's from my brother, there's no way he could afford this. It's exclusively made and the silver and the sapphires are real…"

At this, Kaiba turned his head slowly and smiled at her, "What if I told you….that it was I, who gave you that bracelet. What would you say?"

Was…was this some kind of joke? "No way!" Shizuka said, "That's…impossible…"

"Why?" Kaiba asked, "You don't think that _I _could afford something like that?" he added sarcastically.

Kisa threw her bunny at Seto, who glared at her.

"N-No! That's not what I meant! I mean…why? Why would you give this to me? What are we? What exactly is our relationship?" Shizuka asked.

Why? Why can't she remember him? She remembers almost everyone else except him and their children! What it gonna take for her to remember her?!

"MMMMM!" Seto yelled and he smacked his sister on the shoulder, "Hey!" Kaiba said getting up, lifting Kisa out of the crib, as she cried, "Seto!" Kaiba said giving his son a stern look.

Seto began to cry, Shizuka took Seto into her arms, he started to hiccup, calming down.

"I have to take them out somewhere," Kaiba said, "They're restless," He took Seto out of Shizuka's arms, and took them both out of the room.

Shizuka stayed behind, wondering what Kaiba would have said before they were interrupted.

**JESUS! was Kaiba gonna confess? Who will Shizuka react? Will sh ehate him? or forgive him for what he's done? OOOH DRAMA boMB! WOOT WOOT! Anyways, read n' review!**


	52. Hello Again

**Hello! guys! i want to thank you guys for all your support for this! thank you! nobody could make this possible. Just to clarify...this IS the last chapter of Hello Again! i personally don't like how i wrote this chapter...i feel like i've rushed through it...but it's somewhat how i planned this to end originally. Key word, SOMEWHAT. anyways...i hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Hello Again. Enjoy!**

**DIZCLAIMER: I'm just a followeo! i no owneo Yu-gi-oh!**

KAIBA LOST HIS PATIENCE, HE was about to tell Shizuka everything whether she was ready for it or not. But he thanked the gods that existed that he's children were hyper that moment.

He took them outside, and hoped that they're energy will wear out with their excitement.

They became fascinated by the trees, the wind, the grass, and everything that existed in Kaiba's lawn.

Kaiba spotted a flower growing at a nearby tree, he glared at it. _Stupid gardener(_Tea: What?)_why can't he do anything right?_

He then smiled at the flower, "Wait here," he said to the twins, "ITA!" Kisa screamed at a crawling at.

"Wa…?" Seto said.

Kaiba knelt down at the flower, and picked it up. He then walked back to the stroller and knelt down in front of his kids, "Look at this," he said,

"OOOH!" Kisa exclaimed, she tried to grab it, but Kaiba held the flower out of her reach.

"Uuh," Seto said, he too tried to grab the flower two, but Kaiba shook his head.

"It's a flower," he said, "Let's play a game with this flower, shall we?"

The kids' eyes widen in excitement.

MEANWHILES…

Shizuka remain in the twins' room wondering what Kaiba would have said before he left. She kept glancing at her bracelet. If only she remember….if only she could remember!

"_What if I told you….that it was I, who gave you that bracelet. What would you say?" _

Was Kaiba trying to give him a clue? Could there have been something more between them? But….how is that possible? Why didn't he saw anything before?

"_…told you….that I was I….What would you say?"_

What if it _was _Kaiba who gave her the bracelet? Shizuka closed her eyes; she tried to pictures Kaiba giving her the bracelet…like it was there first time. She couldn't.

As she was taking a seat on the rocking chair, she noticed a large, round sphere almost hidden between Seto's crib and a drawer.

Curious, she knelt down to she was it actually was. It was a projection. Of what, she didn't know. She found the switch, and turned it on. But it didn't.

She frowned. She so wanted to see what the projection was.

"Miss Shizuka?" Roland popped his head into the room, "I was looking for you,"

Shizuka immediately got up, "Did Mr. Kaiba asked for me?" she said.

Roland shook his head, "No, he is still outside with his children. But he wanted to know if you are alright."

Shizuka smiled, "I'm fine. I'll thank him personally later," Roland gave her a curt nod, and closed the door.

"R-Roland!" Shizuka called, Roland came into the room again, "Yes?"

"Do we have any batteries?" she asked.

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba was pulling the flower petals out of the flower. He felt damn right childish, but he thought it was be something the kids would like.

"…She likes me," Kaiba pulled another petal, Kisa waited anxiously for what's going to happen next. While Seto was staring at a bird that just landed.

Kaiba was done to two petals, he took another one, "She likes me not," he exaggerated his frown to make Kisa laugh, once she smiled he smiled, "Huh, looks like she likes me,"

Seto sneezed, Kisa jumped in surprise. Kaiba wiped Seto's nose(Seto tried to turn his head away).

"Come on," Kaiba said straightening himself, "Let me show you something,"

MEANWHILES…

As soon as Shizuka received the batteries, she took the black projection and searched for the place where the batteries go.

As soon as she found it, she replaced the old batteries and placed the new ones, she closed the latch and turned it on.

As soon as she did, she gasped.

MEANWHILES…

Kaiba sat in front of his computer in his study, in his lap, sat Kisa and Seto. Kisa and Seto's eyes widened at the sight of Kaiba's computer. Kisa placed her tiny hands on the keyboard, while Seto tried to touch the screen.

"No. None of that," Kaiba said as he placed Kisa and Seto's hands. Kaiba took out the flash drive, he sighed. He said he was going to wait…but it wasn't in his nature to wait. He was a very impatient man.

Then again, he children needed to know, even if right now they won't understand. They should at least see…or witness the Shizuka he knew…recently, the old Shizuka before she had forgotten who she was.

The Shizuka who couldn't learn who to hate him, the Shizuka who loved him instead. The Shizuka who loved her children and he…he took them away.

He looked for the flash drive on his computer; he looked for the very last video of Shizuka. The one labeled as December 23. This is probably the video that will reveal what Shizuka felt on the day. Did she ended up hating him after all? Not once had she ever mentioned that she hated him. But she had suffered, with his indifference and blindness.

When the day Shizuka remembers…he hoped she doesn't leave him. He hoped that she would forgive him. But just in case…

He took a deep breath, "Today I want you guys to meet someone very special," Kaiba said, while he stared at Shizuka's frozen face on the screen, "This is…your Mama,"

"And…I'm going to let you keep this later on when your older," Kaiba said, Seto looked up at him, Kisa grabbed her father's hand and began to drool on it.

"I won't let this be a secret…you will know the truth. Even if this woman leaves…me…you will both know why…" He'll understand if his children hated him. He was a cruel man. He knew she wanted to stay with him…but his pride said no. And as a price, Shizuka lost her memories…and when she remembers there's a chance she'll leave him again.

But will he let her go? He said he wasn't. He was going to try to make her fall for him again. But what if the damage was already done? What if she could never forgive him? What if all his efforts were put to waste? That is why the twins needed to know.

Kaiba clicked on the video and it began to play…

MEANWHILES…

Shizuka stared up at the faint projections of the stars and the silhouette of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

She slowly placed herself on the floor and lay down, and stared up at it. She smiled at the song that played along with the projections.

How cute! A way for the kids to sleep! The dragon maybe to symbolize their father who protects them and night….and the mother who's light will guide them to safety, to relax their little minds and put them to sleep.

"_Omoi daseba…haruka haruka…" _Shizuka found herself singing. Wait…how the heck does she know that?

"_Mirai wa…Dokomademo…kagayaiteta…" _She blinked, "I did this…"

MEANWHILES…

_"Hello again, can you guess where I am this time?" Shizuka asked as she stood in front of a door._

_She then laughed, "Yeah! That's right! I'm in front of your room!" She opened the door and went inside._

"Ya ya ga!" Seto cried at his eyes widened at the sight of Shizuka on the screen.

"Yeah," Kaiba nodded, "That's your mama,"

"Itah!" Kisa said excitedly, "Yes, you do know her," Kaiba said.

_Shizuka mostly walked around the room, taking in all the things she hoped to be a part of. "This is your room!" Shizuka said again cheerfully, "To think that papa put SO much effort into this! He's going to provide you with everything!"_

No Shizuka, that's where you're wrong….he couldn't provide for everything…he tried….but he failed.

And now you're here again, will you stay? Will you forgive him?

_Shizuka sat down on the rocking chair and looked back at the camera, "so how do you like it? Is it too much? Or too little? Heck, I'll never know! You won't start talking 'til a little later, right?"_

_Her lips trembled, she took a deep breath and held up a silver flash drive. _

This is it. Kaiba thought. She's probably going to confess everything. This is the video that will say how cruel Kaiba was. The reason how maybe later on Shizuka won't be with them anymore. No matter what Kaiba did…no matter what Kaiba regretted.

_"This is a flash drive that will tell you everything. If you ever wondered how I felt while having you two." She giggled, "It wasn't ALL that bad! It was actually a blessing."_

_She got up and walked towards a self, she showed off her flash drive once again, "I'll place it right here, in your room. So that maybe…" She took a deep breath, "Maybe if…for whatever reason…I'm not here…you'll get to hear my voice, hear my laughter…her me sing your ears to death…" She laughed and shrugged. "It'll be here," _

_Kaiba's voice could be heard distantly, "Shizuka!"_

Kaiba felt his heart tore into shreds. How could he have been such a fool? He remembered that day clearly….did she knew all along? God, how cruel can he be?

_Shizuka swallowed, a tear ran down her cheek but she wiped it away, "If for whatever reason….you….you both…hear…_things…._just remember….that your Papa loves you….very, VERY much. He did nothing to me…it's just…things happen you know? So…please love your Papa. Please, forgive and love your Papa,"_

_"Shizuka!"_

At this, the video hastily stopped_._

_"I thought I told you that you aren't allowed in the room," Kaiba said, coldly. _The incident played over in his head.

_Shizuka looked at Kaiba in alarm, "I'm…I'm sorry…I was just…"she stuttered. _How could he have been so stupid…

_Kaiba sighed and took a deep breath, "Never mind, I need to talk to you," he said. _

"Uwa!" Kisa cried, "Uwa!"

"Let's…go back…to your room, shall we?" Kaiba said softly.

As Kaiba slowly entered the room, he found Shizuka crying. He saw a balck round disco ball looking thing lying beside her.

"What's…" Kaiba began.

"I…remember…everything…"Shizuka began.

"What?" Kaiba began.

"MAMA!" Both kids suddenly uttered at the same time, Kaiba's eyes widen in alarm.

Shizuka smiled tearfully and opened her arms, "Yes! It's me!" She took both children and kissed both of them, "Hello…hello again!"

She…remembers?

She turned to Kaiba, he stared back…he waited what she was going to say.

She placed the twins down in Seto's crib, she slowly made her way to Kaiba.

"I loved you," She began. Kaiba felt his heart pounding against his chest.

"That was past tense wasn't it? I never got to say it…but…I loved you."

Kaiba swallowed, and nodded.

"I loved you and I still do," Shizuka said, "Even if I didn't know who you were….but you…you love me too. You showed me that everyday…during my therapies, during my-my time with my brother…you listened and heard everything there is about me…"

Kaiba turned his head away, he felt his cheeks blush when she said it out loud that he loves her.

"So I'm back, Mr. Kaiba," Shizuka smiled, she bowed, "And I'm planning on staying by your side…"

"I do want you by my side," Kaiba admitted, he couldn't say it though…he couldn't say three simple words, "I won't let you go…and this time," he smirked, "I'll remake all my security so that you won't escape. So let's continue on where we left off, shall we?"

At this, Shizuka smiled, "Hello again, Seto."

Kaiba smiled, and he embraced her and kissed her on her cheek, "Yes," he said, "Hello again, Shizuka."

**FIN**

**HA! ya'll think that was THE VERY last chapter of this? AW NO Way! actually it is...but please stay tuned for the epilogue! you'll love it! and of course! the special! thank you all so much! Remember wait for the Epilogue and the special! anyways! read n' review!**


	53. Epilogue

**Hello again! I would like to dedicate this FINAL chapter fo MaziMe and SetoSerenityFan, and of course, to all of you who read this and enjoyed it. Thank you. I hope you all enjoy this. **

**DIZCLAIMER: MAAAAAAN! i don' need to do thiS! y'all know the drill!**

9 MONTHS LATER…

"DA FUQ?!" A NEWSWOMAN EXCLAIMED as she read the next headline, "Seto Kaiba…THE Seto Kaiba is getting married today?!" She shook herself and she clears he throat, "Seto Kaiba, CEO and former Duelist World Champion, had just announced yesterday that he is getting married today. We have no information about where the wedding is going to take place, nor do we have information about this lucky lady as well. But what we do know is that the wedding is very private ceremony. Channel 1 news hopes the very best for the newly wedded couple…."

LATERS….

Seto Kaiba would have been married a about half an hour ago, but his wedding is now being delayed.

A certain something was missing…a certain SOMEONE was missing…he muttered colorful words under his breath(you know those colorful words people, it's something you shouldn't say in public).

Mokuba jogged down the aisle he shook his head, "We found her Seto. Yugi's talking to her, but…"

Most of the church was empty since Kaiba nor Shizuka invited many people. Kaiba thanked the gods that Shizuka was a simple and shy girl, it was her idea in the first place to make it a small and simple wedding. They only invited friends and family.

Kaiba swore and walked down the aisle himself, "Don't you dare, Seto Kaiba!" Anzu yelled.

"Of course, I dare!" Kaiba snapped.

"Seba!" Atem yelled at Kaiba, Kaiba stuck his tongue out to amuse Atem, he laughed, ('Seba' is a combination of 'Seto' and 'Kaiba'….i'm assuming Atem heard Kaiba's name being said together, hence, 'Seba'" ).

Kisa and Seto were sitting at the very back row, being watched over by Mokuba's girlfriend, Rebecca and Honda.

"Kaiba…you can't go…" Rebecca began, "Papa!" Kisa cried as she saw her father, "Go-go Mama?"

"Yes, Kisa, I'm going to get your mother…" Kaiba muttered dangerously (how the hell did he understood her no one knows…).

"No way, Kaiba! Shizuka's feeling sensitive right now. That last thing she needs…" Honda began but Kaiba cut him off, "Save it or somebody who cares…."

Jonouchi sat on a chair in front of a door that lead to a hallway; as soon as he saw Kaiba approached he got up immediately and said, "Oi! Dis is where your journey ends! Ya can't go farther dan dis!"

"Shut up," Kaiba said, "I need to speak to my bride,"

"Oh no ya not! Yugi's talkin' to her now! Besides…it's bad luck for the…"

"I'm not superstitious, Jonouchi," Kaiba said losing his patience, "Now get out of my way…"

"NO! I said ya can't go any farther!" Jonouchi said.

"If YOU couldn't talk to her, then what makes you think Yugi will do any better?" Kaiba retorted. At this, Jonouchi opened and closed his mouth, not uttering a single word. He hated to admit, but Kaiba was right, if HE couldn't talk to his sister what makes him think Yugi would do any better? After all, besides him, she listens to Mai, but Mai couldn't convince her either. Jonouchi sighed and hastily stepped aside.

Kaiba nodded his thanks and opened the door, he found Mai, walking to and fro down the narrow hallway, carrying her son, Katsuya…or Tsuya for short.

"Yugi's in there," Mai said, Kaiba nodded, he turned to the door and knocked.

"W-Who is it?" Yugi's voice could be heard on the other side, "A very impatient groom," Kaiba responded. He heard Yugi mutter some words to Shizuka, who said something back.

"Come on now I haven't got ALL day!" Kaiba said loudly. He was right, the priest marrying them already taking a nap. At this statement, Tsuya began to cry, Mai groaned, "Damnit Kaiba! I just put him to sleep!" Mai hissed. Kaiba ignored her, earning a death glare from her.

"Uh…how should I put this…?" Yugi said on the other side, "You know what? Maybe you should talk to her…" Kaiba could hear Shizuka protesting, but he heard Yugi say, "No, this is the ONLY way…you should have spoken about this earlier…besides…he needs to know…"

Kaiba heard the doorknob turn and Yugi came out, he shook his head, "This is more serious than you think it is," he said and he walked away along with Mai and Tsuya.

Kaiba tried to open the door, but it immediately closed, "Don't!" Shizuka said on the other side, "It's bad luck for the groom to look at the wedding dress!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Considering the fact the bride herself is delaying her own wedding by hiding in a broom closet…"

"I-I'm…I'm sorry Seto….but I can't…I can't do this…" Shizuka said.

"Are you scared?" Kaiba asked, "Are you regretting this?"

"N-No! but I can't do it, Seto! It's just not right!" She cried, "I'm not worthy…"

"Worthy of what? Marrying me?" he smirked, "I thought I made it quite clear…"

"No! It's not that…I'm…I'm not worthy enough…of…walking down the aisle…" She said.

At this, Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Explain," he said.

"I can't walk down the aisle because….b-because…I'm…I'm not pure…I'm no longer a virgin… and everyone's going to know! They're going to know because of this pink sash…." Shizuka said softly.

Kaiba nodded slowly, so this is what Yugi meant. Kaiba sighed, "I…I see…"

"I've always dreamed…of walking down the aisle…all dressed in white…but…this pink sash…it symbolizes…how I…" She couldn't continue.

"You don't have to wear it…" Kaiba said. "I know…but…"Shizuka said.

"Shizuka, have I touched you?" Kaiba asked suddenly, "Have I touched you since that day?"

"N-No," Shizuka replied.

"That's right, so in a way…you were abstinent….your still pure somehow…because today you are and will be my blushing bride. And tonight as we sail away to our honeymoon….you will be my woman, my wife." Kaiba said.

He heard Shizuka sniffle, "R-Really?" she said. Kaiba nodded, "I'm sorry, Shizuka." He mumbled. Another way he ruined her life…but taking her childhood dream of becoming a traditional, pure, blushing bride.

"Seto?" Shizuka asked, "What did you say?"

"I said let's get married," Kaiba said.

LATERS…

Kaiba stood in front of the altar along with Mokuba, as his best man, and Anzu, Mai and Rebecca as the bridesmaids.

Jonouchi woken up the priest and he now sat amongst besides Yugi, Atem, Honda, Miho, Mr. Mutou and Bakura, who had arrived recently, but he wasn't alone, he had a very special person with him, his daughter, Amane. She was extremely pale, she inherited Bakura's snow white hair, but she had piercing blue eyes.

Seto was made the ring boy, while Kisa was the flower girl. Seto just ran up to the altar (since he's only sixteen months old so he doesn't understand the steps). And Kisa just dropped the entire basket of flowers on the ground in one spot and ran up to the altar with her basket.

The both came up to the altar smiling from ear to ear, proud of what they've done.

People couldn't help but to chuckle at how cute it was.

(An instrumental song of Kany Garcia "Hoy ya me Voy" played in the background) Shizuka finally appeared, everyone stood up and smiled. Under the veil, Kaiba knew she was blushing; she wasn't used to having so much attention. He smiled as she slowly made her way to the altar. As soon as she made it, Kaiba turned to the priest.

The priest went on and said what he needed to say, once the vows were exchanged, the priest smiled and said, "Finally, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kaiba turned to Shizuka, pulled back her veil, his eyes widen in surprised when he saw the light pink sash around her head, like a headband. He smiled, and he bent down and kissed Shizuka on the lips. Their second kiss (or first real kiss, however you like it).

Once Kaiba broke the kiss he found Shizuka turning red, he laughed. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Seto and Kisa ran up to their parents and reached up their little arms wanting to be picked up. Shizuka carried Seto, Kaiba carried Kisa.

They both walked through the aisle and everyone else followed.

Although they're was some complications, today, for the Kaiba family, this was their happiest day of their lives.

**FIN!(DISH TIME IT'S REAL SUKA!)**

**Once again, thank you all for bearing with me. This was really fun to write! i had an blast! Next, the special, as promised! oh yeah! Read n' review!**


	54. SPECIAL!

**Greetings! My dear fellow readers! As promised! Here it is! The Special! Where you, the reader had sent me some questions about the Making of "Hello Again"! i decided to do this special since, IDK i think many authors here don't answer questions readers might have. So I decided to be nice, and let you guys ask away to your hearts' content! I hope you all enjoys this! Thank you, once again! By the way, you guys ask this AWESOME questions! this is great!**

* * *

**MaziMe Asked: ****_How did you actually think of the title, "Hello Again"?_**

That's an awesome question! Just to let y'all know this title isn't owned by me. I actually got this title from a movie-you guessed it! Called 'Hello Again" this movie was made in the late 1980's so I doubt many of you know about 's about how this clumsy woman dies after choking on food and her sister revives her a year after her death. But i highly recommend you watch it! it might inspire you to do a fic with your FAVORITE couple! Seto and Shizuka! But anyways...while comming up with this story...it took me a while to come up with a title. But, for some reason, "Hello Again" seemed to pop into my head. I loved the title right away and named this story, 'Hello Again'. It does fit the story, doesn't it?

**Luvlee Cookie Chan asked 3 questions: ****_Initially, Seto tried to artificially inseminate Shizuka by injecting hormones which eventually failled. How did he eventually succeeded?_**

First, let me scream in frusteration. (AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHY DO I SUCK?! WHYYYY?!) ok, many people were SO confused as to what happened! And i think it's my fault for being such a spaz, and not being specific about it. But i decided to be a little vague for a reason, first of all, not to be rude, but i don't know all of you. I don't know your history therefore, i had no idea how you all will take the topic of rape. Rape is probably a sensitive topic for some of you, who knows. So i decided not to put into too much details. But to answer this question, yes, Kaiba DID rape Shizuka, and after he did, he injected hormones into her so that it could be easier for her to conceive. Getting pregnant is actually a LOT harder than it looks. Did you know that once the sperm enters the body of the female her body will attack it unless the sperm manages to conceive with the egg? yeah, i know random fact ya didn't need to know! Does that make sense?

**Luvlee Cookies Chan asked:****_ Why did you chose for Shizuka to lose her memory like that? Or for Kaiba to be such a douche and leave her at the hospital even if he was developing feelings for her? Didn't he think his kids needed a mother?_**

Just to be clear, I _never,_EVERS! planned for Shizuka to lose her memory like that! NEVER! i actually planned something ENTIRELY different! I originally planned for KAIBA to "commit suicide". HOLD on a SEC! hear me out! Ok, so at some point we all know Kaiba wanted Shizuka back right, but he kind of struggled to come up with a way as to how, right? Anyways, Kaiba then calls Shizuka and tells her that he needed to talk to her about something important. At first, Shizuka will refuse, but her curiosity took the better of her and she goes. She finds him in his study with a gun pointing to his head, he tells her, if Shizuka didn't cancel the sue, he was going to shoot himself. Shizuka screams and tells him not to do it. But he insists he will unless she comes back to him, Shizuka doesn't say anything, only to not shoot himself. Kaiba tells her he isn't satisfied with her answer so he pulled the trigger. Shizuka lets out a piercing scream, but she looks down ans notices that Kaiba is still alive. He tells her that he had trick her, and now they can be together again. This causes Shizuka to get angry and slaps him in the face and she leaves his study crying. THIS is how i wanted it to be at first! But the flow of the story didn't ask for it. Can ya believe I was inspired by Dave Chapelle's "Supersize Me?" I TOTALLY recommend y'all to watch that and see just how retarded this girl is. If you do, PLEASE skip day 10, some of you might be sensitive. Day 11 is what REALLY inspired me to do Kaiba's prank!

Next part of the question, to me, it made sense for Kaiba not to understand what love is. Kaiba always understood about brotherly love and family love, because of Mokuba. But he never experienced loving someone, you know, of the opposite sex. So he had a hard time knowing that he was in love with Shizuka. At first, he WASN'T in love with her, he really considered her as a friend. But he was battling with himself because he made himself distant from everyone on purpose. His stepfather didn't made him this way, his life as an orphan did. He had no idea what he was feeling, and it made him scared(yes, Kaiba was scared because he didn't understand). So that's why he left her, because he was growing to attached to her, and because of his pride. He never considered Shizuka their mother in the first place...he only saw her as a tool to get heirs...but eventually you saw what happened. He became attached to her.

**Luvlee Cookie Chan asked: ****_Will Mokuba and Kaiba regain the tight bond they once enjoyed?_**

The answer to that is, yes. They will. i thought i made it clear that they forgave each other in a certain chapter. And also, during the Epilogue, Mokuba becomes Kaiba's best man. They do become close again, but this time as a much bigger family.

**SetoSerenityFan Asked: ****_Where did you get the idea to write this particular story?_**

Ok, four things inspired me. First, my Anatomy and Physiology book. DON'T THINK NASTY YOU SICKOS! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I was learning about DNA and it's structures and stuff. i was so amazed about all the things the DNA can do. Remember the very first chapter? How Kaiba was trying to fix his security system in KAiba corp for those secure files? Second, I saw a documentary about the life of a president while in office. I noticed how quickly they age after their term is over. I figured with so much stress and no time to relax, Kaiba, as CEO of an important company will age faster than he should be, even though he is only 28. So he realized that he wouldn't last forever, hence he started to look for woman with only receisive genes(by the way i made this part up, there's no way, i believe that a person can ONLY have recessive genes). Third, Kany Garcia's song, "Para Volver Amar" translation, "To love again" I am a BIG picture person, when it comes to details...i suck. I need help. So while i listened to this song the story started to form into my head. If you read the translation of the song i wrote in one of the chapters you'll kinda see how it fits Kaiba's and Shizuka's conflict in this story. and Lastly, the title, "Hello Again" where i pictured in my head Shizuka smiling at her children for the first time and saying, "Hello Again" and of course, music.

**SetoSerenityFan Asked: ****_How long does it usually take you to write a chapter?_**

Three hours at most...or sometimes just two...depending on the length of the chapter. Let me explain why I take this long...it's because...i have a short attention span. I'm all up on youtube, Facebook then i'm reading manga...haha! you get the drift! so yeah, it takes me this long to write a chapter.

**SetoSerenityFan Asked: ****_How do you manage to get Joey's accent?_**

Haha! I'm a type of person who is a stickler to accuracy. So, for me, I had to basically hear voices in my head. I had to replay in my mind the voice of Wayne Grayson, the American voice actor of Joey Wheeler. He was my guide to Joey,(thank you Mr. Grayson!). Plus, i went to a ghetto high school and I go to a ghetto college, so i had to hear, well 'ganstas' talk. I'm not saying they talk with a Brooklyn accent. I'm sayin that they had a certain similar way of talking. But in a way wouldn't Joey be counted as a gansta since he was a delinquent at school? Sorry, all the delinquents in my school were in gangs...so. I have no idea.

**SetoSerenityFan Asked: ****_Is there a sequel? _**

YES! there WILL be a sequel! but it'll be more like a series of oneshot a stuff. I've already started on it. So keep an eye out!

* * *

**So i hope i answered all your questions that satisfied your curiousity! Thank you all for sticking with me! this couldn't be done without you guys! until then. See ya! **


End file.
